El juego termino
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Poppy es la alcaldesa de Villa Trolls y como tal quiere que la nueva familia que llego a vivir al lugar se sienta feliz y contenta, pero eso causa descontento entre su esposo, Ramón, y sus hijos Blossom y Sage. Los desacuerdos los llevaran a una nueva ruptura, ¿Podrán solucionar las cosas entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

El juego termino

.

.

.

Era un jueves entrada ya la tarde, Blossom y Sage debían de haber regresado de la escuela en tiempo y forma, desde la festividad donde conocieron a la señorita Parvaty, quien finalmente se casó con el señor Matt hacía un mes, el par había tenido una enorme mejora en su comportamiento, Ramón ya no recibía llamadas de la directora y casi todos los días los niños llegaban sin demora a casa; para él, toda esa calma era sospechosa, esperaba el momento en que los dos revelaran la razón de su actuar. La cacería de bobos por el bosque llevaba ya un rato sin tener un mínimo de éxito, el hombre comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado, tenía que darles una oportunidad a sus hijos, además, no sería la primera vez que Poppy los interceptara, seguramente eso paso y ahora mismo estaban en la alcaldía, como odiaba que hiciera eso sin avisarle, se sentía orgulloso de ellos, obedecían ciegamente a sus padres, pero las ordenes cruzadas comenzaban a ser el pan de cada día. Cuando se disponía a regresar a casa, escucho un sonido seco con un eco que sonó cerca, por un momento pensó que eran sus hijos, pero era imposible, aquello sonaba como una explosión, quizás fuegos artificiales, y sabían que no debían de encender nada en el bosque, ya que podrían causar un incendio. Mientras se acercaba más se dio cuenta que eran disparos, "No son ellos" se dijo así mismo mientras se preparaba para lanzar una flecha, resonó otra detonación en lo alto, un pequeño pato había sido herido en un ala, alcanzo a atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo, al percatarse que los disparos seguían, volvió alistar su arco y sin necesidad de esperar desarmo al joven que sostenía una pequeña escopeta. Eran dos, un chico como de unos 15 años, acompañado por uno que quizás tuviera la edad de los suyos, ambos levantaron las manos al ver que Ramón los apuntaba con una nueva flecha. El jamás había visto a esos niños andar por el pueblo, debían de ser de otro lado.

En ese mismo momento, en la plaza principal, Poppy y los gemelos le daban la bienvenida a una nueva familia, eran Trolls originarios de ahí, el señor y la señora Petrov se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes, entablaron una relación y según como dictaba el acervo, el joven le pidió la mano al padre de su enamorada, tradición y buenas costumbre los regían, la boda fue memorable, luego el matrimonio abandono la ciudad para ir a vivir a Pueblo Berteno, ya que habían encontrado ahí un trabajo estable, "tengan los hijos que Dios les dé" marcaba la doctrina, razón por la que la pareja concibió tres, y hubieran tenido muchos más si la salud de la mujer se los hubiera permitido. Poppy estaba contenta de que una nueva familia se instalara en la ciudad. El grupo en apariencia era un tanto diferente a un Troll normal, aunque le daban un aire a Grandulón, pues eran grandes, anchos y fornidos, sus estómagos redondos, de hecho, parecían Bertenos, aunque por sus cabellos era imposible confundirlos; El señor Petrov lo tenía azul marino, la señora Petrov lo tenía rosa pastel, Maicol, el hijo mayor, portaba orgulloso un morado oscuro, casi llegando a negro, Timoty, el de en medio, lucia una melena rojiza como las llamas, ambos chicos eran altos para sus edades, 15 y 13 años, gordos al igual que sus padres, lucían un estilo tipo "brabucón" que espantaba a cualquiera que se les acercara.

-Pero ellos no están aquí ahora, fueron a jugar al bosque, se morían de ganas de explorarlo. – comentaba la mujer de mejillas regordetas y amables. – Pero aquí esta Sasha, tiene 12… saluda corazón. – dijo dejando ver a la niña detrás de si, era redonda y muy muy ancha, sus dientes grandes y chuecos, con ojos enormes y una sola ceja, no le ayudaba para nada sus risos desordenados y pelo quemado de color paja. – A que es una lindura. –

-Claro. – menciono Poppy amablemente. – Yo siempre quise tener una hija, pero con estos dos galanes que tengo me basto. – menciono acercando a sus hijos a la niña que tenían enfrente. – Saluden chicos. –

-Mamá… ¿Segura que no vienen de Ogre Bridge? – susurro Sage.

-Si, esa niña tiene pinta de ser más un ogro que un troll. – Menciono Blossom.

-No sean groseros, saben que pasa cuando hay niños nuevos en la ciudad, la pijamada de bienvenida se hará, así que más vale que sean amables y la inviten. – les ordeno en voz baja.

-Es una lástima que no haya podido tener más hijos, yo llore cuando supe que no podría tener más, pero como mujeres solo nos queda lamentarnos. – hablo la madre feliz de poder conectar con ella por algo en común.

-¿Yo? …. O no, yo puedo tener hijos es solo que… -

-Oh… ya entendí, que pena, que mala suerte. – menciono la mujer sonrojándose.

-Es una pena que su esposo no pueda darle otro, los hombres de verdad no tienen esa dificultad. – El señor Petrov a todas luces se veía incomodo de que una mujer fuera alcaldesa, cuando ellos partieron su padre Pepe aún era el alcalde de la región, recién se conocieron había hecho un comentario parecido "¿su esposo se queda en casa?, eso no es muy masculino, el debería de estar trabajando en este puesto y usted en la cocina" la cara de espanto que puso el hombre cuando le dijo que no sabía cocinar, era digna de ser portada de una película de terror, finalizo por decir con enfado que el trabajo de su esposo era "afeminado" y que no era justo que él trabajara el doble físicamente por una paga más baja.

-Se equivoca señor Petrov, la razón por la que no tuvimos más hijos fue que los dos decidimos tener solo dos. –

-Pero que escandalo… eso no es…es que… - el hombre estaba indignado, estaba pálido de ira y comenzaba a balbucear.

-Cariño, recuerda con quien hablas, es la alcaldesa. – le susurro su esposa, el hombre dio un par de resoplidos y se alejó para calmarse, seguido por su mujer que le echaba aire con un pedazo de tela.

Poppy veía como demasiado tradicional a esa familia, muchos ya le habían sacado la vuelta, pero ella no, si había logrado contraer nupcias con el Troll más salvaje de todo el pueblo, hacerse amiga de un grupo con ideas y estilo diferentes de vida sería pan comido.

-Aprovechen para invitarla. – Animo Poppy a los gemelos, viendo que la niña estaba sin sus padres.

-Hola Sasha, somos Blossom y Sage y nos encantaría… - Los niños guardaron silencio, la niña los miro maravillada, pero más que ser enternecedor a los gemelos les recordó la cara de cierta bruja que conocieron, era desagradable a la vista, pero por la lección aprendida, tal vez debían esperar a conocerla para juzgarla, apenas iban a continuar hablando cuando escucharon la voz de su padre y unos gritos pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Maicol, Timoty? – Pregunto la madre angustiada. - ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? –

-¿Usted es la madre? – pregunto bastante enojado Ramón. – Encontré a estos dos delincuentes cazando patos en el bosque, alcanzaron a darle a uno. – dijo soltando a los niños y abriendo una bolsa de tela donde un asustado pato lucia decaído, los gemelos se acercaron a verlo.

-Pobre patito. – dijeron mientras Ramón se los daba, a su vez que les pasaba la bolsa de primeros auxilios que siempre cargaba con él.

-Los encontré con esto. – menciono mostrando la escopeta. – Los traía para entregarlos a las autoridades correspondientes. –

-¿Usted quien se cree que es? ¿A caso es policía? ¿Guardabosques? Porque si no lo es no tiene ningún derecho de tratar así a mis hijos, esa arma yo se las compre, salíamos de caza todos los fines de semana en Pueblo Berteno. – hablo el señor Petrov que era mucho más alto que Ramón, pero él no estaba para nada asustado.

-Cierto, no soy nada de eso, pero no deja de ser peligroso que los niños porten armas. -

-El mayor cumplió la edad requerida para usarla, no le veo ningún problema. –

-Pues yo si, no quiero saber que mis hijos andan por ahí, cerca de un par de delincuentes que tienen armas. –

-Mis hijos no son delincuentes, las armas de caza son para cazar, ahora, entrégueles su pato o me veré en la necesidad de… -

-Cariño, la alcaldesa está aquí viendo todo…por favor. – la señora Petrov no sabía que hacer para calmar a su esposo.

-Vamos a relajarnos. – dijo Poppy viendo que la esposa del hombre se ponía nerviosa. – Señor Petrov, comprendo que de donde vienen a los niños se les permite tener armas, pero le comunico que en Villa Trolls la posesión de armas es ilegal al igual que la caza, le suplico de la manera más atenta que si tiene más no dude en traerlas a la alcaldía. –

-No lo sabía, lo lamento. – dijo el hombre con un leve tono de pena en su voz, no era de su agrado que le remarcaran sus errores y realmente no quería meterse en problemas con la alcaldesa, suficientes dilemas tenían ya como para hacerse enemigos de las personas equivocadas.

-Alcaldesa. – hablo Ramón con raspante y fingida cortesía. - ¿Por qué no les menciona sobre la multa por maltrato animal para aquellos que traten de cazar en el bosque? –

El señor Petrov miro con ojos de odio a Ramón y este le sostuvo la mirada.

-No… no tenemos dinero en este momento, no podríamos pagarla, por favor, yo…yo haré lo que sea… -hablaba la mujer nerviosa mirando a Poppy, de forma amable ella le contesto.

-No le veo problema, creo que el pato se puede recuperar con los cuidados necesarios y siendo que no conocían la ley, podrían irse con solo una advertencia. –

-¿Disculpa? Solo eso. – menciono Ramón molesto. – te recuerdo que el no conocer la ley no te exime del castigo. –

-Relájate, son niños, no saben lo que hacen. –

-Claro que saben, tienen la suficiente conciencia para saber que lastimaron a un inofensivo animal. – remarco frustrado.

-No me diga… ¿vegetariano o animalista? Porque no se va por donde vino hippie de mierda. – le hablo con hosquedad el señor Petrov.

\- Disculpe. –

-¿No me oíste? Debería de irse a su casa y lavarse las orejas, tal vez así me escuche mejor. -

-Bien dicho papá. – decían Maicol y Timoty chocando palmas.

-Es claro de dónde sacaron su vulgar forma de ser. – dijo Ramón viendo a los niños. – Espero que eso a lo que usted llama "hijos" tengan la educación mínima para ser civilizados con los demás, por mi parte no quiero que mis hijos estén cerca de esas "cosas". –

-Pues estoy de suerte, tampoco quiero que eso pase, porque me supongo que sus hijos deben de ser unos maricones igual que su padre… de hecho pensé que usted era uno de esos desviados, me sorprende que tenga "hijos" - el hombre río de su propio chiste para después decir. – se imaginan a este amanerado con hijos, ¿seguro que no se refiere a esos perros-rata que lleva en sus bolsos? –

-Vaya, usted quiere jugar rudo, ¿Sabe con quién se está metiendo? – Ramón necesitaba más que solo insultos para iniciar una pelea, y sabía que esa conversación no tendría un final feliz si la continuaba.

-Con un hombre que no sabe medir el peligro. – dijo remangándose las mangas de su camisa mientras sus los hijos le decían.

-Tú puedes papá, enséñale a este marica quien manda. –

-Mi amor, por favor… no, acabamos de mudarnos, recuerda porque estamos aquí. – le pedía con una vocecita temblorosa su esposa.

-Vamos, hay que calmarnos. – pidió Poppy que con serenidad veía todo lo que pasaba.

-Pero mamá, este grosero y mal educado hombre le faltó al respeto a papá. – dijo Sage.

-Si, además, papá tiene razón, desconocer la ley no los exime a no cumplirla, lo justo sería que al menos tuvieran un castigo. – hablo Blossom quien tenía al pato, al cual ya había vendado del ala.

-¿Papá? – se cuestionó la familia entera.

-Así es señor Petrov, él es mi esposo Ramón. –

-Lo lamento tanto, todos lo lamentamos, no pretendíamos ser groseros ni nada. – dijo la señora Petrov muy nerviosa mientras un leve sonrojo marco las mejillas de los hombres de su familia y silenciosos miraban al piso.

-Descuide señora Petrov, mi esposo a veces es muy severo con los niños, trata a los nuestros con un sistema militar muy extremo y en ocasiones olvida que los demás padres educan a sus hijos con métodos diferentes al suyo. -

-Poppy. – la llamo su esposo con un tono de enojo controlado.

-Ramón. –

El hombre suspiro y bastante estresado retomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos a Vila Trolls, nos encanta que ahora formen parte de la comunidad, les recuerdo que la caza y juegos bélicos están prohibidos, la portación y posesión de armas también, así como los actos vandálicos. – dijo mirando a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente.

-Mis hijos no comenten actos vandálicos. – hablo el señor Petrov con fingida paz.

-Claro. – contesto sarcástico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cariño, ya es hora de que Blossom y Sage cenen, ¿No lo crees? – le comento con dulzura Poppy.

Ramón miro su reloj de muñequera y se percató de la hora, tenía razón, ya era hora de la cena, y sin duda su TOC era más fuerte que sus ganas de discutir con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

-Nos vemos en casa, por favor no llegues tarde. – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Poppy.

-Tratare de no hacerlo. –

-Vamos niños, regresemos a casa. –

Blossom y Sage caminaban enfrente mientras Ramón les daba unos pequeños empujones con las manos para que se dieran prisa.

-Oye tú, pedazo de… - el hombre se contuvo, ahora que sabía quién era y que de verdad se podía meter en problemas, suavizo su tono y continuo. – Esa escopeta es de mi hijo, nosotros decidiremos cuando las llevaremos a la alcaldía, ¿podrías regresársela? … ahora. – aquello más que una petición sonó como una orden

Ramón había parado en seco, volteo mostrando una sonrisa bastante extraña, se descolgó el arma, dio unos cuantos pasos como si se acercara a ellos para luego detenerse y partir el tubo metálico del rifle por la mitad contra el costado de su muslo, era increíble la fuerza que tenía, no lo doblo, lo partió, el pedazo de la parte del mecanismo expulsor fue aplastado con su pie que lo volvió añicos, dejando astillas esparcidas por todos lados.

-Ups, lo siento, se me cayó, es que tengo manos tan delicadas. – dijo fingiendo un tono afeminado para después reír burlón.

-Ramón… ¿Pero que hiciste? – Poppy estaba atónita.

-Lleve las armas que le restan a la alcaldía para mañana a primera hora, o yo mismo me encargare de ir por ellas a su casa. – sentencio para dar la vuelta y caminar con los gemelos que parecían muy felices por la reacción de su padre.

A los hombres de la familia Petrov les había quedado claro que Ramón no era débil en lo absoluto, hasta aquel hombre de ancho torso y músculos gruesos le pareció aterrador ver cómo había roto el arma, bien podrían ser sus huesos. Al verlos un tanto pálidos Poppy se apresuró a decirles.

-El no habla enserio, de verdad, suele ser muy amable, no sé que mosca le pico…- dijo bastante apenada. – Bueno, ¿Les sigo mostrando el pueblo? –

La alcaldesa siguió con su recorrido mientras que los niños y Ramón ya habían llegado a casa.

-Horribles personas las que llegaron al pueblo. – dijo Blossom.

-Y que lo digas, parecen ogros. – le respondió Sage.

-Te imaginas lo insoportables que serán con la pijamada de bienvenida. –

-Esperen… ¿Qué dijeron? - hablo Ramón al escucharlos charlar mientras preparaba la cena. - ¿los invitaron? – el hombre tenía una cara de asco, como si hubiera olido algo repugnante.

-Pues mamá dice que todos los nuevos deben de venir, pero no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo. – le conto el par.

-Bien, no lo hagan. – dijo más tranquilo regresando a la tarea que hacía.

-Pero mamá dice que… -

-No importa lo que diga, esos engendros no entraran a mi casa. –

-Papá, pero mamá siempre gana… -

-Esta vez no y quiero que sepan una cosa, si esos "niños" les llegan a hacer algo o ven que molestan a alguien más, no duden en defenderse, no me importa si me llama la directora, no los castigare. –

-¿Enserio? – Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, dudando de lo que escuchaban.

-Si… enserio. – dijo mientras dejaba una olla a fuego bajo y se disponía a curar al pato, el cual estaba en el taller.

Los gemelos tenían emociones mezcladas, estaban felices por lo que acababan de oír, se estaban conteniendo de hacer travesuras y la verdad es que solo estaban buscando un pretexto para hacerlas, y ahora no solo tenían uno, sino que prácticamente tenían la autorización de su padre para hacerlas; Por otro lado, la familia en si no era del agrado de ellos, de hecho no era del agrado de nadie, habían visto en ese breve tiempo como los demás habitantes de Villa Trolls les sacaban la vuelta, no querían cometer otro error como con la señora Parvaty, quien ahora era amiga suya, pero ver como ese hombre se burlaba de su padre y menospreciaba el trabajo de su madre por ser mujer, ni se diga lo que esos dos chicos le hicieron al indefenso animal. El pobre pato sufría con cada esquilar que Ramón le quitaba del ala, finalmente lo curo y lo dejaron descansar en una pequeña caja de cartón.

Mientras cenaban para hacer más amena la charla, los gemelos hablaban con su padre de la competencia infantil de Villa Trolls que se realizaba meses antes que la competencia de las ciudades vecinas.

-Mamá gano muchos de los trofeos, lo sabemos porque lo buscamos en la hemeroteca. – decía Blossom con mucho ánimo.

-Si, así fue. – dijo Ramón viendo feliz lo ansioso que estaban sus hijos por participar.

La competencia estaba abierta para todo aquel niño menor de 16 años, si podía correr podía participar. Ramón formo parte de ella cuando tenía 4 años, pero tropezó en el primer circuito y regreso llorando con su abuela, a pesar de que fuera para niños no era nada sencilla, toda el área parecía una pista de entrenamiento militar, arrastrarse por el lodo, escalar paredes, lanzarse por cuerdas, un sinfín de obstáculos, muy parecida también a cierto programa de televisión sobre "ninjas" que los niños veían con su abuelo los fines de semana. Ramón por fin gano cuando tenía 7 años, luego paso lo de la señora Rosiepuff, a él le hubiese gustado participar más veces, pero le fue imposible, esas eran algunas cosas que extraño de Villa Trolls cuando se fue a vivir a Cloud City, aunque no sufrió tanto, el señor Lombardi se encargaba de que mínimo participara en 6 competencias de distintos deportes al año.

-Pero recuerden que este es el último año que participaran. – les menciono Ramón al par, quienes seguían igual de felices.

-Claro, por ello debe de ser inolvidable. –

-Blossom, Sage, nada de trampas. –

-No vamos a hacer trampas. – le contestaron haciendo pucheros.

-No sé porque no les creo. –

Al par le gustaba divertirse y a pesar de que lo que hacían no rompía las reglas, si les daba una ventaja sobre los demás, desde los 6 años venían ganando el evento de forma consecutiva, Poppy en su niñez lo gano en cuatro ocasiones y no juntas, por lo que los padres decidieron que ese sería el último encuentro en el que participarían, el ex alcalde Pepe le recomendaba al matrimonio los dejara seguir hasta la edad máxima, puesto que aún tenían 12, ¿Qué eran cuatro años más? Pero los progenitores estaban de acuerdo en que era hora de que dejaran ganar a los demás niños.

Luego de la cena, los gemelos se fueron a dormir siguiendo la rutina diaria, pero entrada un tanto la noche, bajaron a hurtadillas al taller, estaban haciendo recortes para un álbum que ellos mismos hacían sobre todas sus victorias, no solo en esa competencia, sino también en otras, al igual que su madre tenían ese gusto por la brillantina, debían de tener cuidado, si su padre los descubría recibirían un regaño y por ende un castigo. Cuidadosos bajaron el enorme tarro, cuando estaban por destaparlo oyeron fuertes ruidos que los alertaron, puertas azotándose, gritos, pisadas de enojo, esa sarta de sonidos era extraña para ellos, se escondieron debajo de una mesa y sin querer terminaron por escuchar una discusión que sostenían sus padres.

-Debes de disculparte Ramón. – le exigía Poppy.

-Claro. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Si, cuando "eso" se disculpe conmigo. –

-Vamos, no pasa nada porque alguien te diga "marica", en cambio tu… tu rompiste uno de los juguetes de sus hijos. –

-Poppy, eso no era un juguete, es un arma, te hubiera gustado que ese delincuente le disparara a Blossom o a Sage, las balas al aire no se desvanecen, podrían herir a alguien con una bala perdida. –

-Claro que no, estas exagerando, son armas de caza, no lastiman a nadie, además el señor Petrov me dijo que su hijo nunca falla un tiro. –

-¡Que increíble! ¿Crees que todo lo que me dijiste se lo puedas repetir al pato que esta moribundo en el taller? Sabe que… no creo que sobreviva la semana. –

-No seas negativo, podemos llamar a la veterinaria del pueblo y pedirle que lo cure. –

-Claro, también llama a ese monstruo para que se haga cargo de la cuenta. –

-Ramón, ellos no tienen dinero, regresaron a Villa Trolls por problemas económicos, por favor, se un poco comprensible, hay que ser amables, ¿si? Además, yo conocí hace mucho tiempo a alguien que era muy rudo y descortés, cuando se abrió, lo conocimos y se volvió alguien indispensable para nosotros ¿sabes de quien hablo? – le pregunto con mucha dulzura.

-No me compares con ellos. – le contesto aún más molesto.

-Por favor, solo… trata de no comportarte así cuando sea la pijamada de bienvenida. –

-Poppy, no van a entrar a mi casa. –

-Nuestra casa, y si… si lo harán. –

-¿Tu casa? Mal si no recuerdo la propiedad está a mi nombre y nos casamos por bienes separados, así que no, nada de lo que hay aquí es tuyo, excepto ese estúpido tarro lleno de brillantina. -

-Estas sugiriendo que… disculpa, es que yo… que soy tu esposa y no puedo decidir quién viene a cenar. –

-Si, así es. –

-Ramón…te estas portando como un idiota. –

-¿Enserio? Pues no creo que me haya visto tan idiota como tú, dándole prioridad a una manada de desconocidos en vez de defender a tu familia, prácticamente le diste la razón, ¿en dónde quede yo? ¿En dónde quedaron nuestros hijos? -

-No puedo discutir por algo tan insignificante, tu estas bien y los niños igual, ellos son nuevos, tenía que mostrarles donde estaba la escuela y otros sitios, aun están un poco desubicados, fue un gran cambio el que hicieron. –

-Claro, ¿No había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo? Era imposible, tenías que ser tú, ¿Por qué no una de tus estúpidas e inútiles secretarias? – Poppy solo rodo los ojos, era un tema tan recurrente, a ella le gustaba ver que se hicieran bien las cosas y solo podía hacerlo si estaba presente, por su parte Ramón estaba harto, si él pasaba más horas de las adecuadas en el invernadero todo se volvía un caos, ni se mencionara los regaños de Poppy, pero cuando la cosa se volteaba, él simplemente no tenía como ganarle, "esto es más importante Ramón" terminaba por decirle, dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo. – Tienes tiempo para darle a ellos un recorrido por la ciudad, pero no para ayudarle a Blossom y Sage con el álbum que están haciendo, te estuvieron esperan Poppy, te pedí que no llegaras tarde. –

-Oh Dios, el álbum… ¿cómo pude…? –

-Olvidarlo… créeme, últimamente olvidas todo más seguido. –

Poppy volteo a verlo con mucho enojo, ella también comenzaba a hartarse del tema de aquel teatro que jugaban todas las noches.

-Pues si tanto te molesta tal vez sería mejor que me fuera de casa. –

-Ay… créeme, ni lo notaremos… de cualquier manera nunca estas, siempre son tus amigos, tu trabajo, tus eventos, estamos hartos. –

-Bien, pues tomare mis cosas y me iré. -

-Perfecto. – grito Ramón.

-Perfecto. – repitió Poppy.

La mujer comenzó a caminar por las escaleras con pisadas pesadas mientras Ramón entraba al taller y gritaba como solía hacerlo cuando estaba ya demasiado cansado de todo.

-Y no olvides tu estúpido tarro de… - se calló de golpe, se puso pálido. Escondidos debajo de una de las mesas de trabajo estaban los dos niños con lágrimas en los ojos. – Blossom, Sage ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían de estar dormidos. – les hablo con un tono suave.

-Si… pero… - decía Sage con un sollozo constante.

-Queríamos terminar el álbum para mostrárselo a mamá mañana temprano, antes de que se fuera a trabajar. –

-Eso es muy lindo, pero… no debieron…-

-¿Pelean por nuestra culpa? No necesitamos más tiempo…con el que nos da estamos bien, incluso mamá puede tomar más si lo necesita. –

Para Ramón el par de niños era muy sentimental, con 12 años y seguían llorando como cuando tenían cuatro, le parecía tierno hasta cierta medida, burlarse de ellos era una tentación que tenía que reprimir. Dejo escapar un suspiro y les trato de explicar.

-Yo… lo que oyeron, no es lo que parece, solo estamos enojados y la gente dice cosas sin sentido cuando lo está. –

El padre se hinco de inmediato y extendiendo los brazos les ofreció un abrazo a ambos, cosa que no rechazaron.

Por su parte Poppy estaba en su habitación, se disponía a empacar su ropa para irse a la alcaldía, quería pasar la noche haya por lo menos para darle una lección.

-¿Qué no estoy? Eso es lo que dijo. – Poppy tenía un monologo estando sola. – es lo mismo de siempre "no estas", "siempre estas muy ocupada", "ponle atención a los niños". – decía imitando la voz de Ramón. – Lo dice como si a mi me gustara estar en esas aburridas reuniones, en esos estúpidos viajes a las otras ciudades ¿cree que no me importa? ¿Qué no quiero ver a los niños? – cada prenda de ropa que tomaba le traía a la memoria las noches de pasión con su esposo. – no me llevare esta. – decía dejando una prensa que le recordaba a un fin de semana donde lo hicieron en la sala. – ni esta. – una ropa playera que uso en una ida a Cloud City cuando aún eran novios, fue una estancia en la tina bastante agitada. – Maldición… - Toda su ropa le recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, no podía tomar ninguna, cualquiera la haría regresar a su lado. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué me quede en casa? ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? –

Poppy salió del enorme closet para ir de nuevo a su habitación, antes donde estaba el enorme mapa con aquellas cicatrices dolorosas, lucía ahora un collage de imágenes, recortes de fotos tomadas o de revistas y periódicos donde la familia aparecía, este aún no estaba terminado, la mujer iba agregando fotos con el paso de los años, lo miro, era el mejor de sus trabajos, desde la esquina superior izquierda se veían los ecos de los gemelos, la muestra de embarazo, los preparativos de su llegada, ella embarazada, para finalmente el alumbramiento, los primeros meses, se distinguía perfectamente el bache en su relación que casi los separo, el rostro de Ramón pasaba a estar más apagado, con una mira persistente de cansancio, eso le pareció una horrible pesadilla que no quería revivir, precisamente por eso las puso, era su forma de recordarlo, a veces las señales de que algo andaba mal eran tan sutiles, que al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, de ahí en adelante todo fue dicha, los bebés en la playa, con otros familiares y amigos, su primer día en el kínder, la primaria, ahora que estaban a meses de terminarla le entraban las ganas de llorar, verlos en las actividades que realizaban, eventos de teatro, fiestas, y noto algo, su ausencia en varias fotos, no había ido a su primer recital porque tuvo que salir de emergencia por una junta en otra ciudad, el día de la competencia de surf tuvo que regresar a Villa Troll por unos papeles que perdió una secretaria y que eran urgentes entregar; Siempre había algo que salía mal, mirando nuevamente las fotos se percató de algo peor, Ramón se veía igual que esa vez cuando eran bebés, él no la estaba pasando bien, esas últimas imágenes lo decían. Discusiones como esa ya eran rutinarias, al principio él decía que volvería con su padre a Cloud City, por eso ella comenzó a amenazar con regresar a vivir a la alcaldía, ese juego de rudas palabras terminaba con una reconciliación apasionada, y es que entre más terrible fuera la pelea, Poppy se sentía más excitada, aunque a ella ya le estaba comenzando a aburrir, pero tal vez al que menos le gustaba era a Ramón, quien tenía que estar al pendiente de que los niños se cansara lo suficiente en el transcurso del día para que su sueño fuera pesado, nunca les había fallado, sin duda se esforzaba cada vez más para seguir con esa rutina que le encantaba a ella. "será posible" pensó la mujer "que tengamos problemas otra vez". Siempre mezclaban alguna pelea ligera con su guion ensayado, tal vez algunas de las palabras dichas por Ramón en esta ocasión iban enserio, pues realmente era difícil para ella distinguir si le seguía la corriente con su juego previo o estaba enserio molesto. La mujer bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando su nombre.

-Ramón, Ramón, lo siento tanto… yo no quería gritarte, es solo que… - entro al taller para ver a los gemelos abrazando a Ramón con mucha fuerza. – Niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de estar en la cama? – pregunto con la voz más dulce, aunque fuera un regaño.

-Vinimos abajo a terminar nuestro álbum y… -

-Nos oyeron Poppy. – termino de decir Ramón.

-Blossom, Sage… Papá y Mamá solo… solo bromeábamos, jamás me iría de casa. -

-¿Segura? –

-Si, su padre y yo nos amamos y los amamos mucho a ustedes. – dijo uniéndose al abrazo grupal. – ahora quiero que suban arriba, mañana es viernes y hay que ir a la escuela. –

-Claro Mamá. – los niños se secaron las lágrimas y de forma lenta subieron las escaleras, sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo, cuando se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Poppy al fin dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban abajo? –

-Poppy, no los vi, se supone que deberían de estar en sus camas, creo que hoy nos falló la rutina. –

-¿Crees que la pasaron mal? –

-Claro que si, jamás nos han escuchado discutir así antes, están muy asustados. –

-¿Tu crees? – Poppy estaba preocupada, ni ella ni Ramón tenían idea de lo que sentían sus hijos, su madre murió y su padre jamás se volvió a casar, el señor Lombardi tampoco tuvo de nuevo otra pareja, había ciertas cosas que ellos no entendían en si hacían bien o hacían mal. Estar al pendiente de no tener discusiones enfrente de ellos, solo si eran por tonterías, eran abierto con su relación, pero hasta cierto grado. Los niños eran un enorme punto y aparte, y a los gemelos parecía no importarles, o al menos así lo creía Poppy y Ramón.

-Desobedecieron una orden… - dijo el padre para luego quedarse pensativo.

-Tienes razón, hay que castigarlos por no estar en su cama a la hora, no sé, tal vez… una semana sin televisión. – comentó victoriosa.

-Poppy. – le hablo con hartazgo. – Aquí no hay televisión, ellos no la ven. –

-Eso es lo que tú crees, los sábados con mi padre ven películas. –

-Oh, excelente… ¿crees que tu padre les quite la televisión? –

-Pues… yo … bueno. – Recordó que cuando su padre la castigaba con cosas como "sin dulces una semana" o "no habrá cena para ti", su padre se doblegaba en menos de cinco minutos.

-Déjame los castigos a mí, correrán medio kilómetro más mañana en la mañana. – dijo mientras tapaba el tarro de brillantina y lo ponía en su lugar.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que mis castigos no son buenos? -

-No, es solo que… eres demasiado dulce y blanda con ellos, cuando los castigas con cosas como "no ver la televisión", no lo sé, parece como si no los conocieras, como si no supieras que no disfrutan verla, no les importara en lo absoluto, cuando lo haces tienen que privarlos de algo que realmente quieran o hacerlos escarmentar lo suficiente para que no les queden ganas de repetirlo, ellos… cuando tú los castigas no te toman enserio. –

Poppy se quedó un momento mirándolo, tenía razón sin duda. Vio el álbum hecho por los niños, lo tomo y antes de que se distrajera con otra cosa trajo el tema de la familia Petrov de nuevo a la conversación.

-Hablando enserio … sobre los Petrov. Ramón, a veces tengo que tomar decisiones que no me gustan, soy la alcaldesa y debo de ver por lo mejor para el pueblo, mis horarios no son los mejores y sé que me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas con los niños, por eso te digo… a mí tampoco me agrado aquel hombre y sus hijos, que a todas luces son unos brabucones, pero hay que tenerles paciencia, tal vez si somos más amables con ellos y evitamos ser agresivos, logremos que sean nuestros amigos. –

Ramón dejo escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, se tallo el rostro para terminar pasando sus manos por su largo cabello.

-Poppy, no van a entrar a esta casa, no quiero que entren y a los niños tampoco les gusta la idea. – dijo con el tono más tranquilo con el que lo pudo decir.

La mujer al notar que su postura iba enserio, que no era parte de su juego previo, se paró enfrente de él, dejo aquel bello álbum adornado en una mesa y comento.

-Ok, creo que comenzamos mal… pongamos en pausa el tema de la pijamada, cuando estemos más calmados hablaremos de esto de nuevo ¿está bien? –

-Si, creo que eso estaría mejor. -

Ramón acepto un abrazo de su parte, la mujer cuidadosa de no hacerle cosquillas en la espalda fue bajando hasta sus glúteos, dándoles un merecido masaje, él se separó un poco de ella y sabiendo como terminaban sus discusiones le dijo:

-¿Quieres seguir en nuestro cuarto como siempre? –

-Claro que si. – dijo coqueta, aunque aquella última parte de la pregunta la dejo con algo en que pensar, "como siempre" ¿de verdad eso ya era tan común para él?, a ella le encantaba, le excitaba ver así de embravecido a su esposo, se apenaba en aceptarlo, pero en ocasiones fantaseaba con que él la tomara a la fuerza en una arrebatada discusión, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal, pero sin duda sería un tema a tratar en su noche de chicas de los viernes.

La mañana llego, los niños se encontraban desayunando panqueques cuando vieron llegar a su madre con el álbum.

-Tengo que decirles que estoy encantada con el diseño de su álbum. – comentó muy contenta. – Es hermoso, los detalles como este. – señalo distintos objetos que se encontraban pegados en una hoja. – o este, es raro que alguien logre fotografiar a su padre sonriendo. – los niños habían logrado captar el momento de cuando un cangrejo pincho a su tío Nube, jamás lo habían escuchado reír tanto en toda su vida. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes… - con algo de pena les comento. – Lamento no haber podido estar en mucho de ellos. – Poppy les dio un par de besos en la frente.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entendemos, Papá siempre nos dice lo importante que es tu trabajo. – comento Sage.

-Además algún día a algunos de los dos nos tocara hacerlo. – termino por decir Blossom.

Poppy le regalo una cálida sonrisa a su esposo, no solo se encargaba de casi todo, sino que también la cubría con sus hijos.

-Y, de cualquier manera. – añadieron los dos. – ya estamos acostumbrados. –

Poppy sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón, se quedó muda, no sabía que decir.

-Blossom, Sage, es hora que se vayan a la escuela, recuerden que es viernes, su abuelo los espera saliendo, no se desvíen, a las 9 los quiero de regreso en casa. – les dijo Ramón al par, que como si recibieran una orden de un oficial terminaron su comida, se levantaron veloces a lavar su plato, se lavaron los dientes y salieron corriendo para llegar puntuales a la escuela.

-Adiós Mamá, adiós Papá. – se escuchó decir al eco de sus voces.

-Los amo… - murmuro Poppy muy desanimada mientras abrazaba con fuerzas el álbum.

-Poppy, si no te vas ahora llegaras tarde al trabajo. – decía Ramón que ya le tenía el desayuno preparado para que se lo llevara.

-Ya es costumbre, ¿cierto? –

-¿Qué es costumbre? –

-¿Que yo me levante tarde y tu tengas que ponerme el desayuno para llevar? –

-Pues, creo que si. – dijo burlón para irse a la cocina y comenzar a limpiar.

-Ramón… - lo llamo con voz tímida.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –

El hombre recibió un sorpresivo abrazo, el cual correspondió.

-Te amo mucho. –

-Y yo a ti. –

-Y amo mucho a nuestros hijos, creo que son los niños más geniales que jamás podrían existir. –

-Lo sé, a mí también me vuelven loco. –

Poppy sujeto el rostro de Ramón entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos le dijo.

-Ninguno de ustedes tres esta en segundo plano, jamás lo estarán, son toda mi razón de ser. –

-¿Es por lo que los niños te dijeron? Poppy, ellos creen que estas tan ocupada que necesitas más de 24 horas para hacer todo tu trabajo, entienden que no puedas estar presente todo el día, no te lo dijeron como reclamo. –

-¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí a eso me sonó. – Poppy se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, el desayuno siempre era la muestra más clara de que en ocasiones no encajaba con su familia, los niños siempre estaban terminando sus alimentos cuando ella bajaba adormilada gritando que se quedó dormida. No todos los días regresaba a comer o a cenar, no solo se perdía los grandes momentos, también se estaba perdía los pequeños del día a día.

-¿Te quedas porque quieres discutir algo? – pregunto Ramón viendo lo pensativa que estaba.

-No… bueno, si. – al fin tenía la oportunidad de comunicarse con él sin que ninguna otra situación se mezclara. - ¿tenemos algún tipo de problema en casa? –

-¿Problema? Pues, finalmente cambie la tubería dañada, así que ya tenemos agua caliente y el piso que estaba… -

-No, no, no, no… no me refiero a la casa, yo digo… entre nosotros –

-¿Por qué tendríamos problemas? ¿A que te refieres? –

-Es que… ayer estaba viendo unas fotos y tu… no te ves feliz y pensé… -

-Poppy, odio que me tomen fotos, en ninguna salgo feliz, ¿Por qué lo notas hasta ahora? –

-Lo ves, a eso me refiero, estas molesto porque no noto esos detalles, porque no sé que les gusta a los gemelos, porque simplemente no estoy en casa, ayer lo dijiste en la discusión que tuvimos –

Ramón río un poco para al fin contestarle.

-Si, me molesta que no estés, pero… -

-¿Pero que? – pregunto exasperada por saber que pasaba.

-Poppy, es que no te entiendo… siempre me dices que no puedes cancelar tus compromisos, pero cuando es nuestro aniversario de casados detienes todo, incluso no te importa si es una actividad de los niños, no asistimos, o para algo más reciente, todos los días en la mañana prefieres quedarte dormida a que desayunar con nosotros, solo son treinta minutos que puedes darle a los gemelos, ¿de verdad te cuesta tanto? Y cuando ellos no tienen clases y creen que podrán platicar contigo dices que no tienes tiempo, que es tarde y simplemente te vas, hoy también se te hace tarde, ya vas con media hora de retraso, pero estas aquí platicando conmigo. –

La mujer al fin entendió el punto, sus prioridades, aunque ella lo negara, eran bastante claras, Ramón era su todo, seguido de su puesto como alcaldesa y en tercer lugar sus hijos.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser una mala madre… es solo que… de verdad, te amo demasiado. – dijo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban. – ¿Pensarías mal de mi si te confieso un secreto? –

-Claro que no… dímelo. –

-Estoy muy celosa. – Para Ramón eso no era nuevo, ya era bastante común sus escenas de celos, aunque lo que escucho después lo dejo pasmado. – tengo celo de nuestros hijos, ellos pasan más tiempo contigo que yo, y tu… tu les pones tanta atención. Te quiero solo para mí. –

El hombre no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su corazón latía rápido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lamentaba que ese fuera el primer sentimiento que brotara en ella al verlos, pero se sentía tan alagado por eso, tanto espacio ocupaba en su mente y corazón. Emocionado la abrazó con más fuerza y le regalo un apasionado beso.

-¿Desde cuándo? –

-Desde que deje de amamantarlos. – confesó apenada.

-Poppy, de la forma en la que te amo no amo a nadie más. –

-Pero dime, ¿Con quién prefieres estar? ¿Con ellos o conmigo? – pregunto haciendo pucheros.

-Poppy… - le llamo con tono de queja. - ¿de verdad quieres que escoja? -

La mujer dejo escapar un suspiro, era estúpida la cuestión.

-No, lo siento… a veces digo cosas realmente tontas. –

-No es tonto, es solo que no sé que responder, los amo a los tres, no de la misma forma claro, contigo quiero hacer de todo. – dijo con tono coqueto. – demostrarte mi afecto de tantas maneras, con Blossom me gusta pasear, es tranquilo, puedo comentar de libros, hablar sobre mis investigaciones, me gusta ver como disfruta de hacer su tarea cuando regresa de la escuela, con Sage por otro lado, me gusta correr, ir a nadar o preparar la cena mientras me cuenta como le fue en el día, escucharlo cantar cuando estamos en el jardín. –

Poppy no lo había notado, los amaba también, ya sabía diferenciarlos sin problemas, pero aún desconocía tantas cosas, la verdad es que les había perdido la pista desde que dejaron el preescolar.

-¿Nuestros hijos son populares en la escuela? – Poppy comenzó a interesarse en ellos, cosa que era el fin de Ramón.

-¿Qué si lo son? Vaya, nuestros hijos son los más populares de toda Villa Trolls, su Club de fan tiene chicas de facultad. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Tienen Club de fans? –

-Si, no hay chico que no quiera parecerse a ellos. –

-Entonces tienen muchos amigos, como yo a su edad, incluso más. – dijo la madre totalmente asombrada.

-Aquí no. – dijo de manera tranquila Ramón.

-¿Cómo que aquí no? –

-Ellos se llevan bien con todos, pero no consideran a nadie un amigo cercano. –

-Salieron selectivos como cierta persona que conozco. – dijo mirándolo burlona.

-Pues, digamos que tienen un buen gusto y no como ciertas personas que prefieren darle pase VIP a todos. –

-Ok, ya entendí. – dijo riendo. – no se andan con cualquiera, ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? –

\- Casi todos los hicieron en el campamento de verano. – le conto Ramón. – Suset, Cristal, Betsy y Mattew. –

-Escucho muchos nombres de niñas, ¿alguna de ellas es afortunada? –

-Si claro, ya quisieran. – respondió con tono enojado.

-Huy… ¿Papi se puso celoso? –

-Mira quien habla. –

-Bien… tienes razón, esta vez, ¿solo esos amigos tienen? –

-Me olvide de uno, Kana, lo conocieron en Cloud City. –

-Ya veo, Suset, Cristal, Betsy, Matthew y Kana. – repitió mientras los anotaba en una pequeña hoja.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Solo tengo curiosidad, quiero saber con quién andan mis hijos, y tal vez después darles una sorpresa. –

Ramón había jugado bien sus cartas, sabía que si despertaba la curiosidad de Poppy estaría más pendiente de los gemelos.

-Deberías de irte ya, vas con una hora de retraso. –

-¡Por Dios! Es cierto. – La mujer tomo la lonchera, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo de golpe. – Espera un momento. –

-¿Y ahora que pasa? –

-Yo te conté un secreto, uno muy malo, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. –

-Poppy, no te guardo secretos. –

-Ninguno, ¿de verdad? –

-No. –

-No guardas algo que me pueda molestar o hacerme sentir triste, algo que tengas atorados desde hace tiempo. –

-Para nada. –

-Ramón, estamos teniendo un buen momento aquí, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. –

-En ese caso… ¿recuerdas las gomitas de osos que compraste? –

-Si, me dijiste que se las comieron los gemelos. –

-Mentí, me las comí yo. –

-¡Ramón! Ese día regañe a los niños… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

-Ustedes siempre me mienten. – se quejó.

-¿A que te refieres? –

-Cuando hacen alguna travesura tú los encubres, sabes que no me gustan que me mientan. – Ramón hizo una pequeña pausa silenciosa para luego continuar. – Me gusta ver cuando tú y los niños hacen algo sin mí, pero no mentirme. –

-¿Y por eso haces que me enoje con ellos? Te acabo de confesar que la mayor parte del tiempo los veo como mis rivales y tú haces que me enoje. –

-No sabía que te sentías así, no lo volveré hacer. – dijo para luego reír. – Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, ahora en adelante hay que trabajar en tu relación con los niños, quiero que hagas por ellos lo mismo que haces por mí, detén tus juntas, cancela tus planes cuando tengan algo importante que quieran hacer contigo, deja que alguien más se encargue de todo. –

-Eso hare, te lo prometo. – dijo Poppy quien cayendo en cuenta que iba tarde de nuevo se despidió. – Me voy, ya es tarde, tratare de llegar temprano para "divertirnos" antes de que lleguen los niños. –

-Maravilloso, te estaré esperando, pero ya vete. – menciono mientras la empujaba fuera de la casa y con algo de dificultad cerraba la puerta.

-Te amo. – grito desde afuera.

-Y yo a ti. –

-Yo más. –

-Como sea… -

-Y yo mucho más. –

-Poppy ya lárgate. – grito para al fin escucharla pasar la reja.

-¡TE AMO! – vociferaba la mujer mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Ramón se recargo en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta sentarse en el piso.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Qué mosca le pico? – se dijo a si mismo. – querer hablar de "nuestros problemas" … -

Si había algo, pero él no estaba listo para hablar de ello.

Por otro lado, el par ya estaba en su primera clase del día, esas matemáticas que eran el encanto de Blossom, lo hacían emocionarse, pues le parecían como un rompecabezas divertido de armar, mientras para Sage eran el origen de sus grandes bostezos. Cuando la clase termino el más chico de los dos le dijo.

-¿Crees que se divorcien? –

-No lo sé, parecían que no mentían cuando dijeron que bromeaban. –

\- El padre de Leo le decía eso y luego se separó de su madre y se mudó a otro lugar con una nueva esposa. –

-Sage, nuestros padres no se van a divorciar, no por algo tan pequeño, no seas pesimista. –

-No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si se separan? ¿Nos quedaríamos con Papá en la casa de la colina, o nos mudaríamos con Mamá a la alcaldía?, no soportaría comer sus preparados, ella no sabe cocinar. –

-Tu y yo ya sabemos cocinar, no tendríamos porque comer lo que ella prepare, además, deja de alucinar, eso no va a pasar. –

-Papá siempre amenazaba con volver a Cloud City, o eso es lo que dice el tío Nube, tal vez nos mudaríamos ahí, podríamos pasar más tiempo con Kana. – Sage ya le estaba buscando el lado bueno a lo malo de su situación imaginaria, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano.

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías, nadie se mudará y nuestros padres no son como los de Leo, Papá no tiene a nadie más y Mamá está loca por él, así que ya no sigas. –

Sage se sobo el golpe, la sacudida le había dado la idea de un peor escenario.

-¿Y si nos separan? –

-¿Qué? –

-Si, somos dos, se dividen por bienes separados… uno se queda con Papá y el otro con Mamá para no tener custodia compartida… eso es horrible. –

-No…no…digas tontería, no nos separarían ¿verdad? No pueden. – dijo al fin entrando en pánico. – según escuche a Rosa, le preguntaron con quien quería estar, por eso de la edad, así que nos preguntarían… ¿creo? –

Ahora los gemelos se daban cuenta que muchos de sus compañeros contaban con un solo padre o madre, tenían hermanastros y hermanastras, era algo muy común que pasaba, ¿Por qué no habría de pasarle a ellos también?

-Para no estar separados debemos de estar de acuerdo. – dijo Sage sacando una hoja de su cuaderno y sobre ella escribió "pros y contras". Blossom al verlo le siguió la corriente.

-Mamá es muy divertida y nos da muchos permisos, sin contar que tenemos acceso a todos sus materiales y juguetes. –

-Si, pero Papá tiene un enorme taller, sin contar la casa en la playa. –

-Eso es muy materialista, no vamos a escogerlos por el tamaño de la casa. –

-La alcaldía es pequeña en comparación a la casa de Papá. –

-Lo sé, pero son nuestros padres, debemos de escogerlos por sus cualidades y no por lo que tienen. –

-Aunque… -

-¿Qué? –

-Bueno, creo que también deberíamos pensar el motivo del divorcio, el padre de Leo engaño a su madre, por eso él no quiere saber nada de él, y la madre de Rosa dejo a su padre porque él siempre estaba en el trabajo. –

-Eso suena más a nuestro caso. –

-Pero ella se quedó con su madre. –

-Si, pero aquí es Mamá la que trabaja sin estar en casa, creo que debemos de quedarnos con Papá, después de todo él es quien más nos cuida. –

-Blossom, Sage… la clase inicio hace cinco minutos, pongan atención. – le grito la maestra. –

-Lo sentimos. – comento el par.

-Sigamos con la lista más tarde. – le susurro Blossom a su hermano y este sin más asintió.

Las clases terminaron, el par salió muy distraído en la lista que elaboraban, pero algo llamo su atención. Un chico alto los rebaso por el pasillo lanzando a un niño que iba cerca de ellos al piso.

-Hazte a un lado cuatro ojos. – bramo para seguir su camino.

Blossom y Sage se apuraron en levantar al niño y lo ayudaron a recoger sus cosas.

-No le hagas caso, tus lentes redondos son clásicos y te quedan muy bien. –

-¿De verdad creen eso? –

-Si. – dijeron regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. El niño siguió su camino bastante contento, mientras los gemelos veían como el brabucón se encontraba con su hermano a la salida.

-¿Deberíamos de hacer algo? – Pregunto Blossom.

-Papá dijo si nos hacían algo o le hacían algo a alguien más. –

Escuchaban desde ahí como insultaban a todos los que pasaban enfrente de ellos. "eh, mosca muerta" "patas de sorbete" "cucaracha" "visco" "jorobado", sus risas eran rasposas y muy mal entonadas, insoportables de oír.

-Deben de tener mucho tiempo libre para seguir parados aquí. – comentaron los gemelos.

El mayor de los hermanos, Maicol de 15 años tomo la palabra.

-Ustedes dos…- apenas iba a continuar cuando su hermano Timothy lo interrumpió.

-Recuerda lo que dijo mamá sobre ellos. –

-Ella no me manda bobo bebé. – el chico volvió a voltear con los gemelos. - ¿Por qué usan esos lentes de marica? – el chico hizo un intento de quitárselos, pero el par lo esquivo con bastante ligereza.

-Eso no te incumbe, la selección de nuestro vestuario no es tu problema. –

-"li siliccin di nistri vistidi ni is ti" – imito burlón el chico. - Ustedes son unas nenas, hasta mi hermana se ve más masculina que ustedes, niñitas. –

Blossom y Sage se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír.

-Es bueno saber que estamos de acuerdo en algo. – confesaron los dos.

-En que son maricas. – dijo chocando el puño con su hermano.

-Bien dicho. – le respondió este.

-No, en que definitivamente tu hermana es más masculina que nosotros. – dijo Sage.

-Y que lo digas, cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era un ogro. – comento Blossom.

-¿Están diciendo que mi hermanita parece hombre? – pregunto molesto.

-Nosotros no hicimos esa comparación, tú la sugeriste. – menciono Sage.

-Además, me imagino que tu concepto de "femenino" debe de estar muy dañado, cuando los vi a todos juntos, ayer, cuando mi padre destrozo tu escopeta, no sabía distinguir quien era tu padre y quien tu madre, ambos son tan… -

-Masculinos… -

-Sin olvidar feos. –

-Tu madre bien podría pasar por hombre y tu hermana no se queda atrás. –

-Ellas son hermosas. – casi grito el chico.

-Es lindo que pienses así, pero ¿Con quién las comparas para decir eso? – Sage estaba muy divertido con la conversación y ni se diga Blossom.

-Si hacemos la comparación con ese trapeador olvidado de haya, tal vez, y solo si usara lentes de sol verdaderamente oscuros, diría que tu hermana me parece "hermosa", pero la verdad del caso es que… -

Los gemelos sintieron una respiración rasposa sobre sus nucas y gritaron al ver atrás de ellos a Sasha, la hermana menor de los hermanos Petrov.

-¿Los asusto una dulce niña indefensa? –

Blossom y Sage se abrazaron, reacción clásica que tenían desde chicos, la pequeña de verdad que no tenía gracia alguna, se percataron de que estaban en el mismo salón en la clase de música, cuando desafino en el coro, no tenía ningún dote actoral, en el taller de teatro fue todo un fracaso, torpe en educación física y nada lista, sin mencionar esa mirada perdida de boba y que hacía ruido al respirar, presente ella los gemelos no sabían que hacer, no estaba haciendo nada malo, se portó con mucha timidez, no querían ser crueles, por lo que sin decir nada se echaron a correr lejos de ahí.

-Eso es, huyan cobardes, ahora nosotros somos los reyes de esta escuela, escucharon todos. – grito el mayor llamando la atención de los niños de alrededor. – Los Petrov mandamos en esta escuela. –

Los gemelos no se detuvieron hasta casi llegar a la alcaldía.

-¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Blossom molesto.

-¿Viste esa cara? Tendré pesadillas esta noche. –

-Olvida eso, vamos a seguir con la lista. –

-Claro, tienes razón, hay que terminarla. –

Se sentaron en el quiosco de la plaza un rato y cuando al fin creían tener la respuesta una voz llamo su atención.

-Niños, saben que a su padre no le gusta que se desvíen, tenían que haber llegado a casa del abuelo hace quince minutos, ¿Qué es esto? – Poppy les quito la lista, los gemelos vieron con horror como comenzaba a leerla. – "pros y contras de…" ¡Oigan! – Con rapidez el par le quito el pedazo de papel, por jalarlo en diferentes direcciones terminaron por quedarse cada quien con una parte. -¿Qué escribieron ahí? –

-Nada. – dijeron escondiendo el trozo de papel tras de si.

-Si no me dan esa hoja los castigare a ambos… a la una, a las dos y a las … -

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y antes que dijera tres se metieron el papel a la boca, masticaron veloces, terminando por tragarse el escrito.

-¿Se comieron el papel? Bien, saben que, están castigados, dos semanas sin dulces, nada de gomitas, ni caramelos, ni confituras. –

-Muy bien mamá. – comentaron contentos, para después decir. – vamos con el abuelo para llamar a papá y decirle que ya llegamos. –

-Ustedes…- los niños ya iban muy lejos para escucharla. – ustedes no comen muchos dulces… ¿verdad? –

Los gemelos subieron rápido a la alcaldía, para ir directo a tomar el teléfono.

-Blossom, Sage, ¿de nuevo olvidaron llamar a su padre? – les pregunto su abuelo al verlos entrar tan acelerados.

Mientras Blossom hacia la llamada Sage le contesto a su abuelo.

-No nos desviamos, vinimos directo a la alcaldía, solo que nos sentamos en el quiosco y se nos fue el rato platicando. –

-¿Y de que platicaban? ¿Eran tan importante que olvidaron que venían con su abuelo? – pregunto con sobre actuado tono dramático.

Blossom colgó el teléfono y miro a su hermano, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, no le iban a contar sobre sus sospechas referentes a sus padres. Tan listo y veloz como siempre Sage contesto.

-Hay unos niños nuevos en la escuela. –

-Cierto, los niños Petrov, bueno, uno de ellos no tan niño. ¿están emocionados como su madre por tener nuevos amigos? –

-Pues… - el par no sabía que contestar, pero su abuelo reconoció ese tono de duda.

-A ver… cuéntenle al viejo abuelo Pepe lo que les paso. –

Los niños le narraron los hechos de aquel día en la escuela, agregando el encuentro de su padre con aquella familia tan cerrada de ideas.

-Ya veo, no les caen bien, pues no es nada malo, a veces ocurre eso… no todos son de nuestro agrado y no siempre le caeremos bien a los demás, por eso… -

-¿De que hablan? – Poppy apareció de la nada a espaldas de su padre.

-Hola cariño, los niños me estaban contando sobre los niños Petrov. –

-Oh… los niños. – La mujer estaba atando cabos sueltos, tal vez la lista que vio eran un pro y contras de sus nuevos compañeros de escuela. – Blossom, Sage, no lo piensen mucho y sean amigos de ellos. –

-Pero… nosotros no queremos ser sus amigos. –

Poppy se quedó callada un momento, tal vez aquel papel tenía más negativas y los gemelos ya habían llegado a una conclusión tan tajante como la de su padre.

-Ellos son buena gente, hay que darles una oportunidad. –

-No son buena gente. – se quejó Sage.

-Lo vimos lanzar a un niño al piso. – comento Blossom

-Vamos, tal vez no vieron bien, sus lentes son demasiado oscuros, quizás ese pequeño tropezó solo. –

-Mamá, eso no fue lo que paso, además luego escuchamos como se burlaban de todo los que pasaban. –

-No tuvimos de otra más que decirles que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y… -

-¿Ustedes hicieron que? ¿Estaban molestando a los chicos nuevos? – Poppy estaba impactada, jamás pensó que sus hijos pudieran ser groseros con los demás. Ahora más que nada estaba decidida a pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-No, no lo hicimos, ellos empezaron y… -

-Nada de nada, ¿Creen que yo conseguí hablar con su padre cuando era "gris" gritándole o agrediéndolo? –

Los niños se miraron entre si para decir juntos.

-Pues, Papá dice que te metiste a su casa a robar y… -

-Ahhhhh… yo jamás hice eso. – gritó bastante ofendida. – le pedí cosas prestadas y en ningún momento le grité… fui amable, paciente, y así es como deben de ser ustedes. –

-Pero Mamá. – los niños habían pedido a su padre, luego de su aventura con la señora Parvaty, que les contara la verdad de como terminaron juntos, sabían que hubo momentos de tensión, peleas y no todo era "miel sobre hojuelas" como les decía su madre.

-Nada de "pero", sean amables con ellos, no importa que les digan o hagan, compartan con ellos sus cosas, denles algunos regalos, eso siempre me funciono a mí y seguro les va a funcionar a ustedes. –

-Es que nosotros… -

-Blossom, Sage, si no hacen lo que les digo los voy a… yo… - Poppy pensó, era verdad, realmente no sabía con que podría hacer para que le hicieran caso, hasta que se le vino la mejor de las ideas. – Yo hare que su padre les ponga un castigo digno de recordar. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Los niños estaban impactados, de eso si la creían capas, y sabiendo que su padre terminaba por hacer lo que le pedía ella, se despidieron de su permiso para hacer travesuras. Poppy estaba contenta con la reacción de sus hijos, al fin la habían tomado enserio.

-Ahora que entendieron me voy, es noche de chicas. – La mujer se despidió con un tierno beso a cada uno y partió. Su hora de salida era a las tres y de ahí en adelante, cada viernes sin falta, se veía con Seda, Satin y Dj Suki en el karaoke. Luego de que la vieron cerrar la puerta, los gemelos se dejaron caer en el sofá al costado de su abuelo.

-No se desanimen, su madre tiene razón. – eso los puso aún más tristes. – Pero su padre también. – Los gemelos voltearon a verlos confundidos.

-¿Cómo pueden tener razón los dos si dicen cosas diferentes? – pregunto el par.

-Su madre está en la correcto, si son solo palabras ¿Qué importa?, si los llaman feos, patas chuecas, encorvados… niños, ustedes son modelos, es bastante obvio que tienen envidia, solo ignórenlo y cuando hablen con ellos traten de ser amables, pero… -

-¿Pero que…? – los niños estaban curiosos por escuchar que les iba a decir su abuelo.

-Pero si vuelven a hacer algo como empujar o golpear a alguien, y más si los agreden a ustedes, no duden en hacer lo que dijo su padre, no se contengan. –

Blossom y Sage voltearon a verse, si su madre se enteraba por la directora o por alguien más, estarían en problemas, su padre los castigaría eternamente. Al ver que ese tema afectaba tanto a sus nietos, el hombre se levantó y fue por un tazón lleno de palomitas.

-Olvidémonos de esto un momento, ¿Saben que hora es? –

-Hora de películas. – gritaron emocionados, olvidando por completo sus problemas escolares.

Mientras el par se divertía con su abuelo, la elegante alcaldesa había llegado al punto de encuentro donde todas sus amigas la estaban esperando, luego de los tradicionales cocteles y un poco de canto, Dj Suki le comento a Poppy.

-Chica, ¿Ahora cuál es el problema? –

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema, todo está bien. –

-Poppy, cariño, cuando algo te preocupa te tiembla la nariz. – dijo Seda.

-Oh… ¿Me está temblando? - la mujer comenzó a hacer viscos para intentar verla, cosa que provocó las risas de las demás.

-Ya… hablando enserio, ¿Qué pasa Poppy? – cuestiono Satín.

-Verán… estoy haciendo un collage, un enorme y hermoso collage. –

-Si… -

-Y resulta que hoy que lo veía note algo… -

-Continua. –

-Ramón no está feliz en ninguna de las fotos. –

Las tres presentes se voltearon a ver sin entender el problema.

-Poppy. – le hablo Satín. – no sé si lo has notado, pero a tu esposo no le gusta que le tomen fotos. –

-Lo sé, es solo que conozco su cara, esa que pone cuando está molesto y muy irritado cuando tratas de tomarle una foto a la fuerza, incluso se ve más guapo. –

-¿Cómo en la sesión de fotos donde nos ayudó? –

-Si, exacto, y la cara que tiene es de enfado, pero no de ese tipo, parece que algo lo está distrayendo, que le preocupa, como si quisiera estar en otro lugar, no lo sé, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca. –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Seda.

-Es que hoy antes de ir a trabajar le pregunte si había un problema entre nosotros, y él dijo que no, se veía muy feliz… los niños nos escucharon pelear anoche y… -

-¿Pelean mucho? –

-No realmente, lo normal… -

-Ese normal que nos cuentas, donde él dice que se ira de casa y luego tu dices lo mismo. – Dj Suki no era muy partidaria de ese dialogo tan rudo que sostenía, pero sabían, por una confesión de la chica, que discutir con él de esa forma la dejaba lista para un buen momento de "acción".

-Si, y luego pensé que tal vez… no lo sé, él estuviera hablando enserio. –

-Por eso te dije que no era una buena idea seguir con ese "juego previo", hay otras cosas que pueden hacer para "calentarse", y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo van en eso? –

Las mujeres en la mesa comenzaron a reír, con Dj Suki de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban hablando del tema y Poppy se las tenía que ingeniar para que no la obligara a ser tan explícita, Ramón detestaba saber que su grupo de amigas sabía lo que hacían en la cama.

-Vamos bien. – dijo Poppy tras parar de reír.

-¿Bien o muy bien? – Dj Suki no estaba a gusto si le daba tan poca información.

-Estamos MÁS que bien, ¿ok? –

-Vamos… ¿solo dirás eso? Siempre que te preguntas dices que todo es perfecto, algo te debe de molestar, que tenga un olor raro, que haga ruidos extraños, que se duerma al terminar o… -

-Ahora que lo dices. –

Dj Suki no quería escuchar las mismas palabras de todos los viernes, y se sintió curiosa al ver que Poppy por primera vez diría algo negativo, lo único malo que escucho de los dos fue cuando ella trato de violarlo hacía varios años atrás. La alcaldesa siguió hablando.

-Creo que nos quedamos sin ideas. –

-¿Qué? – comentaron las tres.

-Si, siempre hacemos lo mismo, es una agradable rutina y me encanta, pero… yo intentó buscar algo nuevo y él simplemente espera a que le diga que hacer. –

-¿Él no aporta nada cuando ustedes dos están…? –

-Oh no, por lo regular él hace todo el trabajo y yo… bueno, ahora que lo pienso, siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero. –

-¿No le preguntas que quiere él? –

-Si… bueno, lo hacía, últimamente no… -

-¿Cuánto es últimamente? – Dj Suki quería sacarle la mayor información posible, así que no dejaría de escupirle preguntas, quizás así Poppy encontrara la raíz de problema con Ramón, las charlas entre amigas siempre funcionaban.

-Ni siquiera puedo poner una fecha… meses, quizás un año. –

-¿Un año que no le preguntas si le gusta? Amiga, los dos deben de disfrutarlo, no solo tú. –

-Claro que lo hacemos, él lo disfruta tanto como yo. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Me lo dice. – dijo orgullosa.

-Mira Poppy, cuando estábamos en la universidad y nos traías tu volteado de piña ¿Qué te decíamos? –

-Dj… esto no es lo mismo. –

-Poppy ¿Qué te decíamos? –

-Que les encantaba… -

-Si, pero tú sabias que no era verdad. –

-Claro, sus caras los delataban, solo querían ser amables. –

-Eso es, cuando algo te gusta no lo puedes ocultar, cual es la forma en la que te das cuenta que él lo disfruta. –

-Ramón… él, bueno. –

Poppy no sabía cómo explicarles, pero sabía que cada que él se descargaba en ella, llenando su interior con ese líquido espeso, haciendo que todo fuera más húmedo, era así como sabía que lo disfruto. Pero en las últimas veces, si hacia memoria, recordar si eso pasaba o no, le era imposible; "Él tiene que" pensó "no puede no hacerlo… ¿o sí?", sus amigas al verla perdida en sus pensamientos le hablaron.

-Poppy, Poppy… ¿estás bien? –

-Si, si lo estoy, ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? –

-No. – Exclamo Dj Suki. – Cuando lo hacen ¿Tu solo lo dejas entrar y salir? –

-¡DJ! – gritaron Seda y Satin entre risas.

-Tengo un punto, lo juro. –

-Pues explícanos. –

La reunión siguió entre cocteles y risas, siendo tan buenas amigas desde niñas, ahora que eran adultas disfrutaban más el apoyo y la presencia de las otras. Por otro lado, en aquella casa en la colina.

Ramón limpiaba, como le gustaba hacer eso estando solo. Los viernes que los niños se quedaban por la tarde con el abuelo y Poppy salía con sus amigos, él podía disfrutar de la soledad de la casa, del silencio del bosque, no es que detestara los ruidos que le decían que la mansión sobre la colina contenía vida, era solo que ese pequeño respiro le daba la fuerzas para no volverse loco, tenía tantas responsabilidades, sin dudas se sentía orgulloso de todas ellas, su trabajo, mantener en buen estado la casa, entrenar a los niños, pasar el tiempo con ellos, amar a su esposa, mientras lavaba la loza sucia, ese último pensamiento fue el que lo atrapo.

-Poppy… -

¿Cuándo dejo de sentir placer? Ni el mismo lo sabía, el cambio había sido tan paulatino que cuando menos se lo espero, ya no sentía nada, claro que disfrutaba del contacto de su piel, el calor que esta emitía, su aroma, lo que lo hacía sentir, su sangre hervía por dentro, sus huesos se sacudían, llegaba a ese punto de poner a su órgano erecto, se moría por complacerla, para él era lo único importante, al grado que dejaba su propia satisfacción a un lado, ¿Desde cuándo? Pues cuando eran novios él nunca la toco de manera brusca, a pesar de que lo deseaba sé contenía, debía tener paciencia, era la primera vez de Poppy en muchas cosas y él no quería asustarla, pensó que tendría tiempo después para tener noches de salvaje y violentas pasiones, donde su tosquedad no se contuviera; Posteriormente ocurrió el embarazo, tuvo que aprender a ser aún más dulce, a tratarla con más delicadeza de la que acostumbraba, complacerla en sus caprichos, el sexo era constante, pero físicamente no lo llenaba por completo, fue ahí el primer bache en la relación, la llegada de los gemelos, el cambio de rutina, la primera vez que sintió que dormir con ella era más una obligación que un privilegio, como podría explicarlo; Claro que sentía el éxtasis recorrer sus venas, su cuerpo entraba en aquel estado, sus hormonas lo llenaban por completo haciéndolo desearla, pero cuando todo iniciaba, ese calor constante parecía mecánico, sus emociones lo abandonaban para dejar solo esa necesidad de complacerla, verla disfrutar, como la amaba, por ella daba lo mejor de si. Al principio esos eventos aparecían una o dos veces al mes, luego fueron aumentando, hasta que finalmente el problema se volvió rutina, primero preocupante y luego algo tan normal, ya había pasado por algo parecido cuando fue novio de Coral, solo era sexo, aunque claro que Poppy no entraba en la misma clasificación. De cualquier forma, ya no le daba importancia, tal vez era otra etapa, pasaría tarde o temprano, la cosa no le preocupo hasta que una noche de esas ya raras, donde ambos disfrutaban de sentir al mismo tiempo un orgasmo, Poppy le dijo que se percataba cuando se corría, eso le gusto, pero a su vez preocupo mucho a Ramón, entonces, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que no llegaba al clímax, por ello tenía que usar toda una sarta de trucos, le cantaba para volverla loca, él gritaba, fingía sus gemidos, los trabajos orales pasaron a ponerlo el doble de nervioso, de cualquier forma, siempre le pedía terminar entre sus piernas. Empezó a ser muy cuidadoso con cómo y cuándo lo hacían, no quería que ella sintiera que le había dejado de atraer, era obvio que lo volvía loco, aquel sentimiento de frustración venia solo de él, y estaba seguro de poder arreglarlo sin ayuda de nadie, conociendo a su esposa, ella comenzaría a pensar que era la responsable de su falta de placer, para nada, lo hacía perder el piso cada día, todo el tiempo, mientras cocinaba y no estaba en casa, "oh Dios" decía mientras suspiraba, se le revolvían las entrañas pensando que en pocos minutos su amada Poppy entraría por la puerta, cocinaba con más ahínco, la felicidad lo envolvía al escucharla saludarlo desde la puerta, moría de amor cada que la veía gozar con su cuerpo, como lo procuraba con pequeños detalles, ver como se ponía celosa porque alguna mujer se le acercara en el supermercado, o cuando era la hora de las juntas en la escuela, a esas jamás faltaba, sabía que él estaría rodeado de un mar de señoras, por como lo abrazaba cuando hacia frio o lo atenta que estaba a que no pasara horas de más en el laboratorio. Poppy era todo para él, y antes muerto a dejarla creer tan solo por un segundo que la estaba dejando de amar, pues era todo lo contrario

El sonido de una perilla resonó en la silenciosa casa, eran apenas las 7:30 de la tarde, Ramón sabía de quien se trataba.

-Realmente cumpliste tu palabra, llegaste temprano. – le hablo mientras caminaba a la puerta principal donde una mujer de cabellos rosas, muy despeinada, y de sonrisa temblorosa lo miraba, Ramón se paró en seco para decir con un tono no muy feliz. – Estás ebria… otra vez. –

-Yo… no, para nada, soy la alcaldesa, tengo que dar el ejemplo. –

-Claro. – lo dijo escaneándola de pies a cabeza. - ¿y tus zapatillas? –

A Poppy le faltaban sus zapatos, miro sus pies desnudos y de inmediato comenzó a buscar dentro de su enorme bolsa.

-¿Dónde los deje? ¿Dónde los puse? Ah, aquí están. – dijo sacándolos victoriosa.

-No me interesan tus zapatos, ¿te viniste descalza desde el karaoke? –

-No, claro que no… me los quite porque había lodo. –

Ramón noto ese color marrón desde las plantas de sus pies hasta las rodillas, dejo escapar un suspiro y luego la levanto en brazos.

-Necesitas un baño. –

-No, lo único que necesito es a ti galán. –

-Claro, me tendrás en la tina. –

-Uh… eso suena increíble. –

Ramón alisto la bañera con agua caliente, mientras se las arreglaba para quitarle la ropa a su esposa.

-Oye… oye, ¿vamos a hacerlo en la tina? –

-Lo único que harás en la tina es tomar un baño. –

Poppy puso cara de puchero mientras su esposo la hacía entrar en el agua.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo. –

-Si, lo sé, pero mi política dice "jamás lo hagas con una ebria". –

-No estoy ebria. –

-Si lo estas. –

-Bueno, un poquito, pero está bien… yo quiero. –

-Poppy, no sabes lo que quieres estando ebria, créeme, se lo que te digo, además, cuando lo haces con alguien que no está consiente se llama "violación"– Poppy se quedó en silencio un par de minutos.

-¿Y si me violas? – pregunto emocionada.

-No voy a violarte. –

-Pero te doy permiso, puedes hacerlo, viólame. –

-Poppy, violar es tomar algo sin permiso y al darme permiso deja de ser una violación. –

-Entonces no me violes, solo entra a la tina, quiero practicar contigo algo que me recomendó Dj Suki. –

-Y otra vez estuviste hablando de lo que hacemos… Poppy, sabes que odio que lo hagas. –

-No lo hice, solo comenté y ella dijo… y al final nos habló algo sobre papas. –

-¿Papas? –

-No, era pompas…popotes, po…po… algo así, no importa, quiero intentarlo contigo ahora. –

Ramón comenzó a lavar su cabello y a cantarle para irla durmiendo, la mujer dio un gran bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada? –

-Si, oye… lamento decepcionarte, pero… tengo mucho sueño, podemos intentar lo de los popotes mañana. –

-Como quieras. – le contesto mientras la sacaba de la tina y le pasaba la toalla por todo el cuerpo, secando su piel con cuidado. Veía contento como se le iban cerrando los ojos mientras le ponía su pijama, cuando la recostó en la cama ya estaba completamente dormida. Ramón termino mojado de pies a cabeza, viendo la hora y que aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegaran los niños, decidió que él también tomaría una ducha.

Mientras se relajaba en la tina, no pudo evitar recordar el motivo del encanto que esta le causaba, en una tina había comenzado toda la aventura que ahora era su vida, o eso creía él; paso su manos por el borde, se perdió entre las ondas del agua, y es que había sido una visita a Cloud City que hizo junta a Poppy, claro que no estaban solos, el señor Lombardi y Nube estaban ahí, si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que el alcalde Pepe no sabía de su relación, no la hubiera llevado, pero desconocía eso, y pasaron unos buenos días, como olvidarlo, Ramón le había dicho que nada pasaría entre ellos estando ahí, no quería que su padre le preguntara sobre si usaban preservativos o que su hermano lo estuviera molestando con insinuaciones, pero si paso "algo", la actitud traviesa de la chica por poco hizo que Nube los descubriera, fue en la tina de su baño donde aquel apasionado encuentro ocurrió. No solo por las fechas, sino por cómo se sintió él ese día, Ramón estaba seguro que fue ese momento cuando concibieron a los gemelos, de ahí en adelante no podía evitar ver a Poppy diferente, evitar desear tener hijos con ella le era imposible, tal vez esa parte tan extraña de él, ese don que su familia le paso, quizás eso le advertida de su llegada, solo que lo dejo pasar como otra locura que tenía que olvidar. Pero a pesar de que la tina le traía recuerdos candentes, la de su cuarto en específico no le levantaba el ánimo.

-Aquí nacieron los niños. – decía Ramón para si mismo mientras se reía. No podía pensar en otra cosa estando en ella. Las veces que intento iniciar algo ahí siempre había algo que lo detenía, si no, era ese recuerdo que le quitaba todas las ganas.

Luego el silencio reino, se quedó pensativo de nuevo, el agua se estaba tornado ya fría cuando al fin llego a una conclusión, era hora de resolver el problema, había tenido pena de hablarlo con alguien, en específico con su padre, conociéndolo su respuesta seria "háblalo con Poppy".

-Imposible. – dijo deslizándose y quedándose sumergido por completo, dejo escapar un enorme grito que con la ayuda del agua no paso a ser más que un leve burbujeo, se quedó abajo hasta que le falto el aire, finalmente salió a respirar, haría cualquier cosa, todo menos hablar con ella de su problema.

Ramón termino de cambiarse, reviso que Poppy se encontrara bien y checo la hora. Llamo a su suegro para saber si los niños ya habían salido para regresar a casa, "desde hace 15 minutos" le dijo el hombre.

-Maldición. – comento para bajar las escaleras. – ya deberían de estar aquí. – estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos cuando recordó que su esposa no estaba en un buen estado, no podía salir y dejarla sola. – seguro se desviaron de nuevo. – tendría que quedarse a esperarlos.

Blossom y Sage no estaban haciendo nada malo, se encontraban con la señora Parvaty y el señor Matt tomando te.

-Ya veo que tienen un problema con esas personas. – dijo la viaja. – pero su abuelo les dio un buen consejo, yo pienso igual, deberían de seguirlo. –

-Si, pero nosotros pensamos que usted tendría una mejor manera. –

-¿Cómo cuál? –

-Ya sabe… un hechizo para convertirlos en ranas o sapos. –

-¿Un que? – pregunto el señor Matt escupiendo su bebida.

-Nada cariño, nada… ve al baño a secarte mientras yo despido a los niños. –

Los gemelos eran escoltados afuera de la casa por la anciana, mientras le decían.

-Por favor, el matrimonio de nuestros padres depende de esto. –

-Creo que exageran, sus padres estarán bien, se los aseguro. –

-Ok. – Blossom y Sage encararon a la mujer antes de despedirse. – prométanos que nos ayudara si las cosas se ponen peor. Como una poción de amor si nuestros padres intentan separarse. Por favor. –

La mujer dejo escapar un par de carcajadas y con sinceridad les dijo.

-Las pociones de amor nunca funcionan, son muy cortas y se rompen fácilmente, no creen que si funcionaran yo ya habría usada una. –

Los gemelos vieron eso con mucha lógica.

-Entonces, nuestros padres no tienen remedio. –

-Niños, creo que su imaginación voló muy alto esta vez, además, los problemas entre ellos no son asunto suyo, si quieren seguir juntos o terminar su relación no hay nada que se pueda hacer. –

Un tanto deprimidos se despidieron.

-Hasta luego señora Parvaty. –

La anciana los despidió con un ademan de la mano. Los gemelos regresaron con paso acelerado a su casa, sabían que iban casi con una hora de retraso y la verdad se les hizo raro que su padre no fuera a buscarlos ya. Finalmente llegaron a su hogar, Ramón por supuesto los esperaba en la puerta con su clásica postura de brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

-¿Saben que hora es? –

-Son las 10. –

-¿Y a que horas les dije que los quería en casa? –

Los dos se miraron y con algo de pena confesaron.

-Estábamos con la señora Parvaty y el señor Matt. –

-¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no se desvíen? Hoy lo hicieron dos veces, por ello correrán un kilómetro más mañana. –

-Pero Papá… -

-Nada de "pero", me imagino que cenaron en casa del señor Matt. –

-Si. –

-¿Pues que esperan? Vayan a dormir ahora. –

Mientras subían las escaleras Blossom se detuvo y pregunto.

-¿Dónde está Mamá? –

Normalmente ella llegaba a esa hora, pero no la vieron cuando iban por la vereda que llevaba a la casa.

-Su madre llego hace horas, está dormida, tuvo un día agotador ¿la necesitaban para algo? –

-No… para nada. –

Ramón no entendió el porqué de la duda. Blossom y Sage solo querían saber si discutieron de nuevo, tal vez la señora Parvaty tenía razón y ellos solo estaban exagerando un simple desacuerdo de sus padres, pero la duda los mataba, antes de ir a su habitación se desviaron al cuarto principal donde vieron dormir a su madre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La contemplaron un rato hasta que escucharon detrás de si.

-Mañana correrán un kilómetro y medio más por desviarse de su habitación. –

-Perdón. – lo miraron con ojos de cachorro pidiendo clemencia.

-Kilometro y ¼ , pero solo si se duermen ahora. –

-Claro Papá. – conociendo como era él, sabían que eso era lo máximo que iba a quitarles del castigo.

La mañana del sábado llego, los hombres de la familia se encontraban abajo alistando todo lo del desayuno de su madre, el par estaba agotado, correr un kilómetro y cuarto más, los había dejado sin energía para nada. Poppy por otro lado se sentía capas de correr un maratón entero.

-Hola a todos. – saludó contenta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Mamá. – le respondieron el saludo ambos niños, para luego pasarla de largo y dejarse caer en el sofá exhausto.

-¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Poppy a su esposo en voz baja.

-Los castigue por no llegar a tiempo a casa, ayer llegaron una hora tarde porque fueron a ver a la señora Parvaty. –

-Oh… seguro fueron a ver como estaba, son amigos suyos, no debiste de castigarlos. –

-Poppy, no me dijeron a donde iban, estaba preocupado, tampoco pidieron permiso, ni siquiera le dijeron a tu padre, además, esa viaja no me cae bien, estoy seguro que le hizo algo a los niños. – termino de decir mientras trataba de indagar en que, pero cuando lo intentaba el aleteo de una mariposa siempre le resonaba en los oídos. – Peor aún… creo que nos hizo algo a nosotros. –

-Nadie nos hizo nada, estas exagerando, entiendo que los castigues por llegar tarde, pero ayer después de la escuela hicieron lo correcto, no se desviaron, solo se quedaron sentados en el quiosco enfrente de casa. –

-Bueno, pero en la noche los mande a dormir y ellos… -

-Ramón, les debes una disculpa. –

-No me voy a disculpar, no debes de hacerlo luego de poner un castigo o no te tomaran enserio. – le susurro, la mujer le sonrió para luego preguntar.

-¿Ni aunque te hayas equivocado o exagerado en el castigo? –

-No… bueno, no lo sé, jamás me he equivocado. –

Poppy lo miro con unos ojos de incredulidad cosa que Ramón no le pareció.

-Está bien, les hare crepas con helado. –

-Ese es mi hombre. – grito la mujer para darle un abrazo y un beso.

Luego de su desayuno y mientras Ramón aun preparaba el postre, la mujer fue a la sala con sus hijos, estos ya tenían afuera del closet todas las cajas de juegos de mesas para que Poppy escogiera uno.

-Niños, guarden todos los juegues, hoy lo único que necesitamos es "esto". – dijo mostrando una botella de cristal.

Los niños se miraron extrañados, pero obedecieron de inmediato, cuando regresaron a la sala, Poppy había quitado la mesa del centro y les pedía sentarse en el piso.

-Separados, como en un círculo. – los gemelos hicieron eso y prestaron toda su atención a ella. – Este es un juego, verdad o reto, giras la botella y te toca hacer una pregunta o un reto a la persona que le toque la boquilla. –

-Poppy ¿Qué ese no es el juego de…? –

-Ramón, se queman las crepas. –

-Pero… es que si juegas así siempre te tocara preguntar a ti y eso es trampa y… -

-Ramón, a la cocina. –

El hombre la miro con enfado, pero entendió cuál era su plan, así que dejo a los tres jugando en la sala. Poppy giro la botella y le pregunto a Blossom.

-¿Verdad o reto? –

El niño miro a su madre, estaba muy cansado y la palabra "reto" le sonaba a que tendría que moverse, por lo que contesto sin ninguna gana.

-Verdad. –

-Bien… ¿Quién es Cristal? –

Las mejillas del niño se ruborizaron, se encogió de hombros y miro para otro lado. Con algo de pena respondió.

-Es la hija del alcalde de Ciudad Goblins, la conocimos en el campamento. –

-Oh, esa Cristal, creí que era otra persona. – Poppy río un poco por lo bajo, esa expresión hacia antes su padre cuando hablaba de ella, sin duda su hijo sentía algo por la niña. - ¿Saben que es una verdad a media? La conocieron el día de nuestra boda, invitamos a sus padres a venir, quizás su tío Nube tenga fotos de ellos, ella tendría quizás un año, se la paso dormida casi todo el evento. –

-No lo sabíamos. – dijeron los dos.

-Le toca girar la botella a Blossom. – por la posición en la que estaba la botella siempre iba a dar con ella.

-Mamá ¿verdad o reto? –

-Reto… me gusta los retos. –

-Pues… te reto a que le digas a Papá que lo amas… mucho, mucho. – Los gemelos no podían sacarse ese temor de sus adentros y necesitaban escucharla decirlo. Poppy vio eso con mucha ternura y con todas sus fuerzas grito.

-¡RAMÓN! –

El hombre que estaba vaciado la mezcla en la sartén casi la tira, muy preocupado corrió con todo y tazón a la sala.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué pasa? –

-Te amo mucho, mucho. – le dijo sonriente.

-Por Dios Poppy, casi me matas de un infarto. – le contesto muy enojado, ella solo agrando su sonrisa y mientras regresaba a la cocina dijo. – yo también te amo. –

-Ahora le toca a Sage, pero traten que sean cosas que no involucren a su padre, creo que no está de buen humor el día de hoy. –

Sage giro la botella y le pregunto.

-¿Verdad o reto? –

-Bueno, como ya escogí reto ahora será verdad. –

-Mamá, sí pasara algo malo, algo que nos afecte a todos, ¿nos lo dirían? –

-Claro. – Poppy no entendía a que se refería, seguramente vieron alguna película con su padre sobre un tema al respecto, pero no había secretos que le guardaran a sus hijos, realmente no los tenían. – Me toca a mí. – la botella volvió a apuntar a Blossom, perfecto para ella porque quería hacerle muchas más preguntas a él en especial. - ¿Verdad o reto? –

-Verdad. – realmente no deseaba levantarse a ningún lado.

-¿Te gusta alguien? –

-¿Qué? – Blossom se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

-Estas siendo muy obvio. – le susurro su hermano.

-N…no… nadie me gusta. – le contesto apenado.

-Blossom, Sage… tienen que decir la verdad, de eso se trata el juego, además, está bien enamorarse, es lo mejor que les puede pasar, su padre se enamoró de mi cuando tenía 14 y yo de él a los 3, así que para esto no hay edad, vamos, sean sinceros, Blossom ¿te gusta alguien? –

Los niños voltearon a ver a la cocina, parecía que Ramón no escuchaba nada de la conversación, sin necesidad de que le dijeran entendió lo que pasaba.

-Puede ser un secreto entre nosotros si no quieren que se entere su padre. – les susurro.

Blossom y Sage tenían casi prohibido enamorarse, su padre quería que disfrutaran su infancia y todo sobre el tema era tabú, no quería hablar aun sobre "novias" "citas" "regalos", etc, pero Poppy veía todo eso con buenos ojos por lo que continúo hablando.

-Cristal es una niña encantadora, si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiese gustado que fuera como ella. –

-¿Enserio? – aquellas palabras parecieron animar a Blossom.

-Si, no la he visto recientemente, cuando viajo a Ciudad Goblins para tratar algún tema con su padre ella siempre está en alguna de sus clases. Hare un esfuerzo para hablar con ella la próxima vez que los visite, o… podrías venir conmigo si quieres. –

Blossom sonreía muy contento, aunque alguien estaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué hay de mí? – se quejó Sage.

-Lo siento, la invitación también es para ti. –

-¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ramón quien traía una charola con el postre para cada uno. Los niños al verlo se encogieron de hombros y se quedaron mudos.

-Les decía a los niños que quiero que vengan conmigo en mi próximo viaje, tengo que hacer algo a Ciudad Goblins, una cita pendiente con Jareth por unos papeles. –

-Oh… eso suena bien. – Ramón se sentía feliz que invitara a sus hijos a sus actividades.

-Si, creo que su hija tiene más o menos la edad de los nuestros, recuerdas lo bonita que se veía el día de nuestra boda, parecía una muñeca. –

-Es la niña más mimada que conozco. – dijo con desdén.

-¡Ramón! – le llamo la atención. Poppy miro a los gemelos y estos trataban de actuar con naturalidad, o tal vez sería que ya estaban acostumbrados a esos comentarios por parte de él.

-Te exijo a que digas algo positivo de ella. –

-No, ¿Por qué? –

-Dar un buen ejemplo. –

-Esa niña no es un buen ejemplo, esta demasiada mimada, necesita algo de disciplina y un buen entrenamiento, si la tuviera a mi cargo la… -

-Ramón, no es tu hija, comprende que cada quien educa diferente a sus hijos, además debe de ser alguien muy amable si nuestros hijos no le dan pasas VIP a cualquiera. –

-¿Qué no damos que? – pregunto el par sin entender de que hablaban.

-Es más. – Poppy tomo la botella y sin girarla solo la apunto a él. – Te reto a que digas algo bueno de ella. –

Ramón rodo los ojos y sin ninguna gana, con algo de dificultad comento.

-Ella es… es… muy educada, tiene buenos modales y me encanta verla comer. –

-¿De verdad? – los gemelos jamás lo había escuchado comentar algo bueno de ella.

-Si, es una niña…agradable, ¿creo? Realmente no me molesta, es solo que… -

-¿Le tienes celos? ¿Temes que nos quite a alguno de nuestros bellos capullos? – dijo para ir a abrazar al par.

-Eso no va a pasar. – dijo Ramón con tono de enfado.

-Claro que si, pasara tarde o temprano. –

-Sera tarde, muy tarde. –

-Ramón… tu y yo nos enamoramos cuando… -

-Nada, eso no cuenta. –

-Vamos, yo digo que invitemos a Cristal a comer un día de estos, ya que te gusta ver sus modales en la mesa. -

-Pues… ella vendrá para la competencia infantil y… - Blossom estaba actuando con mucha timidez, Ramón jamás lo había notado, volteo a ver a Poppy y esta le sonreía contenta, se había dado cuenta de algo que él había pasado por alto. Ese niño estaba enamorado, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Vamos Ramón… ¿Qué dices? –

Tenía una serie de emociones mezcladas, enojo, melancolía, ansiedad, un poco de celos que jamás aceptaría, miro de nuevo a su hijo y luego a su esposa para finalmente responder.

-Creo que, si se toma la molestia de venir a verlos a la competencia, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es invitarla a comer. –

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Blossom incrédulo.

-Si, deberías de invitarla ahora, sabes que esa "niña" detesta que la inviten de un día para otro. – comento Ramón.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. – Blossom fue a abrazarlo y Sage al ver a su hermano tan feliz no pudo evitar contagiarse, parecía que las fuerzas le regresaron, daban saltos y gritos. Terminaron por ir a abrazar a sus padres, estos se miraron entre si, los gemelos parecían estar mejor después de escuchar aquella pelea.

-Y Suset también vendrá. – Termino por decir Ramón.

-Noooooo. – gritaron los niños dejándose caer al piso con dramatismo.

-Vamos, también es su amiga. – les dijo el hombre. – además, se verá mal que las dos vengan y solo inviten a una. –

-Pero Papá, es una niña muy… -

-¿Quién es Suset? – pregunto Poppy que aún no sabía nada de sus amigos.

-Es la niña más enfadosa, desastroso y terca de todo el mundo. – se quejó Blossom.

-Siempre arruina nuestras bromas. – le decía Sage.

-Ella es muy impetuosa. – le dijo Ramón a Poppy. – Es hija de tu amiga Marie Ann. –

-Ah… ella. – hacía tiempo que su amistad se había terminado, aunque mantenían la relación estable por ser la esposa del actual alcalde de Fairy Twon.

-Cristal y Suset vienen desde hace cuatro años a ver competir a Blossom y Sage. – le confeso Ramón.

-¡¿Cuatro años y hasta ahora las van a invitar?!, ¿Pero que les pasa a los tres? Debieron de hacerlo muchísimo antes. – La mujer estaba enojada, más que nada porque si ella hubiera estado más al pendiente, las niñas ya hubieran conocido aquella casa sobre la colina.

-Yo… no pensé que… - Ramón no sabía que decir, la que se le olvidaban los grandes detalles era Poppy, no sabía cómo había pasado por alto algo como eso.

-No te preocupes Blossom, Mami y Papi te van a ayudar a que Cristal se… -

-Nada, nada, nada. – decía Ramón negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que si. –

-Poppy, él tiene que aprender solo. –

-Pero lo puedes ayudar, eres tan bueno con las citas, le puedes dar unos consejos. –

-El único consejo que le daré será que gane la competencia, nadie quiere comer con un perdedor. –

-¡Ramón!-

-Te dije eso mismo a ti, y ganaste. – le recordó viéndola con taciturna mirada.

-Si, pero… -

-Nada, se concentrarán los dos en la competencia, ya después vemos él tema de "las niñas", ahora, no quiero saber nada del tema, ¿Entendido? –

-Bien, no hablaremos de eso, pero seguiremos jugando con la botella. –

Poppy giro el envase y retos como comer jalapeños, morder cebollas, tragarse un ajo, chupar un limón, o verdades como sí, hasta que edad Ramón mojo la cama, si alguna vez había hecho algo ilegal, así como preguntas a Poppy sobre si había tenido citas con algún chico que no fuera su padre o si siempre le habían gustado la brillantina. El par se divirtió como nunca, entrada la tarde Blossom y Sage salieron a casa de su abuelo para dar paso al domingo de pareja de sus padres.

La noche del sábado, como cada semana, fue ruidosa y movida, Poppy sentía despejadas todas sus dudas.

"¿Cómo podríamos tener un problema?" se decía a si misma en un pensamiento veloz que tuvo mientras su esposo la poseía, "él está mejor cada noche".

Poppy seguía gozando de cada encuentro, sin saber que Ramón no la pasaba para nada bien, pero eso no importaba ya, él solo quería complacerla y haría sin falta lo necesario para hacerlo. Después de todo, pronto hallaría la forma de corregirlo y ella no lo notaria, aunque ese fue un pensamiento que no lo dejo en paz toda la noche.

"¿Cómo es que no lo ha notado aun? ¿Sera que no le importa que yo…?"

A Ramón le dieron escalofríos, un pensamiento lo dejo con ganas de jamás haberlo tenido.

"No le importa, realmente no le importa, solo quiere… ella solo quiere divertirse, solo eso le importa"

Tomo su almohada y cubrió su rostro para soltar un grito, Poppy estando a su lado, ni siquiera lo percibió. Ramón estaba temblando, sentía escalofríos, pensó que ese sentimiento nunca más iba a regresar, se sentía usado. Deseaba estar tan lejos de ella, se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando. – se repetía en voz baja.

Finalmente se calmó y volvió a la cama, ese domingo fue difícil de sobrellevar, en cada frase de amor que le decía, en cada roce de piel, en cada abrazo, cada que cruzaban sus miradas, en cada sesión apasionada un "date cuenta por favor" gritaba, pero Poppy nunca lo percibió, Ramón comenzó a recapacitar las cosas, él si percibía todo, cuando algo le gustaba o le desagradaba, cuando hablaba enserio o bromeaba, si la pelea era un teatro o las cosas estaban realmente mal, "¿Por qué ella no sabía distinguir?", cuando los niños llegaron se sintió aliviado, el inicio de una nueva semana, la rutina que lo separaba de ella, todo eso le ayudaría a pensar las cosas con más calma.

Aunque esa semana no fue del agrado de nadie en la familia, Poppy andaba detrás de los niños sugiriéndoles hacer regalos y que decirles a los niños Petrov para ganarse su amistad, por su parte los gemelos no hallaban la forma de explicarle que de verdad no deseaban ser amigos de ninguno de ellos; Ramón no dejaba de tener un sentimiento de odio asía su esposa que rápidamente era sustituido por uno de culpa.

-Ella trato de hablar conmigo. – se decía mientras estaba solo en casa. – Quiso arreglar las cosas y yo le dije que no teníamos ningún problema, tal vez sabe que algo está pasando, pero no sabe que es. –

Se sentía mal al juzgarla, pues no era adivina para saber en lo que él pensaba, pero, por otro lado.

-¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta que finjo? Odios tener que mentirle, ¿Por qué simplemente no se cuenta? –

Ramón seguía sin estar listo para hablar al respecto, pero a la vez deseaba que ella lo notara, así él no tendría que confesarlo.

-Si tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de esto. –

Poppy no solo era su esposa, era su amiga y más grande confidente, solo que no podía hablar de ella con ella misma, o con sus hijos o con los amigos de "ella". Su esposa tenía una noche de chicas, en esas horas sacaba sus frustraciones referentes a él, la casa o los niños, pero Ramón no tenía a nadie, amigos en Villa Trolls ninguno, le agradaba la gente, en muchas ocasiones pensó en llamar a su hermano o a su padre, pero tampoco deseaba quejarse con ellos, además de que su padre fungía más como terapeuta y terminaba dándole una serie de consejos a seguir, y él solo quería charlar, escuchar un "yo te entiendo", ver que no era al único que le pasaban esas cosas.

-¿Por qué te moriste perro estúpido? – termino por decir al ver una foto del gran danés, le hacía mucha falta.

Al fin se dio cuenta que tenía dos grandes problemas, uno con Poppy y otro por su falta de amistades, jamás pensó que eso fuera necesario, pero ahora moría por tener, aunque fuera un amigo.

Blossom y Sage no sabían que hacer respecto a un tema parecido, Poppy les repetía que si se metían en problemas con los Petrov estarían castigados. Su semana no fue nada grata, veían en silencio como ellos agredían a otros niños, las palabras "niño mono" "niña horrenda" "nerd inadaptado" y un sinfín de coloridos sobrenombres, inundaban los pasillos de su escuela, Maicol y Timothy veían a todos como posibles víctimas, no solo ellos eran un problema, Sasha, la menor de los tres, los perseguía sin cansancio durante todos los minutos que tenían libres, los baños de varones era el único lugar donde se sentían a salvo. Finalmente, el viernes había llegado, mientras caminaban a la salida alguien los llamo desde lejos.

-Blossom, Sage, esperen. – grito abriéndose paso entre la multitud que deseaba regresar a casa, no era por el fin de semana, desde la llegada de esos dos brabucones ningún de los estudiantes se sentía a gusto en la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa Iván? – Los gemelos se detuvieron un momento para responderle.

-Yo sé que siempre están ocupados y todo eso, pero no han notado que hay dos chicos nuevos que no paran de molestar a los demás. –

-Si, lo hemos hecho, desde el primer día que llegaron a Villa Trolls. –

-Excelente, ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? Si están esperando es porque será algo grande ¿no? –

Los gemelos se miraron entre si para luego decir.

-No estamos planeando nada, estamos muy ocupados, pronto será la competencia infantil y mañana tenemos pasarela. –

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Ustedes son los más fuerte y populares chicos de esta escuela y ese par de brabucones se están apoderando de todo, solo los van a dejarlos y ya. –

-Iván. – le hablo Blossom. – tenemos otras cosas que hacer, de verdad, estamos ocupados. –

-Además nuestros padres no quieren que nos metamos en problemas y… - Sage fue interrumpido por el chico que desesperado se quejó.

-Si el problema es su padre, no se preocupen, todos los encubriremos, pero por favor, hagan algo. –

-Es que no podemos. – Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron caminando.

-Entonces es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, no quería creerlo, pero ya que lo veo con mis propios ojos… -

Los niños se pararon de golpe, la curiosidad les gano y preguntaron.

-¿Qué dicen por ahí? –

-Que les tienen miedo, que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo escondidos en el baño por temor a toparse con los Petrov. –

Todos los que estaban cerca escuchando se alejaron del niño creando un circulo perfecto, asombrados porque alguien les dijera a los gemelos en sus caras dichas palabras.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? – Blossom y Sage cambiaron su postura relajada por una que a todas luces gritaba "pelea". El pasillo quedo en silencio, pero aquel niño no bacilo.

-Dije que… que ustedes tienen miedo, porque ellos son más grandes y fuertes, o simplemente no les importa que nos pase a nadie de nosotros. – decía mientras miraba a todos los demás niños que le regresaban la acción asombrados por sus agallas. – ninguno de ustedes será un buen alcalde. –

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada respecto a los Petrov. – hablaban mientras caminaban muy lentamente hacia él. – claro que hemos visto lo que han hecho, pero no podemos salvarlos de cada uno de sus ataques, la escuela tiene normas y lo correcto es que se quejen con los maestros de sus conductas inapropiadas, si nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto no serían más que una forma de vengarse y ellos regresarían para hacerles cosas peores. – Blossom y Sage estaban cara a cara con el niño, este temblaba, pero aun así alzo la voz.

-Hacer eso solo empeora las cosas, ellos se han vengado de los que se quejaron con los maestros, ya nadie quiere hacerlo, por eso solo nos queda que ustedes tomen este asunto en sus manos, aunque claro… si tienen miedo. –

-¿Quieres repetir eso mirándonos a los ojos? – dijo el par mientras con lentitud se quitaban las gafas.

-¡NO! – gritaron todos los presentes.

-Eso creímos. – vueltos a poner a en su sitio los lentes, los niños retomaron la marcha.

-Blossom, ¿crees que esto si nos afecte después? –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-A lo que dijo, ellos creen que no nos importa, cuando seamos mayores ellos serán los ciudadanos a los que representaremos, ¿nos guardaran rencor? –

-No lo sé, tal vez si, pero no podemos hacerla de guarda espaldas de todos, además, ya sabes lo que dijo mamá, no quiero meterme en problemas estando la competencia tan cerca. –

-Tu solo piensas en Cristal. – dijo con enfado.

-No es verdad. –

-Claro que si, te olvidas de mi cuando ella esta. –

-Sage, somos hermanos, jamás me olvido de ti. –

El menor de los dos dejo escapar un suspiro para luego decir.

-Lo sé, es solo que… me aburro mucho cuando ella está, me cae bien, pero parece ser que son solo tú y ella. –

-Oye, no te olvides que vendrá Suset, tal vez tú y ella puedan… -

-Cállate, no me hables de esa niña enfadosa, además, es como dos años menor que nosotros. –

-Lo sé, solo quería molestarte. –

-Pues lo lograste. –

Los gemelos reían contentos, cuando se toparon con una escena no tan feliz.

-Dame tu dinero marica. – decía Maicol sujetando a un niño por el cuello de la camisa. El pequeño de unos 10 años, con bastante miedo, les entrego las monedas que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – Solo esto, tiene que ser una broma. –

Los niños presentes miraban asustados el acto, mientras algunos pasaban de largo tratando de ignorarlo, Blossom y Sage no sabían que hacer.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. – dijo el menor.

-¿Pero que? No traemos ninguna de nuestras bromas preparadas y además mañana toca desfile, tenemos que llegar a casa ahora para alistarnos, tal vez el lunes cuando lo pensemos mejor… - Blossom estaba siendo más objetivo, cuando vieron que Maicol estaba a punto de golpear al pobre niño.

-Te dije que quería más. – le grito el bravucón.

-Perdón, es que tenía hambre y me lo gaste en el almuerzo. –

-"Tenía hambre", habíamos quedado en un trato, tú me dabas todo el dinero y yo no te golpeaba, pero como no cumpliste, ahora… - Maicol alzo alto el puño, el pequeño cerro los ojos y se escuchó a alguien gritar.

-¡Ya basta! –

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto molesto el chico.

-Yo fui. –

-Sage ¿Qué haces? – le cuestiono su hermano en voz baja.

-Entiendo que no te quieras meter en problemas, por eso déjamelo a mí, así solo me castigan y tú puedes salir con Cristal. –

-Sage, no lo hagas. –

-Vamos, sabes que puedo hacerme cargo de un tipo como él, no es tan fuerte, solo es gordo. –

\- ¿Y que estas esperando marica? – Bramo Maicol que ya había soltado al niño y alistaba los puños para hacerle frente.

-No me gusta como estas tratando a todos por aquí, Villa Trolls tiene reglas y no me importa que tan difícil te sea adaptarte a estas, si comentes vandalismo tendrás un escarmiento. – Decía Sage mientras caminaba asía él.

-Los maricas como tu solo saben hablar. – el chico lanzo el primer puño, pero Sage lo esquivo con bastante facilidad.

-Eres muy lento. – comento mientras le daba un ligero empujón que lo dejo tirado en el piso. – y tienes un mal equilibrio. –

Molesto se puso de pie, comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas sin atinar con ninguna a su contrincante.

-¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? – pregunto Sage con tono altanero, alguien entre los espectadores respondió.

-15. -

-15 y parece que un niño de 12 te dará una paliza. –

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, cosa que no agrado para nada al ya cansado brabucón.

-¿Te parece si termino con esto de una vez? Te estas tardando mucho y a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –

Maicol estaba en el piso respirando con dificultad, Sage no lo había tocado para nada, se la había pasado simplemente esquivando sus golpes, pero ya era hora de que recibiera uno. Esa pequeña fracción de segundos mientras se decidía si darle un puñetazo o una patada fueron suficientes para que Timothy, quien al fin había llegado a la escena, lo tomara por el cuello mientras le decía a su hermano.

-Ahora, golpea a este marica para que aprenda quien manda. –

-Suéltame, malditos traposos. – Sage no podía soltarse de sus gordos brazos. Maicol victorioso levanto alto el puño y cuando el proyectil estaba en curso se vio la silueta de alguien interponerse mientras decía.

-Espera, no lo hagas. –

Unos elegantes lentes salieron volando, Sage estaba bien, pero Blossom se cubría la cara muy asustado, se hinco y tratando de que nadie le viera el rostro comenzó a buscar sus lentes en el piso.

-Creo que le di a tu "hermanita", descuida, voy a hacer que los dos sean idénticos de nuevo. –

Enojado por el golpe dado a su hermano, Sage se soltó del agarre y golpeo a ambos hermanos, con dificultad dejaba a uno en el piso para luego pelear con el otro, dos contra uno no era fácil, alguien le mostro sus lentes a Blossom, era Sasha quien lo miraba con esos absortos ojos.

-Gracias. – dijo tratando de que nadie lo viera, se puso sus lentes y se fue de lleno a ayudar a su hermano.

La pelea siguió un rato más hasta que alguien llamo a la directora, para mala suerte de los gemelos, esta llego cuando había sometido a los hermanos Petrov, haciendo eso parecer que ellos eran los agresores.

-Directora, por favor, ayúdenos. – gritaron los hermanos Petrov con falsas lágrimas.

Como dictaban las reglas del instituto, la mujer llamo a sus respectivos padres, en la casa de los Petrov fue la mujer quien contesto.

-Cariño, era la directora de la escuela, quiere que nos presentemos, parece ser que los niños se volvieron a meter en problemas. –

-No me interesa, los niños son tu responsabilidad, no mía. –

-Pero… ellos no me hacen caso, a ti si y… -

-Es porque eres débil mujer, todo eso de "cuidar niños" es cosa de mujeres, si son como son es por tu culpa, para variar podrías hacer bien las cosas. – le dijo el hombre que no despegaba la vista del periódico.

-Está bien, si… tienes razón, voy a ir y regreso. –

-Más te vale que no te tardes, quiero cenar temprano. –

-No te preocupes cariño, no lo hare. –

Así la señora emprendió la pequeña caminata a la escuela de sus hijos.

En la familia que habitaba la casa en la colina, quien se encargaba de todas esas cosas era Ramón, pero esos no eran buenos días y por ellos, el hombre se ponía a trabajar en el invernadero con los audífonos, la música estaba a su más alto volumen mientras que se perdía por completo en sus investigaciones, es por eso que no escucho el timbrar del teléfono. Era raro, la directora siempre pensó que el padre de los gemelos vivía con el objeto alado de él, porque apenas si marcaba los números este ya había contestado, para un caso extraordinario una medida de igual magnitud, termino por llamar a Poppy, sabía que la alcaldesa siempre estaba ocupada, pero estaba segura que podría tomarse cinco minutos para ir a resolver el conflicto. En su oficina se encontraba Seda y Satín, hablándole sobre el evento de mañana.

-Los niños se verán geniales con la nueva colección. –

-Lo sé, por favor, tomen fotos. –

-Lo haremos. –

-Y… ¿Qué harán tú y Ramón este fin de semana solos? – pregunto entre risas Satín.

-En realidad no tenemos planeado nada. –

-¿Porque no intentas lo que nos dijo Dj Suki? Te aseguro que funciona, yo ya lo probé. – comento con complicidad Seda.

-¿Enserio? – había olvidado por completo la charla del viernes. – ahora que lo mencionan, ¿tienen la tela que les pedí? –

-Ya la pedimos, pero el cargamento no llega hasta dentro de un par de semanas, ¿te urge? –

-No, no… -

-¿Y que tiene que ver la tela con el tema? ¿Estas tratando de desviarlo? –

-No, para nada, es solo que quiero darle una sorpresa a Ramón haciendo unas cortinas para la cocina. –

El par de mujeres se miraron entre ellas para después decirle con sinceridad.

-Poppy, no eres muy buena cosiendo, ¿Por qué no nos lo dejas a nosotras? –

-No…es que de verdad quiero hacerlo yo y… -

-Alcaldesa Poppy. – la llamo una de sus secretarias.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Hablan de la escuela de sus hijos, al parecer hay un problema. –

-Debieron de hacer otra travesura, que raro que no llamaran a Ramón. – dijo para sonreírle a sus amigas.

-No, al parecer ellos golpearon a unos de sus compañeros y… -

-¡¿QUÉ HICERON QUE?! – gritaron las tres para salir corriendo de ahí a la escuela, que no estaba más que unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Al llegar encontraron a la señora Petrov ya hablando con la directora y a los cuatro castigados, dos de ellos sentados en una silla cerca de la dirección, y a los gemelos sentados en otras dos a un par de metros.

-¡Blossom, Sage! ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? – pregunto Poppy muy molesta.

-Alcaldesa, por acá. – le hablo la directora.

-Luego hablo con ustedes, cuando su padre se entere. –

Los niños se encogieron de hombros y no hicieron más que mirar al piso.

-Oh por Dios. – exclamo una de las gemelas muy asustada. – Satín, ves lo que yo veo. –

-Dios míos, no… - las chicas levantaron el rostro de Blossom, no necesitaban quitarle las gafas, aquel golpe le dejo morado todo alrededor de la cueca del ojo y parte de la mejilla. - ¿te duele cariño? –

-Un poco. – confeso, sabía que debía de cuidarse, mañana tenía el desfile, por eso no quería meterse en problemas, Sage lo sabía también y por eso se sentía culpable.

Las gemelas se distanciaron un poco de los dos, al parecer estaban buscando con urgencia a un maquillista para que no tuvieran ningún problema al día siguiente, estando solos los hermanos Petrov se acercaron con aquella pinta de querer pelear de nuevo.

-Bien jugado Maicol. – le dijo Sage muy a la defensiva. – Actuar como el marica que eres para echarnos la culpa, muy masculino de tu parte. –

-Hijo de… -

-Maicol… Nos están viendo, ahora no. – le previno Timothy.

-Tienes razón, ustedes y nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes. - Dijo el gordo chico. - hay que resolverlo en otro lugar donde nadie nos estorbe, quizás en el bosque o alguno otro lado donde... – Su hermano le tiro de la manga de la camisa. - ¿Y ahora que bobo? –

Timothy apuntaba un enorme cartel a su costado, una competencia infantil, aun alcanzaban a entrar, la edad máxima era de 16.

-¿Qué te parece? Una competencia. –

Los gemelos al escucharlo voltearon a ver el cartel. Extrañados preguntaron.

-¿Qué tienen en mente? –

-Ustedes contra nosotros en esa competencia. – dijo el mayor. – Si mi hermano y yo los aplastamos, ustedes se quitan de nuestro camino, si no, nosotros dejamos de molestar a todos, ¿quieren jugar o tienen miedo? –

Blossom y Sage se quedaron un momento en silencio, nadie les había informado hasta hora, y nadie lo haría después, por cómo eran los hermanos Petrov debían de desconocer que ellos eran los campeones invictos, los dos sonrieron con un poco de maldad, aquellos chicos estaban por firmar su sentencia con ese tratado.

-Trato hecho. – cantaron contentos.

-Mira Timothy, estos idiotas creen que van a ganar. –

-Y que lo digas. – dijeron los dos para dar la vuelta y regresar a sus asientos.

-Esperen un momento. – les hablaron.

-¿Qué? –

-Una cosa más, falta una semana para el evento y queremos que durante ese tiempo no haya nada de ataques, no burlas, no robos, solo así jugaremos, si no, mi hermano y yo tenemos otras formas de meterlos a ustedes en problemas, después de todos, este es nuestro territorio. –

Los hermanos Petrov se miraron para luego ver a su madre, se veía pálida y cansada, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba seguir las ordenes de una mujer, pero tampoco eran de torturarla, y más porque últimamente no se había sentido bien de salud, algo tenia, lo sospechaba el mayor, pero no sabía que. La mejor solución era destronar a los gemelos en la competencia.

-Bien… ¿Es un trato? –

-Pero Maicol… -

-Timothy, en una semana comenzara nuestro reinado de terror, hay que tomarnos una semana de vacaciones antes de empezar. –

El menor de los dos sonrió con una boca chueca y chocaron los puños. Sin decir más regresaron a sus sillas, mientras los gemelos se ponían ya a planear todo los que les harían en la competencia.

Las madres escuchaban atentas lo que les tenía que decir la directora. Un poco lejos de ahí, Ramón había salido del invernadero por algo a la cocina, vio el teléfono parpadear, señal de que había una llamada perdida, conocía de sobra el numero de la escuela, por lo que, sin regresar la llamada salió de casa, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar, a la primera persona que vio fue a Satín y Seda.

-Ramón. – Gritaron las dos para tomarlo por los brazos y llevarlo directo con los niños.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez? – pregunto con su clásico tono de regaño.

Seda con algo de miedo le quito las gafas a Blossom, Ramón jamás había visto a sus hijos lastimados, tal vez pequeños raspones y uno que otro moretón imperceptible, pero nada como eso, no solo era de un color morado intenso, sino que había comenzado a hincharse.

-¿Tiene arreglo? – preguntaron las dos mujeres muy preocupadas.

-Claro que si, no se preocupen, mañana estará desinflamado y con algo de maquillaje ya no se notaran. –

-Menos mal. – dijeron aliviadas.

-Papá, nosotros… - Los gemelos querían explicarle, pero Ramón los interrumpió.

-No necesitan contarme, creo saber que paso. – dijo viendo a los otros dos estudiantes que al verlo comenzaron a temblar. Ramón se dirigió a la charla que aún se estaba dando. Poppy decidió que era momento de que él se encargara de todo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a discutir con la directora. Cuando caminaba para ir con sus hijos la llamaron Maicol y Timothy.

-Mira esto. – dijo el mayor al menor. – Señora Poppy. – dijo con tono lastimero.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –

-Es que… es que… - el chico a todas luces fingía esos sollozos, pero Poppy cayo directo en su juego.

-No pasa nada, me lo pueden decir. –

-Nosotros solo tratamos de ser sus amigos, pero… creo que no lo hicimos bien, porque… nos golpearon y… había mucha gente que puede comprobarlo y …-

-Oh no, no es necesario, la directora ya me lo dijo y les creo, mis hijos suelen ser… - Poppy no sabía que decir, apenas había comenzado a tratar con ellos otra vez. – no se preocupen, los voy a castigar y hablare con ellos para que puedan ser amigos. -

-Gracias. – le dijeron los dos ocultando sus risas.

Poppy fue a ver a sus hijos, quienes tenían la esperanza de que fuera cual fuera el castigo que su padre les pusiera, ella les ayudara a que no fuera tan pesado.

-Mamá, lo que paso fue… - trataron de decir, muy enojada Poppy los interrumpió.

-Les dije "sean amables", no era algo tan difícil de hacer, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Ella estaba muy decepcionada de los dos.

-Es que ellos estaban molestando a un niño, y no podíamos dejar que… -

-No mientan, ya hablé con ellos, tienen una versión muy distinta a la suya, además la directora dice que los vio a ustedes peleando con ellos. –

-Si, pero porque ellos empezaron, golpearon a Blossom y. –

-Sage, los demás niños vieron como tu provocaste a Maicol. –

-Yo no hice eso. – se quejó el menor.

-No me queda de otra más que decirle a su padre que los castigue y esta vez no intercederé por ustedes. –

Los niños estaban muy decaídos, cuando Ramón llego parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, por lo regular cuando lo llamaban a la escuela iba con un humor terrible.

-Bien, regresemos a casa para poder atender a eso ojo. – dijo con un tono neutral.

-¿No estás enojado? – preguntaron los gemelos.

-Estoy más preocupado por tu ojo que por lo que hayan hecho, necesitas reposo, mañana van a trabajar, así que regresemos a casa. –

-Lo dices porque allá les dirás el castigo que les pondrás ¿verdad? – pregunto Poppy muy confundida por su taciturno tono.

-¿Castigo? No los voy a castigar. –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

Poppy se quedó sin palabras, los niños por otro lado tenían una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero Ramón… -

-Pero nada, esos bastardos se ganaron cada golpe, los niños actuaron bien, defendieron a alguien que lo necesitaba, no voy a castigarlos por eso. –

-Eso no fue lo que paso, los niños Petrov me dijeron… -

-Por Dios Poppy, ¿a quién le vas a creer?, ¿a esos desconocidos a tus propios hijos? –

-Trata de ser objetivo, Ramón, la directora dice que ellos los sometieron. –

-Si, y también dijo que ha tenido problemas con los Petrov, que recibieron muchas quejas de mala conducta de ellos, no es la primera vez en la semana que su madre viene porque la llamen de la dirección. –

-Tienen problemas para adaptarse, los niños debieron de ser más compresivos. –

-¡Y tú tienes que aprender a darte cuenta cuando alguien te está mintiendo en la cara! – Aquello fue dicho con un sentimiento de reclamo tal, que parecía que no se refería a lo sucedido. – No voy a castigarlo Poppy. – sentencio.

-Ok, creo que esta vez estas tomando partido, tal vez tengas razón y los niños Petrov actuaron mal, pero con un golpe bastaba, merecen un castigo Ramón, y si no se los das tú, yo se los voy a poner. –

-Enserio, ¿Tu? –

-Si, yo, no necesito de ti para disciplinar a nuestros hijos. –

Ramón se cruzó de brazos y burlón vio a su esposa.

-Adelante, no me opondré, cual sea el castigo no me interpondré. –

Los niños no sabían que decir, estaban por segunda vez escuchando una discusión de sus padres, aunque esta era menos escandalosa que la primera.

-Pues yo… yo… ellos no van a…podrían… -

-¿Cres que puedas decidir pronto?, de verdad debemos regresar a casa. –

Poppy estaba muy enojada por la actitud de su esposo, pero tras los gemelos vio el cartel de la competencia. Tenía que hacer algo extremo para que escarmentaran.

-Los niños no participaran en la competencia de este año, ni en ninguna otra, se acabó su participación en el evento. –

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, voltearon a ver a su padre que sonreír como si hubiera escuchado algo chistoso.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto? –

-No, ese será su castigo. –

-Pero Mamá… - replicaron los niños, Ramón los callo con su mano.

-Poppy, no puedes… se lo prometimos. –

-Pues las promesas se rompen, ¿verdad niños? Como cuando me prometieron no pelear con ellos. –

Los niños se encogieron de hombros, era cierto que le habían dicho algo así, pero no prometieron nada en concreto.

-Poppy, retráctate, Ahora. – Ramón estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-No. –

-Pase más de un año entrenando con ellos, nos preparamos juntos, hicieron un álbum, hablamos de esto cada maldita noche, no puedes simplemente decirles que no. –

-Esto no se trata de ti, aunque tú también deberías de aprender una lección, ese será el castigo, ahora, me acabas de decir que no te interpondrías en lo que escogiera, bien… Blossom y Sage no participaran en la competencia. –

-Escuchaste eso Timothy. – dijo el mayor en una voz que los gemelos alcanzaron a oír. – creo que vamos a ganar por default. –

Al escucharlos decir aquellos los dos suplicaron.

-Por favor Mamá, danos otro castigo, cualquier cosa, lo que nos digas lo haremos, pero por favor, déjanos competir. –

-No. – dijo tratando de ocultar su felicidad. – no habrá más competencia y se acabó. – Volteo a ver a su esposo, pensó por un momento que este se sentiría orgulloso de ella por haber causado esa reacción en los niños, pero su rostro expresaba el sentimiento contrario.

-¿Pero que hiciste? – susurro solo para que ella escuchara.

-Lo que tú me dijiste, los castigue. – ahora no entendía su emoción, volviendo a su tono normal, Poppy lo tomo del brazo y dijo. – Vayamos a hablar con la señora Petrov antes de que se vaya, tenemos que disculparnos. –

-Oigan, gemelos perdedores, disfruten de su última semana de paz, porque nuestro reinado comenzara pronto. –

-No canten victoria tan pronto, las cosas podrían cambiar. – les contestaron los dos.

Los dos hermanos se retiraron del lugar, mientras Blossom y Sage discutían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunto el menor a su hermano.

-Hay que tratar de convencer a Mamá, ella siempre sede. –

-¿Crees que lo haga? ¿Qué pasa si no? –

-Pues… tal vez, podamos hablarlo con Papá. –

-Veo imposible que Papá seda. –

-Yo también, por eso no podemos fallar, hay que intentarlo. –

Los padres detuvieron el andar de la mujer regordeta.

-Señora Petrov, mi esposo y yo queremos disculparnos por lo que nuestros hijos le hicieron a los suyos. –

-Oh no, no es necesario. –

-Lo ves Poppy, ella dice que no es necesario. – dijo para dar la vuelta.

-Ramón… lo sentimos tanto, de verdad, queremos recompensarlos. – decía dándole la mano.

-Pues, es que… vera, en la otra escuela también se metían en peleas y … -

-Pero en este caso los míos comenzaron y me siento terriblemente mal, mi esposo Ramón también, discúlpate… - le decía apretando lo dientes.

-Poppy, no lo voy a hacer. – comento en voz baja.

-Solo dale la mano. –

-No. –

-¡Ramón! –

En contra de su voluntad el hombre se volteó, tomo la mano de la ancha mujer y sacudiéndola con vigorosidad le dijo con tono falso.

-Siento tanto que mis hijos le dieran una paliza a los suyos, no se preocupe, creo que con esto sus hijos aprendieron la lección. –

-Ramón. – Poppy estaba más enojada que antes.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio, Ramón dejo de agitar la mano de la mujer, solo la sostenía sin apartarle la vista de los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo señor Ramón? – la señora Petrov se comenzaba a sentir incomoda por el contacto.

-Ramón, Hola… suéltala. – le pidió apenada Poppy.

El hombre de golpe se puso pálido, soltó su mano, se veía ansioso, miraba confundido a todos lados, para finalmente ponerse de color verde enfermo y terminar corriendo a un basurero, sin ningún motivo comenzó a vomitar.

-¡Ramón! – Seda y Satín que estaban más cercas fueron a ayudarlo, mientras que Poppy aún más apenada que antes le hablo.

-Lo siento tanto, debe de sentirse mal o algo así, no se preocupe por él, ya se le pasara, podemos ir usted y yo a comer o a desayunar, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con su familia. –

-Ramón ¿Te encuentras bien? – Las gemelas estaban confundidas con el actuar de Poppy, quien parecía estar más pendiente de agradar a la señora Petrov, los niños al ver el estado de su padre se acercaron.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntaron los gemelos.

Sin decir una sola palabra Ramón se enderezo, tomo a sus hijos por las manos y comenzó a caminar, casi corriendo con ellos de regreso a casa.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién corremos? –

Ramón se veía desubicado, muy perdido, se sentó en la parada de autobuses donde los niños solían tomar el que los llevaba a Cloud City.

-Quiero ir a casa…- murmuro con un tono asustado.

Los niños no comprendían el actuar de su padre, un poco temerosos le preguntaron.

-¿A casa con Mamá y nosotros o… con el abuelo y tío Nube? – aquella idea de un posible divorcio había regresado a sus mentes.

-¿Eh? – esa pregunta activo de nuevo al hombre, que se levantó y con fuerzas renovadas dijo. – Vamos a casa, ahora. –

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –

Pero Ramón no respondía, llego su hogar y de inmediato se fue al baño.

-¿Papá? –

Luego de un rato salió y les ordeno a los gemelos.

-¿Qué están esperando? Sage, alista tus cosas para mañana, ayuda a tu hermano con eso, Blossom, ven conmigo a la cocina, tengo que revisar ese ojo. –

Ambos niños le hicieron caso, Sage se fue a arriba, tomo una maleta y comenzó a guardar todo lo que normalmente llevaban a los eventos. Blossom por otra parte era revisado por su padre, no había mucho que hacer mientras no se desinflamara, por lo que le dio una bolsa de hielo y lo mando a recostarse.

-Toma este desinflamante y descansa un poco, yo preparare una mezcla para bajar un poco ese tono morado. –

-Claro Papá…-

Apenas el niño había subido las escaleras se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Poppy estaba histérica.

-Ramón… Ramón ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué actúas así? La familia Petrov tiene muchos problemas, su economía no está bien, la caza era lo único que los ayudaba, no son malos niños, solo trataban de ayudar a conseguir comida y trabajo a su padre, son gente de campo, tienen diferentes ideas, diferentes tradiciones… Por favor solo… - Poppy se quedó viéndolo, hablaba de sentir empatía por los demás, pero no estaba siendo empática con su esposo, se debía de sentir mal, tal vez por eso no contesto el teléfono. Se acerco a él y con un tono dulce le pregunto. - ¿te sientes bien? –

-Si… gracias, solo, tuve un poco de vértigo, creo que no me cayó bien salir corriendo de casa. –

-Cariño, por primera vez escogí un castigo digno para nuestros hijos, y voy a hacer lo que me dijiste, no me voy a echar atrás, así como espero que me apoyes, mañana mismo daré de bajas sus papeles de la competencia y estarán fuera. –

-Entonces, ¿es enserio? ¿No vamos a participar? – dijo Sage que acaba a entrar a la cocina.

-Si… no lo harán, Sage, sé que tú y Blossom querían mucho estar en el evento, pero tienen que entender que se portaron mal y que todo tiene una consecuencia, ¿sí? Mamá no quiere ser mala, solo quiero que aprendan una lección. – le comento Poppy a su hijo que simplemente la ignoro.

-Papá, terminamos de alistar las cosas. –

-Bien, ya tengo la mezcla, enseguida subo. –

-Sage… Cariño. –

Pero el pequeño solo la pasó de largo y se fue arriba.

-¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar? Me ignoro. –

-¿Qué esperabas Poppy? – le pregunto su esposo para después ignorarla de la misma forma que habían hecho el niño.

-Ramón… Ramón, Ramón te estoy hablando, tenemos cosas que discutir. –

Poppy al fin entendió la indirecta, estaban enojados con ella, lo pensó por un momento, debía de haber hecho las cosas bien, la gente castigada no estaba feliz y despreocupada, sin duda dio en el clavo, Ramón debía de sentir envidia de que sus castigos fueran más severos que los suyos. Arriba en la habitación de los niños su padre revisaba al mayor.

-Esta mezcla bajara el tono de ese moretón, déjala que se seque y luego te enjuagas. –

-Está bien Papá. - decía mientras se le escapaba una lagrima.

-¿Estas triste? –

-No. – mintió el niño. – solo estoy preocupado, ¿y si no sale el color? –

-Es un buen remedio, yo lo usaba antes y siempre me funciono. –

-¿Te peleabas muchos, te dejaban moretones? –

-No eran moretones precisamente. – dije sin prestar atención en sus palabras.

-Oh…-

\- ¿Entendiste a que me refiero? – pregunto dudoso.

-Eran… ¿marcas de beso?, el abuelo dice que… -

-Déjalo así. – corto la conversación. – Lamento que tu madre no los deje participar en la competencia. –

-Papá, ¿No puedes hacer nada? –

Ramón se quedó callado, Blossom dio por hecho que eso era un "No".

-Los chicos Petrov nos retaron. –

-Sage, no le digas. – pidió Blossom, no quería meterse en más problemas.

-¿Los retaron a que? –

-En la competencia, si nosotros ganábamos ellos dejarían de molestar a los demás, si perdemos, nosotros no haríamos nada para detenerlos. –

-¡Sage! – Blossom estaba muy molesto, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Ramón miro a sus dos hijos, se levantó del suelo y con una actitud distinta les dijo.

-Ya no se preocupen por eso. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Descansen los dos. –

Bajo las escaleras para ir con Poppy.

-Bien, lo estuve pensando, sé que ustedes están molestos. – le hablo la mujer al verlo. – Pero por primera vez creo que hice un buen trabajo y necesito que me apoyes, ¿puedes hacerlo? – pidió de forma amable.

-Poppy, sé que crees que tomaste una buena decisión, pero créeme, esta es la peor de todas. –

-No empieces Ramón, sé que estas molesto, ahora no es tiempo de discutirlo, todos estamos muy alterados, podríamos ponerle pausa y mañana… -

-Si, podemos ponerle a todo "pausa", eso suena muy bien, me encantaría pausarte a ti y dejarte así por mucho, mucho tiempo. –

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –

-Poppy, nadie está feliz, ya lo notaste, te felicito, te saliste con la tuya como siempre, ahora, por favor… no molestes más a los niños… déjalos en paz. – Ramón había dicho algo y quería mantenerlo, a no ser que lograra hacerla cambiar de parecer, si no la convencía no tendría de otra más que apoyarla.

-¿Crees que lo hice para molestarlos? Tu sabes que hicieron algo mal. –

-Si, tienes razón, un golpe bastaba para defenderse, pero ese no es el castigo que merecen, quizás no lo sepas, pero se han esforzado mucho para despedirse de la competencia, ahora nada de eso dará frutos, no solo tiraste todas las horas de entrenamiento a la basura, sino que junto con ello te llevaste cada momento del día que yo pase con ellos entrenándolos, ¿para que? Para nada. –

-Entiende, no lo hice para molestarlos. –

-Claro, dijiste que yo tomo partido por ellos, ¿y tú que estás haciendo? –

-Ramón, no estoy tomando partido por los Petrov, sabes… creo que nuestros hijos tienen esa actitud tan negativa asía ellos por tus comentarios, deberías de medirte con las palabras que usas cuando hablas de esos pobre niños. –

-¿Mis comentarios? Por Dios Poppy, lo dices como si ese hombre hablara solo cosas buenas de mí, ¿Qué crees que este diciendo ahora el señor Petrov? Que nuestros hijos son asombrosos, que son geniales, les está explicando a los suyos como disculparse o ¿de verdad crees que los vayan a castigar como tú lo has hecho con Blossom y Sage? – Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro de hartazgo, se floto la cara con las manos y ya cansado de todo eso le dijo. – Poppy, por favor, si no es por los niños hazlo por mí, ponles otro castigo, déjalos concursar. –

-No. – la mujer se paró derecha y sin miedo.

-¿No? ¿hablas enserio? –

-Todos en esta casa necesitan aprender a ser un poco más flexibles, es muy fácil decir que eres tolerante con las personas que no te caen tan mal, pero eso no tiene ninguna virtud, deben de ser paciente y tolerante con las que realmente no te agradan. Los niños necesitan aprender eso… y tú también. –

-¿Yo tengo que aprender una lección? –

-Si, no solo lo digo por los Petrov, Ramón, soy una buena madre, escogí un buen castigo, estoy segura de eso, no sé porque no te sientes orgulloso de mi, estas molesto por lo del entrenamiento, ya te dije que lo entiendo, pero no es para que ustedes tres se ponga así, Blossom y Sage deben de aprender que no soy alguien que solo está para jugar, tienen que verme como una figura de autoridad, como te ven a ti, ellos deben de ver eso… y tú también. – La mujer sabía que su esposo no confiaba en sus métodos, le tenía muy poca fe, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarles que ella se podía hacer cargo de la situación sin su ayuda y sin doblegarse.

-Poppy, dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con tus celos asía ellos… -

-¡Claro que no! Ramón, jamás le haría eso a los niños, no me estoy vengando ni nada por el estilo. – Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle confesado aquello.

-No sé porque no te creo. - dijo dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta del invernadero.

-¿A dónde vas? Ya no es hora de que trabajes y además estamos teniendo una charla. –

-No termine mi trabajo de esta tarde por ir a la escuela, no puedo dejarlo para después. –

-Si, si puedes, necesitamos terminar con esto de una vez, no habrá pausa ¿ok? –

-La habrá, no seguiremos discutiendo esto, menos si los niños están aquí, no quiero que pasen otro trago amargo, con el pésimo día que han tenido hoy tienen más que suficiente. –

-Bien, en eso tienes razón, mañana que ellos se vayan a la pasarela lo discutiremos con mayor calma. –

-Excelente, hasta que tomas una elección congruente. – dijo con mal tono para cerrar tras de si la puerta.

Poppy trato de no ponerle demasiada atención a esas últimas palabras, sabía que cuando Ramón estaba enojado decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía, de cualquier forma, tenía que hablar con otras dos personitas que seguramente estaban igual de molestas. Subió las escaleras pensando en que les iba a decir, los miro desde el portal de su cuarto, Sage caminaba por la habitación ordenando algunas cosas, se parecía tanto a su padre, cuando estaba nervioso o estresado se ponía a limpiar, Blossom por otro lado estaba sentado a la mitad de la misma, totalmente cabizbajo.

-Y… ¿Cómo están? – pregunto con torpeza.

Sage ni la volteo a ver, siguió en lo suyo siendo bastante obvio en que la estaba ignorando, Blossom solo hizo un leve movimiento de sus hombros como señal de que la escucho, pero no respondió nada.

-Niños, sé que deben de estar decepcionados, pero en todo lo que nos pasa en la vida debemos de aprender algo… Miren, el no competir este año no es… -

-Me lavare los dientes y me iré a dormir, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo Blossom. – Dijo Sage sin prestarle atención a Poppy.

-Si, ya voy… - dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y le daba el teléfono de casa a su madre.

-Blossom, hijo, yo… ¿Por qué tenías el teléfono? –

-Le hablé a Suset y Cristal, les dije que no era necesario que vinieran. –

-¡Cristal! Lo había olvidado, Blossom, no era necesario que lo hicieras, podíamos ir todos a ver la competencia y luego venir a comer, les dije que no podían participar, pero pueden asistir, ver desde las gradas también es divertido, habla de nuevo y dile que… -

-Nadie quiere comer con un perdedor… y ya perdimos al no concursar. – Blossom se fue directo al baño tras decir aquellas palabras, Sage salió apago la luz y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Poppy.

-Eso fue muy grosero jovencito, abre de nuevo la puerta o si no. –

-Buenas noches Blossom. – dijo Sage para irse a su cama.

Poppy trato de entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, toco varias veces pero nadie respondió, tras unos minutos más de charlar sin tener ninguna repuesta, la madre se dio por vencida y se fue abajo, entro al invernadero, con tono cansado le dijo a su esposo.

-Ramón, lo niños no quieren hablar conmigo, están muy enojados, ¿eso te pasa cuando los castigas? –

-No, eso pasa cuando les das un castigo que no se merecen. –

-Me vas a decir que nunca te han hecho la ley del hielo. –

-Poppy, jamás me han dejado de hablar, se enojan en ocasiones, pero no como hoy, es tan nuevo para mí como para ti verlos así, ahora, sabes que no me gusta que entres al invernadero, sal por favor, no quiero que arruines otra cosa. –

La mujer de cabellos rosados azoto la puerta, parecía que los tres conspiraban para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no se iba a dejar, sin duda así era como debía de sentirse Ramón cada que ella tenía esos secretos con los gemelos, si ellos iban a jugar de esa forma, ella podía fácilmente vencerlos.

-Ya lo verán. – dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto y se ponía su pijama. – sé que tengo razón, los tres van a entender tarde o temprano que solo quiero lo mejor para todos en esta casa. – acostada en su cama casi cerrando los ojos termino por decir. – Si… mañana será un buen día, todo esto se resolverá. –

Una buena noche de sueño era todo lo que necesitaba, pensó, la despertó el bullicio de la casa, pasos de aquí a allá, maletas rodando por el piso, los niños preguntando cosas a Ramón, la voz de Seda y Satín en la sala.

-Es verdad, la pasarela… - Poppy se había olvidado que sus hijos tenían trabajo, regresando se irían directo con su abuelo y no volverían a casa hasta la tarde del domingo, iba poder pasar ese fin de semana a solas con Ramón. Cuando volteo a su lado de la cama se dio cuenta que este estaba intacto. - ¿se pasado toda la noche en el invernadero? –

De cualquier forma, nada le haría perder su ánimo, tendrían una acalorada charla con él, para terminar resolviendo las cosas en la cama, Poppy se moría de ganas de que sus hijos ya se fueran, se levantó, cambio de ropa y fue abajo.

-Hola Satín, hola Seda… ¿Qué tal su día? –

-Pues apenas vamos comenzando, ¿Crees que les puedas decir algo a los gemelos respecto a su cara? – pregunto Seda.

-Parecen que están muy enojados, no queremos que se vean así en el desfile. –

-Descuiden, estarán sonrientes cuando modelen, son muy profesionales, ¿Verdad que si? Blossom, Sage. –

Los niños ignoraron a su madre por completo, ya habiendo subido sus cosas al carro dijeron sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Hasta luego Papá. –

-Cuídense mucho, no hagan travesuras. – les contesto Ramón.

-Claro que no. – dijeron al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el jardín.

-¿No se les olvida despedirse de alguien? – pregunto un tanto molesto Poppy, pero los niños siguieron su camino, apenada por la actitud de sus hijos delante de sus amigas dijo. – Niños… ya saben cómo son, solo están un poco molestos por lo del castigo. –

-Amiga, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura? – la cuestionaron las dos.

-Chicas, se lo que hago, los gemelos necesitan escarmentar y… -

-Está bien, tu eres su madre, sabes lo que haces, no quisimos ser inapropiadas, es solo que, no se ven felices. –

-Lo sé… -

-Nos vemos después, llevaremos a los niños con tu padre después del evento, disfruta tu fin de semana con Ramón. –

-Gracias, eso hare. –

Tras despedirse de sus amigas la mujer los vio partir, Ramón ya estaba de vuelta en el invernadero, cosa que no le agrado para nada a la mujer, toco un par de veces la puerta y este salió con su clásico rostro taciturno.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche en el laboratorio? – pregunto molesta.

-No, dormí perfectamente anoche. –

-No mientas, el lado de tu cama estaba sin usar… Sabes que odio que pases más tiempo del necesario ahí y… -

-No pase la noche en el invernadero, dormí perfectamente bien en otra de las tantas habitaciones que tenemos, sabes, es lo bueno de tener tantos cuartos, si no quiero pasar la noche contigo solo tengo que cambiarme al siguiente. –

Poppy lo miro sin entender a que se refería, pero era hora de arreglar todo para poder pasar su fin de semana juntos.

-Vaya, realmente estás enojado. –

-¿Tu que crees? –

-Vamos a comenzar desde el inicio, Los Petrov tienen problemas económicos, no quisieron decirme de que tipo, pero realmente les está yendo mal, por eso regresaron a Villa Trolls, su familia está aquí, bueno, solo queda la madre de la señora Petrov quien les está ayudando con todo esto, en Pueblo Berteno ellos casaban para tener que comer, por eso lo niños… -

-Lo entiendo. – contesto sin muchas ganas.

-¿De verdad? –

-Si, en cuanto a su problema, ya entendí, no la están pasando bien, su problema es… - Ramón se puso un poco pálido, se cruzó de brazos y dijo algo fuera de lugar mientras se abrazaba a si mismo. – tengo mucho frio, está haciendo frio, ¿lo sientes? –

-No cambies el tema, el clima está bien, de hecho, podría decir que está un poco caliente, mira… solo tienes que decir que lo sientes, el señor Petrov vendió sus armas a unos amigos que tenía en el Pueblo Berteno, hubiera conseguido un poco más de dinero si tu no hubieras roto la escopeta de Maicol. –

-Lo lamento, no fue la mejor de mis reacciones. –

-Me alegra tanto que lo aceptes. – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de descanso. – lo mejor sería que te disculparas con ellos, mira, que te parece que cuando sea la pijamada de bienvenida y ellos vengan a cenar tu… -

-Me disculpare, pero no ahora… -

-Si, no te digo que sea en este momento, la cena con la pijamada es… -

-No habrá pijamada. –

-Pero acabas de aceptar que te equivocaste. –

-No, yo nunca dije eso, Poppy, ellos no van a entrar a mi casa. –

-Nuestra…¡NUESTRA! Deja de decir que es solo tuya. –

-¡Bien! – contesto con tono molesto. – ellos no entraran a "nuestra" casa ¿feliz? –

-Ramón, necesitan mucha ayuda y comprensión, tu más que nadie deberías de saber de eso, solo trata de ser amable, ayuda a los niños con eso. –

-Tal vez haya pijama de bienvenida si… -

-¿Si que? – Poppy no sabía ya que hacer para convencerlo.

-Si los niños participan en la competencia. –

-Eso no. –

-Pues entonces olvídalo. –

-Ramón, esto no se trata de un trato o trueque, están castigados y ya. –

-Pues no habrá pijamada y "ya", solo olvídala, no insistas. –

-Los niños deben aprender a ser amigos de todos, no está bien que sean tan selectivos, se pueden estar perdiendo de conocer a personas increíbles y es porque les estas dando un mal ejemplo. –

-¿Yo les doy un mal ejemplo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Prefieres darle tu tiempo y compasión a los demás que tu propia familia. –

-Eso no es verdad, mimo a los niños más que a cualquiera, más que a ti incluso. –

-Claro, los apoyas cuando todo es divertido y no hay nada serio, pero cuando realmente necesitan tu ayuda, que los apoyes, prefieres apoyar a alguien más. –

-Ramón, eso no es lo que está pasando y… -

-Tienes de aquí hasta el día de la competencia, eso es en una semana, una semana para pensar en cambiar de opinión, cambia el castigo Poppy. –

-¿Es una amenaza? – pregunto con tono de burla. - ¿Qué piensas hacerme? – dijo con tono coqueto.

-La cuestión es ¿Qué no voy a hacerte? –

-Eso suena sexy, quiero saber más. –

-Primero. – dijo levantando la tapa de una enorme olla que estaba en la estufa, esta estaba hasta el tope de avena cocida. – Aquí está tu desayuno cariño. – menciono con tono burlón.

-¿Hablas enserio? –

-Hay suficiente para el desayuno, comida y cena de hoy y mañana, no voy a cocinarte nada especial. –

-Juegas rudo. – Poppy tenía muchas golosinas escondidas, además fácilmente podía salir y comer algo en la Villa, por lo que no se preocupó. – Intenta darme otro golpe. – lo reto.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, Poppy… no dormiré contigo. –

-Ok, porque yo no quiero dormir, este fin de semana será inolvidable, te lo prometo. –

-A eso me refiero, no me "divertiré" contigo hoy o mañana, ni la semana que resta. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Tu dijiste que podía decirte cuando quería y cuando no, pues no quiero nada contigo en este momento, ahora si me disculpa, voy a adelantar el trabajo de la semana, tendré mucho tiempo libre, es una lástima que no vaya a tener nada que hacer en estos días. –

-No. – dijo interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. – No puedes hacerme esto, estuvimos esperando este fin de semana los últimos días. –

-Mira que casualidad, los niños esperaron durante meses la competencia y ahora no van a participar, que lastima ¿no? –

-Ramón… -

-Poppy, solo serán un par de días, relájate… disfruta tu tiempo libre. – le dijo esquivándola y entrando al invernadero.

-Ya se, estas bromeando, si, es eso… pues, me voy a ir un rato arriba, quizás te sientas cansado y quieras ir a dormir al cuarto, no sé que pueda pasar. –

Pero Ramón no bromeaba en lo absoluto, paso todo el día trabajando en su laboratorio sin descanso. La avena fue lo único que cocino, Poppy pensó que en cualquier momento sucumbiría, al igual que ella que iba a rogarle a la puerta del invernadero a que saliera, pero no tenía respuesta, la mujer sentía quemarse por dentro, se había mentalizado a que esos días no dejarían que su cama se enfriara, en que lo harían hasta desmayar, hasta que no les quedara fuerzas, ¿Cómo se podía negar? Realmente debía de ser una broma, trataba de convencerse ella, se estaba dando a desear, ya entrando la noche fue a su cuarto y se preparó para la ocasión, un lindo juego de lencería y un nuevo producto recién llegado. Se puso un bello kimono oscuro y bajo esperando encontrarse con su esposo, él estaba en la cocina bebiendo un poco de agua, ella sabía que no podía estar por siempre encerrado ahí.

-Y… ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto la mujer recargándose en la barra.

-Pues, con lo que hice hoy creo que adelante casi dos semanas. –

-Eso suena bien, libre por dos semanas. –

-¿Vas a cenar? –

-Tal vez. – Poppy agito frente a él un tubo de lubricante de chocolate. – quiero comer esto, pero no sé con que acompañarlo, tu sabes con que pueda "comerlo". –

-No. –

-De verdad ¿no tienes ideas? – dijo mientras abría su kimono mostrando su provocador conjunto. - ¿no se te atoja? –

Ramón se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la barra, Poppy no puso ninguna resistencia a su cercanía.

-¿Quieres jugar? – pregunto con tono provocativo.

-Claro que si. – Poppy comenzó a frotar sus cadenas contra las suyas de forma seductora. – Vamos Ramón, sabes que no soporto la espera, que cuento los días para hacer esto contigo, por favor, no me castigues. – rogaba con tono aniñado.

-Poppy… - susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Ramón… - la mente de la mujer ya estaba navegando de nuevo en los mares de fantasías que quería cumplir, su cuerpo estaba listo, su entrada estaba húmeda, sus latidos embravecidos. – Llévame arriba, ahora… por favor, ya no aguanto. –

-Poppy… es que eso no va a pasar. –

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿En la cocina? –

Su esposo le regalo una agradable sonrisa, se separó de ella y continúo hablando.

-Ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en ningún otro lado. –

-¿Bromeas? –

-Poppy, ya te había dicho que no va a pasar. –

-Ve como estoy vestida. – dejo caer su kimono al piso descubriéndose por completo. - ¿no te gusta? –

-Claro, te ves increíble, es solo que no quiero. –

-Pero… -

-Ya sabes cuál es el trato. –

-No, esto no es justo. –

-No es justo ¿Por qué? Cuando los niños hacían algo malo tú me convencías a tu manera, pues esta es la mía. –

-Yo… yo te, te hago sentir bien… yo solo, esto no es justo… no voy a hacer lo que tu quieres. – se quejo.

-Excelente, no hay problema, ya me acostumbré. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Habla claro, ya no soporto que me digas las cosas entre líneas. –

-Bien, ¿Cómo te lo explico? Estoy harto de hacer lo que tu quieres, adaptarme a tus horarios, seguir tus estúpidas peticiones, dejar lo que yo quiero para complacerte a ti, pides tantas cosas, ya no puedo. –

Poppy estaba en shock, no sabía que responderle.

-Hace un par de días te pregunte que si había un problema entre nosotros y dijiste que no, si hay algo pendiente este es el momento de hablarlo. –

-No. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque quiero que te des cuenta tu sola. –

-No soy adivina, no puedo saber que es lo que te molesta si no me lo dices. –

Ramón sabía que tenía razón, pero aún no estaba listo para hablar.

-Has estando pasando por alto muchas cosas, la tristeza de los niños, su frustración con los Petrov, lo que prometes y luego olvidas. –

-Sabes que soy distraída, tú lo dijiste, no soy mala con ustedes ni lo haga apropósito, yo solo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. –

-Pues vacíala. –

-No puedo, son cosas importantes que debo hacer. –

-Más importante que nosotros. –

-Tu jamás estarás en segundo plano. –

-Poppy… no solo hablo de mí, me refiero a los niños. –

-Claro, ellos también cuentan. –

-Pues no parece. – Ramón había logrado desviar de nuevo el tema, para él lo importante en ese momento era que los gemelos entraran a la competencia. – Hace mucho que no me preguntas que es lo que quiero. –

-Lo sé y lo lamento, esta vez será como tú quieras ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-Quiero que los niños participen en el evento. –

-No estoy hablando de los niños, estoy hablando de esto que pasa aquí ahora. –

-"Esto" no va a suceder, ya te lo dije. –

-Y yo ya te dije que no van a participar. –

-Entonces seguimos con el mismo plan para la semana. –

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes romper tu promesa. –

-Claro que puedo. –

-Ramón, por favor… de verdad te deseo, no me dejes así. –

Poppy lo abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo esperando con eso levantar su animo.

-Pará, ya te dije que no quiero. –

-Veamos si tu "amiguito" piensa igual. – Las manos de la mujer se movían rápido en aquella zona privada, ya harto de su comportamiento trato de zafarse de ella.

-Poppy pará, por favor…¡Detente! – dijo empujándola asía atrás golpeando sin querer una de sus mejillas, aquella cachetada dejo en shock a los dos, ambos estaban conscientes de que había sido un accidente, Poppy no sabía que decir y Ramón no tenía ganas de disculparse, por lo que un incómodo silencio se apodero de la cocina.

-Voy a seguir con algunas cosas en el laboratorio, no me esperes. –

-Claro… de cualquier forma ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada. –

Poppy tomo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación, repasaba la escena una y otra vez en su mente, "¿Por qué está molesto Ramón? ¿Qué fue lo que pase por alto esta vez?" pero por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar la respuesta, paso la noche divagando, iluminando con la luz de su celular aquel collage, tratando de descifrar el rostro de su esposo en cada foto, pensaba en lo que hacia él, en lo que hacia ella, en las cosas cotidianas, en esos pequeños detalles, tenía razón, hasta en las cosas pequeñas ella siempre tomaba una decisión, pero no era su culpa, él siempre le preguntaba que quería y ella respondía, todas esas veces que Ramón podía escoger algo le regalaba su oportunidad a ella, tal vez él esperaba que ella dijera "oh no cariño, yo escogí la vez pasada, ahora hazlo tú", o tal vez hacia todo eso esperando que ella le regresara las mismas atenciones, hace mucho que no le preparaba comida o lo invitaba a salir, había dejado los labores de la casa a su cargo, el tiempo con los niños y un sinfín de pequeñas tareas que de seguro ya lo tenían harto, ahora que lo notaba, si era injusta, ocho horas diarias pasaba él en el laboratorio y estaba al pendiente desde su trabajo que así fuera, pero ella pasaba más tiempo en la alcaldía que en casa con su familia, eso lo podía arreglar, ya no haría horas extras, de hecho, podía tomarse unas vacaciones, después de todos, hacía años que no tomaba unas, un viaje familiar y todos estarían felices, pero eso no repararía lo de la competencia, Seda y Satín la hicieron dudar, tal vez si se había excedido, pero no quería echarse para atrás, estaba tan confundida, no sabía si eso era lo que mantenía enojado a Ramón o si su enfado radicaba en otra cosa. No pudo dormir tratando de encontrar la respuesta, estaba cansada, hambrienta y desbordando lujuria, si no cedía ante él sería una semana bastante difícil de sobre llevar, no solo por Ramón, los niños estarían en aquel plan de fingir que ella no existía. No se rendiría de cualquier forma.

Ramón por otro lado había dormido muy bien, para tranquilizarse un poco siguió con la rutina como normalmente era entre los días de la semana, se levantó temprano, hizo un poco de yoga y salió a correr al bosque, el ejercicio lo hizo sudar demasiado, la apretada ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta estaba claramente mojada, tenía mala suerte, se detuvo un momento a hacer unos estiramientos enfrente de la casa mientras pensaba que hacer, su ropa estaba en su cuarto, también sus cosas de aseo personal, no tendría de otra más que ir por ellas, esperaba que Poppy siguiera dormida. Pero no era así, ella estaba muy despierta, lo vio cuando llego a casa, tras un par de minutos en la ventana contemplando a su esposo se acomodó en el lado de la cama donde él solía dormir, olio su almohada, las sabanas, aquella esencia que se prendió de ellas, volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, pensó sobre la ausencia de Ramón aquellas dos noches, en cómo se sentía al respecto "¿Valen la pena los niños Petrov? ¿Tanto como para esto? ¿Cómo para perderlo a él?" el silencio de los gemelos también resonaba en su cabeza, el ver como la ignoraban, "¿Realmente estoy obteniendo lo que quiero?".

-No puedo forzarlos… - termino por concluir para ella sola. – no puedo forzarlos a que les agrade alguien, solo estoy haciendo que los odien más. -

Poppy no estaba para nada feliz con lo que tendría que hacer, daría marcha atrás con el castigo, los gemelos podrían participar por última vez en la competencia como habían quedado. Le molestaba ser la primera que se doblegara, ya ni sabía cuál era la razón de su decisión, si el hambre, el deseo, el cansancio o lo que dijeron sus amigas, pero, aun así, no quería perder, tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer que pareciera que ella no se dejó ganar.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	2. Chapter 2

Ramón entro en la habitación esperando poder tomar sus cosas, pero cuando la vio ahí de espalda se le vino una idea a la cabeza, ella antes lo doblegaba con el sexo, tal vez estaba jugando mal sus cartas y lo que tenía que hacer era hacerla pasar el mejor de los ratos, después de todo se conseguía más cosas con miel que con hiel, se paró enfrente de Poppy y con voz calmada se disculpó.

-Lamento lo que paso ayer en la cocina, no era mi intensión golpearte fue un… -

-Accidente, lo sé, sé que jamás me lastimarías. – contesto sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-También lamento como me he comportado, escogiste un castigo para los niños y yo te di mi palabra de que no me interpondría y parece que solo trato de sabotearte. –

-Claro… - Poppy no sabía si decirle en ese momento que ya había cambiado de opinión, que él y los niños habían ganado, pero Ramón seguía hablando.

-Me alegro de que hayas tomado la iniciativa de castigarlos, se portaron realmente mal. – decía mientras se acercaba más y más a ella. – Sabes, creo que ellos no son los únicos que merecen un castigo. -

-Ah… ¿Sí? ¿A que te refieres? –

-A que yo me porté mal, actué como un niño berrinchudo ayer, solo porque no obtuve lo que quise. –

-Si, lo hiciste. – dijo Poppy volteando a otro lado para no verlo.

-Si, fui un niño muy pero muy malo. – Ramón comenzó a quitarse la camisa provocativamente, su esposa lo vio de reojo, sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, quería convencerla de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía con él, solo tenía que ignorarlo, la idea de no dejarse ganar regreso, pero no podía evitarlo, espiaba con el rabillo del ojo su torneado torso, esa parte de su cuerpo que simplemente la hacía enloquecer.

-Los niños están castigados Ramón, yo no… no puedo dar marcha atrás, ¿que pensaran de mí? Tú mismo lo dijiste, me falta autoridad sobre ellos, no me ven como alguien que… - Poppy voltio en ese momento para encontrarse cara a cara con el órgano de su esposo, la mujer se quedó sin aliento, lo deseaba tanto, su boca estaba seca, totalmente sedienta de algo que solo él podía darle, luego de un momento de shock se fue directo a besar su vientre, estrujar sus glúteos entre sus manos, estaba lleno de sudor, como le encantaba que estuviera así, el sabor de su piel se intensificaba con aquel líquido salado que lo bañaba, por ellos comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad dejando que su lengua disfrutara de ese exquisito platillo.

-Poppy… ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto cortésmente. Ella volteo a verlo curiosa, tenía en sus manos la botella de lubricante comestible, la que le había mostrado la noche anterior.

-Si… si por favor. – dijo mientras presurosa comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, desesperada por sentir el contacto de su piel.

Ramón tomo algunas almohadas y las acomodo una sobre otra, apenas estuvo lista la tomo por la cadera y la sentó de lleno sobre ellas. Poppy trato de cambiar de lugar, pero él la empujo, haciéndola caer de espaldas dejando sus caderas ligeramente levantadas, esa posición un tanto rara la desubico un momento, vio a Ramón posarse sobre ella con el lubricante abierto.

-Pensé que querías que yo… -

-Si, pero compraste mi sabor favorito, sabes que me encanta el chocolate. – menciono mientras comenzaba a hacer una línea desde sus clavículas hasta su vientre.

-Ahhh. – Poppy soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió lo frio del producto tocar su piel.

-¿Frio? – pregunto juguetón, recordó la primera vez que le puso bloqueador solar en su primer ida a Cloud City.

-Si… algo. –

-Descuida, en un momento se calentarán las cosas. –

Sin más contratiempos comenzó a devorar el lubricante, su lengua y dientes la volvían loca, él seguía oprimiendo el tubo, soltando más de aquel delicioso comestible, su saliva la tenía empapada, Ramón mordía sus pechos, su torso, cualquier parte que encajara con su boca, iba bajando cada vez más y más, mientras se entretenía con su bajo vientre sintió como un poco del chocolate se escurría por su intimidad.

-Niño malo. – le dijo. - ¿No sabes que la comida no se tira? –

-¿Quién dijo que la tire? -

Esa respuesta le pareció rara, levanto ligeramente la cabeza para hablarle.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –

Solo pudo ver como hundía su rostro entre sus piernas, todo su cuerpo tembló al percibir su lengua jugar entre sus pliegues, nunca había sentido algo parecido, era increíble como Ramón no la dejaba de sorprender, siendo buen besador nunca imagino que su lengua fuera tan talentosa en otras zonas, la tenía vuelta loca, solo como él sabía hacerlo; La manera en que entraba en esa área prohibida, la sentía escurrirse, andar en círculos para finalmente salir y masajear su clítoris, Poppy casi llega al orgasmo cuando lo sintió succionar, que sensación tan increíble, no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre su cabeza y obligarlo a meterse más en aquel asunto, hizo uso de toda su flexibilidad para abrir sus piernas lo más posible, dejándole las cosas más fáciles, mientras su esposo no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, si así se sentía ella cuando lo reconfortaba oralmente, todo tenía sentido, ese punto que a la mujer hizo encender para él era el mejor a degustar, oprimirlo con su lengua, sentir el calor que emanaba, como vibraba con cada lengüetazo, cuando la sintió chorrearse al tiempo que gemía victoriosa al llegar al clímax la soltó, su rostro estaba totalmente mojado, una mezcla de lubricante con saliva, aderezado de la humedad de su esposa, Ramón se dejó caer rendido, le faltaba el aire y le dolía la quijada, comenzó a masajearla mientras que con la sabana se limpiaba el rostro, ese cansancio era nuevo pare él, Poppy que tenía más experiencia con aquella practica debía de estar más acostumbrada. Pero no hubo tiempo de descansar. La mujer se montó sobre él y comenzó a llenarlo con el lubricante repitiendo el acto que hizo con ella.

Poppy estaba excitada, con pasión lo llenaba de caricias, chupetones, lengüetazos que devoraban el contenido del bote, pero él no sentía mucho, sabia ya por rutina lo que haría, el tacto de sus manos era tan común que prácticamente sentía que se tocaba el mismo, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzó con su juego rutinario de lamer, succionar, introducirlo, Ramón conocía de sobra a su esposa, dejo escapar un suspiro silencioso y se esforzó porque la estimulación mecánica le diera una buena erección, pronto comenzó con su teatro de gritos y gemidos fingidos, se detuvo un momento, tomo a Poppy por las mejillas levantando su rostro para decirle.

-Poppy, no quiero terminar en tu boca. –

-Lo sabía. – comento entre risas. – es lo que me pides últimamente. –

La mujer se separó de él, recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y abrió sus piernas dándole entrada libre a la "diversión", ella daba por hecho que era su postura favorita, ya que fue la hicieron en su luna de miel. Pero el hombre volvió a tomar el puñado de almohadas, la tomo acostándola boca abajo sobre ellas, sus caderas quedaron levantadas, como no lo recordó, en sus últimos encuentros él la ponía en esa posición, a su parecer era un tanto incomoda, pero con los cojines debajo la hacía más confortable. Previo a empezar Ramón le dio un ligero masaje, relajando su espalda y haciéndola sentir más a gusto que antes, fue pasando a su espalda baja hasta manosear sus glúteos, corrigió su postura y de forma caballeresca pregunto.

-¿Puedo comenzar? –

-Claro. –

Poppy estaba en un estado adormilado, aquel masaje fue perfecto para calmarla, lo cansada que estaba por todo, las peleas, el problema con los niños, el trabajo, el hambre, ya se le había olvidado gracias a las manos mágicas de su esposo. Cuando sintió la llegada de su invitado un tanto forzada por la posición, se estiro un poco, dejando caer su peso en los cojines bajo ella, la segunda estocada fue más fácil así para él, pero tremendamente exquisita para Poppy, el hombre mantenía un ritmo constante y duro, eso la puso en el juego de nuevo, respiraba con dificultad mientras él seguía dándole placer. "¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?" Pensó la mujer de la nada, "¿Hace cuánto que yo no salgo de lo mismo?" Aquella danza le encantaba, pero los problemas que habían tenido el día anterior regresaron a su cabeza, "Era cierto" tenía esa sensación de "deja bu", algo así ya había pasado antes, "¿soy egoísta?" Poppy abrió grande los ojos, era verdad, sus dudas sobre si Ramón disfrutaba tanto como ella, le vinieron de vuelta, ¿Qué había hecho ella al respecto? La charla con Dj Suki, la olvido por completo, ella se "divertía" con Ramón, ¿pero él que sentía? Cambiaba las ideas para variar, pero estas ya se le estaban agotando, además de que no sabía si su esposo lo hacía porque ella quería intentarlo o a él le atraía también la idea ¿Le gustaban a Ramón? ¿Esas ideas lo excitaban o solo lo hacía por darle gusto? Poppy comenzó a sentirse tremendamente mal "¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si él no llega al final porque ya no se siente atraído a mí? ¿Y si solo finge que le gusta?" Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

-¿Poppy? – la llama Ramón sin detener su marcha.

-Estoy bien, se siente bien… sigue. – dijo con voz cortada, no por placer, sino por pena.

Claro que había otra razón, que ella no lo llenara, que no lo estimulara lo suficiente para complacerlo, que no fuera su físico, sino sus movimientos, pero si era eso. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Finalmente recordó lo que le dijo Dj Suki, no debía dejar que él hiciera todo el trabajo, solo dejarlo entrar y salir, lo que tenía entre las piernas era un musculo también, podía contraerlo a voluntad, "exprímelo" ¿Esa palabra estaba bien dicha? No tenía de otra más que intentarlo, cuando lo sintió entrar contrajo fuerte sus paredes reteniendo su miembro, haciendo que su salida le fuera difícil, era complicado y cansado llevar esa tarea, cada penetración hacer eso de forma consiente, los jadeos de Ramón se escucharon sonoros, un tanto desconcertado por el silencio de Poppy y por las sensaciones que le embargaban con su nueva técnica, le pregunto sin detenerse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-Algo que me dijo Dj Suki… ¿te gusta? -

Ramón comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo, sus movimientos de volvieron toscos y rudos, esta vez no estaba fingiendo, sus caderas bailaban solas, sentía que la sangre le hervía, como la cordura lo abandonaba, los gemidos de él resonaban por toda la casa, con mucho esfuerzo le respondió.

-No sé que haces, pero no pares… me encanta. –

Poppy puso todo su esfuerzo por seguir con aquel duro ejercicio, el placer había pasado de lado, solo quería comprobar lo que tenía atorado en la mente. Ramón por su parte estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, gemidos y gritos acompañados de pequeños susurros que decían "si…Poppy, dame más" en su oído, las uñas del hombre se clavaron fuertes al colchón, la mujer jamás lo había visto hacer tal cosa, pero para él era necesario, ya no podía controlar el placer que lo desbordaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, que su piel no ardía en pasión, que su esposa no lo volvía loco, eso lo reconfortaba, saber que entre los dos aun existía esa conexión, que no se estaba perdiendo, era electricidad pura recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando por cada uno de sus poros haciéndolo vibrar, ambos lo sintieron, aquel chorro de cálido esperma llenando sus adentros, Ramón soltó un gemido que fue acompañado por el sonido de la sabana rasgándose, paso sus manos a rodear el cuerpo de su esposa en un cálido abrazo mientras terminaba de correrse, para después dejarse caer con pesadez a su costado, respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Poppy se sentó, paso su mano entre los labios de su intimidad recolectando un poco del líquido viscoso que salía de ella, esa mezcla de la pasión de él y su misma esencia, era demasiada, se escapaba por su entrada y escurría por sus muslos, al fin noto la diferencia de ambas sustancias, finalmente, tras hacer memoria, se recostó pensativa.

-¿Quieres que los niños participen en el evento? – pregunto.

Poppy se dio cuenta de algo, no solo no le pregunta que quería en cuanto al tema sexual, si no que esa pregunta ya no entraba en sus conversaciones en el día a día.

-¿Si yo quiero? Si… quiero verlos feliz, Poppy, por favor, déjalos participar. –

-¿Crees que eso este bien? ¿Solo que vayan y ya? –

-¿Te refieres a quitar el castigo por completo? No… yo diría cambiarlo, déjame a mí eso, hace mucho que no lo hago, no se habían portado mal hasta ahora, llevaban ya casi un año sin hacer ningún tipo de travesuras en la escuela. –

-Si… tienes razón, hace mucho que no lo haces… digo, ellos lo hacen, se estaban portando bien. –

-Poppy, Gracias. –

-Ramón. – le hablo aun con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Te gusto? – pregunto dudosa.

-¿Lo que acabamos de hacer?... Estuvo increíble como siempre, te amo Poppy. – contesto con una tierna sonrisa mientras se iba quedando dormido, dejándola sola con sus conclusiones, aunque finalmente ella también se durmió.

Ramón durmió muy poco tiempo, se levantó de golpe creyendo que se había quedado dormido hasta tarde, pero apenas eran las tres, el sol brillaba aun en el cielo, Poppy por su parte parecía una roca, le regalo un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a tomar una rápida ducha, fue abajo a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar cuanto manjar sabia le encantaba a su esposa, por el ejercicio recién hecho y la falta de alimento del día anterior, seguro se despertaba con un hambre atroz. Estaba tan contento que no vio el carro llegar a la entrada y a los gemelos bajar las maletas, si el par no tocaba la puerta él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Fue a abrirles de inmediato, recibiéndoles con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Papá. – los saludo el par sin ánimo.

-Blossom, Sage, que bueno que llegan. – dijo para jalarlos dentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta sin saludar a las gemelas que se despedían desde el carro. Ramón estaba muy animado, pero no sabía si esperar a que Poppy despertara para decirles, sabía que ella tardaría en abrir los ojos, por lo que no lo resistió más. -Tengo que decirles algo, su madre y yo estuvimos discutiendo lo del castigo y… -

-¿Y? – preguntaron expectantes, sufriendo enormemente la pausa dramática que hizo su padre.

-Van a competir. –

-¡SI! – gritaron para dar saltos y correr por la sala, Ramón estaba muy feliz de verlos recobrar el ánimo.

-Pero… -

Los dos se detuvieron, sabían que siempre había un "pero", sea cual sea los dos estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo con tal de no ver a los Petrov ganar. Ramón continuo.

-Correrán un kilómetro más desde mañana hasta el jueves, el viernes descansarán para estar listo el sábado. –

-Claro Papá. – Los niños tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-Una cosa más. – el par se detuvo de golpe. – harán cien abdominales cada uno como castigo por no hablarle a su madre. –

Los niños se miraron entre si, no habían sido nada amables con ella y sin duda se lo tenían bien merecido.

-Si, Papá. – aun con carreras forzadas y abdominales, se sentían contentos de seguir en el evento.

-Y otra cosa más. – Al escuchar esa tercera llamada ya no se sentían tan animados de volver al juego, aun así, voltearon y lo escucharon con atención. – Sage, vas a escribir una carta de disculpas a tu madre, le faltaste al respeto muchas veces jovencito, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. – el niño se encogió de hombros y tratando de defenderse le dijo.

-Pero tú también lo hiciste y… -

-Las discusiones que yo tenga con tu madre y como las resuelva no son de su incumbencia, ya no son niños pequeños, Sage…Blossom, a veces discutimos, eso pasa, pero luego nos contentamos, es normal, si yo no le hablo o si le digo algo que no es muy agradable, no es para que ustedes hagan lo mismo, yo ya me disculpe con ella y quiero que los dos hagan lo mismo, pero en especial tu Sage. –

-Está bien Papá. –

-Y para ti Blossom, sé que tenían una orden cruzada, sus madres les dijo que no pelearan, pero alguien necesitaba su ayuda, usa un poco de lógica hijo, no quiero saber que volviste a dudar en ayudar a alguien, no tendrás postre en una semana, creo que lo que te paso en el ojo es castigo suficiente. –

-Si Papá, lo siento… no volveré a dudar. –

Toda la alegría se les había ido al escuchar esas palabras, Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, les regalo un par de besos en la frente y con mucho cariño les dijo.

-Los amo mucho, a los dos, me siento orgulloso de ustedes a pesar de que sean traviesos. – aquello lo dijo mientras les hacía cosquilla, cosa que los hizo reír. – Vamos, desempaquen de una vez, estoy preparando la merienda, bajen cuando estén listos. –

Ramón siguió un rato en la cocina, los niños no tardaron en ir con él, le contaron como les fue en el desfile mientras comían un poco de puré con guisantes. Poppy se fue despertando con el ruido de en la casa, los ecos de las risas, los pasos, la música, la mujer se sentó, posando su mirar en la nada, de golpe entro su esposo a la habitación.

-Poppy… deberías de ver a nuestros hijos, jamás los había visto tan felices, están emocionados por participar. –

-Me alegro. – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Pues tu alegre forma de demostrarlo me aturde, ¿pasa algo? –

Poppy volteo a verlo con ojos decididos a afrontar el problema.

-Ramón ¿consideras que soy egoísta? –

-¿Tu? Jamás, eres la persona más generosa que conozco, ¿alguien te dijo eso? –

-No, yo creo que soy… un tanto egoísta. –

Ramón la miro dudando para finalmente sentarse a su lado y decirle.

-Creo que tal vez… ¿esto puede ser por las discusiones de los últimos días? –

-Tal vez… -

-Poppy, lo siento, sabes que no soy amante de hacer nuevos amigos y en ocasiones tu flexibilidad atenta contra mi terquedad y… pasa esto, pero tú y yo sabemos que solo, solo… tal vez pase, solo es una mala racha. – dijo perdiendo el ánimo. Ella lo miro con seriedad, lo que paso años atrás, ese motivo que casi les impide casarse, parecía que se estaba repitiendo.

-Ramón… te amo y mucho… Lo sabes ¿Cierto? –

El hombre la miro intrigado y dudando del motivo de la pregunta contesto.

-Si… y yo te amo a ti. –

-Se que tenemos varios problemas que resolver en estos momentos, la familia Petrov no es el motivo real, esto entre nosotros ya estaba pasando, ponerlos a ellos de pretexto es absurdo y nos desvía del verdadero problema. –

-¡Disculpa! Yo no estoy poniendo a nadie en medio de esto, ni siquiera se a que te refieres, ¿Qué problemas hay entre nosotros? Estábamos bien hasta que ellos llegaron. –

-No, no es verdad, siempre discutimos. –

-Por Dios Poppy, todas las parejas discuten, esto es normal. –

-Si, pero… -

-No, ya basta, deja de inventarnos problemas, tenemos un buen matrimonio, que la señora y el señor Petrov sean una mala combinación y tu no tengas un punto de comparación con sus problemas, por favor ¿Crees que te tienen envidia? ¿Nuestra vida es tan perfecta que se siente apenada de vivir como ha vivido? No vamos a volverla incomoda solo porque ella no ha sentido lo que es tener un buen matrimonio. –

-¿Crees que quiero arruinar lo nuestro para ir a decirle "oh señora Petrov se lo que siente, mi esposo es igual"? ¿Estás loco? Mira Ramón, sé que tú y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, tú lo dijiste una vez, lo nuestro lucia imposible porque la verdad es que somos muy diferentes… pero hay algo que está pasando entre nosotros, por eso te pregunto que si consideras que soy egoísta. –

-No Poppy, no lo eres… - dijo con seriedad, pero al ver que esa respuesta no le agradaba, añadió. – Eres distraída, eso es todo. –

-¿Distraída? –

-Si, como la vez que te comiste el helado de Blossom cuando tenía cinco años, lloro mucho esa vez, pero no lo hiciste apropósito, simplemente se te olvido que era de él, te disculpaste y le compraste otro mucho más grande, eres… tu siempre. – Ramón dejo escapar un par de risas mientras veía su reloj de muñequera, ese regalo de aniversario que le dio un año atrás. – solo eres increíblemente buena en olvidar los grandes detalles. – hubo un breve silencio que Poppy rompió para decir con voz amarga.

-Es cierto, sigo olvidando las cosas que realmente importan. –

-¿Por qué es esto tan importante ahora? A mí eso no me molesta –

Poppy no quería seguir con aquel juego de variar el tema, discutir cosas sin importancias, los Petrov, el castigo, los niños, el trabajo, no eran más que otra cosa que los dos utilizaban para desviarse del tema principal, sin pudor hizo las preguntas que daban justo en lo que los dos trataban de evitar.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo disfrutabas? ¿Hace cuánto que no tenías un orgasmo? –

Ramón se quedó petrificado, la voz se le fue, sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago.

-Yo… yo, yo no sé de que hablas, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Ramón, yo no lo note hasta hace poco, me… me divertía tanto contigo que no me ponía a pensar en si a ti también te gustaba y yo… yo lo comprobé apenas hoy, cuando te viniste, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Tu no lo has disfrutado ¿verdad? –

-Poppy, disfruto cada encuentro que tenemos, yo… -

-Por favor, ya no mientas… solo dime la verdad. –

Ramón dejo escapar un grande suspiro mientras le daba la espalda, la respuesta era bastante obvia. Ante aquello las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la mujer.

-¿Hace cuánto? -

-Poppy, para que nos torturamos, ahora solo hay que… -

-Contesta… ¿Hace cuánto que no sientes lo mismo? –

-Hace un par de meses, quizás un año o más, no lo sé. -

Esa respuesta sacudió todo su mundo, "un año o más" que solo fingía, que no disfrutaba, que no vivía el momento con ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Porque te conozco, Poppy, esto no es tu culpa, soy yo… solo yo y… -

-¿Ya no te gusto? –

La pesadilla de Ramón se volvió realidad, la persona que más amaba sentía que ya no despertaba en él su pasión.

-Jamás digas eso, eres hermosa, eres… -

-Hermosa… pero no lo suficiente. –

-Poppy… -

-¿Cómo me deseas? ¿Quieres que sea más delgada, que me corte el pelo? ¿Te gusta mi busto? Puedo hacerlo más grande, hay una clínica que… -

Escucharla hablar así le dio dolor de cabeza, hablaba de bandas gástricas, operaciones de mejillas, aumento de labios, correcciones de nariz, todas sus palabras le daban vuelta en la cabeza hasta que grito.

-¡POR DIOS, POPPY CALLATE! –

La mujer guardo silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-Poppy, me gustas tal y como eres, de verdad, no te miento, yo soy quien tiene que esforzarse, no te preocupes, lo voy a resolver. – dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Bueno, los niños se deben de alistar para mañana, tienen clases y tengo que ver que hayan hecho la tarea, tengo que ir a checarlos. -dijo para salir de la habitación.

-Claro. – le respondió con voz quebrada al solitario cuarto, no podía parar de llorar, Ramón estaba dejando de sentir lo mismo por ella, y peor aún, creía que todo era culpa de él, quería resolverlo solo por su cuenta, ¿en que momento volvió a pasar? ¿En que momento orillo a Ramón a pensar de nuevo en que tenía que hacer las cosas solo? Cuidar de los niños, arreglar la casa, hacer la comida, cierto, ella no era egoísta, simplemente se distrajo, como solía ocurrir, ese sentimiento de soledad la embargo de nuevo, nunca pensó que ese pensamiento de no ser lo suficientemente buena regresaría, que se apoderaría de ella al grado de robarle la alegría. Era triste, pero la única conclusión que le llego fue que su esposo e hijos estarían mejor sin ella en la casa, teniendo como madre y esposa a alguien con mayores habilidades que solo hacer recortes y fiestas. Cuando Ramón volvía al cuarto vio como Poppy sacaba un par de cambios de ropa.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto un tanto asustado de la respuesta.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste sobre "ponerme pausa". -

-¿Yo dije eso? No me refería a … ¿Por qué estas tomando tu ropa? –

-Ramón, solo dormiré en otro cuarto, es lo bueno ¿no? Si no quiero dormir contigo solo tengo que escoger otro. –

-Poppy, esto tiene arreglo, si es por el sexo yo… -

-Esto ya no tiene que ver con el sexo, nuestra relación no se basa en eso, aun sin nuestras… nuestras increíbles noches, si no hubiera nada de nada, te seguiría amando como lo hago ahora. –

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? –

-Es porque lo ocultaste… me mentiste y… no confiaste en mi para decirme lo que te pasaba. – Poppy no podía evitar llorar, trataba de secarse las lágrimas, pero no conseguía nada con eso. Ramón trato de abrazarla, pero ella rechazo el afecto. Un tanto lastimado por eso le dijo.

-Ok, entiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo será esto? –

-No lo sé. –

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? Hay que tratar de que los niños no se den cuenta, solo… trata de verte feliz. –

Al fin se secó las lágrimas, respiro hondo y esbozo una bella sonrisa.

-Créeme, miento mejor que tu cuando es hora de fingir. –

-Por favor, yo no lo hice para lastimarte. –

-Lo sé, pero igual dolió. –

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? –

-Lo que tu querías, vamos a pausarlo. –

-¿Qué vamos a pausar? –

-"Esto". – dijo señalándose a ella y él.

-Poppy, no somos novios, no es "darnos un tiempo" estamos casados, somos esposos, no podemos pausar "esto", piensa en los niños, no es tan sencillo. –

-Lo sé, pero los dos somos buenos mintiendo, no se darán cuenta si actuamos como normalmente lo hacemos, y además… no hay ninguna regla que diga que no podemos "detenernos" y recapacitar, yo lo necesito Ramón y sé que tú también. –

No tenía como contradecirle eso, era cierto, se moría de ganas por tener un respiro lejos de ella. Ya no tenían nada que discutir, por el momento ya todo estaba dicho, por lo que solo comento.

-Está bien, entonces… ¿ya no somos nada? –

-Por el momento… ya no. –

Ambos sentían una estaca clavada en sus corazones, estaban confundidos, adoloridos, pero sabían que necesitaban esa separación momentánea.

-Descansa Poppy. –

-Descansa Ramón. –

Termino por decir para salir de la habitación, no fue una noche agradable para los dos, pero sabían que tenían que dormir para tener fuerzas al día siguiente, sonreír cantar y abrazar a sus hijos.

Para los gemelos fue una mañana increíble, no esperaban que su madre desayunara con ellos, Sage le dio la carta de disculpa y ambos hermanos hechizaron a su madre con sus canticos, Ramón les hizo coro mientras lavaban cada quien su plato, cuando fue la hora, el par se despidió para ir a la escuela, un desayuno tan agradable como ese no habían tenido hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedes ser más obvia? – le pregunto Ramón con un cierto tono de desagrado.

-Yo veo a nuestros hijos muy felices, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Vas a decírmelo o tengo que adivinarlo? –

-Fuiste demasiado dulce, más de lo normal. –

-El punto es que no se den cuenta, distraerlos, tú pudiste sonreír un poco más. –

-No soy una persona sonriente, por si no te has dado cuenta, si me ponga a reír como bobo por todo, los niños sospecharían. –

-Vaya… ellos son realmente importante para ti, tanto como para mentirles. –

-No tengo ganas de discutir Poppy. –

-¿Si los niños te lo pidieran me dejarías atrás? Siempre fueron más importantes después de todo. –

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. –

La mujer de cabellos rosados no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida y los celos que normalmente la carcomían la tenían pensando y diciendo cosas que jamás diría en voz alta.

-Lo lamento, tienes razón, tengo que irme a trabajar, no me esperes, llegare tarde. –

Poppy salió de casa con una solo idea en mente, haría lo mismo que hizo Ramón, adelantaría su trabajo lo más que pudiera, se quedaría a hacer horas extras y así podría tener una o dos semanas libres, unas buenas vacaciones en la playa con toda la familia, quizás Nube podría cuidar de los gemelos y ella y Ramón reintentar retomar su relación luego de esa pausa.

Los gemelos habían llegado a la escuela sin ningún contra tiempo, estaban muy contentos, pensaron que sería el inicio de una maravillosa semana, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Cuando cruzaron el portal de su escuela, se encontraron con un tumulto de niños, estos reían sin parar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De que se están riendo? – preguntaron los gemelos al niño más cercano.

-Alguien le jugo una broma a la hermana de Maicol y Timothy, gelatina dentro de su casillero, tienen que verla, se ve ridícula. –

Los niños ahí presentes al ver que Blossom y Sage llegaron les abrieron el paso, ahí estaba, la pobre Sasha bañada de pies a cabeza de gelatina, entre sus cabellos, dentro de sus zapatos. El par no sabía si sentir lastima o reír con los demás, aquello de verdad era cómico, por su rostro tan poco agraciados y esos pelos que daban más la pinta de ser una peluca, parecía que se trataba de un payaso que solo se lanzó una torta a la cara. La niña dio un par de sollozos como preludio a un llanto que atrajo a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Quién fue? – pregunto amenazadoramente Maicol para después tomar al primer niño más cercano por el cuello de su camisa, las risas pararon. - ¿Fuiste tú? –

-No… yo no. – tartamudeo el infante.

-¿Entonces dime quien fue? – le grito con fuerzas.

-Bájalo Maicol. – le ordenaron los gemelos.

-Ustedes lo hicieron. –

-No, nosotros acabamos de llegar, es una lástima lo que le paso a tu hermana. – dijeron con tono hipócrita, realmente no les interesaba la niña. – Pero diste tu palabra de no causar ningún problema. –

-Cierto, porque luego del evento del sábado ustedes no podrán detenernos, nos escuchan. – dijo para dirigirse a todos los presentes. – nuestro reinado de terror comenzara la próxima semana, así que sean cuidadoso con sus bromas. –

Los gemelos sonrieron felices y contestaron.

-Así es, apostamos la paz y tranquilidad de nuestra escuela con estos brabucones, si ellos ganan el evento la escuela les pertenecerá, si pierden contra nosotros, todo seguirá como antes. – el par se veía seguro, pero Maicol retomo la palabra al ver que el público presente lucia feliz.

-Esta semana será su última pacifica, nuestro tratado de paz acabará, gócenla, porque la mamita de estos niñitos los castigo sacándolos de la competencia. – él chico choco palmas con su hermano, para luego dirigirse a todos otra vez. – no tomare medidas ahora, pero créanme cuando les digo que lamentaran cada broma que le hagan mi hermana. – hubo un silencio que se apodero del pasillo repleto de alumnos que fue roto por los aplausos sarcásticos de los gemelos.

-Increíble discurso, de verdad, nos conmovió. – Blossom y Sage se acercaron más a los Petrov y dijeron con tono victorioso. – Tal vez engañaste a nuestra madre con tu pésima actuación de víctima, pero se te olvido algo muy importante. –

-¿Qué? –

-Nuestro padre te detesta y no cayó en tu sucia jugarreta, lamentamos tener que decirte esto, pero estamos dentro de la competencia y en cinco días te patearemos el trasero a ti y tu soso hermano. – gritos, risas y palabras de victoria se escucharon venir de cada niño presente, guardaron todos silencio al ver que los gemelos seguirán hablando. – Dimos nuestra palabra de que no haríamos nada en esta semana de paz, si alguien quiere hacer bromas no meteremos nuestras cucharas en eso, así que vayan haciéndose a la idea de cómo serán las cosas de aquí en adelante para ustedes, debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse con un Lombardi. – finalizaron los gemelos para seguir caminando e ir a clases, todos los niños en la escuela estaban contentos y el trato que habían hecho era pasado de voz en voz. A pesar de lo que ellos esperaban, que los demás se agarraran a hacerle bromas a Maicol y Timothy, eso no fue lo que paso.

La pobre Sasha fue presa de burlas desde el inicio de la jornada, arañas y sapos en su escritorio, goma de mascar en su cabello, letreros de "patéame" en su espalda, los niños en el pasillo al verla pasar le tiraban del cabello, la empujaban hasta dejarla en el piso para luego patear sus cosas. Los gemelos, no lo veían, estaban muy ocupados planeando todas las bromas que le harían a los Petrov en la competencia, además que la pequeña no era de su agrado y les tenía sin importancia lo que le pasaran, la inculparon de bromas, estando muchas veces en la dirección, la falta de su presencia a Blossom y Sage les encanto, no tenían que ir a esconderse al baño, de hecho, la que se pasó el resto del día en el baño fue ella, lloro durante horas encerrada en uno de los cubículos, hasta que las chicas la obligaron a salir. Era la hora del mitin escolar de los lunes donde se daban las noticias, se ponía a discusión cosas que los estudiantes querían, se comunicaban eventos importantes y más. Todos los niños tenían que estar en el auditorio a esa hora. Los gemelos fueron llamados por unas niñas que formaban parte de su club de fans, no lo vieron raro, normalmente ellos iban al escenario junto con ellas cuando el grupo tenía algún comunicado que hacer, se sentaron en un par de sillas dispuestas para ellos, mientras que la líder del club, división de menores de 12 hablaba por el micrófono.

-Queridos compañeros, soy la presidente del club de Blossom y Sage división primaria, como sabrán nuestros encantadores super modelos estarán compitiendo en el evento del sábado por el bienestar de nuestra escuela, es necesario que el equipo de porristas esté preparado para darles ánimo, así como alistar las porras que todos diremos para apoyarlos. –

Los gemelos sabían que la escuela entera se ponía de acuerdo para hacer eso, no tenían ningún problema con aquello, por lo que no le dieron más importancia, sabiendo que su presencia no era tan necesaria se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con un ademan de manos.

-Esperen. – los llamo la niña en el micrófono. – este no es el tema principal, por favor tomen asiento. –

Blossom y Sage se miraron extrañados, pero terminaron haciendo lo que les pido.

-Todos estamos conscientes de la llegada de ciertas personas a nuestro querido pueblo. – todos asintieron mientras que muchos otros estaban confundidos. – Lamentablemente nuestros queridos super modelos se han visto acosados por alguien estos últimos días, y todos sabemos, dentro y fuera de nuestro querido Club B&S que está totalmente prohibido hacer eso. –

Nadie en la escuela se atrevía a molestar a los gemelos, no solo porque ellos fácilmente podrían defenderse, de hecho, el par tenía más que suficiente con quitarse los lentes, cosa que no hacían por no meterse en problemas con su padre, aunque solían amenazar con hacerlo si alguien les colmaba la paciencia, pero su club de fans también era de temer, en muchas ocasiones ellas sola se habían encargado de defenderlos de cosas que ni ellos notaban, en especial de fans femeninas, por lo que no vieron extraño nada de eso, si alguien los acosaba se acababa de meter con las personas equivocadas.

-Alguien tomo fotos sin permiso de Blossom y Sage, no solo eso, le robo mechones de cabellos a ambos, parte de su ropa, su comida y los ha estado siguiendo a todos lados. –

Los gemelos se pasaron la mano por el cabello, era cierto, ambos se revisaron y a pesar que era minúscula la diferencia, les faltaba un buen mechón de cabellos a ambos, no sabían que pensar, estaban molestos y asustados, ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacerles algo como eso? ¿Cuándo paso que no se dieron cuenta? Si había hecho eso ¿Qué otra cosa debió de hacerles?, molestos se cruzaron de brazos y pusieron mucha atención a la niña que hablaba.

-El Club de Fans de todos los niveles se dio a la tarea de investigar y encontramos a la culpable, no solo eso, sino que tenemos las pruebas que la delatan. – dijo levantando orgullosa un diario rosa pastel que a todas luces parecía estar lleno de cosas pegadas dentro de el. – lo que encontramos fue aterrador, no solo los espiaba durante clases, tiene recortes de revistas donde han aparecido, les robo objetos que pego en las hojas y les tomo fotos inapropiadas. – Los gemelos al escuchar eso no comprendieron a que se refería, pero la niña bajo de la pequeña tarima donde estaba y les entrego el diario, estaban ellos cambiándose de ropa, tomando un baño después de la clase de deportes, claro que no se veían más que sus torsos, y en la foto había más niños en las regaderas, así que no fueron ellos los únicos que fueron expuestos con esa fotografía, el pequeño cuaderno estaba lleno de pequeñas notas de amor para ambos, frases y poemas románticos.

"Sage, eres tan divertido, tu risa me hacer reír, en tus brazos encantada me dormiría, junto a ti podría vivir"

-Pero que mier…. –

-¡Sage! – lo regaño Blossom sabiendo que iba a decir.

-¿Me vas a decir que esto te gusta? Esto es horrible, que pena, me muero de vergüenza, espero que nadie más vea esto. –

-No es tan malo, digo… somos figuras públicas después de todo, es normal que pase esto ¿no? –

Sage paso algunas páginas donde había una foto de ellos dos escondidos en el baño.

-¿Consideras esto normal? Esto está muy mal. –

-Bueno, tenemos una admiradora que no conoce límites… es… -

Sage volvió a pasar las páginas y encontró una frase hecha para Blossom.

"Amo tu forma de bostezar y que pongas atención en matemáticas, quiero que me enseñes a sumar, y tal vez yo te pueda enseñar algo más"

Blossom sintió unas extrañas ganas de vomitar seguida de algunos escalofríos, la niña en el micrófono siguió hablando.

-Esto es tan desagradable que me gustaría que todos vieran lo horrible que es… oh, esperen, pueden hacerlo, todos tomen la copia del diario que dejamos bajo sus asientos. – dijo la menor alzando unas fotocopias encuadernadas que tenía con ella.

Al escuchar eso los gemelos entraron en pánico, lo que ahí había era en verdad vergonzoso, las chicas debían pensar que le estaban dando una buena lección a la culpable, pero en el proceso se estaban burlando de ellos también, estaban tan avergonzados, escuchaban las risas de los niños resonar en todo el auditorio, el sonido del pasar de las paginas se oía multiplicado con el eco del recinto, Blossom y Sage se levantaron de golpe y le dijeron muy ofendidos.

-Basta ya, esto es divertido. –

-Esperen falta más. – dijo la niña que no los escucho por el escándalo de las carcajadas. – "Blossom es lindo y amable, Sage es tierno y divertido, a la derecha de su hermano siempre va, ninguno cambia de lugar, tienen diferente andar, no sé a cuál escoger, con los dos me quedare" – Aquella sosa frase mal hecha hizo reír más a los niños, por su parte Blossom y Sage estaban más asustados, eso era cierto, Sage siempre caminaba a la derecha de su hermano, y su andar, solo Seda y Satín lograban diferenciarlo, ¿Cómo había logrado saber quién era quién? su familia y amigos más cercanos sabían diferenciarlos, y aun así dudaban por los lentes. – La tonta cree que se puede quedar con los dos. –

-Por favor, ya no sigas. – le rogaron los gemelos que jamás en su vida se habían sentido tan apenados.

-¿Quieren saber quién es la acosadora de nuestros super modelos? –

-Si. – gritaron todos los presentes.

-Ahí está. – dijo señalando a la pequeña Sasha que trataba de huir de su asiento, pero era retenida por dos niñas a sus costados. – esa fea y torpe niña se cree lo suficientemente genial para ser digna de los gemelos Lombardi, no solo cree que merece uno, sino que piensa que se puede quedar con los dos. –

Los chicos y chicas alrededor de ella la señalaban, no dejaban de reír y decir "pero que fea" "hasta cree que se van a fijar en ella" "patito feo" "niña mono" "payaso triste". La multitud comenzó a jalarla para que subiera al escenario, donde la dejaron caer a los pies de los gemelos.

-Creo que alguien le debe una disculpa a nuestro super modelos. –

La niña levanto apenada el rostro, lloraba a mares, lo que no la favorecía para nada siendo ya tan poco agraciada, un enorme moco verde resbalaba desde su nariz hasta su mentón, su cabello seguía teniendo gelatina y goma de mascar, Blossom y Sage dieron un par de pasos atrás, realmente era repugnante.

-¡Que se disculpe! ¡Que se disculpe! – pedía a gritos el público.

-Esperen, guarden silencio, va a hablar… - dijo la niña al micrófono.

-¿Dónde están los maestros? – pregunto Sage en voz baja a su hermano.

-No lo sé, pero esto ya es demasiado. –

-Yo… yo… - balbuceaba la pequeña Sasha. – es que… me… me gus… - la niña comenzó a llorar aún más volviendo inentendible lo que les decía.

-¿Qué dices? No te escuchamos. – La niña tomo el micrófono y bajo para ponérselo enfrente. – Ahora dilo para que todos te escuchen. –

-Me gustan. – susurro, pero gracias al aparato todos los presentes escucharon.

-¿Puedes repetirlo más fuerte? –

-Me gustan, me gustan ambos, yo… yo solo quería, sé que no soy bonita, pero… tal vez, ¿yo les agrade como ustedes a mí? –

Todos guardaron silencio, "¿Es esta una declaración de amor?" pensaron los gemelos, no sabían que contestar. De un momento a otro las risas volvieron.

-Que torpe, aun cree que le dirán que "si". –

-Ves demasiadas telenovelas, niña. – grito alguien del público.

-Cree que se van a fijar en ella. –

Blossom comenzó a sollozar, y antes de que le salieran las primeras lagrimas salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Blossom! – grito Sage que fue tras de él.

El mayor de lo gemelos iba llorando mientras caminaba fuera de la escuela, cruzaba la calle y comenzaba a recorrer las veredas que lo llevaban a casa. Sage le seguía el paso un tanto desconcertado por lo que le pasaba a su hermano, miraba de vez en cuando el diario de la niña, cada vistazo que le daba se le hacía aún más bizarro.

En la casa sobre la colina, Ramón enseraba el piso por novena vez en la mañana, un poco más y este podría ser más un espejo que madera.

-No debí de adelantar el trabajo, ¿en que estaba pensando? –

Esa última frase lo puso a divagar.

-Pausa, Pausa… ¿Qué se supones que debo de hacer en una pausa? ¿Tendría que pensar en que hice mal? ¿En cómo arreglar esto? ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? –

Se dejo caer en el sofá ya sin saber que otra cosa limpiar, la casa estaba reluciente por completo.

-Creo que necesito otro perro, eso me ayudara, un perro grande y que haga mucho desorden, así podre limpiar lo que ensucie. –

El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo sorprendió, nadie solía ir a esa parte del bosque, vendedores nunca pasaban por la mansión, Satín y Seda eran las que comúnmente los visitaban, pero iban cuando Poppy estaba y conocían de sobra sus horarios, "¿Sera el viento?" se preguntó desconcertado, tal vez su esposa regreso antes, pero era imposible, ella le había dicho que regresaría tarde. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus hijos, Blossom no paraba de llorar y Sage se veía muy apenado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la escuela? ¿Por qué estas llorando Blossom? –

-Es una extraña historia. – le contesto Sage.

Ambos niños entraron a casa, mientras Ramón le dio un té al mayor de sus hijos, el menor se puso a contarle lo sucedido entregándole el diario de la pequeña Sasha, el padre no sabía que hacer o pensar al respecto. Debió ser incómodo para los gemelos que alguien así se le declarara enfrente de todos, definitivamente era hora de comenzar a hablar de "romance" con el par, aunque no comprendía el porqué Blossom no podía calmarse.

-Comprendo lo que les paso, los maestros deben de estar presentes en todos los mítines, hablare seriamente con la directora. – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, estaba por marcar, pero al ver que Blossom seguía sin calmarse colgó para seguir hablando con ellos. - ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Es desagradable rechazar a alguien. – dijo Sage. – Nunca alguien se nos declaró y fue horrible, ella es… muy fea, no sabíamos que hacer, no queremos ser malos… solo… -

-Solo no les gusta, eso pasa, está bien, decir "no" cuando no quieren nada con alguien, es algo que deben saber hacer, seguro les pasara en más ocasiones. – le hablo con paternal tono.

-Papá, ¿cuándo eras joven rechazaste a alguien? – Sage buscaba respuestas en las experiencias de su padre.

-Claro que si, rechace a muchas chicas y chicos. –

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste? ¿No te sentiste mal por ellos? Enséñanos a hacerlo. – pidió Sage.

-Pues yo… - A Ramón se le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdo de un sin fin de jóvenes a los que les cerró la puerta en la cara, a las chicas que hizo llorar con sus negativas burlonas y sarcásticas, como olvidar a su hermano rogándole porque fuera más amable. – Bueno, no creo que yo deba, es que… su madre por otro lado… - en ese momento recordó la historia de Poppy lanzando a un chico por un balcón cuando intento besarla luego de declarársele.

-Papá… ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto el menor de los Lombardi al verlo pensativo.

-No, es solo que creo que el método de su madre es mejor que el mío. – Pensó finalmente Ramón, se le debieron de declarar a Poppy en más de una ocasión siendo tan popular.

-Oh, entonces esperare a que mamá llegue. –

-Sage, ella llegara tarde, sabes que con el trabajo normal y la fecha de la competencia infantil tiene doble carga, tiene que hacer horas extras. –

-Lo había olvidado. – contesto algo cabizbajo.

-Blossom, ¿Por qué sigues llorando? ¿Crees que me lo puedas decir ya? –

El niño tomo un poco de aire, se secó los ojos y limpio su nariz.

-Es que… es que yo… yo sé cómo se siente Sasha. –

-¿Lo sabes? – Sage se sintió intrigado al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hermano.

-Si… yo, a mí me gusta también alguien y yo tengo miedo… tengo miedo de no gustarle como a mí me gusta ella y… - Blossom volvió a convertirse en un mar de lágrimas, su padre le paso otro pañuelo y con voz tranquila le pregunto.

-¿Es eso? ¿Temes que Cristal te rechace? –

-Si y … salimos corriendo sin decir nada, ni siquiera le dijimos "no", no quisiera que Cristal hiciera lo mismo conmigo… lo lamento tanto, pero no… no me gusta, y… es que… - Ramón abrazo fuerte a su hijo, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo.

-Eso no va a pasar. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no me va a rechazar? –

-Porque he visto cómo te mira, no puedo decir que siente lo mismo, pero que tienes una oportunidad, hijo… la tienes. –

-¿De verdad? – dijo un poco más animado.

-Si, y tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de ayudarte en eso, ya no te preocupes más. –

-Está bien. – Blossom se sonó la nariz, se quedó un momento viendo a la nada muy silencioso para después comenzar a llorar otra vez. Ramón y Sage se miraron sin entender que le pasaba.

-Blossom, Blossom, escucha, cálmate, no te van a rechazar. – Volvió a pedirle Ramón.

-Es que eso ya no me preocupa. – hablo entre sollozos.

-¿Y ahora a que le temes? – pregunto su hermano.

-Al club de fans. – chillo.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? – Ramón no entendía cuál era el problema, pero Sage si.

-Papá. – trato de explicarle él, pues Blossom parecía empeorar con cada minuto. – Esas chicas trataron mal a Sasha solo porque se enamoró de nosotros y se atrevió a decirlo, ¿Qué le harán a Cristal si saben que Blossom esta enamorado de ella? –

-Oh… ya entendí. – Ramón no sabía cómo liderar con eso, una sola niña le estaba dando muchos problemas, no se imaginaba que hacer con todo un tumulto.

-No quiero regresar a la escuela. – balbuceo Blossom.

-Yo tampoco, Sasha va estar ahí, será vergonzoso, Papá… no estamos listos para decirle que "no", si le decimos a mamá. –

Ramón pensó las cosas un momento, conociendo a Poppy, apenas los gemelos mencionaran "declaración de amor" y de seguro estaría comprometiendo alguno de sus dos hijos con la pequeña Petrov.

-Blossom, Sage… ¿Quieren hacer un trato conmigo? –

Los gemelos se miraron incrédulos de lo que escuchaban, su padre era la principal figura de autoridad de la casa y no se imaginaban haciendo un trueque con él.

-¿Cómo que? –

-Todas estas cosas de "amor" distraen a las personas, ¿recuerdan lo que les conté sobre la competencia de surf? –

-¿Te refieres a la que ganaron el tío y tu haciendo que un chico se enamorara? –

-Esa misma, estos temas antes de una competencia no son buenos, ya te había dicho que te ayudaría con Cristal hasta después de la competencia, así que no se hablara de este tema hasta pasado el sábado, olvidemos todo ¿les parece? –

-Pero nos será imposible hacerlo, ella va en nuestro salón. –

Ramón pensó un momento, con lo que le paso a la niña seguro que faltaría un par de días, pero no solo era ella, el club de fans, lo que se diría en los pasillos, todo eso podía hacer que sus hijos se desconcentraran. El hombre volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco, del otro lado de la línea la directora de la escuela contesto muy alegre.

-Buenos días directora, soy el padre de Blossom y Sage. -

-Señor Lombardi, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? –

-Señora directora, esta mañana me lleve la sorpresa de que mis dos hijos estaban tocando la puerta de mi casa. –

-¿Se fugaron de la escuela? –

-Así es, me molesta saber que les permitieran salir en tal mal estado, o peor aun, que nadie notara que se sentían mal. –

-¿Sus hijos están mal? ¿Están enfermos? –

-Están terriblemente enfermos, parece que comieron algo en la cafetería que no les cayó bien, están verdes y tienen vómitos incontrolables. –

Sage y Blossom al ver que su padre mentía por ello por primera vez, comenzaron a hacer sonido de fondos de vómito y tos seguido por sollozos y un dramático "me muero" que hizo reír a Ramón, rápido tapo su boca para no ser descubierto.

-Espero que entienda que ellos necesitan recuperarse, no irán a clases esta semana, participaran en la competencia del sábado y quiero que descansen lo suficiente. –

-Claro, lamento tanto lo sucedido, hablara con la cocinera en este mismo instante. –

-Se lo agradezco, hasta luego. – Ramón al fin colgó.

Los gemelos recuperaron su ánimo, brincaban, bailaban mientras gritaban.

-¡Una semana sin clases! ¡Una semana de vacaciones! –

-Nada de eso. – dijo cortándoles la inspiración. -Los dos entrenaran desde que amanezca hasta la noche, no vamos a jugar, tienen que ganar esa competencia. –

-Está bien. – contestaron animados. -Pero que dirá mamá. –

-Le diremos lo mismo, que algo les cayó mal, que se sienten enfermos y no irán a la escuela por ello. –

-¿Crees que nos crea? – los gemelos solían mentirle con la ayuda de su madre, engañarla a ella, siendo que Poppy los conocía bien en esa área, les parecía imposible.

-Claro, y si no… solo déjenmelo a mí. –

Ramón los necesitaba a los dos en casa, no podría soportar esa "pausa" sin su presencia, aquellos acontecimientos tan malos para el par le sentaron de maravilla, finalmente no pasaría la semana solo.

La noche cayo pronto, ya pasaban de las diez, los niños estaban exhaustos en sus camas, quien no supiera de la mentira sin duda crearía que Sage tenía algún tipo de indigestión, no era para menos, el menor creyó que podía adelantar las abdominales de la semana en un solo día, pero su padre le dijo que sin importar cuantas hubiera hecho, volvería hacer cien flexiones al día siguiente, el dolor que sentía ahora en su reposo era totalmente real, por su lado, Blossom que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo llorando, lucia con los ojos hinchados y una nariz bastante irritada, podía pasar fácilmente como resfriado. Poppy llego a esa hora, de manera seria y fría, saludo a su esposo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de pausa? –

-Excelente, ¿y el tuyo? –

-No me quejo, mucho papeleo que hacer, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en que hare. Tú tienes una semana libre, y por cómo está el piso… bueno, creo que no tienes mucho que hacer, ¿Qué pensaste? –

-¿Tenía que pensar algo? – pregunto irónico.

-No, realmente no… Ramón, escucha, sobre nosotros… yo… -

-Los niños llegaron en la mañana. – la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Los niños? ¿se escaparon de la escuela? –

-No, se sintieron mal y volvieron a casa, solo eso, pescaron un resfriado. –

-Dios mío, ¿y están bien? –

Poppy subió las escaleras, para que los niños volvieran por su propio pie a casa es que no estaban tan mal, pero si Ramón no los dejo volver a la escuela es que realmente estaban enfermos.

-Blossom, Sage… ¿Cómo se sienten? – pregunto Poppy entrando a la habitación.

-Estamos bien. – dijeron los dos, aunque su pinta no era para nada buena.

-¿Te duela la cabeza cariño? – Poppy veía en peor estado a Blossom, este que aun sollozaba, le dijo.

-Solo un poco. –

-Sage ¿Cómo te sientes tu? –

-Me duele el estómago. –

-¿El estómago? -

Ramón tomo a Poppy por los hombros y la alzo hasta ponerla de pie y comenzar a empujarla fuera del cuarto.

-Es demasiado contacto, los niños están en cuarentena, no quiero que nadie más se contagie, además, están débiles, si les pegas algún otro virus arruinaras su participación en la competencia. –

-¿Qué yo que? –

-Poppy, déjalos tranquilos. – dijo Ramón mientras cerraba la puerta y la alejaba hasta llevarla a la habitación donde ella se estaba quedando. – los niños no saldrán de aquí hasta que se sientan mejor, hay que dejarlos descansar, yo creo que una semana en casa les hará bien, vas a ver, el sábado estarán listos para la competencia. –

-¿Para el sábado? Ósea que ¿faltaran una semana a clases? –

-Si, descuida, yo los cuidare, les daré vitaminas, comida saludable y todo lo que necesiten y… -

-Ramón, dime que no lo haces por la pausa. –

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no soy como tu, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que los deje ir enfermos a la escuela y contagien a los demás y se cree una pandemia en toda Villa Trolls. –

Poppy soltó un suspiro, de la misma forma que él hacia cuando estaba harto de algo.

-Quedamos en no ponerlos en medio de "esto". –

-No los estoy poniendo en medio, esto es punto y aparte, los niños se sienten mal, somos sus padres, ¿Quieres que los ignore? Yo no puedo hacer eso… yo… -

-Tú estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste antes de casarnos, te estas ocultando detrás de los niños. –

Ramón guardo silencio unos segundos, no esperaba que la misma estrategia le saliera bien, solo no quería estar solo, no quería pensar en nada, necesitaba más que nada la presencia de sus hijos otra vez, como cuando fueron bebés.

-Si, lo hago, lo estoy haciendo, los quiero a ellos, quiero pasar cada minuto del día a su lado, prefiero estar con Blossom y Sage mil veces más que contigo. – aquellas palabras tenían a todas luces las intenciones de lastimar a Poppy, pero la mujer sonrió con naturalidad.

-Sabes lo que siento al respecto, ¿verdad? –

-Ese no es mi problema. –

-Claro, oye… lo que quieras hacer durante esta pausa tampoco es mi problema, diviértete con los niños. – dijo mientras entraba a su habitación, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Ramón se lo impidió.

-Nosotros tres podemos ser perfectamente felices sin ti. – él ya no sabía que decir, Ramón ya no encontraba la forma de arreglar las cosas por las buenas, ahora solo pensaba que, si la chantajeaba o la asustaba, Poppy reaccionaria, pero la mujer seguía de buen ánimo, eso a él lo hizo pensar que tal vez a ella ya no le estaba importando arreglar las cosas.

-Los niños van a crecer Ramón, ya lo están haciendo, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso pase? ¿Detrás de quien te vas e esconder? Cuando paso lo de tu abuela te escondiste detrás de estos muros, ahora te escondes detrás de nuestros hijos, va ver un momento en que no vas a poder esconderte, cuando eso pase podremos hablar, mientras, disfruta tu pausa. –

-Yo no me estoy escondiendo detrás de nadie. –

-Relájate, no es como si nos estuviéramos divorciando, solo es una pausa. –

-Poppy… ¿Cuánto va durar esto? –

-El tiempo que sea necesario. –

-¿Me estas castigando? ¿Es algún tipo de burla? –

-No, solo relájate, lo necesitas, buenas noches. – dijo para por fin cerrar la puerta.

Ramón no tuvo más que objetar, también estaba cansado y no quería seguir discutiendo. Los días siguientes a eso fueron de un arduo entrenamiento para los niños, no tenían la necesidad de fingir estar cansados, ellos realmente lo estaban, el viernes que fue de descanso total lo disfrutaron como nunca. Para la mañana del sábado el par está lleno de energía y totalmente contento, esperaban con ansias la hora del evento para al fin terminar con el problema de los Petrov.

Los hombres de la familia Lombardi fueron a la alcaldía para de ahí ir a la competencia, como lo decía Poppy, como una familia, en ese mismo lugar la alcaldesa tomaba una taza de café acompañada de sus inseparables amigas.

-¿Eso te dijo? – comentaron las chicas, que habían notado lo silenciosa que estaba la mujer en su reuniones de todos los viernes.

-Si. –

-Cariño, es obvio que lo dijo solo para ver tu reacción. – comento Seda.

-Ramón te ama, no te pondría en contra de tus hijos. – termino por decir Seda.

-Lo sé, él está muy preocupado y tiene miedo, lo conozco. –

-Sabes que lo que le está pasando no es culpa tuya o suya, solo es que… -

-Que él esta estresado, lo sé, por eso le pedí la pausa, no tanto por mí, sino por él, él de verdad la necesita, quiero que se relaje, pero parece que no le está ayudando mucho, por eso he estado haciendo horas extras, es mi plan B. – comentó contenta.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-Le pienso dar a mis tres galanes las mejores vacaciones en la playa, lo estoy planeando desde inicios de la semana, ya estoy terminando los detalles. –

-Suena bien. –

-Si, espero que les guste, Ramón de verdad que necesita esto, quiero que sepa que todo está bien, que puedo seguir esperando, que lo amo no importa que pase, que ya no tiene que tener miedo. –

-Oh Poppy, sigues siendo una romántica. –

-Gracias, pero sé que esto va más allá, en muchas ocasiones he pensado que Ramón estaría mejor sin mí, que los niños merecen tener a otra madre. –

-Eso no es verdad. – grito el grupo.

-Claro, ya lo entendí, pero me puse a pensar que Ramón debe tener una idea similar, tal vez pensamos lo mismo, que no nos merecemos, que deberíamos de estar con otras personas, quiero cambiar eso, pero necesito que él quiera hacerlo, no que lo hagamos porque yo se lo pido. –

-¿Por qué no? Solo llévalo y habla con él y forzarlo… - decían las gemelas, que fueron detenidas por Dj Suki.

-No es tan sencillo, apuesto que la idea de Poppy funcionara, tú puedes chica. –

Poppy sonrió contenta, llamaron a la puerta con un par de golpes.

-Nock Nock… Ya llegamos. – gritaron lo niños entrando de golpe riendo y corriendo por todos lados, estaban ya listos para la carrera, tenis deportivos, ropa del mismo estilo, saludaron a las presentes rebosando de alegría.

-Niños, compórtense. – les pidió Ramón.

Las presentes al verlo sonrieron un poco apenadas.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos adelantado, nos veremos en las gradas. –

-Claro, hasta luego chicas. –

-Adiós Poppy, hasta luego Ramón. –

-Hasta luego. – dijo con tono un tanto desabrido, mientras ellas bajaban las escaleras le recordó a los gemelos. – Blossom, Sage, Seda y Satín tienen los lentes que usaran en la competencia, vayan a pedírselos de una vez. –

-Claro Papá. – los dos niños salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-He de suponer. – Hablo el hombre bastante enojado. – que tus amigas ya saben lo que pasa entre nosotros. –

-Supones bien. – comento sin ponerle mucha atención. – Son mis amigas Ramón, no les guardo ningún secreto. –

-Claro, creo que tienes una mejor relación con ellas que conmigo. –

-No es verdad… Ramón, el día de hoy es muy importante para los niños, crees poder quitar esa cara y poner una más contenta. –

-Oh si, lo olvide, quieres que luzcamos como la familia perfecta que no somos. –

-Esta fue tu idea. –

Ramón no puedo contradecir eso, tenía razón, él le había pedido eso por los niños.

-¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión con tu pausa?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Si, ¿y tu? – Poppy estaba muy feliz, demasiado para el gusto de Ramón.

-Tal vez. –

-¿Y me la vas a decir? –

-¿Quieres escucharla o tienes que tener otra junta con tus estúpidas amigas para saber que pensar? –

-Ramón… Por favor, se amable, el día de hoy es especial. –

-Si, será amable, será la persona más estúpidamente amable, todos me van a adorar de lo amable que seré. –

Poppy no pudo evitar reírse, parecía que aquel chico malo de la colina había vuelto a la ciudad, se preguntaba a si misma si tenía que empezar a hacerle invitaciones para el desayuno o la comida.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? –

-Si, un poco, es que tu… te estas comportando como un tonto. – menciono sin parar de reír.

Pero a Ramón aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, estaba más molesto que antes, sin pensar en lo que hacía se fue encontrar de la mujer atrapándola contra su escritorio, sosteniendo con rudeza sus muñecas contra la mesa.

-Ramón, me estas lastimado. – dijo un tanto asustada a ver la cara de su esposo llena de ira.

-Te lastimo ¿Enserio? Cariño esto no es nada comparado con lo que te pasara si te metes con un Lombardi. – Ramón no podía creer a que punto había llegado, la estaba amenazando. Poppy paso a tener una cara de miedo a una retadora.

-¿Vas a ser que lo lamente? – su voz era provocativa, sus caderas se movieron con obviedad bajo las suyas, lo tenía como lo había deseado tiempo atrás, violento, agresivo, quería que la poseyera así, con esa actitud de chico malo, como él solía ser antes.

-¿Quieres que te haga lamentarlo aquí… ahora? – El hombre sentía cosquillear su entrepierna, su cuerpo reacciono rápido a la falta de ejercicio que normalmente tenían, tal vez aquella pausa le sirvió, no podría saberlo si no lo intentaba.

-Aja… quiero que me hagas lamentarlo, vamos, ¿Qué tienes para darme? –

-Oh Poppy, te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir. –

La pareja se miraba con ferocidad mientras entrelazaban sus piernas y comenzaban con su baile erótico, el vaivén de caderas, para Ramón era una tortura que ambos estuvieran vestidos, deseaba quitarle a tirones la ropa, de devorarla en ese instante sin pudor ni delicadeza, los dos no hacían más que gemir excitados, la pasión era tal que no alcanzaban a besarse, solo rosaban provocativamente sus labios.

-Vamos… solo hazlo. – decía Poppy soltando una mano de su agarre y posando entre sus cabellos.

-Esto te va dolor. –

-Eso espero. –

Cuando Ramón finalmente la soltó para pasar sus manos por debajo de su ampona falda bajando lentamente sus bragas, la manija de la puerta se escuchó girar, la reacción más lógica para el hombre fue tirarse al suelo llevándose a Poppy en el proceso quedando ambos ocultos detrás del largo sofá que había frente al escritorio, él por todo, los nervios, la ruptura de la atmosfera, lo absurdo de su amenaza, simplemente comenzó a reír. Poppy por su parte se subió su ropa interior que ya estaba por debajo de sus muslos, casi por sus rodillas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están aquí? – pregunto Sage.

-Si. – Grito Poppy saliendo detrás del sofá. -Estamos aquí, ¿Qué pasa cariño? –

-¿Interrumpí algo? – comento apenado.

-No, no, no… como crees, solo estaba jugando con tu padre, lo vi un poco serio y le estaba haciendo cosquillas. –

Ramón se incorporó aun riendo, ya estaba llorando de tanto hacerlo, tomo un poco de aire y le dijo a Sage.

-No perdamos el tiempo, hay que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde… reina Poppy, ¿necesita ayuda? – pregunto tendiéndole una mano para levantarla, gesto que muy gustosa tomó.

-Gracias gruñón, ahora, hay una competencia que ganar ¡Vamos equipo Lombardi! – gritó orgullosa.

Las familias ya estaban llenando por completo el área del evento, los niños que participarían estaban con sus padres cerca de la meta, mientras que el resto del publico escogía algún lugar en las gradas, claro que Poppy y sus amigos tenían un lugar especial en un palco exclusivo. Ella solo los había visto participar el primer año, pues siempre estaba ocupada por esas fechas, por eso esa última competencia era tan importante para los gemelos.

-Por aquí señora Petrov. – grito la mujer al ver a la señora andar en círculos sin saber dónde sentarse.

-¿La quieres aquí con nosotros? – pregunto Cooper quien llevaba a sus recién nacidos trillizos junto con su encantadora esposa.

-Si, es una persona agradable, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad. –

Nadie de sus amigos estaba de acuerdo, pero Poppy les había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que juzgar a una persona sin conocerla era lo peor que podían hacer.

Por otro lado, Ramón le daba las últimas instrucciones a sus hijos para el evento, cuando el señor Petrov se acercó con Maicol y Timoty.

-Buenas tardes. – saludo muy forzado el hombre.

-Buenas tardes señor Petrov, me alegra que sus hijos formen parte de las actividades del pueblo. – dijo Ramón con tono hipócrita.

-Si, solo quiero que sepa que estoy consciente del acuerdo al que llegaron nuestros hijos, se que tuvieron un mal entendido y que Maicol y Timothy trataron de arreglarlo por las buenas, pero sus hijos… - El señor Petrov miro al par con desaprobación.

-¿Y usted les creyó? Otro que cae. – se burló.

-Es obvio que mis hijos dicen la verdad, de ellos fue la idea de competir, así podrán arreglar sus problemas de una forma pacífica, eso demuestra que los mis están más educados que los suyo. –

-Crea lo que quiera, a todo esto, ¿Por qué me está hablando? –

-Se que usted ha estado ayudando a sus hijos, solo quiero que sepa que considero ridículo que un adulto se mezcle con cosas de niños. –

-Claro, gracias por decírmelo, estaba tan preocupado por su opinión. –

El señor Petrov hacia un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar una pelea, gracias a que la alta voz llamo a los competidores a la meta, ambos hombres se alejaron para ver a sus hijos en aquel punto.

-¿Qué ridícula ropa usan sus hijos? –

-No es ridícula, es apropiada, ¿Los suyos piensan que podrán escalar con convers y jean las paredes de roca? Suerte con eso. –

-Me supongo que usted con su sueldo puede comprarles muchas cosas a sus hijos, pero mi familia y yo no estamos en la misma posición, además mis hijos no necesitan ninguna de esas cosas de marcas, no solo ganaran su acuerdo, sino que le demostraran a usted que pueden hacerlo sin… esas cosas innecesarias. –

Ramón permaneció un momento callado, jamás haría un comentario despectivo por alguien debido a su situación económica. Trato de decir algo amable después de todo.

-Creo que sus hijos tendrán una oportunidad de ganar en el área de agua, no es tan profunda, los más altos pueden pasar caminando. –

-No creo que solo en esa, mire todo eso, no es más que un juego bobo de niños, mis hijos vencerán sin problemas, preocúpese por los suyos, puede que con la ropa tenga razón, pero ¿Qué hay con esos lentes? –

-Créame, los lentes son lo más importante de toda su ropa, jamás se los quitan. –

-Se ven demasiado afeminados, debió de ser idea de su esposa. –

-Se equivoca, usan los lentes porque yo se los pido. –

-¿Tienen algo raro? –

-¿Raro? No, solo es … es que sus ojos son especiales, los lentes son para protegerlos. –

-Oh, lamento oír eso, es una pena que su esposa les haya pasado tan malos genes. -

-¿Perdón? –

-Usted sabe, es como con las perras, si el animal tiene algo mal, los cachorros salen mal, es culpa de las perras, en este caso, su esposa. –

Ramón estaba en shock, aquel hombre acababa de comparar a Poppy con una perra. Sin decir nada camino veloz a la línea de meta y con bastante enojo dijo.

-Blossom, Sage… los lentes, ahora. –

Los niños lo miraron sin saber que decir.

-Pero papá, mamá y tu dicen que… -

-Entréguenme los lentes o estarán castigados el resto del año. –

Asustados por la idea de correr un kilómetro más todos los días, le dieron sus lentes sin pensar. Ramón les dio la espalda apenas se los quitaron y mientras caminaba de regreso con el señor Petrov les dijo.

-Una cosa más… jueguen sucio. –

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar sonreír, competir con los lentes era molesto, estos siempre se llenaban de tierra y lodo, ahora sin ellos sería la mejor competencia de todas.

-Van a llorar nenas porque su papi les quito sus lentes. – comento burlo Maicol.

Blossom y Sage voltearon a verlo con eso ojos inertes, vacíos, la sangre se le helo a los hermanos Petrov, jamás habían visto nada tan aterrador, dos par de gritos de mujer resonaron. Abrazados los hermanos, el mayor pregunto.

-¿Qué…que le pasa a sus ojos? –

-Nada, así son ¿creíste que nuestros lentes eran solo un accesorio? Que pena. –

-Competidores en sus marcas. – se escuchó decir la voz de uno de los jueces. – Listos, fuera. –

Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que lo niños presentes escaparon del área de competencia al percatarse que los gemelos no traían puestos sus lentes. Los hermanos Petrov se quedaron congelados, no sabían que hacer, eran los únicos en competir en ese momento contra los Lombardi. Entrando un poco en razón al ver que sus contrincantes ya iban por la mitad de la pista y que cruzaban cada trampa y obstáculo con soltura, le dio un buen golpe a su hermano y le dijo.

-¿Qué esperas, gallina? Muévete. –

-Pero sus ojos… -

-Solo no los mires, vamos. –

Cada paso que daban se percataban que eso no era para nada una carrera infantil, pasar por debajo de púas arrastrándose por el lodo, no estaban afiladas, pero si no ponían atención uno terminaba enredado en ellas, nadar en el agua de baja profundidad era más fácil que caminar, el fondo estaba lleno de fango que le dificulto más las cosas Maicol. Mojados, llenos de lodo, llegaron a duras penas a la pared de madera donde tenían antes que atrapar unas cuerdas, pero estas estaban sujetas a una pared de piedra, por las suelas de sus zapatos tan lisas, a los dos menores se les hacía imposible alcanzarla. Se iban a dar por vencidos cuando estas cayeron cerca de ellos.

-Oigan, haya abajo. – gritaron los gemelos. – muévanse, nos estamos aburriendo. – comenzaron a reírse tratando de ver si eso los motivaba a seguir, era su ultima competencia después de todo, querían que fuera divertida, y sin nadie que les hiciera batalla, simplemente no les parecía entretenido.

Los hermanos Petrov comenzaron a escalar, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Blossom y Sage tomo cada uno una tirolesa, de las dos existentes, dejando al par atrapados en la plataforma.

-Ahora tendrán que bajar por la cuerda. – menciono Blossom viendo como los dos discutían como bajar.

-Esto es demasiado sencillo, ¿crees que debamos caminar en vez de correr? –

Voltearon de nuevo a verlos, los dos eran demasiado torpes.

-Creo que si, esperemos un rato, al menos para que nos alcancen. –

Mientras los niños estaban detenidos, los padres en el palco hablaban.

-Ramón… ¿Por qué los gemelos no tienen sus lentes? –

-Es que se les cayeron en la meta y no alcance a devolvérselo, lo siento tanto. –

Poppy lo vio con ojos de regaño, lo había hecho a propósito, pero no sabía sus motivos, tal vez era porque para los niños ya era molesto usarlos, seguro que lo hizo para que disfrutaran su último juego. Si ese era el caso, no tenía nada que discutirle.

-Señor Petrov, ¿cómo le parece la competencia? –

El hombre tenía una cara de pocos amigos, era molesto para él ver que sus hijos se estaban quedando muy atrás y que los gemelos tenían que estar haciendo pausas para dar una competencia justa.

-No entiendo que es lo que les pasa, Maicol y Timoty no suelen ser así, ellos son fuertes y rápidos, todo lo que un hombre debe de ser, parece que no se lo están tomando enserio. – termino por decir golpeando los puños contra la baranda.

Los presentes ahí guardaron silencio, algunos tenían caras de espanto, su esposa y Sasha estaba muy apenadas, el único sonriente era Ramón que estaba muy feliz de cómo se desarrollaba la competencia.

-Señor Petrov. – le hablo Dj Suki. – no debe de molestarse, los gemelos son campeones invictos, sus hijos no son los únicos que han tratado de vencerlos. –

-¡¿Qué son que?! –

Ramón comenzó a reír por lo bajo, todo eso paso a ser muy divertido para él.

-Si, mis hijos son los campeones de estos últimos cinco años, no se moleste, para el próximo año ya no competirán y sin duda sus hijos ganaran, se los aseguro. –

-Usted lo sabía. – grito el señor Petrov a Ramón.

-Claro que si, yo los entreno todos los días, ¿De verdad creyó que las albóndigas con patas a las que llama hijos tendrían oportunidad de ganar? –

-¡RAMÓN! – Poppy y medio mundo en el palco se interpusieron entre ambos hombres que no dejaban de discutir.

La única que seguía con la vista en la pista era Sasha, quien veía con ojos soñadores al par de gemelos, vio que la saludaban, era increíble, era cierto, saludaban en su dirección, se los devolvió esperanzada de que la notaran, un tintinear y una luz rojiza llamaron su atención. Una niña de risos perfectos, dientes blancos como perlas, piel tersa y unos encantadores ojos azules saludaba a Blossom y Sage a un costado suyo, como no notarla, su vestido fino de encajes la hacían parecer una muñeca, como esa de las vitrinas, sin duda una princesita de cuentos de hada, incluso llevaba una tiara en su cabeza.

-Cristal, Cristal… ¿ves a Blossom y Sage por algún lado? – Una pintoresca niña de pelo castaño y corto, de edad más pequeña venia con ella.

-Si Suset, están ahí abajo, mira… no trae sus lentes. – dijo mirando atreves de unos binoculares de teatro muy finos. La chica hizo una pausa miro a su costado y con agradable tono le hablo a Sasha. – disculpa mis modales, pero que descortés fui, no me presente. Soy Cristal, hija del alcalde de ciudad Goblins, Sarah, mi madre, es la dama que está justo ahí. – dijo sin señalarla, ella estaba tranquilizando al grupo de padre con un gran éxito. - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? –

-Yo… yo soy… Sa… Sasha. –

-Sasha, es un gusto. – dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos cortos mientras sacudía su mano. – ¿Eres amiga de Blossom y Sage? Solo los amigos más cercanos de ellos se sienten aquí, es raro que ellos no hablaran de ti con nosotras, ellos nos cuentan todo, Cristal ¿Crees que lo estaban ocultando? Digo… ella no es muy… -

-Suset, cortesía, por favor, creo que nuestros amigos deben de tener un buen motivo de porque no nos hablaron de ella… oh, lo siento, lamento hablar de ti como si no estuvieras, de verdad, lo lamento. –

-Poppy, ¿Qué hacen las niñas aquí? – le pregunto por lo bajo Ramón.

-Sabía que Blossom le había cancelado por eso las llame, era una sorpresa que estas arruinando. –

-¿Yo? Quedamos que no hablaríamos de esto hasta después, ellos no están listo, créeme, este no es el momento para esto. –

Los niños en la pista estaban desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa haya arriba? Parecen que discuten. – hablo Sage.

-Eso crees… - Blossom solo tenía ojos para la niña de cabellos rubios.

-Blossom, Blossom… concéntrate, tienes que poner atención, estamos en plena competencia. – Sage lo zarandeaba, pero parecía que no reaccionar, bastaron dos enormes bolas de fango en sus rostros para dejarlos fuera de combate, resbalaron con el lodo yéndose de lleno contra el piso.

-Hasta nunca perdedores. – les grito Maicol cuando los dejaron atrás.

-Blossom, tienes que concentrarte o vamos a perder. –

-Lo siento Sage, es que… Cristal. –

-Si, se que es linda y todo eso, pero recuerda lo que dijo papá, nadie quiere salir con un perdedor. –

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, el niño se puso de pie y levanto su hermano.

-¿Qué esperas Sage? Muévete. –

Como dos tornados corrieron devastando todo a su paso, tiraron con sus brincos a los hermanos Petrov en el puente colgante pasando por encima de ellos.

-Váyanse haciendo a la idea de cómo será su vida desde ahora. – les grito Blossom.

-Porque muchas personas están esperando a vengarse de ustedes. – termino Sage.

De forma sencilla y sin problema, con una paso lento y muy altanero los gemelos cruzaron la meta siendo bañados por porras y aplausos. El rostro de ambos estaba lleno de lodo, por lo que sus ojos no se notaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfrutaban de hacer algo sin esas cosas en su nariz, sin tener que esconderse. Fue un buen final después de todo, los hermanos Petrov cruzaron la línea a duras penas. Los gemelos se acercaron y gustosos dijeron.

-Perdieron, esperamos que sean tan "hombres" para mantener sus palabras. –

Molestos ambos hermanos asintieron, los gemelos comenzaron a festejar como siempre lo hacían, corriendo, brincando, dando vueltas en círculos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de tres niñas. Sasha, Cristal y Suset.

-Están llenos de lodo, yo también quiero llenarme… ¡Abrazo! – dijo saltando sobre ambos y restregando sus mejillas con las suyas.

-Suset, basta, nos lastimas. – decían mientras el lodo de sus rostros desaparecía.

-Suset, por favor, basta… una dama no se ensucia de esa manera. – dijo Cristal que guardaba distancia de sus amigos.

-Pero no es divertido estar todo el tiempo limpia. – se quejo.

-Conocimos a su amiga Sasha en el palco, es una encantadora persona, si me lo permites decir. –

Los gemelos se quedaron callados, no sabían que responder ante esa situación, un grupo de niñas del club de fans llegaron en el peor momento.

-La acosadora estuvo en los palcos, ¿Cómo te filtraste pequeño monstruo? – hablo una de ellas.

Sasha se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar su cara.

-Disculpen, señoritas, ustedes no están invitadas, nuestra charla es privada. – comento Cristal con tono amable, pero haciendo notar que estaba molesta con sus palabras.

-No sabemos quiénes seas, pero aquí en el pueblo tenemos una simple regla, nadie acosa a Blossom y Sage. –

-Me parece que ya las había visto antes, creo que son las hijas de unos conocidos de la alcaldesa Poppy. – le susurro otra.

-Pues es un buen momento para advertirles, aléjense de ellos o se las verán con nosotras. –

-Esperen un momento… esto no es necesario. – pido Blossom. Suset los soltó y con paso decidido se paró enfrente de ellas.

-Si no ¿Qué? – las reto, para ser una niña de diez años era sorprendente que no le temiera enfrentarse a nadie, no le importaba que le doblaran en tamaño o número, era su valentía lo que asombraba a los gemelos.

Unas de las tres niñas tomo un poco de lodo y se lo lanzo a Sasha directo en la cara.

-Oye… eso no es justo, ella no quiere llenarse de lodo. – se quejó Suset.

-Cuanto lo siento, la imprudencia de Suset te salió cara, ten uno de mis pañuelos. – le ofreció Cristal.

-Gracias. – le dijo casi como un susurro.

Molestas por esa reacción una de las chicas lanzo una bola directo a Cristal, pero Blossom alcanzo a ponerse en medio siendo golpeado en el rostro.

-¡Blossom! – gritaron todos al ver que este se tallaba la cara de forma desesperada.

-Creo que me entro en los ojos. –

-Lo siento, no te quería dar a ti, quería darle a ella. – chillo avergonzada la niña.

-Ustedes no saben con quien se metieron. – dijo Cristal mientras caminaba en su dirección y sacaba de una bella bolsa tejida tres pequeñas esferas de cristal. – Tomen. – se las ofreció con amabilidad, desconcertadas las niñas preguntaron.

-¿Qué son? –

-Son obsequios, mi padre dice que debo de ser amable con mis amigos y más amables con mis enemigos, tomen, ¿No las quieren? –

-¿Por qué quieres darnos eso… que hacen? –

-Son esferas mágicas, les muestran sus sueños. –

-No… no las queremos. – dijo la líder, algo había en el porte de la adorable niña que les decía que era peligrosa.

-Oh… es muy grosero de su parte rechazar mis regalos. – las tres esferas fueron cambiando su forma de una manera grotesca hasta transformarse en tres mortales mambas negras, que con una expresión neutral, Cristal les arrojo, cayendo estas directo en el cuello de las niñas, gritaron, chillaron, las lágrimas rodaban por sus rostros aterrados, pero cuando se dieron cuenta solo tenían mascadas de finas telas entre sus manos.

-¿Desean seguir discutiendo con nosotros? – pregunto Cristal.

Sin responder las tres se fueron corriendo y por algún motivo Sasha también, la elegante niña regreso con los gemelos, saco de su bolsa una botella con agua.

-Permíteme ayudarte Blossom. – decía mientras le comenzaba a lavar con cuidado el rostro.

-Gracias. –

-Oigan, voy a hablarle a mi padre, él trae nuestros lentes y saben que no podemos andar sin ellos, en un momento vuelvo. – dijo Sage para salir corriendo.

-Espera, yo voy contigo. – respondió Suset siguiéndolo.

Sage y Suset se fueron directo a un pequeño tumulto, las personas dentro de él discutían unas con otras mientras Poppy y Sarah trataban de poner orden.

-Papá, Papá… -

-¿Qué pasa Sage? – le contesto Ramón.

-Necesitamos nuestros lentes. –

-Claro, lo había olvidado. – dijo yendo a su dirección cuando sintió que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar. – bramo el señor Petrov.

-En este momento estoy ocupado, ¿quiere hacer una cita para después? – Ramón se zafo de su agarre y siguió caminando, pero casi de inmediato el hombre lo hizo girar, empuño su mano en lo alto, Sage se interpuso entre ambos y abrió grande los ojos.

-¡No se atreva a tocar a mi Papá! –

Si sus ojos ya sin ayuda de ninguna expresión eran aterradores, verlo con esa mirada que desbordaba ira, era como ver directo a las fauces de un volcán en erupción, el hombre cayo asustado al suelo tratando de alejarse lo más posible.

-Suficiente. – dijo Ramón cubriendo sus ojos. - ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –

-Unas niñas le arrojaron lodo a los ojos, Cristal está tratando de limpiarlos. – Sage se puso sus lentes apenas su padre se los dio en la mano.

-Si, yo las vi, pero si le dicen que fue mi culpa están mintiendo. – dijo Suset mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ramón.

-Ok, vamos con Blossom. –

La escena era tierna, Cristal había logrado limpiarlo por completo, y sus ojos, aunque algo irritados ya estaban bien, ahora le pasaba uno de sus pañuelos para secarlo, con delicadeza tocaba su rostro, cosa que Blossom no se resistió, de hecho, el niño no decía nada, aunque no se notara estaba muy feliz por tener ese momento a solas con la niña de risos perfectos. Ramón cuando llego temió la reacción que pudiera tener la pequeña al ver sus ojos desnudos, más cuando se acercó escucho con claridad cuando ella dijo.

-Es una lástima que tu padre te obligue a usar todo el tiempo esas gafas, tienes unos ojos hermosos. –

-¿Eso crees? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, desde la primera vez que los vi, pensé que era perfectos, al inicio dan un poco de miedo, pero si los miras con atención… - la niña lo miro directo un par de segundos. – es como ver miles de estrellas, como si pudiera ver todo el universo, son… - la niña fue acercando más su rostro, cuando Ramón se dio cuenta lo que intentaba hacer los interrumpió de inmediato.

-Cristal, eres tan amable, pero Blossom debe de ponerse sus lentes. –

La niña dio un par de pasos atrás, corrigió su postura y de forma solemne se disculpó.

-Lo siento señor Ramón, creo que fue inapropiada. –

-Lo fuiste. –

-Papá. – se quejaron los gemelos.

-Pero… está bien, aceptamos tus disculpas. –

-¿Cristal hizo algo malo? – pregunto Suset.

Ramón miro a la pequeña quien no veía nada malo en el actuar de su amiga.

-No… si, es que ella… los gemelos están castigados. – termino por decir.

-¡¿Qué?! – Blossom y Sage hablaron sorprendidos.

-Si, Sage por no defender a su hermano de las niñas que le arrojaron lodo… -

-Pero Papá, yo no… -

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, no quiero que esperen una invitación para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. –

-Eso fue algo que le dijiste a Blossom. –

-Pues ahora te lo digo a ti, y Blossom está castigado por no medir "distancia" –

-¿Medir distancia? – el niño no sabía a que se refería.

-Si, ya estabas brincando antes de conocer el terreno. –

-Yo no hice eso, tú siempre nos dice que debemos de… -

Los gemelos vieron como su padre se cruzó de brazos y comprendieron que no lo decía de forma literal, miraron a las niñas presentes, para volver a verlo a él, Ramón levanto una ceja denotando lo obvio. Blossom se ruborizo un poco.

-Vamos a casa, no va a ver celebración este día, despídanse. –

-Hasta luego Suset, hasta luego Cristal. –

-Hasta el próximo campamento. – se despidió Suset.

-Espero poder verlos antes. – dijo Cristal.

Los tres varones regresaron a casa a paso lento, entre las veredas del bosque alejándose del ruido. A los gemelos les habían dado sus premios sin ninguna ceremonia, ya que muchas personas habían salido tras sus hijos que se asustaron al verlos, sin contar las quejas y peleas que se habían hecho en el palco.

-¿Está bien que hayamos dejado sola a mamá? – preguntaron los niños.

-Créanme, su madre está mejor sin mí en este momento, todo comenzó porque el Señor Petrov no sabe cerrar la boca, no solo discutía conmigo, también lo hizo con Grandulón, Cooper y Diamantino, las gemelas no se quedaron atrás, era un caos, y saben que ese hombre y yo no nos llevamos, no… sin dudar su madre podrá controlar mejor las cosas sin mi ahí. –

Los tres llegaron a casa, Blossom y Sage se fueron directos a tomar un baño, bajaron feliz a cenar, mientras su padre les decía.

-Sage, no habrá postre para ti en una semana, Blossom… tenemos que hablar. –

-Lo sé. –

-Hijo, ¿vas a decirme que no viste sus intenciones? –

-La verdad… no sé de que estas hablando, solo… solo nos estábamos viendo. –

-Blossom, ella te iba a besar. –

-¿Eso crees? – dijo lleno de emoción, eso despejaba sus dudas sobre lo que ella debía de sentir por él.

-Si, ella fue muy obvia… ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta? –

Los niños veían con cierta interrogante a su padre, no sabían que responder, no querían mentir y decir que si, pero temían que un "no" lo enfureciera. Ramón supo interpretar ese silencio, se llevó los dedos a las cienes y comenzó a masajearlas. Con un tono estresado comento.

-No puede ser… salieron peor que su madre. –

Los gemelos hicieron sus clásicos pucheros, no estaban para nada contentos con la comparativa, conocían de sobra lo despistada que fue su madre en su juventud, transcurridos unos minutos la charla se volvió más amena, los niños devoraban el contenido en sus platos hasta que el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los interrumpió. Su padre había roto una tasa, no se movía, estaba muy quieto.

-¿Papá? ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron los dos, pero Ramón no respondió. Los dos se levantaron y fueron a ver que le pasaba. -¿Papá? –

-No me toquen. – susurro, estaba pálido y temblaba. – hace mucho frio, tengo frio. –

-¿Papá? – los niños se estaban empezando a preocupar, era la segunda vez que lo veían actuar de esa forma.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Poppy llego con una expresión extraña en su rostro, por un momento los gemelos pensaron que discutirían, ya que a su madre le molestaba mucho que él se fuera de los eventos sin avisar, pero no fue así.

-Ramón, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, necesito que salgas ahora. –

-Mamá, creo que Papá no se siente bien … -

-Blossom, Sage. Quédense adentro, no salgan, Ramón, sal ahora. –

De alguna forma el hombre sabía lo que estaba pasando, cuando salió al pórtico pudo ver a los niños Petrov con maletas a la entrada de la reja, guardo silencio un momento y le lanzo una mirada severa a su esposa, ella sabía de sobra que era su forma de decir que quería una explicación.

-Se porque los Petrov se mudaron a Villa Troll y el problema que atraviesa la familia es terrible. – Ramón se cruzó de brazos y se recargo muy molesto en una de las columnas de la casa, con la mirada le pidió que continuara. – La señora Petrov lleva enferma varios años, en un inicio pensaron que habían controlado su enfermedad, pero esta regreso de una manera más agresiva, los gastos médicos fueron demasiados, por ello volvieron a Villa Trolls, para que la madre de la señora Petrov pudiera ayudarlos, no solo con los gastos, también a cuidar de ella, hace un momento la señora Petrov, bueno, con todo el alboroto, decayó, ahora está en el hospital y de verdad, su estado es muy malo, su madre la está cuidando y el señor Petrov ha tenido que salir de emergencia a Pueblo Berteno para pedir a sus amigos algo de dinero prestado, le dije que nosotros lo podíamos ayudar, pero se reusó, se fue pensando que la abuela de los niños los cuidaría, pero ella esta con su hija y ellos no pueden pasar todo el día en el hospital. -

-No me digas, tu ofreciste "nuestra" casa. –

-Ramón, no creo que seas tan cruel para no aceptarlos, será solo por una semana, sé que no son de tu agrado, prometo recompensarte, a ti y a los niños, por favor… solo esta vez. –

El hombre dejo escapar otro suspiro, hizo un último intento de rechazarlos.

-¿No puede hacerlo nadie más? ¿de verdad?, me vas a querer decir que el pueblo perfecto de las montañas le cerró sus puertas a estos "inocentes" niños, ¿Qué hay de Cooper o Diamantino, tus amigos o tu padre? –

-Mi padre solo tiene dos habitaciones, a lo mucho solo podría con los dos, no quiero separarlos, los hermanos deben de estar juntos, mucha gente se ofreció a cuidar a uno, pero los tres, nadie… además, los que si tenían espacio se reusaron, parece ser que tuvieron problemas con sus hijos en la escuela y no quieren incomodarlos. –

-Son unos buenos padres al pensar en los suyos. –

-Ramón… por favor. –

-Mira, hagamos un trato, ellos entran, pero con dos condiciones. –

-¿Cuáles? –

-Las pijamadas de bienvenida se acabaron, creo que Blossom y Sage ya no están en edad de seguir haciéndolas, me refiero, a que ya no debemos de forzarlos a que se hagan amigos de todos, tienen derecho a decidir a quién invitan y a quién no. –

-Si, me parece bien, es una buena idea, ¿y la segunda? –

-Yo me encargo de los dos brabucones, mi casa no es un hotel, van a limpiar, a cocinar, a barrer, no vienen a divertirse. –

-Ramón… -

-Si supieran valerse por si solos no tendrían la necesidad de pedir ayuda, el mayor ya tiene quince, bien podría cuidar a sus hermanos, pero te aseguro que esta tan mimado que no debe de saber ni cocinar. –

-Su familia piensa… -

-En la mía éramos solo hombres, y desde los diez mi hermano y yo nos cuidábamos solos, solo criaron a un par de inútiles y machistas niños, déjame darle, aunque sea un poco de educación, te prometo que no los tratare mal. –

-Tengo tu palabra de que serás amables, ellos realmente necesitan eso. –

-Si, la tienes, les daré justo lo que necesitan. –

-¿Y que hay con la pequeña Sasha? –

-Sasha, la niña, es cierto, hay un problema con ella. –

-¿Cuál es el problema? –

-Que ahora es tu problema, yo no cuido niñas. –

Poppy lo miro un poco sorprendida, acababa de decir que la familia era "machista" pero no quería hacerse cargo de una pequeña, pero sonrió al escuchar eso, estaba bien, podía pasar el día con la niña, se veía que era tranquila, llevarla al trabajo no le causaría problemas, como lo era con sus traviesos gemelos, pasar un tiempo de "madre-hija" o lo más cercano que podría estar de tener uno le encantaría.

-Bien, yo me encargo de ella. –

La pareja se acercó a la reja y Poppy con todo el tacto del mundo les comunico.

-Esta será su casa hasta que su padre regrese de Pueblo berteno, según me dijo su abuela tardara quizás una semana, no se preocupen, la escuela queda cerca y podrán jugar y divertirse con Blossom y Sage, mis hijos estarán encantados de tener nuevos amigos hospedándose en casa. –

-Encantados… - repitió pensativo Ramón.

-Cariño, ¿Puedes llevar sus maletas? Sasha dormirá conmigo, tendremos una pijamada solo de niñas esta noche. – Poppy veía que de los tres hijos la que más sufría por la ausencia de la madre era ella, por lo que haría cuanta cosa fuera necesaria para distraerla. Ambas comenzaron a caminar a casa muy contentas, seguidos por Maicol y Timothy.

-Oigan, Parásitos. – Los llamo Ramón una vez que vio que Poppy había entrado a la casa con Sasha. – Tomen sus cosas, esto no es un hotel y ustedes no vienen a vacacionar. –

Los dos menores lo miraron con sorna, pero no tenían de otra más que obedecerlo. Cuando entraron a casa y Ramón al fin cerró la puerta, había un par con los brazos cruzados que lucían muy molestos.

-Muy bien, escuchen todos, reunión en la sala. – Pidió Poppy. – Se que no comenzaron su relación de la mejor manera, pero… debido a circunstancia de fuerza mayor Maicol, Timothy y Sasha se quedaran con nosotros una semana, Blossom, Sage, espero que sean amables con nuestros invitados, Sasha estará conmigo todo el tiempo, mientras ustedes se quedaran con Ramón, mi esposo es muy bueno enseñando, así que espero que puedan aprender a hacer muchas cosas con él, disfruten eso, y si tienen una duda pregúntenle a mis hijos, ellos son muy hábiles. – Poppy tomo la pequeña maleta de la niña y contenta dijo. – Vamos Sasha, vamos a nuestra habitación. –

Maicol y Timothy se levantaron como si aquella fuera su casa y comenzaron una minuciosa observación.

-No les dije que podían ponerse de pie. – comento Ramón.

-La señora Poppy nos dijo cuando veníamos que… -

-Lo términos de su estancia cambiaron hace cinco minutos, esta es mi casa y yo decido que se hace aquí, por lo que me han dicho ustedes no son más que un par de inútiles. –

-No sabe lo que dice marica de… - hablo alto Maicol acercándose a Ramón.

-Tu, mocoso mal educado, no sabes cocinar, no saber lavar, barrer o limpiar, a esta edad y tener que pedir ayuda para que alguien te cuide como si fuera un pequeño bebé, me pregunto ¿tendré que cambiarte el pañal también o si sabes ir al baño? –

-Yo soy un hombre de verdad y no una ama de casa, mi padre dice… -

-Oh si, tu padre, un "hombre de verdad" que no sabe hacer nada más que traer un poco de dinero a su casa, si supiera cuidarlos no tendría porque andar pidiendo ayuda. –

-Mi padre es más hombre que usted. – dijo dando un paso enfrente.

Ramón sin ningún esfuerzo lo levanto por el cuello de su camisa, con seriedad le contesto.

-Mi padre estaba soltero, nos cuidó a mi hermano y a mí, desde los diez años nos valemos por nosotros mismos, cocinamos, limpiamos, lavamos, hacemos las compras, desde que era niño yo no tuve una "mami" que me hiciera nada de eso, vas a madurar mocoso, si no lo haces por las buenas lo vas a hacer por las malas. –

Ramón lo soltó, Maicol cayo de lleno contra el piso, pero sin bajar en su agresivo tono respondió.

-¿O si no que? No soy su hijo, usted no puede castigarme, además, bien podría irme de aquí, ¿no hará que la señora Poppy se decepcione de usted? –

-¿Es una amenaza? – Dijo sonriente Ramón. – Blossom, Sage. – los llamo mientras tronaba los dedos. Los gemelos se pararon frente a él y muy lentamente se fueron quitando los lentes, Timothy que estaba atrás solo se agazapo.

-Está bien, está bien… no lo hagan. – rogo Maicol.

-Mis hijos son más rápido y fuerte que tú, de hecho, creo que cualquier niño en Villa Trolls los supera por mucho. – se burló. – no darás ni un solo paso fuera de esta casa sin que mis hijos ya te hayan puesto una mano encima, y créeme, será mejor que ellos te alcancen primero, porque si yo lo hago… -

-El bosque es grande "amigo". –

-Si, es grande, si yo lo sabré… una persona se puede perder fácilmente, si te pierdes te aseguro que nadie te encontrara y nosotros no haremos el mínimo esfuerzo de buscarte. –

Timothy ayudo a su hermano a levantarse, Maicol podría huir, pero si no lo hacía con sus hermanos su padre lo castigaría, era algo que les enseño desde pequeños, la lealtad, no podía irse sin los dos, mucho menos arriesgarse a perderlos en la espesura del bosque. Los Petrov se quedaron callados, Ramón retomó la palabra.

-Lo hombres en esta casa nos levantamos todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana, bajamos a la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos, meditamos, hacemos yoga y volvemos a meditar antes de comerlos, luego de eso salimos a caminar al bosque para ver el amanecer, Blossom y Sage entrenan hasta las 7 de la mañana, luego regresamos a casa y preparamos el desayuno, a las ocho todos deben de estar listos para irse a la escuela, a la que irán y regresarán sin desviarse, en la tarde harán la tarea y solo si acaban… -

-Nos dejara ver la tele. – se burló Maicol.

-No, podrán leer un libro, creo que aún no lo notas, pero aquí no hay televisiones o radios, ni siquiera tenemos internet. –

Los Petrov al escuchar eso sacaron sus móviles, era verdad, no tenían señal.

-¡NO! – gritaron de forma dramática.

-También les anuncio que la energía que usa esta casa es de voltaje muy diferentes, solo tenemos dos niveladores, él mío, que no les pienso prestar y el del taller que es para máquinas de trabajo, así que disfruten lo que les queda de pila. –

-No puede hacernos esto. –

-Claro que puedo, ahora, es tarde, les mostraremos sus habitaciones y espero que se duerman ya, porque mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano. –

Los niños fueron acompañados por todos los Lombardi acomodándolos en los dos cuartos desocupados de la planta alta. No tenían ganas de discutir, estaban cansados por la competencia, además una noche de buen sueño le daría a Maicol ideas de como molestarlos mientras estuviera ahí, pues el acuerdo era para la escuela, no fuera de ella. Timothy se sintió extraño al tener un cuarto para él solo, pero por un momento sintió la libertad de no sentir a alguien atrás diciéndole que hacer, como hacerlo, que decir, seguía las ordenes de su hermano por ser el mayor, porque al igual que los niños en la escuela le temía, durante esa semana tendría la dicha de no tener que hacerle caso.

Sasha por su parte disfrutaba de estar con Poppy, la mujer no paraba de hablar, le contaba sobre su infancia, lo que hacía con sus amigas, lo divertido que era la escuela.

-¿Tú también te diviertes en la escuela? – le pregunto por fin.

-Bueno… yo… - la niña era muy tímida, Poppy se sentó alado de ella y comenzó a cepillar sus desordenados cabellos.

-Yo siempre quise una niña. – le hablo con dulzura. – Una tan linda como tú. –

-¿Cree que soy linda? –

-Por supuesto, eres hermosa, no creo que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario. –

-Eso no lo creo… - dijo dejando escapar un sollozo.

-¿Alguien te dijo que no lo eres? –

-Las niñas en la escuela dicen que parezco un ogro, que soy muy… fea. –

-No saben lo que dicen, de verdad eres bonita. – Poppy se topó con algo en su cabello, era duro y gomoso. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-Es goma de mascar, también hay un poco de caramelo, trate de quitarlo pero no pude. –

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –

-Las niñas en la escuela. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Yo…es que… - Sasha comenzó a llorar, no quería decirle lo que había pasado con sus hijos, temía que Poppy al saberlo la rechazara como todos lo hicieron hasta entonces.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme, hablare con la directora, no te preocupes, ya nadie va a molestarte, le diré a Blossom y Sage que cuiden de ti, creo que están en el mismo salón. –

Luego de hacerle un tratamiento en el cabello las dos se fueron a dormir, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que este se viera mínimo un poco más limpio.

Las cuatro de la madrugada, los tres Lombardi ya estaban de pie y listos para iniciar la rutina de todos los días, entraron primero al cuarto de Timothy que no opuso resistencia al llamado, aunque no iba muy contento, por otro lado, Maicol ignoro por completo a Sage, quien vio inútiles sus esfuerzos por sacarlo de la cama o quitarle las colchas.

-Lárgate de mi cuarto bebé llorón, la gente normal duerme a esta hora. – dijo el joven tapando su rostro con la almohada.

-¿Algún problema Sage? – Pregunto Ramón al verlo en el pasillo con la sabana en mano.

-No quiere levantarse. –

-Está bien, ve a bajo con los demás, comiencen a hacer los bocadillos, en un momento bajamos. –

-Claro. –

Ramón sin ningún esfuerzo metió las manos por debajo del colchón y le dio la vuelta con todo y chico, este quedo aplastado por la cama, cuando intentaba salir arrastrándose fue detenido por el peso de alguien, el hombre estaba parado sobre él, a Maicol ya le faltaba el aire, se estaba ahogando, Ramón dejo caer todo su peso mientras se inclinaba hasta su oído.

-Cuando mis hijos te den una orden, más te vale seguirla, levántate bola de grasa, es hora de meditar. – Con la misma facilidad que levanto el colcho lo volvió a poner en la base de la cama, se paró en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con voz severa ordeno. – Abajo, ahora. –

Maicol no pudo objetar nada, se le vino a la mente lo que le hizo a su escopeta y pensó, que aun pidiendo auxilio a la alcaldesa esta no alcanzaría a salvarlo de aquel sujeto. En el piso de abajo los bocadillos estaban listos en la cocina y los tres niños ya acomodados en el taller en pose de loto, salvo por Timothy que no comprendía como los gemelos eran tan flexibles a esas horas de la mañana, mientras meditaban al menor de los Petrov se le cerraban los ojos, aprovecho esa media hora para dormir en esa incómoda posición, por otro lado, Maicol estaba bastante despierto, el enojo le había robado el sueño y en lo único que podía pensar era en como vengarse de sus tres anfitriones. Cuando el silencio de la primera meditación fue roto, Ramón anuncio que era tiempo de hacer yoga.

-Yoga… jajajaja, esa cosa es de niñas, verdad Timothy. – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, cosa que lo despertó.

-Pues como es un "cosa de niñas" me imagino que para ti será pan comido. –

Los ejercicios que les puso hacer eran sencillos, los gemelos con porte y gracia realizaban todos, Timothy no alcanzaba a hacer muchos, pero realmente estaba tratando de seguirles el paso, mientras que Maicol se esforzaba por hacerlo mejor y más rápido, cuando estos terminaron, bastante cansado, falto de aire y muy sudado le dijo a Ramón.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, lo hice mejor que todos ustedes, ¿Qué gane? Cosas bobas de niñas me imagino, ves Timothy… somos mejor que estos perdedores. –

-Te felicito Maicol, has hecho de maravilla el calentamiento. –

-¿El que? –

-El calentamiento, no creíste de verdad que esta es la rutina que hacemos, anda, vamos a comenzar con el ejercicio. –

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse de él, las rutinas que Ramón le ponía a sus hijos era yoga para hombres, ejercicios de resistencia, fuerza, flexibilidad, equilibrio, incluso para los gemelos, algunas de esas actividades eran pesadas, Maicol se fue de lleno contra el piso tratando de hacer una postura, el hombre se acercó, se posó frente a él haciéndola sin dificultad cuando sus rostros se encontraron le sonrió y con su característico tono hipócrita le pregunto.

-¿Ya te cansaste? –

-No… - respondió entre jadeos.

-Me alegro, porque falta la meditación y luego el entrenamiento real, no me gustaría que te quedaras sin nada de fuerzas. –

Maicol de verdad que odiaba a Ramón, en la segunda meditación seguía pensando en que hacer, como vengarse, pero ya estaba cansado, tenía sueño y el ejercicio tan de mañana le había dado hambre. Mientras comían los bocadillos saludables, plátanos, fresas y manzanas con algunos frutos secos, el hombre comento.

-Es agradable hacer "cosas de niñas", digo, si una niña puede hacer esto sin problema ¿Tu dónde quedas? – Todo lo que decía su padre les causaba risa a los gemelos, siempre había sido amble y educado, solo lo vieron hablar así en su aventura con la señora Parvaty.

-Ya vera… -

-Claro, espero ver un mejor desempeño en el bosque. –

Pero eso no paso, Timothy iba a paso lento pero constante, mientras que Maicol se había quedado rezagado muy atrás.

-Muévete bola de grasa, estas entorpeciendo el entrenamiento de mis hijos. – le grito desde lo lejos muy enojado.

-Juro que cuando… -

-Si tienes fuerzas para amenazarme, tienes fuerzas para caminar más rápido, ¡MUEVETE! –

Finalmente llegaron a un claro del bosque donde entrenaban, Blossom y Sage corrían, brincaban, hacían flexiones, abdominales y demás, mientras Ramón con una rutina diferente practicaba cerca de ellos.

-¿No nos va a poner a hacer ejercicio? – pregunto algo tímido Timothy.

-No… - comento mientras hacia lagartijas. – no tienen buena condición, apenas duras si pudieron con el calentamiento, si los pongo a hacer algo se van a desmayar y no quiero cargarlo de vuelta a casa. –

Maicol se sentó en una roca cruzado de brazos, estaba enojado, no podía burlarse de ninguno de ellos, Ramón no era como su padre, que cuando se hartaba de ellos, simplemente miraba para otro lado y fingía que no existían, tenía que buscar otra forma, poso sus ojos en ese hombre, no era grande ni corpulento como los hombres en su familia, pero sin duda era más fuerte y él no era tonto, sabia escoger bien sus batallas, nunca le ganaría a Ramón, aun diciéndole algo hiriente, sin dudar le terminaría dando tremenda paliza mandándolo al hospital, su esposa, la señora Poppy era lo único que lo frenaba de que no lo hiciera, no se seguiría arriesgando con él, pero por otro lado, los gemelos eran para Maicol rivales que apenas lo superaban por poco, tal vez físicamente no les pudiera ganar, pero aun podía hacerlos llorar con sus palabras, sin contar que el asunto de su hermana y como la humillaron aún estaba presente.

-Maicol, muévete. – escucho que Ramón le ordeno de la nada.

-Usted acaba de decir que no haríamos nada. –

-Si, yo dije eso, pero te estoy diciendo que te quites de esa roca. –

-No, aquí estoy bien. –

-¿Eres sordo? Te di una orden. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en su dirección.

-Y yo le dije que aquí estoy bien, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy sentado y… -

La tierra bajo de él comenzó a moverse, esa roca estaba a la orilla del camino, cerca de una profunda grieta, en un abrir cerrar de ojos, Maicol estaba suspendido en el aire viendo el fondo de ese hoyo.

-Sáqueme de aquí, sáqueme de aquí. – decía mientras se zarandeaba.

-Deja de moverte inútil o los dos nos vamos a caer. –

Ramón logro sostenerlo por el cuello de su camisa al ver que la roca cedía con el peso del joven, pero no detuvo su caída y termino yéndose con él, sus reflejos reaccionaron bien, tomo la raíz de un árbol con su mano libre.

-¡PAPÁ! – Los gemelos corrieron al verlo desaparecer.

-Ayuden a Maicol a subir. – les ordeno mientras hacía fuerza para subir al joven, es sin duda era más pesado que Poppy.

Blossom y Sage lo sacaron y sin ninguna consideración lo dejaron caer en el piso.

-Tengan cuidados gemelos torpes. –

Pero los niños no les prestaron la mínima atención.

-¿Estas bien Papá? – le preguntaban a su progenitor mientras lo ayudaban a salir.

-Si, estoy bien… - apenas salió se puso de pie y se fue a levantar a Maicol por el cuello de la camisa. – Cuando yo te digo que te muevas, te mueves, ¿me escuchaste? – Hablo bastante molesto.

-Si…si señor. –

-Bien, excelente. – Ramón lo bajo con cuidado y volteo a ver los gemelos. – Hay que volver a casa, por hoy se acabó el ejercicio. - No quería preocupar a nadie, pero esa acción le revivió el dolor de la vez que salvo a su esposa.

-Claro. – contestaron Blossom y Sage.

Regresando a casa continuaron con la rutina, todos hacían algo para el desayuno, Maicol ahora si estaba enojado.

-Estas si son cosas de mujeres. –

-No lo son. – dijo Ramón para después ponerle toda la atención a la estufa.

-¿Enserio no comes si tu mamá no te hace de comer? – pregunto Blossom curioso.

-Claro que no, hacer todo esto es de afeminados, los hombres de verdad no cocinan. –

-¿Y que pasa con los Chef? – pregunto Sage.

-Bueno, eso es por trabajo. –

-¿Y crees que no cocinan en sus casa? – le cuestiono el par.

-No, si… bueno, no sé. – dijo con tono de queja mientras picaba algunas frutas. - ¿Por qué tu mamá no cocina? –

-Ella no sabe cocinar, y cada que papá le intenta enseñar alguien se enferma comiendo su comida, además de que rompe la bajilla y quema la cocina. –

-No creo que sea tan mala. –

-Realmente es mala. – dijo Ramón entrando en la conversación. – dejen de hablar y terminen de picar la fruta. –

-Como sea, si no quieren que la señora Poppy cocina… está bien. –

-¿Me estás dando permiso? Gracias, realmente está preocupado de que no me dejaras. – Ramón no podía evitar comportarse así, sabía que le estaba dando un mal ejemplo a los gemelos por como ellos se reían.

-Es que no es justo. –

-¿No es justo que? –

-Nos despertó temprano, no hizo hacer ejercicio y caminar, ahora nos forzó a hacer el desayuno y mi hermana no esta haciendo nada. –

-Es verdad, pero date cuenta que tu eres el hermano mayor, debes de saber cuidar a tus hermanos y no esperar que ellos cuiden de ti como a un bebé. –

Maicol no supo que contestar, ahora que lo notaba, era cierto, le pesaba aceptarlo, pero era el mayor, no para quitarles cosa o forzarlos a hacer lo que él quisiera, ahora que su familia pasaba por mal momentos no estaba siendo más que una carga, si supiera hacer todo eso podrían estar ahora en casa desordenando, comiendo pizza a todas horas y jugando videojuegos, tal vez si aprendía una que otra cosa podrían regresar a su hogar pronto.

-Las chicas bajaron ya. – grito Poppy seguida por una tímida Sasha con muchos tubos en su cabeza.

-Buenos días. – saludo Ramón.

-Buenos días mamá. –

-Saluden a mi esposa. – les ordeno por lo bajo a los niños Petrov.

-Buenos días señora Poppy. –

-Ay, solo díganme Poppy, ¿Qué tal su primera mañana? –

-Es domingo y nos despertaron temprano para correr, ¿usted que cree? – hablo molesto Maicol.

Poppy tan alegre como siempre sonrió aun más.

-El aire libre en la mañana es el mejor y los amaneceres en el bosque, son hermosos. –

-Si son tan hermosos ¿Por qué no va usted? –

-Maicol, una chica necesita dormir bien para que su piel luzca bella y tersa, para tener fuerza y… me muero de hambre… ¿Qué hizo mi hombre para desayunar? –

Poppy no quería que Ramón se sintiera mal o estresado, sabia por su cara que estaba molesto.

-Tu desayuno favorito. – contesto taciturno.

-Vamos, quita esa cara. – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Poppy, estoy cansado y no han dado ni las 10. –

-Lo sé, lo siento… pero lo estás haciendo de maravilla, te estas luciendo… te amo. –

-Claro… - dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. – Blossom, Sage… pongan la mesa. – pidió mientras la ignoraba.

Todos los presentes estaban ocupados, los gemelos ponían la mesa, Timothy veía los tubos que Sasha tenía mientras le preguntaba si le dolían, nadie veía a la pareja charlar en la cocina más que Maicol, Poppy le hablaba, pero Ramón no le contestaba, parecía que solo la ignoraba, a pesar de que las palabras de la mujer eran sumamente tiernas, ninguna hizo cambiar su expresión facial de enfado. Por las peleas que había en su casa, el conocía de sobra esa forma de comportarse de los adultos, algo andaba mal entre los dos, no sabía que, pero se notaba y aquello le podría servir para asustar a Blossom y Sage sin meterse en problemas con aquel feroz hombre; tendría pues que observar más el actuar de ambos.

El resto del día se la pasaron jugando juegos de mesa, idea aportada de Poppy, quería que los Petrov se distrajeran y se pasaran un buen rato mientras ella estaba en casa, sabía que su esposo los pondría a hacer trabajos forzados, así que por lo menos ese día debían de pasarlo "genial". Cuando fue hora de prepararse para dormir Blossom y Sage le preguntaron a Ramón.

-¿Crees que mañana sean tan molestos como hoy? –

-¿Recuerdan que pasa cuando hacemos una nueva rutina de ejercicios? –

-Si, nos duele todo el cuerpo. –

-Así es, mañana será un milagro que se puedan mover y no dudo que el resto de la semana sea igual. –

Blossom y Sage rieron a carcajadas, era cierto, no habría forma de que molestaran a nadie, ya tranquilos se fueron a dormir. Ramón se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba con urgencia un buen baño.

Se había metido ya a la tina de agua caliente, apenas comenzaba a relajarse cuando la puerta se abrió. Poppy entro muy contenta.

-Lo siento. – dijo con tono feliz. – Solo vengo por un poco de ropa, es divertido tener a Sasha, es tan linda. –

-Claro. – Ramón ni la volteo a ver.

-Oye… se que esto es molesto para ti y los niños, pero están haciendo algo genial por alguien que lo necesita. Gracias. –

-Aja… -

-Ramón, por favor, estoy tratando de hablar contigo. – mientras decidía que prendas iba a tomar divago, haber tenido a Blossom y Sage fue genial, se sentía orgullosa de ser madre de gemelos, pero con la compañía de esa niña, cada que decía que le hubiera gustado tener una, no bromeaba, realmente deseaba tener una niña, contemplo a Ramón relajarse con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a pensar algo, le vino a la mente sus últimas discusiones, esa pregunta que siempre omitía cuando se trataba de él, "¿Qué quería?" decidieron no tener más hijos por ella, porque dijo que no soportaría pasar por otro parto, ¿y si él quería tener más? Ramón la llamo distraída, pero estaba segura, era egoísta, ahí estaba ella jugando con los hijos de otra familia y tal vez su esposo deseaba tener más. – Ramón… - lo llamo con timidez.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Te agrada que esta casa este llena de risas? –

-Claro, me encanta. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Estoy hablando enserio. –

-Poppy, estoy cansado, necesito descansar, si ya tienes lo que buscabas vete. –

-No. – dijo tomando asiento alado de la tina. – tengo que preguntarte algo. –

-Pues pregúntame y salte… por favor. – pidió con tono cansado.

-¿quieres tener más hijos? –

Ramón abrió grande los ojos, por un momento se quedó en shock, no supo que decir, volteo a verla, estaba ahí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas esperando expectante su respuesta. Él concluyo con rapidez "es otra de sus ideas impulsivas" pensó "las visitas le dieron ideas raras, cuando se vaya se le pasara", su esposa era así.

-No. –

-¿No? … ¿Seguro? – Poppy pensó en como actuaba Ramón, siempre decía "lo que tú quieras" y le daba todo a su petición, ahora que sabía que lo hacía, aunque deseara lo contrario, sentía la necesidad de cerciorarse que no pasara de nuevo. – sabes, una niña con esos dos galanes se vería bien, me vas a decir que no te gusta la idea. –

Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, se remojo un poco el cabello y luego paso sus manos por el para quitar el exceso de agua, se acercó a la borde de la tina y se recargo en ella.

-Así es, no me gusta la idea. –

-¿Po…Por que no? –

-¿Quieres saber por que? Bien… Porque pasaría los siguientes nueve meses cuidando de una bebé chillona y hormonal que no solo me torturara a mí con sus cambios de humor, sino también a mis hijos, ¿Para que? Para traer al mundo a un nuevo bebé al que voy a tener que cuidar, créeme, con Blossom y Sage se me acabaron las ganas de cambiar pañales, desinfectar biberones, cuidarlos de todo, no solo a ellos, a ti, si ya te comportas como una niña mimada, eres peor en el embarazo, no soportaría tenerte así otra vez. –

Poppy se quedó muda, frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

-Déjame ver si entendí, si quedara embarazada de nuevo ¿Me dejarías? –

-Por Dios… no. –

-¿Pero no estarías feliz? –

-Poppy… si pasara, Dios… claro que si, estaría feliz. – termino por decir, solo le estaba dando la razón, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Ella no entendía su respuesta, ¿quería o no quería?

-Podemos… podemos intentarlo, si quieres… - dijo un tanto asustada, Poppy no quería tener más hijos, pero si él lo deseaba podía pasar por los dolores del parto otra vez, lo haría cuantas veces quisiera Ramón.

-Olvídalo. –

-No, podemos hacerlo, yo… yo dejare el tratamiento y podemos intentarlo, sé que lo lograremos. –

-Cariño. – dijo con bastante enfado. – ni aunque dejaras el tratamiento lo haríamos, no podemos si yo… si yo no termino. – Ramón se sentía muy culpable, por primera vez había algo que Poppy le estaba pidiendo y él no podía darle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

-Si podemos, solo hay que intentarlo, y nos divertimos en el proceso, vamos, será genial, tal vez tengamos una niña y… -

-¿Tengo que explicarte que sin semen no hay fecundación? – pregunto ya harto.

-Cierto… lo olvide, ese "problema". – Poppy sabía que su último encuentro había sido exitoso, Ramón tal vez no lo quería admitir para no lastimarla más, pero parte del problema era ella.

-Poppy, estamos en "pausa", ¿puedes dejarme solo? –

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta, cuando volteo para verlo por última vez notó un enorme moretón en su espalda.

-¡Ramón! ¿Qué te paso? –

-Nada. –

-Eso no es nada… ¿Qué paso? –

-Te estoy diciendo que nada, ahora, solo necesito descansar, de verdad, quiero que te vayas. –

-Entonces… claro, estamos en pausa. –

-Si. –

-¿Y sabes por cuánto tiempo? –

-Por un largo tiempo. –

Esas palabras le causaron un gran dolor, pensó que por lo sucedido en su oficina las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos, pero seguramente ese avance lo hecho a perder con su gesto de caridad.

-Que tengas buenas noches Ramón. –

-Buenas noches Poppy. –

Tras escucharla salir el hombre abrazo sus rodillas, tiritaba del frio a pesar de que el agua aun estuviera caliente.

-Tengo mucho frio. – susurraba para si mismo. Aquella frialdad espectral le calaba hasta los huesos y no importaba que hiciera, no cedía.

Poppy salió al pasillo para toparse con los hermanos Petrov quienes platicaban entre ellos.

-¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto cortes Maicol.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Porque está llorando. – Le dijo Sasha.

No se había percatado, pero unas grandes y largas lagrimas le recorrían el rostro.

-Es que me lave la cara y me entro jabón en los ojos. –

-Oh ¿Y le duele? – pregunto la niña.

-Ya no cariño, vamos a dormir, todo el mundo a la cama. – Poppy encamino a su cuarto a los niños, cuando giro para llevar a Sasha a la habitación donde ambas se quedaban a dormir, vio claramente a Blossom y Sage mirándola desde la rendija de la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo señora Poppy? –

-Solo llámame "Poppy" cariño, no, vamos a dormir. –

Pero ella no pudo pegar los ojos durante toda la noche.

La mañana del lunes fue una tortura para Maicol y Timothy quienes aduras penas podían caminar, hacer la rutina que todos los días hacían los Lombardi les estaba cobrando la cuenta, para Ramón eso era genial, no tendría más problemas de indisciplina. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana Poppy y Sasha bajaron, retrasadas para comer como siempre.

-¿Ya vieron lo hermosa que se ve Sasha el día de hoy? –

Con ayuda de un buen tratamiento, la niña al fin tenía sus risos definidos y un color naranja claro bastante bonito, los gemelos no podían negar que se veía mucho mejor. Los varones se fueron a alistar para ir a la escuela, mientras Sasha se apresuraba en desayunar.

-¿Larga noche? – pregunto Ramón al ver los ojos hinchados que tenía su esposa.

-Mira quien me lo dice, ¿ya viste tu cara en un espejo? – Ramón no solo tenía ojeras, estaba pálido.

-Café en vez de jugo será. – dijo entregándole una taza con esa bebida caliente.

Cuando los niños bajaban ya listos para salir, Poppy los detuvo.

-Esperen, no se vayan, yo voy con ustedes. –

-¿Si? – preguntaron sus hijos que vieron eso raro, su madre ya no los acompañaba a la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si, Sasha me dijo que tuvo un problema en la escuela y quiero hablar con la directora.

Blossom y Sage se pusieron pálidos y miraron a su padre en la cocina, este casi escupe el café que tomaba, rápidamente comento.

-Yo lo hare, yo hablare con la directora. –

-¿Lo harás? ¿Enserio? –

-Si, Poppy… ella ya me conoce y yo conozco mejor el protocolo de la escuela, ¿la están molestando verdad? No hay problema, yo me encargo. – Ramón pensaba que ya había mucho drama en el ambiente como para aderezarlo con la declaración de amor no correspondida de la niña, sin contar que no sabía como reaccionaria su esposa con eso.

-Bien, eso es genial. – Poppy pensó positivo, Ramón estaba mostrando interés por los Petrov. – En ese caso, vamos, se nos hace tarde. – menciono mientras salía de la casa.

-¿No se te olvida algo? – menciono Sage molesto.

-Creo que no, tengo todas mis cosas. –

Sus dos hijos la miraron fijamente, no podía saber con que expresión por los lentes, pero ese breve silencio le revelo que estaban enojados.

-Hasta luego papá. – se despidieron los dos sin dejarla de ver.

-Oh… cierto, que distraída soy, adiós Ramón. –

-Adiós Blossom, Sage, Poppy… regresen pronto. – se despidió sin poner atención ya que hablaba por teléfono con la directora.

El grupo comenzó a caminar por la vereda en el bosque, Poppy como siempre tomo la palabra y no dejaba de hablar de flores, vestidos, maquillajes, "cosas de chicas" como decían los hermanos Petrov, de la nada Sage le pregunto.

-Mamá… ¿dormiste de nuevo con Sasha? –

-Claro, dormirle con ella toda la semana, tenemos noches de chicas. – menciono chocando el puño con la niña que se sentía feliz de tener toda la atención de la mujer.

-¿Y cuando ella se vayas vas a seguir durmiendo en ese cuarto? –

Poppy se sorprendió por la pregunta, volteo a ver a sus hijos que habían detenido la marcha, se notaba lo molestos que estaban.

-No, claro que no… ¿Por qué lo preguntan? –

Los gemelos la pasaron de largo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sin prestarle atención, Poppy siguió charlando con los Petrov, antes de separarse la mujer le pidió a sus hijos.

-Blossom, Sage… ustedes van con Sasha en el mismo salón, espero que sean todos unos caballeros y cuiden de que nadie la moleste. –

-Si mamá. – dijeron sin ganas.

-Sasha, ya no te preocupes, nadie te va a molestar. –

-Gracias señora Poppy. –

-Solo "Poppy" cariño. –

Los niños siguieron su camino a la escuela, Maicol se fue a su salón sin hablar, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, creía a ver dado con como molestar a los gemelos, Timothy estaba muy cansado, solo quería dejarse caer en su pupitre y dormir durante todo el día. Sasha por otro lado, se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas con aquellos dos príncipes siguiéndola a su casillero. Unas chicas del club de fans se acercó. Pero el par amenazo con quitarse los lentes por lo que se alejaron. Viendo que era real, que nadie la molestaría estando cerca de ellos, se atrevió a decir.

-En el almuerzo podemos ir a comer debajo del árbol del patio, desde que llegue quiero comer ahí… ah, también me gustaría ir al jardín de flores, podríamos… -

-Sasha, estamos haciendo esto porque nuestra madre nos lo pidió, no porque queramos. –

-Oh, es que yo pensé… -

-¿Qué éramos amigos o algo más? – el par soltó unas risitas curiosas. Sage tomo la palabra.

-¿Recuerdas a Cristal, la niña que estaba en el palco contigo? –

-Si…ella es muy bonita. – dijo perdiendo el buen ánimo.

-Así es, ella SI es bonita, no bonita "bonita" como dice nuestra madre que eres. –

-Lo sé. –

-Que bueno que lo notas, creo que luego de que llegaron las chicas, cuando a Blossom le arrojaron el lodo, tú desapareciste ¿Cierto? –

-No, bueno… si, fui con mi mamá… ella no se sentía bien. –

Blossom dejó escapar un suspiro y un tanto harto de todo eso le dijo a su hermano.

-Ya basta Sage, vamos a clase. –

-No, espera, creo que debe de saber esto. –

-¿Saber que? –

-Esa linda niña, Cristal… es algo más que una amiga de Blossom, o lo será. – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

-Cállate Sage. – menciono con un marcado sonrojo

-Oh… ya entiendo. – Al enterarse de eso Sasha se sintió un poco triste, pero de inmediato se ilumino su rostro y con ojos soñadores miro al chico enfrente de ella. - ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? –

-Creo que no te salió como esperabas. – se burló Blossom de su hermano.

-Cállate… vamos a clase o nos pondrán falta. – hablo muy molesto el niño.

Sasha estaba encantada, ese era un "no" a todas luces, aún tenía una oportunidad con uno de ellos, y tenía la esperanza de que Poppy la ayudara en eso, aunque aún se sentía apenada para explicarle lo que sentía por sus hijos.

Durante las horas de escuela los gemelos si protegieron a Sasha, pero la ignoraban tanto como podían, no importaba que hiciera la niña, si les hablaba, les preguntaba sobre algo, si les ofrecía un regalo, lo que sea. Terminándose la escuela el grupo se juntó a la salida y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa, apenas se estaban acercando al bosque cuando escucharon a Poppy llamarlos.

-Niños, espérenme. –

-¿Mamá? – Blossom y Sage vieron raro eso, ella siempre llegaba tarde a casa.

-Uff… casi no los alcanzo, volvamos a casa todos juntos. – hablo contenta.

Pero lo gemelos estaban muy molestos, comenzaron a caminar a paso acelerado, por el dolor en los músculos Maicol y Timothy no podían con ese andar, Poppy tampoco a pesar de que ella no estaba adolorida.

-Niños, más lento. – le hablo, pero no le hicieron caso. – Descuiden, nosotros seguiremos a nuestro ritmo ¿y cómo les fue en la escuela? –

Ramón estaba en la cocina recogiendo una taza que había roto, termino por tirar los restos en el cesto de la basura cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse con violencia, Blossom y Sage entraron y dejaron caer sus cosas al suelo bastante molestos.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? Ya saben dónde van sus cosas y el suelo no es su lugar. –

-Ella nunca viene. – dijo molesto Sage.

-¿Quién? –

-Mamá. – Dijo Blossom.

Ramón no entendió a que se referían, los vio recoger sus cosas y subir por las escaleras en completo silencio.

-¿Dónde está Maicol, Timothy y Sasha? Les dije que los vigilaran… Blossom, Sage. – les grito desde abajo.

-Pregúntale a Mamá. – contestaron molestos.

-¿Qué? –

Fue cuando vio al grupo entrar a casa encabezado por la mujer.

-¿Qué tal tu día libre? – pregunto burlona sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Terminé mi trabajo en la alcaldía y vine a casa, ¿A dónde querías que fuera? –

-Pero tu jamás… Dios, Poppy. – dijo con decepción mientras subía con sus hijos.

-¿Qué? – la mujer lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras. – bueno, no importa, niños, siéntense, es hora de comer, veamos que hiso mi querido esposo para la comida. –

La comida estaba lista en la estufa, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que estaba ahí para el almuerzo y sabría que sería divertido comer con más personas en casa.

El día siguió como de costumbre, aunque los gemelos no se veían nada feliz. Poppy quería hablar con ellos, pero Sasha demandaba tanta atención, preguntaba cosas tan tiernas, si había tenido novio cuando era niña, si se había enamorado, como sabía si lo estaba.

-Lo único que debes de saber Sasha, es que jamás debes de rendirte. –

-¿A pesar de que ese niño me ignore? –

-Claro, mi esposo me ignoro por mucho tiempo y también era un tanto grosero, pero mírame, estoy felizmente casada y con dos hermosos hijos, así que no te desanimes, lo vas a lograr, solo se tu misma. –

-Gracias señora Poppy. –

Entrada la noche, mientras ambas se quedaban dormidas, Poppy se dio por vencida de que la dejara de llamar "señora".

La mañana del martes fue como cualquier otra, parecía que los chicos Petrov estaban por fin encajando con la rutina, eso o el cansancio los tenía a raya. Mientras iban a la escuela, luego de separarse de su madre en la intersección, el plan malvado de Maicol comenzó.

-Sus padres son geniales. – dijo ese alago para ver la reacción de los gemelos.

-Claro que lo son. – contestaron de mal humor, no confinaban para nada en él.

-Si, su madre es muy optimista y amable, y su padre es muy hábil en muchas cosas. –

-Nos alegra que lo notes. – dijeron sarcásticos.

-Si, solo que… ya saben, no se ven muy unidos. –

-¿A que te refieres? – dijeron deteniendo su paso y enfrentándolo directamente.

-Oigan… yo solo comento, no es para ofenderlos ni nada, solo digo, sus padres son muy modernos y todo eso, los míos son más clásicos, tradicionales. –

-¿Y eso que? –

-Que si algo se rompe lo reparan. –

-Mi padre también hace eso, nada en la casa es nuevo y lo puedes ver con el jarrón del pasillo. – dijo Blossom.

-No me refiero a las cosas, mis padres si se pelean lo resuelven. –

-Los nuestros también. – gritaron los dos.

-Pues no parece, apenas si se hablan. – menciono tratando de no sonreír y mostrarse preocupado. – las parejas modernas así son, cuando hay muchos problemas simplemente se divorcian. –

-Ellos no lo hacen… no la harán. – dijeron con algo de miedo.

-No lo sé, parece que algo anda mal ¿no lo han notado? –

-Bueno… nosotros… -

-No me digan, ¿sus papás dicen que todo está bien? Si, eso dicen todos y cuando menos se den cuenta estarán haciendo maletas. –

Blossom y Sage se encogieron de hombros, ese miedo de perder a su familia les regreso.

-Yo que ustedes iba viendo con quien me quedaba, si fuera ustedes, y gracias a Dios no lo soy, escogería a su padre, su casa es genial. – comento finalmente para alejarse e ir a su salón mientras reía.

La cara de preocupación no se les quito durante todo el día, cuando salieron de la escuela se encontraron a su madre a la salida.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine a recoger a Sasha, Seda y Satín se ofrecieron a hacerle todo un guardarropas completó, les conté que estaba enamorada de alguien y queríamos ayudarla, aunque no me dijo de quien, ustedes que están con ella en el mismo salón ¿saben algo? –

-Es tarde, tenemos tarea. – dijeron sonriente los gemelos y salieron corriendo.

-Que raro… -

-Señora Poppy, Señora Poppy… - la llamo Sasha.

-Aquí estoy, ¿te han molestado el día de hoy? –

-No, nadie desde que Blossom y Sage me cuidan. –

-Me alegro, mis hijos son buenos guardaespaldas ¿Verdad? –

-Si… si lo son. – comentó apenada.

-Vallamos ahora a la alcaldía, ahí te tomaran las medidas, ya lo veras, estarás aún más hermosa de lo que ya estas. –

-Gracias. –

Maicol y Timothy siguieron a los gemelos por el bosque casi arrastrándose, no querían quedarse atrás, no sabía que les haría Ramón si llegaban tarde. Blossom y Sage los esperaron cerca de su casa, antes de llegar a ella recordaron que su padre les dijo que vigilaran a la visita.

-¿Pueden moverse más rápido? – se quejaron los gemelos.

-Su casa está muy lejos de la escuela, su madre nos engañó. – menciono Maicol entre jadeos.

-Ella no les mintió, no es su culpa que tengan tan mala condición física. –

-Pues… parece… uff… su padre también debe de estar cansada de ella, ¿vieron lo pálido que estaba hoy? –

-Él no estaba pálido. –

-Si lo está, enserio, se los digo con las mejores intensiones, quédense con su padre… su madre como que no les pone mucha atención, seguro y se olvida que existen. -

-Ella no lo haría. – por debajo de los lentes se alcanzaron asomar un par de lágrimas, los gemelos entraron de nuevo a la casa como el día anterior, no pararon hasta llegar a su habitación donde se encerraron.

-Los tenemos donde los queremos Timothy. – hablo entre risas Maicol.

-No, tú los tienes donde quiere, a mí ya no me importa. –

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso te me estas revelando? – pregunto alzando amenazadoramente el puño.

-No… yo no. –

-Eso espero, porque si me molestas… -

-¿Si te molesta que? – escucho decir a Ramón desde la puerta.

-No, nada. –

-Eso creí, ahora entren, la comida estará lista en 15 minutos. –

-Si. – dijeron los dos.

Maicol subió arriba y cayo profundamente dormido en su cama apenas la toco, sin duda la forma de tratar a los niños de Ramón estaba funcionando. Timothy por otro lado se quedó en el comedor sin hacer nada, con los gemelos arriba y el silencio reinando, el hombre no se sentía a gusto.

-Y… ¿Qué tal la escuela? –

-¿Me está hablando a mí? –

-Claro, eres él único que esta abajo. –

-Pues… no lo se, estuvo bien… ¿creo? –

-¿Crees? –

-Si… - el niño volvió a guardar silencio.

-¿Solo eso? –

-¿Solo que? –

-Mira, cuando mis hijos vuelven de la escuela me hablan sobre que hicieron, si la clase les gusto o si se les hizo aburrida, en si discutieron con alguien o se llevaron bien, cosas curiosas, lo que les hizo reír, lo que les hizo llorar, ¿Qué no hablas con tus padres? –

-No mucho. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? – No es que a Ramón le interesara saber, solo quería charlas con quien fuera, ya había hablado con las plantas del jardín, con el pato en el taller y divagado de nuevo con la idea de adoptar un perro, solo quería escuchar la voz de alguien que no fuera la de Poppy o la de sus hijos, los amaba, pero con ellos no podía hablar de todo.

-Es que… Maicol es el mayor y papá pasa más tiempo con él enseñándole cosas de hombres y mamá, ella está más al pendiente de Sasha por ser la pequeña y yo… bueno. –

-Eres el de en medio, ¿y quién te pone atención? –

-Maicol, él me enseña lo que le enseño papá. –

-¿Por qué no te enseña tu padre? –

-Dice que no va a perder su tiempo repitiendo las cosas. –

-Vaya… que buen padre… digo, lo siento, perdón. – Ramón podía tratar con crueldad al mayor de los Petrov, más que nada porque le causaba gracia torturarlo, pero no tenía nada en contra de Timothy, pues viéndolo mejor este solo obedecía a su hermano por miedo. – No sabría que decirte, la atención nunca me falto. –

Timothy bajo la mirada y volvió a quedarse callado. Ramón luego de pensarlo un rato y tratando de ser más empático le dijo.

-La atención de mis padres jamás me falto, fui hijo único, adoraban tenerme entre sus brazos, o eso es lo que me decía mi abuela de ellos. –

-¿Lo que le decía su abuela? ¿Usted no conoció a sus padres? –

-No, soy huérfano, mi abuela se encargó de mí luego de que ellos fallecieron en un accidente. –

-Oh, pensé que usted…ya sabe, que sus padres se divorciaron porque usted dijo que… -

-Que mi padre me crio junto con mi hermano, si… para mi él es mi padre, pero para efectos legales fue mi "tutor", mi padrastro y mi hermanastro, pero eso suena horrible ¿no lo crees? –

-Su… su abuela, ¿ella no lo quiso? –

-Claro que me quería. –

-¿Y por que se quedó con otra familia? –

Ramón le regalo una sonrisa melancólica y con mucha dulzura le contesto.

-Porque ella también falleció. –

-Eso le paso… ¿Qué edad tenía? –

-Siete años. –

Timothy se veía nervioso, Ramón no pensó mucho en el tema de conversación, un niño cuya madre está hospitalizada en sala intensiva. "Pero en que estoy pensando" se auto regaño. Rápidamente dijo.

-Mi padre fue amigo de mis padres biológicos y su hijo y yo crecimos juntos, prácticamente éramos hermanos desde antes de que me fuera a vivir con ellos. – Timothy lo escuchaba por educación, pero solo eso. – Es dos años mayor que yo, la verdad me fue difícil adaptarme, era el centro de atención viviendo solo con mi abuela y pase a tener que compartirla. –

-Si, algo así paso con Sasha. –

-Pero a pesar de eso tener hermanos es de lo mejor. –

-No lo creo. –

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Le gusta que le quiten sus cosas, que las rompan, que lloren y te echen la culpa, tener que compartir todo, que te hereden la ropa? –

Ramón lo pensó un poco, nunca le había pasado nada de eso, su padre tenía un buen trabajo y todo lo que usaba siempre era nuevo, sin contar que el señor Lombardi desbordaba por él un cariño que solo tenía igual por el que le profesaba Nube.

-No, mi hermano no era así, mi padre fue muy estricto, pero aun así no puedo decir que tengo al mejor de los hermanos mayores. –

-¿Qué le hacía? ¿lo ataba a la cama cuando dormía? ¿se comía su comida? ¿Le quitaba su dinero? –

-Sabes… ahora que lo dices, hubiera preferido que me hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas a lo que realmente me hizo. –

-¿Y que fue? –

Poppy venia caminado con Sasha por la vereda que la llevaba a casa, muy contenta entraron por la puerta platicando sobre los nuevos vestidos cuando la risa de Ramón y Timothy llamo su atención.

-¿Él le hace eso? –

-Si… - Ramón no podía parar de reír. – Bueno, ya no… pero cada que podía le ponía droga a mi comida y él también se drogaba y los dos… -

-¡RAMÓN! –

El hombre guardo silencio de golpe, ese tampoco era un tema para hablar con un niño de 13 años, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que comprendía su malestar. Amaba a su hermano, pero en ocasiones Nube lo volvía loco.

-Perdón, solo…yo, ya está la comida, voy a poner la mesa. –

-Yo lo ayudo. – propuso Timothy contento.

-Gracias. – aquel gesto del joven lo sorprendió, viendo de cerca a los niños al fin comprendió su actuar, Maicol realmente estaba mimado por ambos padres por ser el primogénito y varón, Sasha por ser la pequeña y niña, él quedo sobrando en la familia, siendo su hermano mayor el único que le prestaba atención siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus caprichos, lo único que él necesitaba para ser una mejor persona era zafarse del dominio de su hermano, y eso si se lo podía enseñar.

Desde esa tarde Ramón no solo les puso atención a sus hijos, sino que integro a Timothy en sus charlas. Poppy vio con mucha alegría el cambiar en el actuar de su esposo, sabía que no era para nada cruel y que por encima de su impaciencia su amabilidad sobre salía.

La noche fue más tranquila, la mujer de cabellos rosados descanso por fin, no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que Sasha se levantó, la pequeña no quería comer aprisa como en los últimos dos días, por ello, ella también se puso de pie. Estaba lista para bajar cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

-Hola. – contestó adormilada.

-Chica, ¿apenas te vas levantando? –

-No, obvio no, ¿Qué pasa Dj Suki? –

-Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien, ayer lucias terrible. –

-Lo sé, no dormí bien, pero hoy… -

-No, no era eso, sabemos que algo te preocupa, ¿las cosas no están mejorando en casa? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras. –

Poppy miro en la habitación de los gemelos y en la de Ramón, por los ruidos abajo, ellos ya debían de estar desayunando, sintiéndose segura de que nadie la escucha comenzó a desahogarse.

-¿Qué no están mejorando? Dj Suki, todo se está desmoronando aquí. –

-¿De que hablas? –

-Ramón está harto de todo, de lo que hago, de cómo lo digo, nada lo pone feliz. –

-Amiga, no tienes porque hacerlo, si no es feliz a tu lado sabiendo como eres es su problema. –

-No Dj Suki, también es mi problema… lo amo, y la verdad es que de nuevo soy yo…la del problema soy yo. –

-Poppy, eres una madre increíble, una esposa genial y una alcaldesa que cuida del bienestar de su pueblo como si fuera su familia. –

-Ese es punto, los olvido a ellos por tratar que todos en la ciudad se sientan felices. –

-Pero Ramón te tiene en tus tiempos libres. –

-Si, ¿pero y mis hijos? Nunca los veo, entiendo porque Ramón está enojado. –

-Ya… ok, les estas dando la razón y la pausa no está sirviendo ¿Qué va a pasar? -

-No lo sé, creo finalmente… el divorcio siempre es una opción. –

-Poppy… -

-Dj… los gemelos apenas si me hablan, Ramón trata de ignorarme, ellos no son feliz y yo tampoco, no podremos fingir por siempre, si las cosas siguen así… me alegro de ser la alcaldesa. – dijo mientras se detenía en la entraba de la habitación principal.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Para pedirle el divorcio a Ramón, solo tengo que hablarle a mi secretaria y los papeles estarán para esta tarde. –

Poppy estaba tan absorta en su charla que no noto a Maicol bajando por las escaleras con sigilo.

-Solo si se diera el caso ¿verdad? –

-Claro que si, digo… no nos estamos divorciando, lo siento, fui pesimista un momento. –

-Y que lo fuiste, Ramón te pego su paranoia. –

-Si, tal vez eso paso, o quizás solo es como dice él, llegamos a un punto de estrés donde todos necesitamos unas vacaciones de todos. –

-Eso paso en mi familia, ya verás que con tu sorpresa todos estarán felices de nuevo. –

-Me muero por dárselas, aunque tendrá que esperar a que las visitas se vayan. –

-No sé cómo soportas a esos niños. –

-Ahora tu actúas como Ramón. –

-Lo siento, es que esa familia es imposible, ¿Nos vemos en la tarde? –

-Si, en mi oficina como siempre. –

Poppy colgó para entrar al armario por algunos cambios de ropa, mientras que abajo un chico que planeaba una venganza lucia muy feliz.

-Buenos días gemelos maravillas. – comento contento mientras se sentaba.

-¿Por qué la amabilidad? – comento Sage.

-Nada en especial, solo sigo mi código. –

-¿Tu código? – pregunto Blossom que ya iba por la mitad de su waffle.

-Si, el código de los brabucones. –

Timothy miro con duda a su hermano, desconocía por completo aquello, debía de ser otras de sus malas bromas.

-El código dice que no debo de molestar a nadie que sufra una perdida. –

-Nosotros no hemos sufrido pérdidas de nada. –

-En eso tienen razón, me estoy adelantando, solo para que vean que soy una persona amable. –

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntaron los dos.

Feliz por ver que ambos le ponían atención les comunico.

-Sus padres van a divorciarse, así que eso cuenta como perdida, ya no los molestare ni nada, bueno, a no ser que sus padres se casen de nuevo. –

Los gemelos molestos, pero con cuidado de no ser escuchados por su padre que preparaba una ensalada de frutas en la cocina, le contestaron.

-Ellos no se están divorciando. –

-Que si lo están. –

-Que no. –

-Que si. –

-Compruébalo. –

-Bueno, no se quien sea, pero le estaba diciendo a una tal Dj Suki que arreglaría los papeles de divorcio para esta tarde, es un hecho gemelos maravilla, su madre le va a pedir el divorcio a su padre. –

El sonido de una cerámica rompiéndose contra piso hizo callar a todos, Ramón estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando escucho todo aquello, dejando caer el tazón donde tenía toda la fruta, lucia pálido, cansado y parecía estar en shock.

-¿Papá? – Sage que estaba más cerca lucia más preocupado que su hermano.

-Maldición. – dijo Ramón volviendo en si. – Hice un desastre con la ensalada. –

-Papá… -

-Blossom, Sage, no se levanten… voy por una escoba para recoger esto. –

-Papá. –

-No se muevan, pueden cortarse, por favor, solo… no se muevan, no hagan ruido. –

Ramón limpio todo el desorden con rapidez, al estar tirando todo en el cesto de basura se sorprendió por la cercanía de los gemelos.

-Les dije que no se levantaran de la mesa. –

-Si, pero papá… ¿Pasa algo? Mamá dijo que si algo nos afectaba a nosotros nos lo dirían y… lo que dijo Maicol… -

-Lo que dijo Maicol fue una estupidez, él no sabe nada, no le hagan caso. –

-Pero… es que… -

-No se comporten como su estúpida madre, no empiecen a creer en lo que dicen los demás sin ni siquiera tener una maldita base. – les respondió con un tono chocante, los gemelos tenían los ojos vidriosos, agradecían a sus lentes por no descubrirlos, jamás habían escuchado a su padre referirse así de su madre, solo en su extraña aventura en el pasado, pero jamás en el presente. -Lo siento, solo estoy… estoy muy cansado para tratar con todo esto el día de hoy, Blossom, Sage… no está pasando nada, de verdad, precisamente "nada" es lo que pasa y… - El hombre se recargo en el fregadero y se abrazó a si mismo. – Hace mucho frio, tengo frio… - se puso aún más pálido, tiritaba.

-Papá ¿te sientes bien? – los gemelos se acercaron aún más, pero Ramón se alejó rápido de ellos.

-No me toquen… solo, no me toquen por favor, terminen su desayuno y váyanse a la escuela. –

Sin tener nada más que discutir lo obedecieron, no sabían a quién creerle, ellos ya tenían sospechas, no es que estuvieran cayendo ciegamente en las palabras de Maicol. Pero no sabían que hacer, tal vez debían de empezar de nuevo con la lista de pros y contras.

Poppy bajo muy campante y al ver a todos tan cayados pregunto contenta.

-¿Esto es un desayuno o un funeral? Vamos sonrían. –

Nadie lo hizo excepto Maicol que logro su cometido.

-Ramón. – lo llamo la mujer. - ¿llego tarde para el desayuno? ¿Se acabó la fruta? –

-No realmente, se me cayó de las manos, lo siento. –

-Ah… es una lástima, realmente quería fruta. –

-Te la daré, te daré lo que quieras, solo, dame más tiempo ¿si? -

-Claro, gracias. –

-Te levantaste temprano, me alegro, a todos nos gusta desayunar contigo, Poppy, ¿Por qué tardaste? –

-Solo estaba hablando con Dj Suki, ya sabes, cosas de chicas. –

-Si… lo sé, cada que tomas una decisión primero la consultas con ella, y ¿aprobó tu propuesta? Sea cual sea. –

-Si, le dio el visto bueno. – le contesto mientras Ramón le pasaba un tazón de fruta. -¿Pasa algo? Te vez un poco pálido. –

-Estoy bien, eh… olvide las fresas y las moras. –

-¿Tenemos? –

-Claro, todo lo que quieras te lo daré, solo pídemelo. – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, gracias. – comento sin ninguna emoción para luego ir a la mesa y dejar con un par de palabras a Ramón en la boca.

Por algún motivo la plática en la mesa no era muy activa, solo Maicol parecía tener un buen humor. Cuando fue la hora de irse Ramón se despidió más efusivo de lo normal.

-Hasta luego Blossom, Sage… que tengan un día estupendo. –

Pero el par de niños no le respondió, caminaban con la mirada baja muy decaídos.

-Hasta luego Poppy. – dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios, cosas que la mujer no acepto para nada bien, pues se supone que estaban en pausa y ninguno de ese tipo de afectos se permitían.

-Si… hasta en la tarde. –

Mientras el grupo salía del jardín Ramón alzo la voz diciendo.

-Poppy… te amo. –

-Yo también te amo. – dijo sin mucho interés, aquello para ello se veía un tanto forzado, ahora entendía porque su esposo le dijo que no sobre actuara, era raro que él lo hiciera.

-Yo… yo te amo más. –

Poppy lo volteo a ver extrañada y con palabras un tanto de molestia comento.

-Vamos tarde Ramón… luego hablamos. –

El hombre los vio marchar y cuando los perdió de vista entro a la casa dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Y yo te amo más, y más, y más…tengo tanto frio. –

Finalmente se quedó dormido un rato, después de eso se levantó con una sola idea en la mente, hacer toda la comida favorita de su esposa, adoraba verla comer lo que él preparaba, cuando el señor Lombardi le enseño a cocinar y le pregunto que quería aprender primero, Ramón ya tenía toda una lista de comidas en su mente, todas eran las preferidas por Poppy. "el amor entra por el estómago" o eso era lo que decía su abuela después de todo.

Cuando llego la hora, el grupo de niños entro con una energía ni feliz ni contenta, estaban bastante serios, detrás de ellos llego Poppy quien se sorprendió de ver lista la mesa con aquellos manjares.

-Hola, me alegra que llegaras… bueno, me alegra que llegaran todos, la comida esta lista, vamos, coman. – dijo sonriente como nunca.

-Gracias… - le agradeció Poppy extrañada de que el menú fueran sus platillos especiales.

-¿Te gusta? –

-Claro, sabes que me encanta todo esto. –

-Oh, y espera ver el postre, lo voy a sacar del horno a penas, hice tu favorito, pay de cerezas con helado. – decía mientras sacaba el preparado y lo ponía en la ventana para que se enfriara.

-Eres muy amable, pero salgo ahora mismo a la alcaldía. –

Al escuchar eso Ramón se sacudió, el cucharon metálico que sostenía en sus manos se le fue resonando fuertemente cuando chocó contra el suelo. El hombre se abrazó a si mismo mientras se recargaba en el lavaplatos. Poppy recogió el cucharon y lo dejo en la barra.

-Lamento no comerlo ahora, solo voy y vuelvo, la ropa de Sasha ya debe de estar, las gemelas son realmente veloces. –

-Si, entiendo… no te preocupes, la comida estará aquí esperando. –

-Gracias, oye… ¿has dormido bien? Luces un poco pálido. –

-Estoy bien, solo tengo frio. –

-¿Tienes frio? La cocina está hirviendo, de hecho, hace calor por el horno, abriré un poco más la ventana. –

Al hacer eso Ramón comenzó a tiritar, Poppy lo tomo como otra de sus exageraciones, la paranoia de resfriarse de su esposo en aquellas fechas ya era común.

-Cuando tengamos tiempo tenemos que hablar de algo importante. –

-Claro. –

-Me voy y vuelvo. –

-Si. –

Poppy salió con paso veloz a la alcaldía, al llegar sus amigas tenían lleno su despacho de ropas finas, vestidos, faldas, camisas, pantalones, bufandas, de todo, la mujer jamás se sintió tan feliz, ella nunca había pasado un rato Madre-hija, esta era su única oportunidad de saber que se sentía tenerlo y no lo desaprovecharía.

-Y bien… ¿Nos vas a contar que pasa? –

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver, ya saben, casa llena de niños. –

-Ok, entonces ¿No habrá noche de chicas mañana? –

-Me temo que no Dj Suki. –

-Eso está bien, Poppy se comprometió con los Petrov y ella siempre cumple sus promesas. – dijo Seda.

-Si, así es… y tiene que ser perfecto, porque esta es la última vez que ayuda a alguien de esta forma. –

-¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres sorprendidas.

-Creo que estoy llevando al límite de la paciencia a mi familia. –

-Chica, eres una buena persona, si a tus chicos no les gusta pues es… -

-No Dj Suki… yo estoy mal, los Petrov pudieron quedarse aquí en la alcaldía, compartir un cuarto entre los tres, están más cerca de la escuela y el hospital, debí de pensar muchas cosas antes de ofrecerles la casa de Ramón sin su permiso. –

-Esa casa también es tuya, es de ambos. – comento Satín.

-Lo sé, pero… ninguno de los tres quería, ustedes tampoco querían y no las forcé, se lo pedí a muchas personas, a los que siempre termino obligando a hacer algo que no quieren es a ellos, y me aman… por eso lo hacen, pero no puedo seguir aprovechándome de eso y fingir que no me doy cuenta de que… de que me salí con la mía, de que lo hago todo el tiempo y que ignoro lo que quiere Ramón, ignoro por completo que quieren mis hijos. –

-Amiga. – Las tres mujeres fueron a abrazarla.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	3. Chapter 3

-Gracias, lo necesitaba. –

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –

-Le acabo de avisar a mi padre que el sábado y domingo los Petrov se quedaran aquí, le diré a Ramón que vaya con los niños a Cloud City este fin de semana. –

-Pero es su fin de semana especial. –

-Lo sé Seda, pero esta vez no tenemos nada que celebrar, yo me quedare a acabar con todo este problema y luego los alcanzare, pedí ya una semana de vacaciones. –

-Bien por ti Poppy. – dijo Dj Suki golpeándola en el hombro.

-Solo espero que la directora de la escuela no me mate, prácticamente los gemelos faltaran otra semana. –

-Descuida, lo entenderá. –

-Ok, me llevare algunos vestidos, estos son demasiados, además, se van a quedar aquí después de todo, nos vemos después. –

-Claro. – la despidieron las tres mujeres.

Poppy volvió a casa solo para darse cuenta que Ramón estaba muy entretenido con Timothy, le estaba enseñando a cocinar y luego de eso lo ayudo con su tarea y que supiera como lavar ropa. No tendrían su charla ese día, por lo que fue a arriba y comenzó a sacar más ropa del armario, si se quedaría un par de días con los Petrov en la alcaldía necesitaba llevar varios cambios. Por lo que empezó a llenar una pequeña maleta, deteniéndose de vez en cuando por los recuerdos que estas le traían.

Todas sus prendas estaban impregnadas de buenos momentos, pero había una en especial, la camisa de botones de una pijama a rayas, cada que Ramón la veía en el closet se la llevaba a otro lado pensando que estaba fuera de lugar, cuando la desdoblaba y notaba una vieja mancha de sangre, intentaba lavarla, pero Poppy siempre salvaba esa ropa, su esposo no comprendía el porque adoraba esa camisa, ella no se lo había explicado jamás, eran de esos secretos dignos de guardarse, pues el valor de esa tela era invaluable, la uso en la noche de su primera vez, y aquella marca sobresaliente no era más que la prueba inequívoca de que él fue el primero en tocarla de esa manera, por ello la oculto; con lo paranoico que era su esposo con la limpieza, pensó que no le daría el mismo valor. Mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho, comenzó a revivir lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Flashback

Esa primera noche juntos en la cama, el ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia ocultando los gemidos y gritos entusiastas que daba Poppy, estaba realmente ansiosa y asustada; pero Dj Suki, que tenía ya experiencia en eso, le había dado un par de consejos, los cuales repasaba en su mente una y otra vez mientras ella y Ramón compartían esa nueva practica juntos. "Sabrás cuando estés lista" le dijo, pero por su falta de conocimientos del tema la chica no atinaba cual era ese dichoso momento, sabía que pasaría pronto, "Dolerá un poco al inicio, tu solo relájate y deja que él haga lo suyo". Poppy se sintió por un momento como un simple juguete, las carisias del chico eran maravillosas, sus besos arrebatadores, estaba un tanto apenada, por ello no se atrevía a aventurar sus manos más haya de su espalda o su cabellera, "¿Qué se supone que estaba permitido tocar?" Se sentía tan primeriza, escucharlo reír tras cada toque que le daba en el dorso la tranquilizaba, los minutos pasaron y cuando menos lo pensó sintió la mano de Ramón llegar a su entrepierna, masajeo traviesa sus muslos, Poppy no comprendía porque hacia eso hasta que sintió un par de dedos entrar en su intimidad, la chica reacciono con un pequeño grito de sorpresa que pronto acallo, el joven siguió besándolo con locura mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos en su interior, entraban y salían, masajeaban sus labios prohibidos, Poppy no sabía si el movimiento le gustaba o le hacía cosquilla, "esto no duele" pensó, creyó que quizás Dj Suki solo exagero para asustarla, "una mala broma tiene que ser", Ramón termino con el juego para ir por la verdadera acción, la abrazo con ternura, ella pensó que todo había terminado, que se había puesto nerviosa por nada, le correspondió el afecto, Cuando más atenta estaba en la acción, en sentir sus senos pegarse a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, captando el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma que desprendía su piel, percibió algo duro y largo entre sus piernas; Las manos de Ramón estaban tan ocupadas como las suyas, por lo que "aquello" no era ninguno de los dedos del chico. Eso se iba acercando más y más a su intimidad, Poppy comenzó a sudar frio, estaba muy asustada, completamente petrificada, ni siquiera le podía pedir que se detuviera, no sabía tampoco si eso se valía, cuando comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior dio por hecho que sería igual que su juego previo.

Claro que ella no era la única que tenía instrucciones para esa ocasión, su hermano mayor podría ser un tipo despistado, pero Ramón no podía negar que en "eso" Nube era más diestro, tal vez era su cara de bobo o que hacía reír a todas las chicas, "Tuve el gusto de "quitar el sello" a tres primerizas" le comento un día dichoso a Ramón "se cómo se hace eso, ellas siempre están nerviosas, Poppy no es como Coral, ella ya tenía experiencia, debes de ser muy cuidadoso, no la asustes ni las lastimes, son más sensibles de lo que crees" era un buen consejo, claro que cada que decía algo útil siempre terminaba arruinándolo con otra cosa, "te va a encantar estrenarla, están super apretadas y cuando entras… uff, lo mejor de todo es que no te tienes que preocupar por las enfermedades, son nuevas, nada ha pasado por ellas, eso si, consigue una pastilla no vaya a hacer que…ya me dieron gana de una, creo que la chica Sanz aun es virgen. "

-Maldito pervertido. – pensó Ramón mientras la punta de su miembro acariciaba victoriosa la entrada de Poppy.

Comenzó a deslizarse en sus adentros, en corto la chica de cabellos rosas supo que para nada se parecía a su juego de manos, al inicio la punta estaba bien, pero cuando continuo con el trabajo, su entrada estaba estirada al máximo, el grosor del miembro de Ramón la tenía casi al punto del desgarre, ni se mencionara como lo sentía por dentro, la penetración era dolorosa, todo ahí se sentía apretado, forzado, parecía que tenía el tamaño apenas justo para su invitado, él seguía y seguía, cada centímetro adentro era un martirio, pero continuaba con lentitud introduciéndose más y más. "¿Qué tan grande es? ¿Cuánto más le falta?" se preguntaba ya sin saber que hacer para que terminara.

Ramón por otro lado no lo podía negar "Dios, esta tan apretada… maldición, esto se siente tan bien" pensó que su hermano exageraba, pero había algo muy diferente entre alguien con experiencia y esa primera vez, que sin pensarlo tanto simplemente sabia a gloria, estaba tan emocionado, no podía parar, le había dicho Nube que hiciera breves pausas, pero no podía hacerlas, quería saber que tan profundo podía llegar, que tan lejos dentro de Poppy, sin querer termino entrando por completo en ella, solo eso pudo detenerlo.

Pequeña pausa, Poppy se sentía atrapada estando estocada por Ramón, no podía moverse, por un momento la tormenta de afuera fue lo único que se escuchó, un par de rayos cruzaron el cielo y tras de ellos el sonido de relámpagos. La chica repaso en su mente buscando la respuesta de lo que pasaba. "¿Qué pasa, que es lo que pasa? Ah… si" Dj Suki le dijo que lo dejara hacerlo "abrázate fuerte a él y trata de disfrutar cuando empiece a moverse" eso era y fue exactamente lo que paso, Ramón comenzó a salir y entrar de ella repetidas veces, primero con lentitud para ir poco a poco aumentado el ritmo, la chica no hacía más que abrazarse fuertemente a él, "duele, duele mucho" pensaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir sin gritar, el dolor la superaba por mucho, solo se mordía los labios tratando de que ningún sonido saliera de ellos. Finalmente trato de relajarse, tras un par de minutos de completo sufrimiento para ella, comenzó a sentir algo, no sabía que era, pero el dolor se iba yendo para dejar llegar a esa extraña sensación, al principio el constante movimiento le dejo de molestar, que entrara y saliera ya le daba igual, luego sentía todo, la punta del miembro de Ramón golpear en sus adentros tras cada envestida, cada uno de sus pliegues de su órgano desnudo, sus paredes frotándose con su invitado, los testículos del chico golpear su intimidad en cada vaivén, y el baile de sus caderas, eso ultimo sin dudar la volvía loca, esa sensación exquisita, de alguna manera todo cambio, por primera vez se sintió deseada, así como por primera vez deseo tener a alguien así, cuerpo a cuerpo, declarar su amor de forma física, era tan nuevo que su mismo ser la desobedeciera, quería callarse, estaba apenada, pero su boca emitía gemido tras gemido sin su autorización, las piernas no le respondían, temblaban desde la base, sus rodillas se sacudían volviendo inestable a sus tobillos, su cadera era la peor de toda su anatomía, se movía sola siguiente fielmente el ritmo que marcaba Ramón, cuando pensó que esa mezcla de sensaciones era lo máximo de la velada, la sorprendió la llegada del orgasmo, el primero de todo su vida, como pólvora ardiendo, electricidad liquida que se filtraba por sus huesos y fundía sus músculos, haciendo arder como nunca su piel, sentir como aquello subía por su espalda arqueando vertebra por vertebra, esa energía pura se escapó por su garganta haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, entonando el gemido más placentero de todos, sonido que encanto al joven, era la respuesta que esperaba desde que iniciaron, lo que le anunciaba que lo había hecho bien, que ella lo disfruto tanto como él, mientras ese agradable ruido fue bajando su volumen, los ojos de la joven se fueron cerrando para quedarse completamente dormida, Ramón aun la bañaba de besos y carias, eso era lo último que recordaba, así fue, ella se había quedado dormida mientras el chico seguía amándola.

Fin del Flashback

A Poppy le encantaba ese recuerdo, más que nada le causaba risa por lo que ocurrió después, luego de la llamada de su padre que casi arruina su fin de semana de ensueño, habían vuelto a intentarlo, fue ahí, estando desnuda de nuevo en la cama, que escondió la camisa en su bolsa cuidando que él no lo notara, no la robó, es solo que la sentía suya, no noto que lo habían hecho sobre ella. La mujer siempre recordaba esa memoria después de la primera.

Flashback

Poppy se encontraba un poco adolorida, pero totalmente dispuesta, antes de que todo comenzara Ramón comento burlón.

-Espera, tengo que estar seguro de algo antes, ¿te vas a volver a quedar dormida? –

-No. – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¿Segura? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que era de noche y tenía mucho sueño, tú estabas dormido cuando llegue, descansaste un poco más, yo me pase la noche en vela. - se quejó de su suerte.

-Ok… entonces voy a empezar. –

Eso era más consiente, Poppy ya no estaba tan asustada como la primera vez. Cuando Ramón comenzó a entrar lo hizo con delicadeza y siempre al pendiente del rostro de la chica, ella estaba claramente apenada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se negaba a abrir los ojos, aun no se acostumbraba a esa nueva "diversión", eso le parecía sumamente tierno al joven. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado y de inmediato Ramón se detuvo.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Te duele? –

-No, está bien… sigue. – dijo tratando de sonreír, pero claramente se veía su incomodidad.

-Poppy, debes de decirme si te duele, no quiero lastimarte. –

-¿Puedo decirte si no me gusta? – pregunto con su característica ingenuidad.

-Claro, aunque por tu rostro veo que por aquí no es. – Ramón se movió un poco, Poppy lo vio extrañada sin comprender lo que decía "¿Había más formas de hacer "eso"?" se preguntó ella, tras cambiar ligeramente la posición volvieron a la actividad, la cara de la chica se sonrojo casi al instante.

-¡Ramón! – exclamo Poppy asombrada por lo bien que se sentía aquello.

-Si, es por ahí, aquí te gusta ¿cierto? Tu cara me lo dice todo. – dijo poniendo más presión en ese punto en su interior, golpeándolo con su miembro con cada movimiento. La chica se dejó amar sin ningún problema, pero terminada la sesión, minutos después del orgasmo sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

-¿Te estas quedando dormida otra vez? – pregunto Ramón incrédulo.

-No… no, para nada, estoy muy despierta, yo solo… solo descanso la vista. –

-Claro, oye, esto no es muy atractivo, después de hacerlo hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, como… - la voz de Ramón se fue perdiendo mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

Fin del Flashback

Sentada en el closet Poppy meditaba sobre todo eso, Ramón siempre fue paciente y dulce, trato de complacerla desde el inicio, aunque lo que pasaba después del sexo esas primeras veces no fuera de su agrado, él quería charlar con ella, solo eso. Recordando la última parte de ese fin de semana siempre la ponía de buen humor.

Flashback

Tras su tercera sesión exitosa, Ramón le recomendó una charla, él se sentía encantado con el desempeño de la joven, cada repetición Poppy se volvía más atrevida y juguetona, cuando habían iniciado esa última ocasión, ella le pregunto si podía tocarlo en otra parte que no fuera su cabello o rostro.

-Poppy, puedes tocar lo que quieras. – dijo con obviedad, cuando vio las manos de la chica acercándose a él se separó y de inmediato comento. – Menos la espalda… por favor, ya no lo hagas, odio que me hagas cosquillas. –

Poppy sonrió feliz.

-Entonces ¿Todo es tocable? –

-¿Tocable? No creo que eso este bien dicho…-

Ramón se calló de golpe al sentir las manos de su novia estrujar su miembro de forma brusca, hizo un buen esfuerzo por no gritar, tomo un poco de aire y con calma trato de explicarle.

-Poppy… no hagas eso. –

-Pero, me dijiste que podía… -

-Tocar, si… pero, por lo que más quieras, con "esto" se más delicada. –

-Oh, lo siento, se me olvidaba que a los hombres no les gusta que…lo siento - comento apenada.

-Poppy. –

-¿Qué? –

-Suéltalo. –

-Si, cierto… lo siento. –

Fuera de ese contra tiempo la pareja gozo de alcanzar el ultimo orgasmo de ese fin de semana, Ramón se recostó alado de ella y con un tono un tanto de orden le comento.

-No te duermas. –

-No me estoy durmiendo. –

-Excelente. –

-Y ¿Qué hacemos? –

-Pues, podemos platicar y conocernos mejor, hablemos de cualquier "cosa". –

-¿Cualquier cosa? –

-Si… cualquier cosa. –

Ramón pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras, su novia no paraba de hablar sobre un problema con una amiga.

-Marianne, su hermana Dawn y yo éramos mejores amigas en el campamento de verano, siempre estábamos juntas, es más, nos conocemos desde niñas, su padre y el mío son alcaldes, en cada junta estábamos las tres, hasta que llego Roland. –

-Aja… - Ramón tenido una cara de enfado tal, pero Poppy no la notaba, estaba muy atenta en su historia.

-Roland era el jefe del campamento de nuestro grupo, tenía unos risos dorados tan perfecto, era tan bello… -

-Si… -

-Si, sus ojos eran de un color miel que nos hipnotizaba y su voz, cantaba las canciones más románticas, con su guitarra en la espalda, parecía todo un caballero. – Contaba Poppy entre suspiro.

-Que interesante. –

-Sabíamos que era algo inalcanzable para nosotras, por eso hicimos un trato, cada una tomaría un turno y las demás la ayudaríamos para ver a quien escogía Roland, pero nuestro plan no funciono, solo dijo que éramos "niñas bonitas" –

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –

-Como no nos hizo caso y el campamento estaba acabando, y él vivía en la misma ciudad que Marianne y Dawn, prometimos que ninguna de nosotras nos acercaríamos a él hasta el próximo año. –

-Dios… cállate. – pidió Ramón cubriéndose la cara con su almohada, pero Poppy no le prestaba la mínima atención y siguió hablando.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que ella estaba saliendo con Roland? –

-¿Devastada? –

-Él era mi príncipe perfecto, sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero no, Marianne tenía que arrebatármelo. –

-Recuérdame agradecérselo a Marianne cuando la conozca. –

-Claro que ella tenía más oportunidad por su edad, ella es mayor que yo por dos años, Roland era mayor que Marianne por dos, la pobre de Dawn era la que menos oportunidad tenía. –

-¿Todo este tiempo pensaste en salir con alguien cuatro años mayor que tú? Y yo que no te habla por eso… - Ramón se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Y no lo dudo ni un solo momento, Dawn encubrió a su hermana cuando rompió la promesa, esas malditas mentirosas. –

-Como pudieron. – hablo con fingido dramatismo.

-Pero sabes, está bien, resulta que Roland solo salió con ella por ser la hija del alcalde, de hecho, las tres éramos como sus presas, solo por eso, quería subir de nivel social. –

-Mmmmm… -

-Me puse muy feliz cuando me enteré de que la engañaba, y lo supo el mismo día de su boda, tanto le había rogado a su padre que la dejara casarse con él, tenía apenas 19 años, fue todo un desastre. –

-¿Y te crees mejor que ella por que….? –

-En el último campamento que fui me reconcilie con Dawn, pero con su hermana, jamás, no la voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo. –

-¿Salvarte de una garrapata inservible? –

-Yo sé que eso no me hubiera pasado a mí, Roland tenía malas intenciones, pero conmigo de seguro si se hubiera enamorado, ¿O tu que crees? – al fin le pregunto.

-Creo que, entre los temas menos atractivos para platicar después del sexo, escogiste el peor de todos. –

-Pero tu dijiste cualquier cosa. –

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa saber que otro hombre super perfecto pudo haber estado contigo. –

-¿Estas celoso? –

-No, estoy aburrido y… demonios, esto no salido bien, tal vez tengo que ser más específico, Poppy, quiero saber más de ti, cosas que no conozca, que nadie más sepa. –

-Ok, eso puedo hacerlo. –

-Bien, te escucho. –

Nuevamente las cosas no salieron como Ramón esperaba, Poppy ahora le contaba el porque nunca había tenido mascotas, algo con un conejo rabioso y lleno de pulgas, que lo tenía sin importancia.

-Se que no fue la mejor de las ideas ir al bosque y atrapar al primer animal enfermo que me encontré, pero creo que al menos si me hubiera comprado un perro, uno pequeño, habría podido darle todo mi amor, ¿no lo crees? –

Poppy volteó a verlo, Ramón estaba profundamente dormido.

-Ramón, Ramón. – le hablo con suavidad, al ver que no reaccionaba le comenzó a gritar. – Ramón, Ramón, Ramón ¿RAMÓN ESTAS DESPIERTO? –

El chico se levantó de golpe.

-No me dormí, lo juro. – contesto muy asustado.

Poppy no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, el chico la secundo.

-Disculpa, no es que no me interese el conejo rabioso, pero es solo que, pensaba en un tema distinto. –

-Ya veo, pues ¿que tal si para la otra tu comienzas la plática? –

-Eso suena bien. –

Fin del Flashback

Poppy no pudo evitar reír en el presente cuando recordaba esos días, termino de armar su maleta y la dejo a la entrada de la habitación donde se estaba quedando con Sasha. En la cena la mujer anuncio que los Petrov no asistirían a la escuela al día siguiente ni tampoco harían la rutina del diario, ya que irían a ver a su madre al hospital, había pedido días de su trabajo para llevar acabo su sorpresa, pero eso se lo diría después a su familia.

La mañana llego, Maicol y Timothy disfrutaron de seguir durmiendo mientras que Sasha se levantó ansiosa por desayunar con Blossom y Sage, Poppy fue con ella.

-Vaya, mi desayuno favorito, gracias Ramón. – dijo muy contenta comiendo un panque con fruta.

-De nada mi reina Poppy, ¿Quieres otra cosa? ¿Más jugo, café, leche? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-No, así estoy bien. – contesto para luego ignorarlo y posar toda su atención en Sasha. – tu vestido luce hermoso, cuando veas todos lo que te prepararon las gemelas, ellas son unas grandes modistas, ¿no es así hijos? –

Los niños no contestaron, ambos jugaban con su comida muy silenciosos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – les pregunto Poppy.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

-Bien, no quieren hablar, está bien. – la mujer dejo escapar un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Blossom, Sage, ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela. –

Ambos se pararon de sus sillas sin decir nada, terminaron de alistarse y salieron tan rápido como pudieron por la puerta.

-Hey… no se les olvida algo, Blossom, Sage… - les hablo Ramón yendo detrás de ellos, pero no los alcanzo. – Adiós… - susurro con voz irritada mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-¿No te hablan? – pregunto extrañada Poppy.

-No desde esta mañana. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Los castigaste? ¿Hicieron algo malo? –

-No…es que ellos, ellos traen en mente una tontería, no te preocupes, se les va a olvidar y tendrán que pedir disculpas. –

-Eso suena… razonable. –

-Poppy… ¿Por qué hiciste una maleta? Falta mucha de tu ropa en el armario. – pregunto Ramón sin dejar de tener una sonrisa algo forzada.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte. –

-Te escucho, siempre lo hago… ¿tienes algo planeado? – el hombre dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención.

Poppy miro a Sasha y con tono alegre le dijo.

-Estaba pensando en que los gemelos irán este fin de semana a Cloud City y pensé que tal vez tu… -

-Si, nuestro fin de semana especial, lo había estado esperando, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la maleta en esto. –

-Espera, ¿tú lo esperabas? –

-Claro. –

-Es que yo pensé que por… tú sabes, lo que está pasando, no ibas a … -

-¿Cambiaste los planes? ¿No pensabas pasarlo conmigo? – pregunto con tono ansioso.

-Oh no, si… bueno, es que por el momento… -

-Señora Poppy, buenos días. – Saludaron Maicol y Timothy.

-Que bueno que se levantan, desayunen rápido para que podamos ir a ver a su madre al hospital. –

-Si. –

El grupo termino su desayuno lo antes posibles, pues los tres menores se morían de ganas de ir a ver a su madre, se alistaron para salir y cuando se estaban despidiendo desde la reja, Poppy se acercó a Ramón que se encontraba en el pórtico para decirle algo.

-Solo los dejare en el hospital, yo no puedo entrar por no ser familiar, tratare de volver para hablar sobre algo importante. –

-Claro, te esperare. –

-Gracias. –

-Poppy… te amo. –

-Si… yo igual. – dijo sin prestar atención, Ramón la tomo de la mano y la hizo girar robándole un beso con rapidez. Poppy no reacciono muy bien a eso. – No tienes que fingir, los niños no están, ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Lo siento, tienes razón, olvide nuestra pausa. –

La mujer se quedó un momento mirándolo, lucia cansado, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y su piel estaba pálida.

-Vuelvo en un rato. –

-Si. –

-Señora Poppy, dese prisa. – le grito Sasha impaciente.

-Ya voy. – grito. - ¿quieres que compre algo en el supermercado? –

-Si, ya tenía una lista hecha, si puedes traerla te lo agradecería. – le dijo dándole el papel.

-Nos vemos. –

-Aja. –

Los Petrov llegaron muy contentos a la recepción del hospital, como lo predijo Poppy, no la dejaron pasar por no ser familiar.

-Recuerden chicos, el horario de visitas se termina a las 6:30, volveré por ustedes a esa hora. –

-Si señora Poppy. –

La mujer se dirigió al supermercado a comprar la lista de víveres, la pequeña pelea que había tenido con la doctora la hizo enojar, solo quería saber sobre el estado de la señora Petrov, "Esa información es solo para familiares cercanos" le contesto con tono de regaño la doctora.

-Solo preguntaba. – susurro para si misma al pasar a pagar en la caja.

La caminata por el bosque de vuelta a casa le ayudo a relajarse, aunque la charla pendiente con Ramón logro ponerla tensa de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al decirle que no iba a ver "fin de semana de aniversario", pero era positiva.

-A él le gusta pasar tiempo con los niños, sin duda le gusta ir a Cloud City con ellos. –

Cuando llego a casa lo primero que vio fue a su esposo dormido con una frazada en el sofá de la sala.

-Debe de estar cansado. – pensó y se fue directo a guardar los víveres en su lugar, anduvo de ahí a allá haciendo bastante ruido, pero nada de eso despertó a Ramón, cuando finalmente termino se acercó a él. -Despierta, tenemos algo de que hablar, ¿o ya se te olvido? – Por sus recientes memorias decidió que lo mejor era gritarle. – Ramón, Ramón, Ramón… ¿Ramón estas dormido? –

Pero no respondió.

-Ramón… Ramón no juegues, ¿Ramón? -

Poppy finalmente comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Ramón, no me hagas esto, despierta, abre los ojos, esto no es una linda broma, Ramón abre los ojos…Por favor, ya no es divertido. –

La mujer toco su rostro, lo tomo de las manos, estaba frio, su piel se veía aún más pálida y sus labios tenían un ligero color azulado, Poppy poso su palma extendida sobre su pecho, no sabía si era por el miedo atroz que se apoderaba de ella o los nervios de ver a su esposo en ese estado, pero juraría que su corazón se había detenido.

-No… no por favor, no… -

Poppy se dio prisa en tomar su teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia, gritaba histérica lo que sucedía, no podía para de llorar, quería ayudarlo, pero estaba tan aterrada, no dejaba de temblar y pensar en que le diría a todos, a su padre, al señor Lombardi, a Nube, a sus amigos, como se lo explicaría a sus hijos.

-Alcaldesa. – le hablaba la operadora. – cálmese, vea en que estado esta su esposo. –

-No puedo, no quiero. –

-Por favor, haga un intento. –

-No…lo amo, lo amo mucho, no quiero… no quiero que se muera, y si hago algo mal, él siempre dice que soy muy torpe y que lo terminare matando… tiene días luciendo mal y tuvo muchos síntomas… y yo solo lo ignore, lo que le pase ya es culpa mía… y yo… yo no podría vivir sin él, vengan rápido, tengo mucho miedo. –

Un sonido llamo la atención de la mujer que no paraba de llorar, alguien tocia.

-Tengo mucho frio. – se escuchó decir a Ramón.

-Hablo, él hablo. – dijo para luego colgar el teléfono e ir corriendo a su lado. -Ramón, ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Pero el hombre no le respondió, se sacudió un poco, cambio de posición y volvió a cerrar los ojos como si fuera a tomar una siesta.

-No, no te duerma, Ramón por favor, no cierres los ojos. –

El ruido de sirenas llamo su atención y fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a los paramédicos, detrás de ellos venia la doctora.

-Pensé que la vería hasta el final de la hora de visitas. –

-Algo le pasa a mi esposo. – dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas. – no despertaba y estaba pálido y frio y yo… -

-Si, si, si… veamos que pasa. – Para la doctora que la vio crecer, Poppy siempre había sido una niña llorona, ella aun recordaba el día en que Ramón resulto lastimado en la competencia de las ciudades vecinas, no eran heridas tan graves después de todo, seguro que estaba exagerando de nuevo por una simple gripe. Los paramédicos que estaba ahí lo estaban revisando, Ramón había abierto los ojos y estaba muy atento a todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Ramón? –

-Me siento bien, ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? – pregunto molesto.

-Nos llamó su esposa, dijo que trato de despertarlo pero que usted no respondió. –

-No la escuche, solo fue eso, váyanse de aquí, no quiero que mis hijos lleguen y que lo primero que vea sea una ambulancia. –

-No puedo hacer eso, el protocolo me pide que lo revise antes de irme y que usted firme la carta de desistimiento. –

-Pues que espera, termine. –

-Sus signos son normales. – dijo uno de los paramédicos.

-Solo su temperatura está un poco por debajo de lo normal. – menciono el segundo.

-Ya veo, solo déjeme revisar sus pulmones. – la doctora saco el estetoscopio y le pidió hacer un par de inhalaciones, se lo quito un tanto extrañada y le pregunto con seriedad. - ¿Es usted asmático? –

-No, no lo soy ¿Por qué? –

-Le ha dolido el pecho, la espalda, le cuesta respirar. –

-No… si, no… - dijo comenzándose a sentirse un poco mareado.

La doctora saco un inhalador y se lo puso en la boca sin pedirle permiso, dándole dos disparos, aquello lo hizo toser, pero tras revisarlo de nuevo sus pulmones se escucharon mejor.

-Lo que usted tuvo fue un ataque de asma, seguro le paso mientras dormía, no se preocupe, con esta medicina va a tener, tómala dos veces al día o cuando sienta que le falta el aire, no amerita que lo transportemos al hospital, que pase buena tarde. – dijo con neutralidad. – Vamos, tenemos otras emergencias. –

-Si doctora. –

Al estar saliendo Poppy la detuvo en el pórtico.

-Solo fue eso y ya… no le va a volver a pasar ¿verdad? –

-Alcaldesa, ciertamente un caso como este es de gravedad, pero no es necesario que llame a los servicios de emergencia, fácilmente pudo llevar a su esposo, el hospital no le queda tan lejos, era más rápido que un carro los recogiera. –

-Lo lamento, no lo pensé, es que… entre en pánico y… -

-Lo note, su pánico es lo que realmente puso en peligro la vida de su esposo. –

Unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, estaba muy apenada, sabía que su actuar no fue el correcto.

-Alcaldesa, él está bien, solo no lo deje hacer actividades físicas pesadas, que descanse mucho y por favor, cero estrés. –

-¿Estrés? –

-Si, seguramente fue un susto, el estrés o un enojo fuerte que tuvo lo que le despertó el asma, y conociendo a su esposo creo que debió de ser eso último. –

-No… no es eso, él ha estado estresado estos días, los niños Petrov se están quedando y… -

-Cierto, esos vándalos. –

-No son vándalos, son buenos niños. –

-Lo que usted diga alcaldesa, solo piense un poco más en la salud de su esposo, realmente necesita descansar, por el momento dele una taza de té, eso lo ayudara. –

-Si, lo hare. –

Poppy entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, Ramón estaba sentado y la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Por qué llamaste una ambulancia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Blossom y Sage llegaban y la veían? ¿Les quieres sacar un susto o que? Por si no lo has notado no la han pasado bien esta semana. – dijo molesto.

Poppy iba a empezar a gritar, pero las palabras de la doctora le resonaron en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, me asusté mucho y entré en pánico, por un momento pensé que te iba a perder. – contesto bajando la mirada.

-Esa no es la manera correcta de reaccionar a una crisis. –

-Te voy a preparar un té. –

-No lo quiero. –

Poppy no le puso atención y fue directo a hacerlo, teniéndolo terminado fue con él, le dio la bebida en la mano y se sentó en la mesa frente a Ramón, no era momento para discutir, quería que descansara.

-Ramón, estaba pensando… este fin de semana, yo pienso que… -

-Poppy estoy muy cansado… tengo mucho frio. – dijo volviéndose a acostar y cubriéndose con la sabana.

-¿Te sientes mal? –

-No, solo quiero dormir… solo eso. –

-No te duermas, por favor, necesito decirte esto, es importante. –

-Hace mucho frio. –

Poppy se limpió algunas lágrimas que se le estaban a punto de escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime, lo que quieras te lo daré… -

Ramón se estaba quedando dormido, pero de forma clara dijo.

-Quiero a mi papá. –

-¿Qué? –

-Quiero ir a casa. –

-¿Quieres ir a Cloud City? –

-Si. –

-Ramón… ¿Por qué no vas con los niños este fin de semana? –

-No puedo. – dijo abriendo los ojos. – es nuestro fin de semana especial. –

-Para mí es más importante que estas bien, te caerá mejor el clima de la playa, tienes razón, aquí hace algo de frio. –

-Si no te importa… -

-Estaré bien, me encargare de que los Petrov se reúnan con su padre y los alcanzo después. –

-Si, eso suena bien. – finalizo Ramón para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Poppy ya no se quiso despegar de él, lo checaba constantemente, sin tener nada más que hacer tomo el teléfono, tenía que avisarle al señor Lombardi del estado de su hijo.

-Hola. – respondió una voz juguetona, era Nube quien siempre estaba risueño.

-Hola Nube, me preguntaba si está tu padre en este momento, ¿podría hablar con él? –

-Claro rosadita, a la orden. – dijo para pasarle el teléfono a su progenitor.

-Buena tarde hija mía, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –

-Señor Lombardi… yo… es que… - Poppy se puso a llorar, aunque trataba de hacerlo de forma silenciosa para no despertar a su esposo.

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Los niños están bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-Los niños están bien, el que no lo esta es Ramón. –

La mujer conto todo el incidente y lo apenada que se sentía por no haber hecho bien las cosas, por dejar que el pánico se apoderara de ella.

-La doctora dijo que pudo ser el estrés o un enojo y… Ramón ha estado muy tenso con una visita que se está quedando, yo fui quien los invito, él no quería, pero… creo que las cosas no están saliendo bien y…ya no sé que hacer, no quiero que empeore, pero la señora Petrov está hospitalizada y no podía dejar que sus hijos estuvieran… -

-¿Ella está hospitalizada? –

-Si, eso dije. –

-¿Y Ramón ha estado cerca de ella? –

-Casi no trato con ella, no se lleva bien con esa familia, se negó mucho a conocerlos, pero yo lo obligue y luego paso esto. –

-Ay no. –

-¿Es algo malo que los conociera? –

-No, no, para nada, me imagino que deben ser personas adorables si tienen tu atención, es solo que… no es nada, no tiene nada que ver, Ramón a veces se pone muy tenso, es solo el estrés querida, le paso una vez cuando era niño, a su padre le pasaba más seguido, es un malestar pasajero, solo necesita relajarse, se cómo tratar con esto, el aire salino del mar le caerá bien, me gustaría mucho ir por él en este momento, pero me es imposible, mañana tengo un nacimiento programado en la mañana, llegare allá en la tarde, solo trata de que no se estrese más y mantenlo caliente, prende la chimenea si puedes. –

-Claro, muchas gracias. –

-Gracias a ti Poppy por decirme lo que pasa, recuerda, nada de estrés, déjalo dormir si quiere y por Dios… no lo dejes hacer esa rutina tan extrema ahora que se siente mal. –

-No se preocupe, no lo dejare. –

-Hasta mañana. –

-Hasta mañana. – respondió Poppy colgando por fin.

De alguna forma todo había salido como lo espero, acercándose la hora en la que los gemelos volvieran de la escuela, Poppy se propuso hacer de comer, claro que no se arriesgaría a incendiar la cocina, había suficiente comida para calentar, por lo que solo estaba recalentando y poniendo la mesa. Aquel sonido de olla y platos hizo despertar a Ramón quien con una ligera cara de espanto le pregunto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –

-La comida, bueno, solo la caliento, no te preocupes, solo relájate, yo me encargo. –

-Pero yo puedo, solo… Poppy, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Los gemelos ya van a llegar. – dijo mientras se ponía a ayudarla.

-Relájate, necesitas dormir. –

-Ya dormí lo suficiente. –

-No, no lo hiciste, ve a recostarte. –

-No quiero. –

-Ramón, no te portes como un niño pequeño, tienes que descansar. –

-No lo necesito. –

-Que si. –

-Descansare todo el fin de semana, déjame hacer esto maldita sea. – contesto muy enojado dejando caer los platos en la mesa.

Poppy comenzó a llorar, se supone que tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara, pero termino teniendo otra pelea con él.

-Lo lamento, no quise gritarte. – dijo tomando asiento en una silla.

Blossom y Sage entraron a la casa para ver una escena difícil de descifrar, su madre llorando en la cocina, su padre luciendo muy mal, parecía que le faltaba el aire, Poppy al percatarse de su presencia se limpió las lágrimas y les sonrió.

-Hola niños, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –

Ramón solo suspiro, recargo su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos, aquella postura pensativa le causo escalofríos a los gemelos.

-¿Qué esperan? Vengan a comer. – les invito Poppy.

Fue la media hora más silenciosa que la mujer de cabellos rosas había pasado, ese pesado momento fue sin duda aterrador, Poppy no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si su esposo no hubiera sobrevivido, ahora mismo estaría en el hospital ordenando los papeles de deceso, temas como abogados, lectura de testamentos, pensar en las cosas que deseaba decirle, hacer con él, en que era demasiado joven para ser viuda, imaginar una vida sin su amado la dejo con un hueco en el estómago y cero apetito.

Ramón tenía la mente bacía, le costaba concentrarse, en pequeños lapsos de tiempo se le olvidaba donde y con quien estaba, realmente se sentía cansado, y tenía esa extraña sensación como cuando era pequeño, de querer que su padre lo abrazara, de tener alado a Nube, de regresar a Cloud City con ellos.

Los gemelos por otro lado, estaban tristes, temían que en cualquier momento sus padres les anunciaran lo del divorcio y ellos aun no decidían con quien querían irse.

-Blossom, Sage… tenemos que decirles algo. – hablo Poppy.

Esas palabras, las temidas palabras, ya las veían venir.

-Su padre y yo estuvimos charlando y… bueno, ya saben que tenemos la visita de los Petrov, por lo que yo estaré ocupada este fin de semana, sé que es su ida a Cloud City, su padre los acompañara y tal vez, si alcanzo a terminar mis asuntos, los vea yo allá. –

Blossom y Sage no dijeron nada, no era lo que esperaban oír, seguramente querían prepararlos, darles un fin de semana tranquilo mientras ellos arreglaban los papeles del divorcio, como les había dicho la señora Parvaty, los problemas de sus padres no eran asunto suyo y los estaban dejando de lado. Poppy siguió hablando.

-Su abuelo y su tío vendrán mañana para recogerlos, así que pueden empezar a ahora a hacer sus maletas. –

-¿Nuestro abuelo viene? –

-Si. –

-¿Por qué? Él jamás viene a recogernos. –

-Bueno, es que… vaya, no pensé en esto… pues… - Poppy no sabía si contarles o no.

-Yo le pedí que viniera. – hablo medio adormilado Ramón. – Ustedes van para el fin de semana, yo me quedare un par de días más, como llevare más cosas es mejor que vengan por nosotros que ir en el camión. –

-¿No vas a regresar? – preguntaron los gemelos preocupados.

-No, yo no dije eso. – dijo con un tono molesto. Poppy hablo cortando la conversación, no quería que Ramón se molestara.

-Vamos a estar bien nosotros tres, ya verán, será divertido, ahora, ayúdenme a limpiar la casa y cuando terminen hagan sus maletas, su abuelo llegara en la mañana y todo debe de estar listo, yo voy al hospital ahora mismo para recoger a los Petrov, pórtense bien, ok… no tardo, si pasa algo ¿conocen los números de emergencia? – pregunto con tono ansioso a sus hijos.

-Si, los conocemos… ¿Por qué? – pregunto el par.

-No, por nadas, es que… -

-Poppy, ya vete, es más fácil limpiar la casa cuando tú no estás. –

-Siempre dices eso. – comento con una ligera risa. – No tardo. -

La mujer hizo lo prometido, tan rápido como pudo fue por los niños que estaban más animados, su madre se veía mejor y esperaban que en poco le dieran el alta. Ya todos en casa propuso una actividad.

-Todos a la sala. – Grito. – tenemos algunos bombones, ¿Qué les parece asar algunos en la chimenea? –

-Si. – respondieron los invitados, los gemelos solo rodaron los ojos bajo sus gafas, estaban muy molestos.

Poppy había hallado la forma de encender la chimenea sin que Ramón se molestara por estarlo cuidando.

-Blossom, Sage… ayuden a Sasha a limpiar la chimenea, Maicol, ¿podrías ir por unos cuantos leños? Están afuera. –

-Claro señora Poppy. –

-Timothy, ve por los bombones, están en la alacena, y yo iré por los trinches a la cocina. -

Todos fueron a acatar las órdenes de la mujer, menos dos niños que sentados desde el sofá le daban órdenes a una niña.

-Tienes que jalar la ceniza con la pala para limpiar la chimenea. – decía Sage.

-Porque si no el fuego se apagara y no servirá de nada que tu hermano traiga los leños. –

-¿No van a ayudarme? – pregunto Sasha.

-Le dijiste a los chicos en el salón que eras una princesa y nosotros tus príncipes. – comento Blossom un tanto asqueado.

-Así que juguemos a eso, tú eres cenicienta y tienes que limpiar sola la chimenea. –

-Pero el príncipe ayudo a cenicienta. –

-Eso fue después de la fiesta, en este caso, los bombones. –

-Ah… entonces después de los bombones… -

-Ni lo sueñes. – comentaron los dos con apatía.

En la cocina Poppy fue por los trinches, los dejo en la barra y se quedó mirando un momento a su esposo que estaba lavando los platos de la merienda. En voz baja, para que los niños no escucharan, comento.

-Ya no sé que es real y que es actuado. –

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto mientras pasaba a secar los platos.

-Mentiste tanto tiempo para darme gusto, que ya no sé que es lo que te gusta, ya no sé si tu felicidad es real o falsa, en si las palabras que me dices son lo que piensas o solo pronuncias lo que sabes que yo quiero oír, te desconozco Ramón. –

-Poppy… ahora no, los niños están aquí y estoy muy cansado, no quiero discutir. –

-Es que no estoy discutiendo. – Poppy se puso detrás de él para continuar hablando en ese tono silencioso. – Tampoco te estoy reclamando. – La mujer poso sus manos en el lavabo, atrapando su cadera. – Solo te digo lo que pensé con la pausa. –

-Mira, la verdad es que no he estado pensando en nada de eso, lo lamento, pero si estas esperando a que yo te diga algo… -

-No, no te lo digo para escuchar tu respuesta, entre comentarios y cosas que han pasado, me sorprende como es que puedes saber lo que me gusta con tan solo verme a la cara, nuestra primera vez lo hiciste y no me conocías tanto como lo haces ahora, ha pasado el tiempo, y yo apenas si distingo cuando estás enojado o cansado, sigues haciendo más por mí que yo por ti. –

-Disfruto haciéndolo, jamás me he cansado, ni creo cansarme de verte sonreír. –

-Ramón… Gracias por ser paciente conmigo, por no rendirte, por siempre intentarlo, te amo. –

-Y yo a ti… pero no soy el único que lo hace, no es difícil contigo a mi lado…tú me enamoras todos los días. –

Las memorias de aquella primera noche seguían frescas, y viéndolo de espalda, recordaba con exactitud el punto donde lo beso tratando de despertarlo, un poco temerosa acerco sus labios y lo beso, fue rápido y cargado de una dulce ternura, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ramón haciéndolo girar, quiera aprender a hacer lo que él hacía, a descubrir solo con sus gestos si le gustaba o fingía, comenzar de nuevo desde cero, por lo que atrajo su mano a su boca y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos la beso, eso no tuvo ninguna reacción, por lo que fue regando besos en su brazo, hasta finalmente llegar al codo, un leve movimientos en la comisura de los labios de Ramón se notó, pero nada, Poppy repitió aquello, aquel punto donde dejo una ligera marca de labial, el hombre trato de hacerse para atrás, la mujer volvió a hacerlo, esta vez con mayor fuerza y pasión, las mejillas de su esposo se sonrojaron y soltó una leve risa.

-Si… aquí te gusta. – menciono para comenzar a darle una serie de besos cortos y rápidos. Ramón se mordió los labios para no hacer ningún ruido.

-Poppy… - la llamo para que se detuviera. Ella voltio a verlo, soltó su brazo y lo tomo por la barbilla, ahora lo veía claro como el agua, sabía lo que él deseaba en ese preciso momento. Fue acercando su rostro al suyo, estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando hablo. – Los niños podrían vernos. –

-No me puede importar menos… - dijo sin detenerse, sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando un sonoro grito llamo su atención. Ramón de inmediato se dispuso a ir, pero temiendo que lo que fuera lo alterara, Poppy lo detuvo. – Yo voy, es Sasha y sabes que de eso yo me encargo. –

-Está bien. – contesto con un suspiro de decepción.

-Te lo recompensare pronto, lo prometo. – Poppy tomo los trinches y le lanzo la mejor de sus miradas coquetas.

En la sala Sasha no paraba de llorar enfrente de la chimenea, por el grito Maicol y Timothy fueron a aquel punto, los gemelos la veían parados a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué le hicieron tarados? – pregunto molestos el mayor de los Petrov.

-No le hicimos nada, ella solo se puso a llorar. –

-Sasha ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Timothy.

-Vamos, cálmense todos. – Hablo Poppy. – Sasha, cariño, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

La pequeña sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño pedazo de metal quemado.

-Lo quemaron… - dijo llorando más fuerte.

-¿Qué quemaron? –

Los gemelos voltearon a verse en silencio y comenzaron a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras tratando de que nadie lo notara.

-Mi diario… me lo regalo mi mamá en mi cumpleaños, ahorro dinero durante mucho tiempo para dármelo, dijo que toda niña debía de tener uno. – sollozo Sasha.

-Si, lo entiendo, pero… ¿Qué hacia tu diario aquí? – Poppy saco unos cuantos pedazos de cuero rosa quemado. - ¿Quién lo hizo? – Ella sabía de la importancia que tenía un diario para una pequeña, cuando fue niña tenía miles de esos cuadernos secretos que guardaba con mucho cuidado.

-Fueron esos dos hijos de… - exclamo Maicol sin poder terminar por el respeto que le tenía a su anfitriona.

Poppy volteo a ver a sus hijos que no alcanzaron a irse de la escena del crimen.

-Blossom, Sage… ¿ustedes hicieron esto? –

-No… si, pero es que ella… -

-¡¿QUÉ?! Vengan aquí en este instante. –

Los gemelos obedecieron de inmediato.

-¿Quieren decir que entraron a la habitación donde Sasha se estaba quedando, escudriñaron en sus cosas, encontraron su diario y lo quemaron? – supuso molesta.

-No. – contesto apenado Blossom.

-Entonces como consiguieron su diario. –

-Unas chicas de nuestra clase nos lo dieron y decía cosas horribles y vergonzosas de nosotros, por eso… - confeso Sage.

-¿Estamos hablando de las mismas chicas que la molestaban? –

-Si, pero es que ellas tenían razón en… -

-Nunca habrá una buena razón para molestar a alguien, Blossom, Sage… no debieron de leer ese diario, lo correcto era devolvérselo a Sasha. –

-Pero nosotros no lo leímos, ellas fueron… -

-¿Y que si ellas lo hicieron? No debieron de escucharlo, cuando alguien tiene un diario es para guardar un secreto, por muy bobo, extraño o raro que sea, no es para que nadie lo lea, no puedo creer que tenga un par de hijos tan insensibles, torpes, mentirosos… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Sasha? ¿Qué no tienen corazón? –

Poppy seguía hablando cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que comenzó a gritarle a los dos, finalmente Ramón se puso delante de ellos.

-No les grites. – le pidió con voz cansada. – Por favor, yo queme el diario. –

-No, no lo hiciste… no quieras encubrirlos Ramón. – hablo Poppy tratando de normalizar su voz.

-No lo hago, es que yo vi cuando lo quemaron y no les dije nada. –

-Pero tú no sabías que era ¿cierto? – hablo con tono esperanzado.

-Yo también lo leí. – confeso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo creo… ¿Cómo pudiste? – pregunto decepcionada.

-Déjame explicártelo, por favor… vamos a fuera. –

-Está bien. – respondió tratando de no hacer un drama.

La pareja salió al pórtico, apenas paso eso los gemelos se fueron a su habitación, el mayor no dejaba de llorar, mientras el menor trataba de consolarlo sin éxito alguno.

Luego de una breve charla, Ramón y Poppy estaban sentados en el pórtico sin decir nada, ella veía hacia la nada sin decir una sola palabra, apenas si parpadeaba.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Me quieres decir que, no solo deje entrar a casa a los dos brabucones más temidos de toda la ciudad por todos los niños, sino que pase mimando a la niña que acoso a nuestros hijos toda una semana? ¿Y tu no me lo dijiste por que…? – pregunto volteando a verlo.

Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, más de cansancio que de otra cosa.

-Le crees más a ellos que a nosotros, pensé que si te lo decía no te iba a importar, para ti toda la gente es buena o crees que todos tienen detrás una historia desgarradora y que solo necesitan ayuda, no te equivocaste conmigo, pero créeme, muchos solo les gusta molestar, y esos niños son el ejemplo, bueno… solo Maicol, Timothy es un buen niño, solo le toco una familia que no le pone la debida atención. -

-Lo entiendo, yo creí sus mentiras en un principio, pero jamás obligaría estar los gemelos cerca de una persona que se portó como lo hizo Sasha… y ella, Dios… debió de ser una tortura esta semana con Blossom y Sage ignorándola, haciéndole caras, no puedo creer lo que hicieron los demás niños en el auditorio, ¿Cómo pudieron? –

-Hable con la directora, suspendieron a las niñas que robaron el diario y bueno… los gemelos querían hablar de esto contigo, pero no tuvieron tiempo por las visitas, una cosa llevo a la otra y lo postergamos. –

-No debieron de hacer, Ramón, debieron de venir conmigo de inmediato, se que a veces parece que le doy más importancia a los demás, pero si hubieran sido sinceros, tenemos que castigarlos. –

-No por favor, no más castigos. – dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. – yo les dije que no te dijeran nada. –

-¡¿Por qué?! – dijo desesperada, pero al verlo tan estresado lo abrazo con fuerza y con dulzura repitió la pregunta. - ¿Por qué? –

-Pensé… yo pensé, se lo mucho que te gusta hacerla de cupido, y lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue que obligarías a nuestros hijos a salir con ella. –

-Jamás los obligaría a estar con alguien a quien no aman. –

-Yo supuse que… bueno, los estabas forzando a hacerse amigos de los Petrov, pensé que harías lo mismo con Sasha. –

Poppy volvió a sentarse alado de su esposo, lo sabía, desde un inicio cuando lo dudo, debió de dejar que servicios sociales de Villa Trolls se encargara de todo.

-Ya no lo hare. – dijo Poppy rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? –

-Ya no ayudare a nadie. –

-No…no, yo no quiero eso, a ti te gusta ayudar, no quiero que cambies solo porque a mi no me gusta hacerlo. –

-Pero tu si cambiaste por mi, cambiaste mucho… vas a fiestas odiándolas, cambias tus horarios para que se acoplen con los míos, cambiaste tu forma de ser a una que me gustara, incluso cuidas que yo me divierta más que tú y me encanta, eres increíble, romántico, cálido… eres todo lo que soñé que sería mi esposo ideal, pero estos últimos días no lo has sido. –

-Lo lamento, lo seré, lo volveré a ser, es solo que he estado cansado, te prometo que cuando regrese de… -

-No me entiendes. – dijo silenciándolo con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. – Estas últimas semanas te comportaste como eras antes de conocerme, como ese joven de negros cabellos que vagaba con una actitud de chico malo. –

-Lo siento, es que esos mocosos me sacan de quicio, y Blossom y Sage han tenido ideas raras que me… -

-No he acabado. – Poppy se acercó más a él, incoándose quedando sus rostros frente a frente. – Ramón, se porque estas cansado. –

-¿Lo sabes? –

-Yo también estaría cansada si tuviera que fingir todo el tiempo, me gusta mi tierno y adorado esposo, pero de quien me enamore fue del chico malo de la colina, y esta semana que lo volví a ver… Dios, cuanto lo extrañaba. –

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta que me ponga de mal humor o que maldiga por cosas o sea algo paranoico? –

-Me encantas en todas tus facetas, pero esa la amo más, ya no tienes que tener miedo. –

-Pero… soy un mal ejemplo para los gemelos, no quiero que ellos. –

-No lo eres, en este momento creo que ellos necesitan aprender de ese chico rudo, defendieron a toda una escuela con su ayuda, uno de ellos casi tiene su primer beso, no como me gustaría, pero vaya… Papi malo logro algo increíble, ya no necesitas fingir con nadie, todos te amamos como eres mi querido gruñón. –

Ramón dejo escapar un par de carcajadas.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres? –

-¿tu quieres seguir fingiendo todo el tiempo? –

-No… ya no. –

-Me alegra escucharlo, ahora, déjame contarte mi plan con los Petrov, ya lo había hecho desde hace unos días, era una sorpresa, pero… -

Mientras Poppy le explicaba a Ramón sobre su plan de que el fin de semana se lo pasarían en la alcaldía mientras ellos iban a Cloud City, adentro Timothy y Maicol trataban de calmar a su hermana.

-Sasha, cuando mamá salga del hospital te comprara otro, deja de llorar. – dijo Timothy.

Ella no solo lloraba por su obsequio perdido, le dolía que hubieran sido sus amores quienes lo volvieran cenizas, esa niña de verdad estaba enamorada de los dos, y ya no haya la forma de que la correspondieran, Maicol algo harto se fue a sentar a la ventana, mientras que Timothy andaba por los pasillos dando vueltas pensando en que decirle a su hermana para que se calmara. Por ello nadie vio a Sage que bajo con paso molesto hasta la chimenea. Sasha al verlo, por una breve fracción de segundo pensó que se iba a disculpar, que la abrasaría, le cantaría, pero no fue así, con tono golpeado el niño le dijo.

-¿Crees que estás enamorada de nosotros? Piénsalo dos veces niña boba. –

-Oye tu hijo de… -

-Cierra la maldita boca. – le grito a Maicol dejándolo pasmado, Sage continuo. - ¿Sabes que pasa cada 14 de febrero? A mi hermano y a mi nos llegan muchos chocolates y mi padre quema las cartas de amor en la chimenea mientras nosotros los comemos, no importa de quien sea. Hay chicas que llevan años intentando lo que tu crees en tu imaginación que ya obtuviste, das por hecho que porque mi madre te tiene lastima ya te quedaras con alguno de nosotros, pero entiende algo, ni siquiera te consideramos nuestra amiga, no eres nada para nosotros, solo una molestia que nos estorba. –

-Yo… yo se que no soy bonita y no tengo ningún talento especial, pero si… -

-¿No mes estas escuchando? –

-Es que si me das una oportunidad, yo podría gustarte con el tiempo y… -

-Deja de soñar despierta. –

-Es que tú me gustas mucho. –

-¿Te gusto? ¿Enserio? – dijo con un tono dulce hincándose y acercándose a ella.

-Si, de verdad, me esforzare por ser una novia bonita, nos vamos a divertir mucho, lo prometo –

-Suena bien. –

-¿Es esto un si? – pregunto la niña completamente ilusionada.

-Claro, solo queda una cosa por hacer. – dijo tomando sus manos con fuerza. Esa acción hizo latir rápido el corazón de Sasha, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus hermanos presentes no sabían que hacer, ¿detenerlos, dejarlos? Sus rostros se fueron acercando, la niña cerro los ojos y preparo sus secos labios para lo que sería su primer beso. Sage se alejó un poco y con un brusco movimiento hizo que sus lentes cayeran al suelo. – Abre los ojos Sasha. – le pidió con ternura. La pequeña obedeció para encontrarse de lleno con esa mirada absorbente y perdida, era como si todas sus pesadillas se vieran reflejadas es esas dos perlas, grito aterrada, trato de hacerse asía atrás, pero Sage la agarró fuerte de los hombros y la obligo a seguir viéndolo. – ¿Te sigo gustando Sasha? ¿Sigo siendo lindo? ¿Te sigo haciendo reír? –

Los gritos venidos desde adentro alertaron a Poppy y Ramón, la mujer entro primero y soltó un grito al ver el rostro desnudo de su hijo.

-Sage ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto asustada Poppy.

-Ella miente, dice que le gustamos, pero jamás nos ha visto a los ojos, Cristal puedo ver a Blossom sin los lentes, ¿Cómo puede decir que nos ama si nos tiene miedo? – Sage soltó a la niña y camino para estar frente a frente de Poppy. -Dime, mamá, ¿Cómo puedes amarnos si ni siquiera nos puedes ver a los ojos? –

-Sage… yo… - Poppy comenzó a llorar, quería verlo, quería ver de nuevo esos pares de ojos tan inusuales, pero tenía miedo. – es que yo… -

-Sage, ponte tus lentes. – le ordeno Ramón.

-No, los padres de Kana nos pueden ver sin ellos, Cristal, Suset, Besty y Mattew, nuestro abuelo L. también, ustedes son los únicos que no pueden… y dicen amarnos. – grito molesto.

Ramón cruzo la sala con paso decidido tomo a su hijo por la barbilla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos ordeno con más fuerza.

-Sage, ponte los lentes ahora. –

Aquello desubico al niño quien sorprendido le contesto.

-Tu no nos tienes miedo. –

-Estas asustando a todos, Sage, ponte lo lentes o vete arriba, lo que quieras hacer de esas dos cosas, pero hazlo ahora. –

El niño miró alrededor, Poppy se cubría los ojos, Sasha estaba abrazada de Maicol quien se cubría el rostro con ella, Timothy estaba escondido detrás de un sillón.

-Por favor, Sage. – le pidió su padre.

Sin decir nada se fue corriendo directo a su cuarto.

-Ya se fue Poppy. – menciono mientras la abrazaba.

Poppy no podía parar de llorar, ya era demasiado, todo lo que paso ese día, los niños, los gritos, las charlas, de lo que se enteró, solo quería ir a dormir y esperar que mañana fuera un mejor día, "Esta vez si la hiciste en grande Poppy" pensó la mujer "casi matas a tu esposo, traumas a tus hijos y destruyes tu familia por hacer un favor, tensione demasiado las cosas en casa", entre sollozos susurraba.

-Ya no más, ya no más. –

-Está bien Poppy, no creo tener fuerza para hablar con nuestros hijos. – Confeso. – Pero mañana llega mi padre, y sabes que él es… él es increíble con los castigos. –

Esa aclaratoria le pareció chistosa a Poppy.

-Cierto, mañana todo estará bien. –

No es que los padres estuvieran aceptando que no podían educar a sus hijos, era solo que ambos habían llegado a ese punto de quiebre. Nadie estaba con ánimos de cenar, aunque Poppy obligo a Ramón a comer un poco de fruta picada, los niños Petrov se fueron a dormir mientras que la mujer hacia rondines de cuarto a cuarto, pasaba de revisar a su esposo a consolar a la niña.

-Sasha, sé que eres tímida, pero debiste decirme que eran mis hijos los que te llamaban la atención. –

-Es que… Blossom y Sage… -

-Ellos son muy populares, mira… Blossom ya está enamorado de alguien y me parece que esa niña le corresponde… y Sage, bueno, a él todavía no le gusta nada del tema y yo no puedo obligarlos o persuadirlos de que sientan algo por ti… lo siento cariño. –

-Pero usted dijo que no dejara de intentarlo. –

Poppy se mordió los labios al recordar todo lo que le menciono.

-Se lo que te dije, pero… no con mis hijos, no es que crea que no seas digna de estar con ellos, lo eres, eres hermosa, mis hijos tendrían suerte, pero no es el caso, a ellos no les gustas y… Sasha, no puedes dejar que ellos te traten mal, mi esposo fue cruel conmigo, pero la diferencia fue que nunca me lastimo apropósito, o bueno… si lo hacía. – comento riendo. – pero solo fue porque estaba muy lastimado, lo mío no es lo mismo que te está pasando a ti, lo único que te puedo prometer es que Blossom y Sage se disculparán por todo y que de una forma correcta te dirán lo que piensan de tus sentimientos, ellos saldrán de vacaciones un par de días, después de eso lo harán. –

La pequeña se durmió entre sollozos, todos soñaron profundamente, menos Poppy que se moría de ganas porque su suegro llegara ya.

La mañana llego, los gemelos vieron raro el hecho de encontrarse con su madre quien los mando de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Pero que pasa con la rutina? –

-Hoy no habrá, su padre se siente un poco mal desde la charla que tuvimos ayer, la doctora dijo que tenía que descansar. -

-¿Doctora? – preguntaron los gemelos preocupados.

-No es nada grave, su padre está bien, solo es el estrés. –

-¿Por eso viene el abuelo? –

-Si, pero no se preocupen, vuelvan a dormir. –

-Queremos ver a papá. –

-Sage, déjalo descansar, solo vuelvan a la cama los dos. –

-¿Y si no queremos? – pregunto Sage amenazando con quitarse los lentes, pero Blossom de inmediato lo detuvo.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. – dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. – Lo van a ver en silencio y volverán a su cuarto sin decir nada. –

-Esta bien mamá. – le contesto Blossom.

Los niños entraron en la habitación para ver a Ramón dormir con tranquilidad, aunque lucía un poco pálido, sin más los niños regresaron a su cuarto. Poppy finalmente bajo para preparar el desayuno, tal vez no fuera nada elaborado como lo que hacía su esposo, pero había algo que a ella le quedaba de maravilla, mejorar el sabor de la avena que preparaba el hombre como castigo, y de esa había quedado mucha en el congelador, luego de calentarla le agrego cocoa, azúcar y canela, dándole un sabor a chocolate, acompañada con frutas frescas y secas era simplemente deliciosa. Todos comieron dejando sus platos limpios.

-Tengo algo que decirles a todos. – dijo Poppy llamando la atención de los presentes. – Maicol, Timothy y Sasha, espero que tengan listas sus cosas, su padre llegara mañana y para que les sea más fácil ver a su madre este fin de semana vendrán conmigo a la alcaldía, es pequeña y tendremos que dormir todos en un cuarto y la sala… creo, pero verán que serán mejor las cosas así. –

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? – pregunto un tanto molesto Maicol que no quería dejar la comodidad de tener un cuarto para él solo.

-Porque este fin de semana mi esposo y mis hijos saldrán de vacaciones a la playa, mi suegro viene esta mañana a recogerlos, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el trabajo y nadie estará en casa. –

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? – cuestiono.

-Niño, no vives aquí, ya te hicimos un favor, ahora lárgate. – le contesto molesto Ramón.

Los Petrov esperaban que Poppy le discutiera, pero ella solo le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y con tono dulce le dijo.

-Ve a descansar un poco. –

-No tengo sueño. –

-No duermas, solo recuéstate. –

-No me trates como moribundo, estoy perfectamente bien. –

-Ramón, no discutas, por favor, solo vete, yo me encargo. –

-Como quieras. –

El hombre se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sofá más largo.

-Ahora, Maicol, Timothy y Sasha, dejen listas sus cosas, vayan a la escuela y saliendo yo iré por ustedes, mi suegro llevara sus maletas a la alcaldía, Blossom y Sage los ayudaran con eso, no se preocupen. –

Luego de aquella charla todos salieron a la escuela, antes de irse Poppy se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –

Desde el sofá su esposo le respondió.

-Si, solo son un par de horas, no me pasara nada, además mi padre no tarda en llegar. –

-Tienes razón, te veo después… te amo. –

-Aja… - dijo mirándola con ojos burlones.

-Hasta luego chico malo. –

-Hasta pronto atolondrada. –

Las horas pasaron, Ramón no pudo seguir recostados sin hacer nada, por lo que se levantó a limpiar un poco la cocina, el teléfono sonó.

-Buenos días. – hablo un tanto extrañado.

-Hermanito ¿Qué crees? –

-¿Qué pasa Nube? –

-La chica que está atendiendo Papá es primeriza y parece que el niño no quiere salir. –

-Suena mal. –

-Si, no corre peligro ni nada, solo que no vamos a llegar hasta la tarde como a eso de las dos o tres. –

-Está bien, a esa hora llegan los gemelos y ya casi todo está listo, solo tenemos que llevar las maletas a la alcaldía, si lo hacemos rápido saldremos en la tarde de casa. –

-De eso es lo que tenía que hablarte, Papá dice que nos quedaremos a dormir. –

-No ¿Por qué?... Nube, de verdad necesitamos el viaje, dile a Papá que nos iremos de una vez. –

-Es que dice que depende como te vea, no se arriesgara a llevarte en carretera si te pones mal. –

-No me siento mal, estoy bien, no quiero estar aquí para cuando pase, Poppy se moriría del susto, quede inconsciente ayer y llamo a una ambulancia, mi esposa es atolondrada, me mandara a la morgue. –

-Con Papá ahí no pasará, hermanito… yo pienso igual, será mejor pasarlo en tu casa. –

-Nube, dile a Papá que no quiero que ni Poppy ni mis hijos me vean así, trata de convencerlo. –

-Si quieres que lo haga necesito una motivación. –

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? –

-Unos aros de cebolla, de esos que haces con paprika y panko. –

-¿Enserio? ¿La salud emocional de mi familia depende de que te prepare aros de cebolla? –

-Así es amigo. –

-Ok, te hare los estúpidos aros de cebolla, pero trata de darte prisa. –

-No puedo hacer que la chica dé a luz antes. –

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, patéala si es necesario. –

-Está bien, si Papá me regaña diré que fue culpa tuya. –

Ramón negó con la cabeza y le colgó, fue por las cebollas y comenzó a limpiarlas y a preparar toda la mezcla para freírlas.

En la escuela las clases terminaron, todos los niños fueron a la alcaldía siendo escoltados por la alcaldesa.

-Blossom, Sage, vayan a casa por las cosas de los Petrov, ayuden a su abuelo y a su tío. –

-Si mamá. – Contestaron sin ninguna emoción.

El par camino entre las veredas del bosque hasta llegar a su casa, entraron sabiendo de sobra que su abuelo no había llegado, no había huellas de carros en el camino, así como no había ninguno estacionado frente a la casa. Entraron sin hacer ruido, pues no sabían si su padre estaba dormido o descansando, pero se encontraron con la escena de su padre llorando en la cocina. Algo asustados fueron a verlo.

-¿Papá? ¿Está todo bien? –

-Si, es solo que su tío… me pidió aros de cebolla y… - Ramón no podía parar de llorar mientras rebanaba el bulbo.

-Papá, ¿es por Mamá que estas llorando? – pregunto Sage tratando de tomarlo del brazo, a lo que el hombre se alejó.

-No me toquen… ahora no, hace frio, mucho frio ¿no lo sienten? –

Ramón esquivo a sus hijos y se fue directo al sofá, se acurruco en el con la manta, estaba más pálido, temblaba mucho.

-¿Papá? –

-Vayan con su madre y díganle que su abuelo se retrasó, pero que ya no tarda. –

-¿Hay algo que nos estén ocultando? – Hablo Sage, ya no quería que lo ignoraran, deseaba una respuesta real.

-Sage, ya les dije, no pasa nada. –

-No… quiero saber que pasa. – dijo Sage con tono firme.

-Sage, vamos con mamá. – menciono Blossom mientras lo sujetaba del brazo. – Iremos con mamá, papá… en un momento regresamos. –

-Gracias hijos. – contesto con tono cansado.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque el par discutía.

-¿Qué te pasa Sage? –

-¿Qué que me pasa a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Nuestros padres se están separando y tu solo piensas en Cristal, nuestra familia se está deshaciendo, deja de llorar por ella y céntrate en nosotros. –

-No estoy pensando en Cristal y estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo la señora Parvaty, si nuestros padres se separan no es asunto nuestro. –

-Claro que lo es, nos afecta a todos. –

-Sage, tengo tanto miedo como tú, pero imagina cuanto miedo debe de sentir mamá o papá… en especial él, no luce bien, Maicol tenía razón, esta pálido. –

-Eso si… -

-Las cosas entre los dos ya están mal como para que nosotros la empeoremos. –

Sage se encogió de hombros, no se había estado portando para nada bien.

-¿Crees que deba de disculparme? –

-Obvio si, pero esperemos que todo esto pase. –

En la alcaldía los Petrov estaban en la entrada cuestionándose que tan pequeña era la casa del alcalde, cuando Timothy noto la tristeza de Sasha.

-Es mejor estar aquí como dijo la señora Poppy, nos vamos a olvidar de esos bobos gemelos. – menciono para tratar de animarla.

-De verdad me gustan. –

-Vamos, recuerda lo que dijo mamá ayer que la visitamos, que nos portemos bien, no debemos de cerrarnos las puertas, y la puerta de la alcaldesa es la mejor… de hecho es la única que está abierta, nadie nos quiere en este pueblo. –

-Es porque son una bola de perdedores. – comento Maicol para luego escupir.

Timothy había aprendido tantas cosas con Ramón, que ya no tenía miedo a hacerle frente a su hermano.

-¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con nuestra actitud? –

-Disculpa. – dijo con tono indignado mientras se hurgaba la nariz. – este pueblo está lleno de nenas sensibles, eso es lo que pasa. –

-Maicol, si no fuera por la señora Poppy de verdad estaríamos en serios problemas, deberías de estar agradecido, a pesar de lo mal que te has portado con sus hijos, y eso también lo digo por ti Sasha, nos aceptó en su casa, nos cuidó, incluso le compro ropa nueva a nuestra hermana, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder su fe en nosotros. –

-Estas actuando como nena. – comento burlón el mayor.

-No Maicol, ya es suficiente, ya no los molestes, diles que inventaste lo del divorcio o yo se los diré. –

-¿Tu vas a que? – dijo mostrando amenazadoramente el puño.

-¿Vas a golpearme aquí, enfrente de todos? – cerca de ellos estaba Poppy con su grupo de amigas, Maicol solo se alejó un par de pasos.

-Por ahora estas salvado. –

-No, por ahora tu estas bien, que pasara cuando la mentira se sepa, no soy el único que sabe lo que dijiste, los gemelos saben, el señor Ramón te escucho, ¿Qué pasara cuando él le diga a su esposa? No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a la única persona que nos apoya, no tenemos a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda, creo que aun estamos a tiempo ¿no crees? –

-Es que no mentí. – comento Maicol con sinceridad.

-¿A que te refieres? –

-No mentí, la escuche a ella hablando por teléfono cuando bajaba las escaleras y eso fue lo que escuche, que pediría los papeles del divorcio. –

Los tres niños se quedaron callados, era una pena para Sasha y Timothy saber que una pareja tan amable fuera a separarse, no entendí el porqué.

Blossom y Sage llegaron, pero en vez de ir directo con su madre se fueron a sentar al quisco, ambos niños lloraban mucho, querían que todo eso acabara pronto, al percatarse, Poppy fue a ver que sucedida.

-Niños, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los mande por su abuelo y tío. –

-Aun no llegan, papá dice que se retrasaron. –

-Oh, está bien, pero ese no es motivo para ponerse triste. –

-No estamos llorando por eso. – se defendieron.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloran? –

-Vamos a extrañar Villa Trolls. –

-¿La van a extrañas? Pero si solo van el fin de semana a Cloud City y se regresan. –

-No, no lo haremos, si Papá se queda haya nosotros también lo haremos. Nos queremos quedar con Papá. –

-Su padre va a descansar, cuando se sienta mejor regresara a casa, se los prometo. –

-No mientas, sabemos lo que pasa. – dijo Blossom.

-Y lo escogemos a él, jamás te perdonaremos que lo hayas hecho llorar. – menciono Sage con ira.

-No… no entiendo, ¿a que se refieren? –

-Lo sabemos todo. –

-¿Qué saben? –

-Lo del divorcio, se van a separar. –

Al escuchar eso Poppy soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Pero cómo se les ocurrió tal tontería? –

Los gemelos al ver su madre tan contenta detuvieron su llanto.

-¿No se están divorciando? –

-No, niños… amo a su padre ahora más que nunca, jamás me iría de su lado. –

-Pero… ¿y el viaje a Cloud City? Es su aniversario… -

-Si, lo es, pero Papá de verdad se siente mal, es verdad que hemos estado discutiendo los últimos días, pero no es nada serio, o bueno… ya no lo es, de donde sacaron esa idea tan rara. –

-Es que aquella vez que los escuchamos discutir tu dijiste que te ibas a ir de casa. –

-Ah… esa vez, ya veo… solo lo dije para molestarlo, él siempre dice que se ira a Cloud City, es solo un juego entre él y yo. –

-Además Maicol nos dijo que te escucho hablando por teléfono, que estas preparando los papeles del divorcio. –

-¿Maicol dijo eso? – pregunto con curiosidad, ese niño de verdad era malo por gusto como decía Ramón. -¿Y le creyeron? –

-Pues no, pero cuando vimos como reacciono Papá al oírlo. –

-¿Su padre escucho? – Pregunto preocupada.

-Si, se asustó… creo, porque dejo caer la ensalada de frutas. – dijo Blossom.

-Parecía que se sentía mal… al verlo creímos que Maicol decía la verdad, él se veía asustado y nos asustamos aún más. – confeso Sage apenado por caer en la mentira del chico.

-No puede ser… - Poppy ahora entendí porque el actuar tan raro de Ramón, fue un cambio tan repentino, debió de estar muy asustado. – Eso debió ser. – susurro, "lo que le causo el ataque fue lo que dijo Maicol" concluyo en su mente.

-¿Mamá? – los gemelos la llamaron al verla alejarse tan seria.

-Si Papá está realmente enfermo… - dijo Blossom.

-Como para que el abuelo venga… - continuo Sage, para finalmente decir ambos.

-¡¿Quién lo está cuidando ahora?! –

Los niños se pararon como si algo los hubiera picado y salieron corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo directo a casa, cruzaron las veredas de forma veloz, saltaron el portón negro y atravesaron la puerta de su casa.

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron ambos, pero este no respondió, parecía estar dormido.

Al ver su apariencia los niños pensaron de inmediato que algo andaba mal, lucia pálido y su pecho no tenía el característico movimiento de respiración.

-Sage… creo que no está respirando. –

-¿Qué hacemos? –

-¿RCP? –

-¿Eso no es para cuando alguien se ahoga? –

-No, esa es la maniobra Heimlich. –

-Ya sé cuál es esa…a lo que me refiero es que no sabemos si solo no respira, no le darás masaje al corazón si está latiendo. -

-Tienes razón, el abuelo dice que siempre debemos verificar si la persona necesita ayuda. –

-¿Papá, necesitas ayuda? – El silencio reino en la sala. -No responde, ¿cómo sabremos si necesita si no nos dice? – cuestiono Sage.

-Torpe, es porque esta inconsciente. –

-¿Entonces porque me pediste que le preguntara? –

-Porque es el protocolo. –

-Sabes que papá odia los protocolos, los protocolos matan personas. –

-No, no seguir los protocolos mata personas. –

-Claro que no. –

-Que si. –

-Que no. –

-Espera. – interrumpió Blossom. - ¿Por qué discutimos? –

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron ambos niños.

-Sage, checa que no se ahogue con su lengua, yo revisare su pulso. –

El menor quedo como ido al tocar sus mejillas, el mayor quedo estático al tocar su mano, los gemelos voltearon a verse, por su mente veían nubes de tormenta que de alguna forma bajan más y más, neblina espesa que se filtraba por las ventanas, inundaba el piso subiendo de nivel, estaba fría, de aplastante forma se tragaba el sonido dejando todo en silencio, aquella falta de calor sofocante se metió en sus cuerpos haciéndolos temblar, luces bailaban entre la niebla. Lo supieron, su padre no estaba enfermo.

-Tengo mucho frio. – dijo Sage abrasándose a si mismo.

-Yo también. – Blossom abrazo a su hermano en un intento fallido de tener algo de calor.

De alguna forma aquel toque ayudo a Ramón, quien abrió de golpe los ojos y voltio a verlos muy preocupados.

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué me tocaron? –

-Tenemos frio. – le dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, si… lo sé, hace frio. –

Ramón llevo al par a la chimenea, los cubrió con la frazada que tenía y puso algunos leños, con algo de dificultad los prendió.

-Todo va estar bien. – les decía mientras los abrazaba. – va a pasar, ya lo verán, solo será un mal rato. –

-¿Esto sentiste cuando ayudaste a Lakshmi? – pregunto Sage.

-No, eso fue diferente, ella solo estaba fría, pero… -

-La señora Petrov, ella no va a … - Blossom estaba comenzando a llorar.

-No lo digas. – Ramón temblaba al igual que los niños, ni el calor del fuego lograba calentarlos.

-No quiero que algo así le pase a mamá. – menciono Sage casi como un susurro.

-Pues estabas dispuesta a dejarla hace un rato. – comento Blossom más como una broma en un vano intento de causar risas.

-¿Por qué querías dejarla? – cuestiono intrigado Ramón.

-Es que le dije que si te hacia llorar no quería verla de nuevo. –

-Es bueno saber que tengo tu apoyo… pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me haría llorar? –

-Ya no importa. – dijo Blossom. – le dijimos lo que dijo Maicol en el desayuno. –

-¿Es broma no? –

-No, a ella le pareció chistoso, aunque dejo de reírse cuando le dijimos que tu escuchaste. –

-Ay no… -dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. - ¿Dónde está su madre ahora? –

-Sigue en la casa del abuelo… o eso creemos. –

Ramón se levantó y mientras salía corriendo de casa le dijo a los gemelos.

-No se muevan de ahí, no tardo. –

-No lo haremos. –

Andando por la vereda que llevaba al pueblo, corriendo con la mente en otro lugar, Ramón casi es atropellado por un auto negro que se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Por Dios!… Ramón ¿Por qué no estás en casa descansando? – pregunto con voz severa el Señor Lombardi saliendo del auto al ver a su hijo recargado en el capo. – Casi te atropello, ¿No me viste venir? –

-Lo siento. – dijo jadeando. – es que… necesito hacer algo antes, necesito ir por Poppy a la alcaldía. –

-Pues entra al auto y vayamos por ellas. –

-Es que no hay tiempo. –

-Si no hay tiempo vayamos a la casa, debes de estar en cama. –

-No, yo volveré, cuida a los niños. –

-¿Qué tienen los niños? –

-Están mal. –

-¿Les está pasando lo mismo? –

-Si… están muy asustados, por favor, ve con ellos primero. –

Ramón se alejó corriendo con rapidez.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Nube.

-Vayamos primero a ver a los niños, luego vamos por Ramón. –

Contesto el señor Lombardi entrando de nuevo al auto. No tardaron nada en llegar a la casa de la colina, Nube entro deprisa mientras que su padre bajaba todo su arsenal médico.

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos? – grito alegre.

-Somos tus únicos sobrinos. – le contesto el par que se veía muy decaído, el color de sus cabellos se estaba tornando blanco, temblaban y sollozaban.

-Oigan, un poco más y se vuelven un par de nubosos. – comento contento mientras los abrazaba con fuerza, estaban fríos, Nube volteo a ver a su padre un tanto preocupado.

-Todo está bien. – dijo yendo con ellos y comenzando a checar sus signos. – sus pulmones están bien, me alegra que no heredaran la debilidad de su padre. –

-Papá no es débil. – menciono Blossom.

-No, no lo es, pero todos nacemos con debilidades físicas, un talón de Aquiles, y su padre lo tiene en los pulmones, el padre de él… mi mejor amigo, también le pasaba y a su abuela, la señora Rosiepuff también lo sufría; pero ustedes sacaron la buena salud de su madre. -

-Papá fue a buscar a Mamá. –

-Lo sé, nos lo topamos por el camino. – el señor Lombardi volvió a tomar las llaves de su auto. – Voy por ellos a la alcaldía, porque no queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad? –

-No…falta poco. – comento Sage.

-Nube, cuídalos bien, mantenlos calientes. –

-Lo hare. –

-Voy por tu hermano, no tardo. –

En la alcaldía un grupo de personas retenía a una mujer, Poppy era sostenida por Seda, Satín, Dj Suki, mientras que el ex alcalde Pepe protegía a tres niños muy asustados, Maicol el mayor, estaba en el piso, tras la tremenda cachetada que la dama le pego, no se animaba a ponerse de pie.

-Hija, cálmate. –

-No papá… ese… ese monstruo casi lo mata, él no está bien, está cansado, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar entrar a esa escoria a mi casa. –

-Cariño, por favor, son solo niños. –

-No, yo lo amo, lo amo mucho y ese bastardo le hizo creer que yo lo dejaría. –

-Poppy, cálmate… no creo que Ramón le creyera. – le dijo Dj Suki.

-Claro que lo hizo, tuvo un ataque… él dejo de respirar, la doctora dijo que fue de un susto, casi lo mata y fue su culpa. –

-Usted lo dijo. – se defendió Maicol poniéndose de pie y escondiéndose detrás del ex alcalde. – la escuche decirlo cuando hablaba por teléfono. –

-Esa charla era privada. – grito entre lágrimas. – y no lo decía enserio. –

-¿Y yo como iba saberlo? –

-Eso mismo debiste de pensar… no sabías si era verdad, escuchaste fuera de contexto y te atreviste a ir a decírselo a mis hijos y a mi esposo… eres un maldito hijo de … -

-¡Poppy! – Grito Ramón su nombre.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al agitado hombre.

-Él mintió, jamás lo haría, nunca me separaría de ti. –

-Lo sé, si me asuste cuando lo dijo, pero sabía que sería algo que me dirías a la cara… es otra cosa la que me preocupa. -

-De cualquier manera. – dijo volteando a ver a los niños. – no los quiero cerca de mi casa ni de mis hijos, no los quiero volver a ver en este pueblo. –

-¡POPPY! – la llamaron sus amigas en un intento de que razonara lo que decía.

-Poppy, ven conmigo, volvamos a casa, estoy muy cansado. –

La mujer al escucharlo dejo de forcejear y corrió para darle un enorme abrazo a su esposo.

-Ramón, estás frio. –

-Si, tengo mucho frio. –

-No se preocupen niños, se quedarán conmigo en la alcaldía. – se escuchó decir al ex alcalde. –

-Gracias señor. – menciono Timothy.

La pareja se alejó del lugar a paso lento, a Ramón le estaba costando trabajo caminar y se le iban cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupada Poppy.

-Solo tengo frio y estoy muy cansado. –

-Por eso le dije que lo mantuviera en cama. – se escuchó hablar al señor Lombardi.

-Que bueno que llego, Ramón no se siente bien y… -

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste por teléfono, llevémoslo a casa para que duerma. –

Entraron en el auto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su hogar.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí Poppy, porque voy a necesitar que tú te encargues de los niños. – le pidió mientras caminaban por el jardín.

-¿Los niños? No entiendo… ¿Qué tienen? –

-Se podría decir que se contagiaron. –

-¿Qué?... – Poppy soltó a Ramón dejándole todo el peso al señor Lombardi y entro como loca a la casa, casi atropella a Nube que había abierto la puerta.

-Tranquila Rosadita, tus bebés están bien. –

Los colores de su cabellera se habían drenado dejando solo una blancura igual a la nieve, estaban pálidos y respiraban cada vez más lento. Poppy abrazo al par con fuerza, parecía que la vida se les estaba yendo.

-Una ambulancia… necesitamos una ambulancia. – gritó desesperada.

-Calma, no pasa nada. – dijo con tranquilidad el señor Lombardi.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Vea como están, no se mueven, apenas si respiran, y están tan fríos. – dijo abrazándolos con más fuerza. – No se preocupen, mami está aquí, mami los cuida. –

Nube se estaba haciendo cargo ahora de Ramón, lo cargaba en la espalda llevándolo a su cuarto, Poppy no lo vio pasar por prestarle atención a los niños, el señor Lombardi agradecía eso, su hijo tenía una peor pinta, sus cabellos al igual que los gemelos eran blancos y sus ojos, no solo carecían de color, sino que se veían vacíos.

-Poppy. – la llamo el señor Lombardi hincándose a su lado. – No te vayas a asustar, pero los gemelos van a dejar de respirar un par de minutos, parecerán muertos, no lo estarán, solo dormidos, muy dormidos, Promete no asustarte. –

-Lo hare, no me asustare. –

Aunque esa era una mentira, ella ya estaba verdaderamente asustada.

El señor Lombardi subió al cuarto de su hijo, este aun hablaba.

-Que no venga Poppy hasta que pase. – decía preocupado Ramón.

-Descuida, ella esta abajo con los niños, no va a subir. – le contesto Nube.

-Tengo mucho frio. –

Al escuchar eso Nube se acostó a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Todo va estar bien hermanito. –

-Papá… -

El anciano hombre le regalo un beso en la frente y apretó fuerte su mano.

-Duerme tranquilo Ramón. –

El menor de los Lombardi cerro los ojos y su pulso se detuvo.

-Nos vemos después hermanito. – murmuro Nube.

-Ya no te escucha, se ha ido. –

-¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez? –

-No lo sé. – dijo mientras cubría el rostro de su hijo con la sabana y dejaba solo su mano descubierta para checar cuando regresara el pulso. -Ve abajo a checar a los niños, ya sabes cómo hacerlo. –

-Si Papá. –

Cuando bajo vio a Poppy meciéndose enfrente de la chimenea, tenía las piernas cruzadas y en cada una la cabeza de uno de sus hijos.

-Rosadita, ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? –

-No estoy asustada. – comento entre lágrimas. – Es solo que parecen… parece que están… muertos. –

-Es que lo están. – dijo sonriente Nube.

Poppy volteo a verlo con una mirada colapsada, por dentro se sentía enloquecer, veía inertes a sus hijos, y seguramente su esposo también lo estaba, comenzó a hiperventilar, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y cuando sintió que se iba a desmayar la mano de Nube posándose en su hombro la trajo a la realidad.

-Pero regresaran. – Nube se veía muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué… que es lo que está pasando? –

-Ramón hizo lo mismo que hizo con Lakshmi… ¿Alguien estaba enfermo? –

-Si, la señora Petrov. –

-Pues bien por ella, espero que haya disfrutado su tiempo extra. –

-Pero… ¿Los niños? ¿Qué les pasa?

-Ellos tocaron a Ramón queriendo ayudarlo. –

-¿Cuándo despertaran? –

-Para serte sincero solo he visto que pase una vez, pero mi padre dice que el padre de Ramón… su padre biológico, bueno, que le pasaba muy seguido, aunque sabia controlarlo, le saco varios sustos a mi padre. –

-Entonces, ¿solos van a mejorar? –

-Así es Rosadita, para esto no hay medicina, de hecho, con eso si podrías matarlo. –

-Por eso no quería que llamara a una ambulancia. –

-Si, así es. –

Mientras el mayor de los Lombardi calmaba las inquietudes de su cuñada; Los gemelos navegaban en un mar de niebla espesa, voces se escuchaban, a veces lejos, a veces cerca, susurros que borraba una ventisca, palabras fuertes y claras, permanecían con las manos entrelazadas con un temor enorme de perderse el uno al otro, fue cuando la vieron, una enorme luz, era cálida, transmitía en ellos un sentimiento de seguridad, ahí estarían a salvo, se encaminaron directo a ella, cuando un voz los detuvo.

-Si van para haya no van a poder regresar. –

Blossom y Sage voltearon, la silueta de aquel hombre se volvía más clara hasta que vieron su rostro.

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron contentos corriendo hacia él, lo abrazaron con fuerza, más cuando lo miraron mejor se separaron. – Tú no eres nuestro padre ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy Banyan Lacombe. – dijo muy sonriente. Se parecía tanto a su padre, solo que llevaba ropas finas, muy elegante y su peinado era otro, aunque el color de sus cabellos era el mismo.

-Papá dice que no debemos hablar con extraños. –

-Y tiene toda la razón, es bueno que le hagan caso. –

-¿Estamos muertos? –

-No, pero tampoco están vivos, claro que si caminan asía esa luz… -

-Eso es… -

-Si, por eso les recomiendo que no se muevan, en breve regresaran a casa. –

-Está bien, pero… ¿puede quedarse con nosotros? Es que no queremos estar solos. –

-Claro. – respondió con una risa melodiosa. – será un placer, además, no todos los días tengo el placer de hablar con mis nietos. –

-¿Usted es…? – preguntaron sin poder terminar por el asombro.

-Su abuelo, si… ¿Quieren conocer a su abuela Gaia? –

Los niños siguieron al hombre un buen rato hasta encontrarse con una mujer de cabello carmesí y mirada brava, igual que la suya.

-Mis niños. – dijo con tono acaramelado. – tienen el peso mi mirada. –

-Y la de mi padre. – concluyo el hombre.

-Son hermosos, cariño… nuestro bebé tuvo gemelos. –

-Ya no es un bebé Gaia. –

-Abuelos. – llamaron los dos niños. - ¿Qué les paso? ¿Cómo fue que…? – los gemelos guardaron silencio, tal vez preguntaron algo muy inapropiado.

-¿Cómo morimos? –

-Aja… -

-Pues no hay mucho que decir, era de noche… había llovido, el asfalto estaba mojado. – menciono el hombre con cierta melancolía.

-Queríamos volver pronto a casa, la señora Rosiepuff no se sentía bien, la dejamos cuidando a Ramón, y es que no podíamos faltar a ese evento. – continuo Gaia.

-Yo…iba demasiado rápido, no alcance a frenar en la curva. –

-Lamentamos tanto no haber está ahí, nos hubiera gustado ver crecer a nuestro hijo, conocerlos a ustedes. –

-Estamos bien así. – Blossom y Sage se corrigieron entrando en pánico. – No es que no nos hubiera gustado conocerlos, nos habría encantado. –

La pareja rio contenta, no pudieron ver a Ramón crecer, pero se imaginaban que así debió de ser su hijo a esa edad.

-¿Dónde está nuestro padre? – preguntaron algo preocupados.

-Su padre jamás se mueve del sitio a donde llega, todo esto le da mucho miedo. –

-¿Podemos ir con él? –

-Es mejor que se queden aquí con nosotros. – dijo Banyan.

-Los dos tememos que él quiera hacerlo de nuevo si se da cuenta que puede vernos aquí, más que nada por su abuela. – les confeso Gaia.

-Los pulmones de Ramón no son fuertes, jamás lo fueron, debe de cuidarse… cuídenlo. – pidió el hombre.

-Eso haremos. –

-Díganle que esto no se le da, todos en la familia tenemos muchas habilidades, pero hay alguna que se nos da mejor que otras, esto no es para nada lo suyo, traten que no lo vuelva a hacer… que intente con la adivinación, tal vez eso se le dé mejor. –

-¿Y cuál es nuestra habilidad? – pregunto el par entusiasmado porque les contara.

-Veamos… ¿Cuál será? –

En ese infinito vacío, Ramón permanecía quieto, trataba de imaginar que estaba en cualquier lado menos ahí, recordaba la última vez que estuvo atrapado, fueron minutos, pero para él parecieron años, un par de risitas conocidas se oyeron acercarse, hasta que Blossom y Sage lo abrasaron con fuerza.

-¡TE ENCONTRAMOS! – gritaron alegres.

-Si… lo hicieron. –

-No nos querían dejar venir contigo, pero la abuela les dijo que si podíamos, te tiene un regalo, pero dice que te lo demos más tarde. –

-Y el abuelo y la abuela Lacombe no están enojados porque te hayas desecho de sus cosas, dicen que concuerdan con mamá, te pertenecían y podías hacer con ellas lo que quisieras. –

-¿Los vieron? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba tratando de ver algo entre las tinieblas.

-Ya no están, dicen que vamos a volver pronto. – contesto Blossom.

-También dicen que ya no hagas esto. – comunico Sage.

-Suena bien, será mejor que ninguno de nosotros lo haga o mataremos de un infarto a su madre. –

-Si. –

Los primeros en abrir los ojos fueron Blossom y Sage, lentamente recuperaron su color característico.

-¿Por qué aún tengo frio? – se quejó el menor.

-Amiguito, tendrás frio un buen rato. – le contesto Nube cubriéndolos con una frazada.

-Mis bebés. – decía Poppy mientras los abrazaba más fuerte y los llenaba de besos.

Nube cargo a Blossom de manera nupcial y como si eso fuera algo común le conto.

-Hay que llevarlos arriba, en el cuarto esta puesto la calefacción, si no los mantenemos calientes les puede dar un resfriado y en este momento que están una tanto débiles no les conviene enfermarse. –

-Si, entiendo. –

-En un momento vuelvo por Sage. –

Nube subió con su sobrino a la habitación, en el, el señor Lombardi no dejaba de ver su reloj y checar el pulso de su hijo.

-¿Aun no vuelve? – pregunto Nube.

-Es más tiempo de lo normal. –

-No se preocupen. – dijo Blossom. – Ya va a despertar. –

-¿Estás seguro Blossom? –

-Si. – Apenas Nube lo dejo en la cama empezó a sacudir el hombro de Ramón. – Papá, ya despierta, Papá, ya es hora… La abuela se enojará si haces que el abuelo se preocupe. –

Aquellas palabras parecieron ser escuchadas por el hombre quien comenzó a mostrar señas de vida.

-Ya está, ya regreso. – expreso con alivio el señor Lombardi.

-Voy por Sage. – anuncio Nube al ver que todo estaba bien.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje? -

-Lo tuve, gracias Papá por venir. – le agradeció Ramón.

Nube llego con el ultimo paciente seguido por la ansiosa madre.

-Ramón ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Poppy.

-Cansado. –

-Me prometiste que no lo volverías hacer… me lo prometiste. –

-Lo sé, lo sé… no quería, pero… -

-¿Pero que? –

-Pensé que si eso te pasara a ti… me gustaría que alguien me diera, aunque fuera un minuto más contigo, se lo agradecería mucho. –

-Solo querías ayudar. –

-A mi manera… si, pero solo puede hacer esto. -

-Hijo, tienes que descansar, los tres deben de hacerlo. –

-Si… ¡VACACIONES! – gritaron los gemelos.

-Mis queridos Blossom y Sage. – Poppy, lentamente le quito los lentes a sus hijos. – no pueden descansar con eso en la cara. –

-¿No te asusta verlos? – pregunto Nube que si temblaba por el hecho.

-No… ya no. –

Los niños sonrieron al escucharla decir eso, y es que Poppy al fin recordaba cómo fue ver esos ojos por primera vez, caer perdidamente enamorada de ellos, en esa misma habitación, en esa misma cama. Suspiro completamente feliz de que sus tres galanes estuvieran a salvo.

-¿Qué quieren mis preciosos bebés? Pídanme lo que quieran. – dijo mientras los abrazaba y llenaba de besos.

-No mamá. – se quejaron entre risas.

-Anda… díganme, lo traeré ahora mismo. –

-¿Lo que sea? –

-Lo que sea. –

-Queremos dulces. –

-Dulces no… - comento molestos Ramón en un leve susurro.

-De hecho. – interrumpió el señor Lombardi. – algunos caramelos y chocolates le caerían bien, que coman lo que quieran. –

-Pero papá… -

-Ramón, a ti también te caería bien un chocolate caliente. –

-Entonces dulces y chocolate serán, traeré toda la tienda, se los prometo. –

La mujer no compro toda la tienda, pero si lleno un carrito entero de dulces, chocolates y bombones. Mientras pagaba y ponían en enorme contenido en bolsas, Poppy pensó en la cercanía del supermercado y el hospital, solo tenía que caminar un par de cuadras para ir.

-Nube, ¿te puedes encargar de esto? No tardo. –

-Claro Rosadita. –

La mujer salió y a paso veloz se dirigió a nosocomio, la corta caminata no le sirvió para ordenar todas las ideas que quería expresarle a la mujer internada, deseaba contarle sobre lo que hicieron sus hijos, disculparse por no ser capaz de mantener su promesa de que los haría sentir como en casa, en lo apenada que estaba por darle falsas esperanzas a Sasha, en las últimas palabras que le destino a Maicol. No quería que se fueran del pueblo, pero pensaba como lo hacía Ramón al inicio, no los quería cerca de los suyos. Cuando llego a la recepción ignoro a las secretarias, paso de largo entre las enfermeras, solo la doctora fue capaz de detenerla.

-Alcaldesa Poppy, usted no puede pasar, solo… -

-Solo familiares cercanos, lo sé, pero necesito hablar con la señora Petrov ahora mismo y no puedo seguir sus estúpidos protocolos, solo será un momento y me iré, lo prometo. -

-Usted no entiende, en este momento no … -

-No, usted no entiende, soy la alcaldesa de esta ciudad y puedo entrar sin tener que pedir su autorización, esa mujer tiene que saber lo mucho que hicimos por ellos y la manera tan malagradecida en la que sus hijos… -

Poppy iba entrando a la habitación donde estaba la señora Petrov, pero ahí solo había una cama vacía.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la señora Petrov? Dígame ahora mismo, ¿Dónde está? ¿A que habitación la cambiaron? Le ordeno que me diga -

-No está en ninguna habitación. – dijo una anciana que estaba sentada detrás de una cortina que separaba el cuarto, era la madre de la señora Petrov. – Ella ya no está en el hospital. –

-¿La dieron de alta? ¿Se ha ido ya a casa entonces? –

-No… mi niña ya está en un lugar mejor. – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos la anciana. – ya no va a sentir más dolor. –

Poppy se quedó callada un momento razonando la situación.

-Ella no…no sobre- …. –

-Alcaldesa, le pido que se retire ahora mismo, si no es por el protocolo, por piedad, deje a esta mujer vivir su duelo en paz. –

Algo ida y apenada se retiró en silencio, la corta caminata de regreso al supermercado le pareció eterna, su mente estaba en blanco desde que comprendió que la señora Petrov había fallecido. Luego de un rato sin decir nada, mientras iban de regreso a casa en el auto, al fin dijo.

-La señora Petrov falleció. –

-Es una lástima, ¿Amiga tuya? – le pregunto el nuboso.

-No…no lo era, pero… era la persona que Ramón trato de ayudar. –

-Ya veo. –

-¿Por qué no sobrevivió? –

-Para que eso pasara, según me conto mi padre que le dijo el padre de Ramón, él tenía que dar su vida, Blossom y Sage también pudieron darla para que ella viviera, pero nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?, ¿te hubiera gustado que alguno de ellos lo hiciera? –

-NO… - grito asustada.

-No, no hubiera sido lindo, además, lo que mi padre sabe es que por algo pasan las cosas y si le tocaba era por algo, Ramón solo le pudo dar más tiempo. –

Poppy lamentaba todo lo sucedido, pero había aprendido la lección, no podía dar amor y compresión, regalar su tiempo sin antes haber llenado de todo eso a sus hijos y esposo, le estaba dando las sobras a su familia, cuando debía de ser al revés. Claro no dejaba de ser ella misma y siendo la alcaldesa con la facilidad de acelerar cualquier trámite burocrático, decidió ayudar a la familia Petrov por última vez con todo el papeleo para que la mujer fuera sepultada lo antes posible, aunque esta vez ella no fue quien estaba directamente haciendo el trabajo, la que se encargó de todo fue su secretaria. El domingo en la tarde el funeral se llevó acabo, Poppy no asistió, tenía visitas en la casa, dos niños que necesitaban muchos mimos y un esposo que aún no podía ponerse de pie. Mientras bajaba y subía poniendo orden en el hogar, se encontró con sus hijos que bajaban las escaleras.

-Blossom, Sage, vuelvan a la cama ahora mismo. –

-Estamos aburridos. –

-Lo sé, pero deben de estar en cama. –

-Poppy, déjalos salir un rato. – le sugirió el señor Lombardi. – un poco de aire libre les caerá bien. –

-¿Seguro? – pregunto la mujer dudando de que fuera buena idea, no solía ser paranoica como Ramón, pero en ese momento estaba en una estado de "mamá sobreprotectora".

-Déjalos, necesitan divertirse para mejorar. –

-Bien, pero no salgan del jardín. –

-No los haremos. – dijeron cruzando sus dedos fuera de la vista de su madre.

Blossom y Sage jugaron tranquilos en el jardín, cuando se percataron que su madre ya no los estaba observando, salieron a escondidas y se adentraron en el bosque. No muy lejos de ahí, en el cementerio de Villa Trolls, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse, no era mucho y la gran mayoría fue por compromiso o lastima, el ahora viudo no tenía palabras, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su esposa, siempre creyó que exageraba sus síntomas y que si no le prestaba tanta atención estos desaparecería, ignorarla después de todo era su mejor talento, cuanto lo lamentaba ahora, Maicol se sentía enormemente culpable, jamás la obedeció, consideraba molestos sus regaños y en muchas ocasiones pedía porque algo le pasara para ya no tener que volverla a escuchar; Timothy por otro lado no sentía tanto la perdida, era solo que su madre nunca le prestó atención, o no lo recordaba, muchas veces se olvidó de él, la culpaba a ella "es una mala madre" se decía, como podía olvidar que tenía otro hijo, lo que más recordaba de ella eran las veces que olvido darle de comer, hacerle un almuerzo, festejarle un cumpleaños, no tenía buenos recuerdos que la hicieran extrañarla, eso le causaba tristeza, no poder llorar por ella como sabía que lo merecía, pero no podía amar a alguien solo porque si, ese sentimiento se cultivaba día tras día, y su madre jamás lo procuro. Sasha era la más triste del grupo, se había ido a una orilla del lúgubre lugar sin decir palabra alguna, aún estaba en shock, no lloraba, no creía que su madre estuviera muerta, si algunos días antes la había visto mejor y las charlas no salían de un "cuando salga del hospital", la idea de tener una madrastra le aterraba, no quería, era como decir que su madre era remplazable, entendía lo que pasaba, pero aún no caía en cuenta que su madre no regresaría, aun así, ella tenía esa sensación de esperarla, como si fuera a llegar a casa en cualquier momento. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto los dos ramos de flores que tenía a ambos costados, Blossom y Sage estaba a su espalda, sin ninguna emoción acepto el obsequio, eran después de todo las flores más hermosas que jamás vio.

-Lamentamos lo de tu madre. – dijo Blossom.

-Y sabemos que no es el momento. – continuo Sage para finalmente decir junto.

-Pero tenemos que decirte algo. –

La niña se volteo sin ningún ánimo, pero todos los presentes sabían que era mejor acabar con todo eso lo antes posible para no seguir dándole falsas esperanzas, era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

-Sasha. – le hablo Blossom con un tono dulce y amable. – lamento decirte que no me gustas de esa manera, aprecio tus sentimientos, pero los míos ya pertenecen a alguien más. -

-Gracias por decírmelo. – contesto Sasha sin dejar de ver las flores.

-Yo… bueno. – Sage no sabía por dónde comenzar. – lamento haberte asustado, no era verdaderamente mi intención, solo que de verdad creo que quien pueda verme a los ojos sin sentir miedo… bueno, saldría con esa persona sin dudar, pero… es más complicado que eso, me siento increíble al saber que le gusto a alguien de esa forma, pero no estoy interesado en nada de esto por el momento, lo siento mucho Sasha. –

-Lo entiendo. –

-¿Podemos ser amigos? – dijo el par dándole la mano para estrecharla; la niña al verlos hizo una mueca y volteo para otro lado.

-Yo no quiero ser su amiga. – contesto con resentimiento.

-Lo entendemos. –

Blossom y Sage le dieron una última vista antes de irse de regreso a casa, aquella niña redonda con vestido negro y risos mejor peinados, era un problema menos para ellos. Al andar entre las veredas y arbustos de vuelta a su hogar, los niños trataban de pensar que pasaría con ellos si les pasara lo mismo, no sería como en sus escenarios hipotéticos donde se divorciaban sus padres, porque en ellos no tendrían más que caminar un par de pasos por el bosque para verla. Eso era muy diferente, perderla de forma física, no se imaginaban a su padre siendo viudo o volviéndose a casar, de hecho, lo que imaginaban era a su padre muriendo lentamente consumido por la tristeza y ellos mudándose a Cloud City como le paso a su progenitor. Para cuando llegaron los niños a la casa de la colina ya eran una mar de lágrimas.

-Blossom, Sage, ¿Dónde estaban? Les dije que no se alejaron, ¿Se lastimaron? ¿Les duele algo? ¿Se sienten mal? ¿Qué tienen, por que lloran? – Poppy abrazo con fuerza a sus hijos y estos no paraban de decir.

-Mamá, mamá, mamá… nunca nos dejes, te necesitamos mamá. –

-Nunca me iré, mami estará con ustedes siempre. – decía mientras los abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

Por una llamada de su padre, Poppy se enteró que los niños Petrov habían regresado con su padre y abuela, las cuentas de la familia estaban mal, pero los buenos ciudadanos de Villa Trolls colaboraron para pagarlas y juntaron un poco más para que la familia pudiera liquidar algunas deudas adquiridas por el tratamiento de la madre. Para el lunes en la tarde todas las maletas ya estaba subidas en el auto del señor Lombardi.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el hombre.

-No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí, me salieron algunos pendientes. –

-Y ustedes niños ¿No quieren ir a la playa y ver a Kana? – pregunto Nube en un intento de hacerlos ir a Cloud City. – el calor y la arena les va a caer bien, vamos, nos vamos a divertir. –

-No, queremos estar con mamá. –

-Déjalos Nube, tienen mamitis. – comento algo molesto Ramón por el retraso de su partida.

-Uh… Papi esta celoso. – dijo Poppy para molestarlo.

-No, no lo estoy, es solo que estoy seguro que los niños estarían mejor con nosotros en Cloud City. –

-Olvídalo, estos galanas ya escogieron, se quedarán conmigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. – Poppy se sentía tan feliz de ganar esa pequeña discusión.

-Bien, quédatelos, no los necesito. –

-Si, no los necesitamos, será una semana de hombres. – comento Nube entrando en la charla.

-Ramón… ¿De verdad tienes que ir? Quédate en casa, prometo cuidarte bien. – propuso Poppy.

-Lamento decirle que Ramón es un caso un tanto especial y no le confió a nadie el cuidado de mi hijo, no es que crea que no puedes, pero cuidar a uno ya es complicado y no quisiera dejarte cuidando a tres, Ramón se repondrá más rápido con el clima de la playa, se lo prometo, será como la primera vez, me lo dio roto y yo se lo deje como nuevo. – confeso el señor Lombardi.

-Tiene razón, confiare en usted. –

-Gracias. –

Los niños se despidieron de su padre, Poppy fue con una sola cosa en la mente, darle un beso de despedida, pero antes de poder hacerlo se detuvo, sus rostros estaba cercas, acaricio sus mejillas y puso atención en su tono aun pálido, sus marcadas ojeras, comenzaron hablar entre susurros.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –

-Si. –

-Y… ¿vas a relajarte? –

-Ese es el plan. –

-¿Aun estamos en pausa, cierto? –

-Si. –

-Y… ¿sabes cuándo va a terminar? –

-No lo sé… pero, cuando regrese de Cloud City, podemos ir a que te retiren el tratamiento e intentarlo de nuevo, podemos tener más hijos si quieres, estoy listo. –

-¿Hijos?... claro, me encanta la idea. – dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

-Poppy… ¿quieres tener más hijos? – pregunto con tono de molestia al ver su rostro.

\- Claro ¿Tu quiere tener más hijos? –

-Yo no quiero tener más hijo, no te miento, cuidar a los gemelos es cansado, no me imagino hacer la rutina del diario con un bebé de más. –

-¿Enserio? Yo creí que tu quería… porque si tú quieres yo quiero. –

-Poppy… yo te lo digo porque tu lo mencionaste el otro día, no es que me sea imposible, cuidar a tantos niños en casa fue pesado, pero podemos si tu quieres. –

-¿Yo? Yo no quiero, te lo dije cuando di a luz, es horrible, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. –

-¿Entonces porque estábamos peleándonos el otro día? –

-Bueno, yo dije lo del bebé porque me di cuenta que tú a veces quieres cosas y no las hacemos porque sabes que yo no quiero, y pensé que tal vez tu querías seguir teniendo hijos pero dijiste que no porque yo dije que no, y no se me hace justo, porque siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero, y si tu quieres yo quiero, tendría los hijos que tu quisieras, pararía mil veces por ese dolor si lo deseas, haría cualquier cosa por ti, por verte feliz. –

-Wow… pues gracias, pero no quiero tener otro bebé. –

-¿Enserio "enserio"? –

-Enserio, no quiero. –

La pareja comenzó a reír, Poppy extendió la mano y Ramón la estrecho con ahínco.

-Hasta luego Ramón. –

-Hasta luego Poppy. –

Blossom, Sage, Nube y el señor Lombardi vieron raro aquella despedida, conociendo como era de apasionada la pareja y que no soportaban estar tanto tiempo separados, fue algo seco ante sus ojos. Estando ya saliendo de Villa Trolls el progenitor, que iba manejando, por fin comento algo al respecto.

-Ramón ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Poppy? –

-No, realmente no pasa nada. – comento tranquilo.

-Hermanito, esa despedida fue de amigos, no de esposos, parece que están algo distantes. –

-No, no lo estamos, bueno… si, un poco, pero ya no… -

-Ramón, creo que te crie, los crie a ambos, de una manera muy abierta, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, alguna duda que tengas o simplemente si quieres desahogarte, no te juzgare, jamás lo he hecho. –

El menor de los Lombardi no podía negar eso, su padre en ocasiones lo regañaba o le daba consejos que nunca pidió, pero siempre daban resultados, un tanto apenado de lo que está por decir, confeso.

-Poppy y yo estamos en un tipo de "pausa"… -

-¿Una pausa? – pregunto Nube. - ¿Qué son? ¿Un video de internet? –

-¿A que te refieres con "pausa"? –

-Ella y yo no somos nada por esta "pausa", se podría decir que nos hartamos el uno del otro, no nos mal entiendan, no nos estamos divorciando ni nada. – aclaro con rapidez ese último punto.

-Si, entiendo. – comento el señor Lombardi. – Cuando mi Bárbara aún vivía se fue de casa una semana, solo me dejo una nota diciendo que necesitaba reencontrarse, volvió y todo fue como antes, o aún mejor, pero ¿a que se debe su pausa? -

Ramón se quedó callado, no quería decirlo.

-¿Ramón? –

-Mmmm… -

-¿Ramón? –

-Mmmmm… -

-Ya suelta la sopa hermanito. –

-Bien. – exclamo. – es algo referentes a la cama. –

-¿Es por que de nuevo la estas tendiéndola con la regla para que quede "perfecta"? Ramón, ya te dije que tu TOC debe de ser tratado por un psiquiatra, me preocupa que los niños lo imiten, no es sano que te estreses por cosas tan pequeñas, te lo dije desde que eras más joven, no puedo forzarte a que tomes terapia, pero… -

-No, no es por esa "cama". – comento molesto.

-Papá, creo que se refiere a "problemas en la cama". – trato de explicarle Nube.

-Oh… ese tipo de problemas, Ramón, ya te he dicho que llames las cosas por su nombre, es tan difícil decir que tienes problemas al tener relaciones sexuales con tu esposa. –

Los dos hermanos se estremecieron al escucharlo decir eso, aun ya siendo adultos su forma de hablar los seguía apenando.

-¿Qué clase de problemas tienes? Cuéntame. –

-Bueno, yo no… es que… yo no… -

-¿Tu amiguito no responde? – dijo Nube mirando con algo de pena a su hermano.

-No, yo no dije eso. –

-¿Ya intentaste con cosas?, no se… porno para animarte o… -

-Que desagradable eres. –

-Niños, la disfunción eréctil no un tema de risa, nos dice que algo está muy mal, me decepcionas Ramón, porque me imagino que no has ido al médico. – hablo con voz severa mientras lo veía por el retrovisor. El menor de los Lombardi no se veía apenado, de hecho, estaba más enojado por lo que su familia había dado por hecho era su problema.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo durar un buen rato si eso te preocupa, Poppy no noto el problema hasta que casi se lo grito en la cara. –

\- Entonces si sí se levanta, ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Nube que se había perdido en la conversación.

-¿No te gusta? – por primera vez el señor Lombardi hacia una de sus preguntas de una forma no tan profesional, como alguien que solo tenía una charla.

-No me deja de gusta, Poppy es increíble, es bella, es… no tengo palabras, es solo que cuando lo hacemos… -

-¿No llegas? –

-Desde hace un año que no… no puedo. -

Los tres hombres en el auto se mantuvieron en silencio un buen tramo del trayecto, a Nube se le hacia un caso increíble, jamás pensó que eso le podría pasar a un hombre, pensó en lo insatisfecho que debía sentirse su hermano y no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Mientras el padre no daba con la forma de ayudar a su hijo con el problema.

-Creo que… - menciono el señor Lombardi. – te hace falta relajarte. –

Ramón esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, pero que eso fuera la solución lo dejaba hasta cierto grado tranquilo, aunque no del todo.

-¿Y si no funciona? –

-¿Lo has intentado con esos condones que te ponen más sensible? – Pregunto Nube.

-A ella y a mí nos gusta cuando yo me… - Ramón se tapó la boca apenado, un "trágame tierra" no le bastaba, aunque comenzó a pensar en la soltura que tenía Poppy de hablar de ellos con sus amigas ¿Por qué le causaba tanta pena hablar de eso con alguien más?

-Ya veo. – dijo el señor Lombardi pensativo. – entonces si es un problema que tu no eyacules… pues bien, ¿has intentado durar más tiempo en el acto? –

-Papá, creo que el problema de Ramón no es durar más tiempo. –

-No, me refiero a que sus relaciones sean más largas. –

-En un aniversario… - les conto sin dejar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas. – ella me dejo hacerlo como quisiera, y tardamos más tiempo de lo normal. –

-¿Y tuviste éxito? –

-Si, pero ella termino muy cansada, por eso no le he pedido que lo hagamos de nuevo. –

-Hijo, no es justo que solo ella sienta placer, además… ¿Cómo se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que tu no sientes lo mismo? –

-Ni me lo recuerdes. –

-A puesto a que a ella no le molestara que sus sesiones sean más largas. –

-Tal vez si sea el tiempo. – dijo Ramón pensativo.

-Claro eso debe de ser. – comento Nube. – las personas tienen diferentes grados de sensibilidad, Poppy es muy sensible, en cambio tu… hermanito, eres una roca andante. –

-Gracias Nube. – comento sarcástico.

-Lo vez, ese es el problema, ella llega antes y por lógica tu necesitas más tiempo, eso o necesitas algo más intenso, aún recuerdo cuando en las fiestas andabas con los chicos, no eras nada amable, no jugabas suave. –

-Cállate idiota. – exclamo molesto pateando el asiento del copiloto donde estaba Nube.

-Basta, ¿Qué edad tienen y se siguen comportando como niños pequeños? Aunque tu hermano tiene razón, tal vez necesitas algo más "intenso", aunque sabes que opino de la violencia en el sexo. –

-Por Dios, podemos hablar de otra cosa. –

-Si, de los planes que tendremos, abrieron un nuevo bar y está lleno de chicas candentes. – menciono Nube.

-¡CHICAS NO! – comentaron los otros dos hombres.

-Bien, bien… no aguantan ni una broma. –

-Podemos enserio ya no hablar del tema. –

-Eso estaría bien, nada se habla del tema, Ramón debe de descansar, abstente de hacerle bromas sobre eso Nube. –

-Ok, pero que vamos a hacer. –

-Pues, charlemos, salgamos a pasear por la playa, no podemos nadar, Ramón necesita descansar, solo… hagamos las cosas que hacíamos cuando eran niños, eso te relajara mucho hijo. –

-Gracias Papá. –

-Suena aburrido. – comento Nube. – ahora que lo mencionan, encontré una música que escuchábamos cuando viajábamos, recuerdan. –

-¿Cuál? – preguntaron los dos restantes.

-Esta. – Nube conecto una memoria en el estéreo del auto, sonando una muy cursi y boba canción infantil.

-Mátenme. – exclamo Ramón al escuchar cantarla a Nube.

-Es mi favorita. – dijo el Nuboso.

-Pon otra cosa, Papá… pon la radio. –

-Lo siento hijo, voy manejando, no puedo distraerme. –

-¿Creen que es demasiado tarde para caminar así a la luz? –

-No exageres Ramón. – pidió el padre.

-Regresa, quiero regresar, quiero ir a casa. –

-No quiero oírte seguir llorando jovencito. –

-De verdad, has que pare. –

-Solo es una canción. –

-Oh no, descargue todo el disco. –

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que por fin se escuchó decir al señor Lombardi.

-Ramón… quita la memoria. –

-Ya está. – dijo quitándose el cinturón y sacándola, pero Nube lo tomo y comenzaron a pelear.

-Dámela… -

-No, es mía. –

-Papá me dijo que la quitara. –

-Pero soy el copiloto, el copiloto elige la música. –

-Pero tu siempre vas adelante. –

-Es porque soy el mayor. –

-Eso no es justo. –

El señor Lombardi no pudo evitar reír, por un momento vio a sus dos hijos como cuando eran pequeños y discutían, era tan raro esos eventos, las peleas tan tontas, estaba feliz de tener a los dos de nuevo en casa.

En la casa de la playa la familia disfruto de la estancia del paciente, el señor Lombardi preparo para él sus comidas favoritas, mientras que Nube se encargaba de vigilarlo para que no lavara o se parara de la cama a hacer ejercicio a la mitad de la madrugada, por ello alguien debía dormir con él, aunque claro que hubo una breve escapada al bar al que quería ir Nube, Ramón no había esta ebrio desde hacía mucho, claro que su hermano mayor cuido de la promesa de fidelidad asía Poppy, su padre por otro lado lo dejo de nuevo encerrado en la biblioteca. Fueron unas sanas vacaciones después de todo. Ramón volvió a su casa por su propio pie, era un lunes por la mañana y esperaba darle una sorpresa a su familia, cuando ellos llegaran tendría lista la comida, más cuando entro a su casa se topó con Poppy y los gemelos cocinando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido.

-¡PAPÁ! – gritaron feliz los niños al verlo para ir corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿Y que hace esa mujer en mi cocina? ¿Cuál es la primera regla que les enseñe? -

-Mamá nunca debe de entrar a la cocina. – hablaron como soldados.

-Oigan… ¿no soy tan torpe como creen? –

Ramón se acercó a ella y reviso sus manos que estaban llenas de curitas.

-¿Y esto que es? –

-Es que me encantan los curitas de pingüinos, son mis favoritas. –

El hombre beso cada una sus heridas para luego darle un simple y rápido beso en los labios.

-Hola, ya regresé. -

Poppy reviso su rostro, su tono de piel que estaba más bronceado y el calor que este emitía, mientras lo sostenía por las mejillas le dijo.

-Bienvenido. –

-Tenemos mucho que hablar. –

-Lo sé, ¿ya te sientes mejor para hacerlo? –

-Claro que si. –

-Papá, llegaste a tiempo. – dijo Sage interrumpiendo. – estábamos terminando de hacer de comer. –

-Pues huele bien, aunque hay algo raro aquí… ¿Por qué no están en la escuela? –

Los niños se encogieron de hombros, pero Poppy los defendió.

-Yo los dejé faltan. –

Ramón vio a sus hijos y luego hablo para todos.

-Me sentí mal hasta el jueves en la noche, para el viernes ya estaba bien, ustedes ya se veían mejor antes de que me fuera Cloud City, entiendo si faltaron uno o dos días a la escuela. –

-Faltamos toda la semana. – se le escapo decir a Sage.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto volteando a ver a Poppy. – y hoy tampoco fueron ¿Por qué? –

-Mamá pidió la semana libre y se quedo con nosotros, luego pidió otra semana porque nosotros se lo pedimos. –

Al escuchar eso Ramón casi llora de la emoción, se quedó sin palabras. Poppy jamás había hecho algo así por sus hijos.

-¿Eso hizo? – dijo tratando de hablar normal.

-Si… mis bebés me necesitaban, no podía dejarlos, además aprovechamos para ponernos al tanto. – respondió la mujer.

-Poppy… - Ramón no sabía que decirle, estaba contento.

-¿No estás enojado porque faltamos mucho a clases? – preguntaron los gemelos.

-Claro que no, está bien, necesitaban descansar… pero mañana van a volver. –

-Si papá. –

La familia disfruto de un festín hecho más que nada por los niños, tras unas horas de charla y juegos, encendieron la chimenea y se pusieron a comer bombones asados, Poppy se ausento un poco y regreso con una caja llena de libros de diferentes colores.

-¿Qué es eso mamá? – preguntaron Blossom y Sage.

-Ya lo verán. – dijo entregándoles a todos uno de tantos que tenia.

Los niños los ojearon con cierta aversión, eran idénticos al diario de Sasha, tenia poemas tontos, corazones por todos lados, poesía barata y demás cosas que tendría una acosadora cualquiera, todo eso haciendo alusión a una persona.

-¿Tienen idea de quienes son esos diarios? – pregunto Poppy con tranquilidad.

Los niños ya sabían por dónde iba la cosa cuando vieron las palabras "el niño de la corona de flores".

-Son tuyos mamá. –

-Así es, son míos, ¿Y tienen alguna idea de quien hablo en ellos? –

-¿De papá? –

La chica río al ver sus caras un tanto descontentas, aunque la que le daba algo de intriga era la de Ramón, quien estaba muy atento leyendo cada página del diario que sostenía.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir esto Ramón? – pregunto la mujer.

-Yo… no sé, esto es…vaya, tenías mucho tiempo libre cuando eras niña. –

En los libros privados no había fotos de él, pero tenía escritos de forma burda sus escasos encuentros y describía cosas que quería hacer con él cuando lo reencontrara.

-Seguí pensando en ti mucho después. – le dijo pasándole un diario de cuando tenia 14 años.

-Wow… y yo que pensé que me odiabas. –

-Tu tenías 18, acababas de volver al pueblo, también te menciono. – dijo enseñándole una hoja donde lo dibujo con cara de enojado y menciono algo como "regreso el amargado del bosque a vivir al pueblo" – si hubiera sabido que eras la misma persona. –

-¿Te hubiera dejado de gustar el niño de la corona de flores? –

-No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿eso importa ahora? –

-No, realmente no. –

-Papá, ¿no estas molesto por lo que escribió mamá? –

El hombre miro el diario, decía muchas cosas extrañas.

-No, realmente no, solo era alguien muy entusiasta y en los diarios las personas suelen escribir tonterías. – dijo tras leer un breve párrafo donde ella lo llama "estúpido amargado de mierda".

-Lo siento, estaba enojada contigo, fue cuando perdí una de mis flores de la cabeza. – se disculpó la mujer. – Sospechaba que tu sabías algo. –

-Y no te equivocaste… lo lamento, siento haber dejado que Blossom y Sage quemaran el diario. –

-Nosotros lamentamos quemarlo. –

-Niños, espero que entiendan que lo escrito en los diarios es solo una tontería, sueños, metas, cosas que a las personas les da pena decir en voz alta, era privado, que pasaría si alguien hiciera lo mismo con el álbum que hicieron. –

-No, eso no nos gustaría nada. – dijeron asustados de tan solo pensarlo.

-Imaginen lo que debe de sentir Sasha. –

Los gemelos lamentaron que hicieron, pero no podían hacer nada ya, nada que le dieran o dijeran lo traería de regreso, más que nada por ser un regalo de su madre. Poppy sabía perfectamente eso, por lo que le dijo a sus hijos.

-Traten de no molestarla ni tratar con ella, no digo que la ignoren, solo que estoy segura que ella no le gustaría tratar con ustedes más que en la escuela, sean amables cuando charlen y ayúdenla si la ven en problemas, no le den falsas esperanzas. –

-Lo haremos mamá. –

En temas de chicas Poppy era la indicada de enseñarles a Blossom y Sage, cuando llego la hora de dormir los niños sin chistar se fueron a la cama, y es que sabían que estando su padre de vuelta, la rutina de ejercicios se cumpliría sin falta, Ramón y Poppy siguieron un rato más en la chimenea riéndose de los diarios de la mujer, cuando esta le propuso algo.

-Sabes, siempre pensé, desde que comenzamos a salir, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sabido quien eras? –

-Seguro me hubieras odiado. – dijo riendo un poco más.

-No, me refiero a que… si desde un inicio me hubiera aprendido tu nombre, hubiera sabido a donde fuiste y lo que te paso, creo que hubiera seguido enamorada de ti aunque fueras gris. –

-De hecho, mi pelo era negro. –

-Ramón, estoy tratando de… bueno, terminar con esta "pausa". –

-¿Cómo? – pregunto intrigado de la respuesta.

-Empezar desde el inicio. –

-¿Te refieres a cuando comenzamos a ser novios? –

-No, mucho antes… cuando nos conocimos con esa corona de flores. –

-Es mucho tiempo atrás. –

-Lo sé, pero pensé en nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer fin de semana juntos. –

-Nunca lo olvido. – dijo sin poder evitar saborear ese recuerdo con todo su ser, traerlo de vuelta le causaba unos escalofríos encantadores.

-Me pedias hablar, que dijera algo sobre mí que no conocías, que no supiera nadie más… pero no sabía que decirte, tienes razón, Seda, Satín y Dj Suki me conocen mejor que tú, quiero cambiar eso…pero, ¿tu quieres escuchar? –

-Poppy, ya te he dicho que no me preguntes cosas que son tan obvias, me encantaría escucharte. –

-Perfecto, esperaba que dijeras eso, porque este es mi plan, haremos de cuenta que pasamos por esas edades otra vez, no quiero saber cómo reaccionarias tu ahora, sino que diría el Ramón de esos años. -

-¿Quieres que finja ser un niño? –

-Si, algo así… ah, y eso quiere decir nada de sexo. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Si. –

-¿Y crees poder soportar? – pregunto burlón.

-Si, ¿Tu podrás sin "esto? – decía mientras levantaba lentamente su falda mostrando ligeramente su ropa interior.

-¿Es un reto? –

-Velo como quieras cariño. –

-Bien, ¿Cuánto nos tomara este juego raro? –

-Algunas semanas… tengo una lista de actividades que fue creciendo con los años, cosas que quería hacer contigo, ¿Empezamos? –

-Claro. –

-Hola, soy Poppy y tengo tres años, mucho gusto. – dijo tendiéndole la mano, Ramón la estrecho y le contesto.

-Pues me supongo… soy Ramón y tengo siete años, mucho gusto. –

-Ramón, quiero decirte que eres el niño más fuerte, guapo y lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida y del todo el mundo. –

-Por Dios Poppy, tenías tres años, no creo que conocieras a muchas personas con tan poca edad. –

-Ramón, sigue el juego. –

-Ok… bien, continua. –

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Enserio pensabas decirme eso a esa edad? –

-Era una niña, soñaba mucho. –

-Soñabas a lo alto, tenía siete años, no podría hacer eso. –

-Ramón, sígueme la corriente, que hubieras hecho a esa edad. –

-Te hubiera dicho que "no" sin dudar. –

-¿Enserio? – dijo algo triste.

-Si, pero mi abuela me hubiera hecho decirte otra cosa más amable como "lo siento princesa Poppy, pero aun somos muy pequeños para pensar eso, mi abuela dice que hay que esperar." – dijo fingiendo a la perfección esa edad.

-oooh… Que tierno, eso me hubiera enamorado aún más. –

-Eso hubiera sido terrible para mí, quería deshacerme de ti. –

-Pues nada de lo que hubieras dicho me desanimaría porque yo siempre me levanto. –

-Si eso lo tengo bien claro. –

Las actividades de los diarios de Poppy siguieron durante los días de la semana, jugar con muñecas, hacer manualidades, cantar, bailar, actuar en mini obras que los dos representaban para sus hijos, un sin número de cosas que se le hacían muy bobas a Ramón, aunque lo llenaron de emoción cuando fingieron la desaparición de su abuela, su cambio de hogar, esos días Poppy le dejaba cartas en el laboratorio, el hombre pensaba que sin dudar, si las cosas hubieran pasado así, esa atolondrada chiquilla lo hubiera enamorado mucho antes. Para cuando fingieron tener la edad de 13 y 17 años, la mujer necesito de algunas cosas extras, a esa edad su padre la dejo dar su primera fiesta para pre adolescentes con temática ya no infantil, por lo que pensaba repetirla e invitar a su esposo. Ese jueves fueron al supermercado a comprar los faltantes para el evento y mientras giraron en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con el hijo mayor de los Petrov, Maicol se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar en un intento de ayudar a su padre con las cuentas.

-Vengamos hasta el final. – dijo girando con el carrito.

-Poppy, ya estamos aquí. –

-He dicho hasta final. – menciono con tono tajante.

-Solo dime que es y yo voy, no pienso darme la vuelta entera por algo pequeño e insignificante. –

-La brillantina comestible no es insignificante, es lo principal de mi ponche secreto. –

-Perfecto, iré por ella, no tardo. –

-Ah… espera. –

-¿Qué? –

-Es que… quiero la plateada. –

-Si, si… lo sé. –

Ramón se paró a un lado del chico, el ambiente era tenso, pero a pesar de eso, mientras revisaba las diferentes marcas en busca de una que no contuviera tantos colorantes artificiales, le hablo.

-Jamás había visto a mi esposa tan enojada con alguien antes. –

El chico siguió trabajando en completo silencio.

-Pero tienes suerte de que sea ella la que está enojada y no yo, Poppy no es rencorosa, pasado un tiempo te va a perdonar a ti y tus hermanos, en cambio yo los seguiré odiando. – comento con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aun así el joven parecía ignorarlo. – Tal vez se deba a que tú y yo tenemos algo en común, después de todo mi esposa siempre tiene razón. – esas palabras finalmente captaron la atención de su interlocutor.

-Yo no tengo nada parecido a usted. –

-Claro, no tienes la suerte, a lo que me refería es que los dos cometimos el mismo delito. –

-Yo no cometí ningún delito. –

-Cazaste un pato en el bosque, eso aquí es un delito, se recuperó, lo liberamos la semana pasado por si te interesaba saberlo. –

-No me interesaba. –

-Si, lo suponía… estas acostumbrado a cazar, a mí me dolió matarlo. -

-¿Usted mato a un pato? – pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-Me perdí en el bosque, bueno… no estaba solo, iba con mi hermano, el muy estúpido perdió el mapa y pensó que podríamos encontrar mágicamente el camino a casa con sus idiotas ideas hippies. – comento perdiendo el tono de su voz, al darse cuenta recobro su compostura. – No pensamos que estaríamos extraviados tantos días, solo íbamos preparados para una tarde y sabíamos sobrevivir, racionamos la poca comida, pero no pudimos evitar quedarnos sin nada para el tercer día, fue cuando vimos a los patos, no creíamos encontrar pronto el camino de regreso a casa, me dolió tanto dispararle, la flecha le dio justo en la cabeza. – La voz del hombre se escuchó un poco quebrada. – yo no quería, me sentí tan mal… mi hermano termino desollándolo, cuando regresamos prometimos nunca hablar de eso de nuevo, lo tratamos de borrar de nuestras memorias, debe sonarte estúpido, después de todo yo cocino pato, pero no es lo mismo, no entiendo como alguien lo puede disfrutar. –

-Solo es comida, no lo hizo por gusto, es trabajo… yo llore toda la noche del primer día en que mi padre me enseñó a cazar. –

-Como sea. – Ramón al fin se decidió por tomar la marca que más usaba Poppy. – no le digas a nadie lo que te dije o mandare a mis hijos a que te hagan pedazos. – amenazo.

-No lo hare. – dijo sin ningún ánimo.

Maicol siguió trabajando ignorándolo por completo, Ramón se enojo, muy a su manera trataba de ser amable, pero el chico sin más no lo miraba, fue cuando vio una pequeña palanca, la conocía bien, tiro de ella ligeramente y todo un nivel de estantes se vino abajo haciendo un desastre en el pasillo.

-Ups… lo siento. – dijo Ramón con hipocresía.

-¿Qué hizo? – pregunto molesto Maicol.

-Yo nada, deberías de hacer mejor tu trabajo parasito inservible, o vas a decir que el cliente tuvo la culpa, tal vez debería de llamar al encargado de la tienda. –

-No…no es necesario, yo lo limpio. – contesto el muchacho asustado.

-Claro, faltaba que quisieras que yo hiciera tu trabajo. –

Ramón estaba armando tal escándalo que ya varias caras curiosas se asomaban por el pasillo. No fue hasta que una mujer de cabellos rosados llego.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿este delincuente te está molestando? – pregunto con mal tono Poppy.

-Eso es lo que pasa, cuando estaba buscando lo que me pediste me tiro todo el estante encima y después me dijo que buscara entre en el piso. –

-Llamare ahora mismo al gerente. – menciono Poppy más al ver la cara de preocupación del pobre chico se detuvo a ver la escena del pasillo con detenimiento, casi de inmediato noto la palanca maestra movida. – Ramón, me puedes decir que paso de nuevo. –

-Vine a buscar lo que me pediste y este mocoso me tiro las cosas encima. -

Poppy dudo de su versión, como si no conociera las malas bromas que le hacía en el pasado.

-Ramón, ¿Qué pasaría si le pido al gerente que me enseñe la cinta de seguridad? ¿Sostendrías tu versión de los hechos? -

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miro con indignación a otro lado como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-No te portes como un niño mimado, te dije que me gustabas como eras antes, pero esta es una parte de ti que jamás me gustara, no me gusta que trates mal a otros solo por gusto. – Ramón la ignoro y permaneció con la misma postura. Poppy sabía que no iba a ceder, por lo que se arrodillo y comenzó a ayudar a Maicol a acomodar las cosas en la repisa. – Lo lamento, a veces no sé que le pasa por la cabeza. – el chico se sorprendió de que la mujer fuera amable de nuevo. – Nos vemos después. – se despidió tras terminar de ayudarlo.

Cuando la pareja se estaba yendo del pasillo Ramón volteo a ver al joven con una sonrisa más amable. Ahora era obvio para Maicol, lo había hecho apropósito para que su esposa no siguiera enojada con él. No sabía cómo agradecérselo, sin duda Timothy y Sasha estarían felices al saberlo.

La pareja siguió con su nueva rutina de pasar fase por fase de su tiempo perdido, Poppy paso una semana haciendo pucheros cuando pasaron a la edad de los 18 años de Ramón.

-¿Aun así saldrías con ella? –

-Si… lo conocí luego de tu sabes que. –

-Pero creí que teníamos algo especial. –

-Cuando yo tenía 18 tu tenías 14…sabes lo ilegal que sería eso. –

-Pero yo te amo… haría por ti lo quesea. –

-¿Lo que sea? – dijo coqueto.

-Si. –

-Poppy cuando tu tenías 14 años aun querías hacer cosas bobas conmigo, y yo ya estaba pensando en otras cosas. –

-Pero yo podría. –

-Claro que no, a esa edad no. –

Aunque las cosas cambiaron ligeramente cuando pasaron a la etapa de los 16 de la joven, Ramón tenía 20 en ese tiempo.

-Te invito a mi fiesta. – le grito en el oído mientras le ofrecía una invitación. – Sera mi cumpleaños, esta fiesta fue mi favorita y más importante, de verdad deseaba que vinieras, pero jamás respondiste. –

-No estaba, entrenar a nube fue difícil, ese perro era terco, aunque no lo creas. –

-Bueno, y ahora que hemos cambiado cada cosa en el pasado y que tenemos una buena amistad, o algo más. – dijo juguetona. – que me habrías dicho. –

-Te habría dicho que si… pero no sabría que ponerme para una fiesta como esa, ¿me acompañarías a mi casa a escoger que ponerme? –

-¿Eso me dirías? –

-Si. –

-¿De verdad? ¿Me dejarías escoger tu ropa? –

-Claro. –

Ramón nunca la dejaba escoger nada de su vestimenta, le sorprendió saber que esa era su respuesta, ese domingo hicieron todo el teatro de ir al armario, estaba emocionada, no sabía cómo vestirlo.

-Mi yo de 16 años se estaría muriendo del gusto, Ramón… ¿De verdad me hubieras dejado entrar a tu casa y revisar tu armario? –

-Claro. – decía mientras la veía desde la entrada al armario. – a esta edad lo que quería era conocerte mejor. –

-Eres tan lindo. – finalmente la mujer escogió un conjunto un tanto apretado. -Este te quedara bien. – menciono dándoselo. Ramón la miro un tanto serio y le dijo.

-¿Quieres que me lo ponga ahora? –

-Si, póntelo. –

\- Como quieras. – comenzó a desvestirse, pero Poppy lo detuvo.

-¡Conmigo aquí no! – grito. – no nos tenemos ese tipo de confianza y no me has pedido ni siquiera ser tu novia. –

-Como no lo pensé antes, entonces sal del armario para que me pueda cambiar. –

La mujer obedeció, espero paciente hasta que lo vio salir con aquellas ropas que le sentaban tan bien.

-Me gusta cómo te vez. –

-Gracias, sabes, ahora que estamos aquí recordé que había algo que quería hacer contigo cuando tu cumpliste 16. –

-Ah… ¿Qué era? –

El hombre tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a su esposa, mientras él tomaba otra.

-Quería tener una guerra de almohadas contigo. – comento tras lanzar el primer golpe.

-Tramposo, vas a ver que tan buena soy, practiqué en todas las pijamadas que tuve. –

Sin duda Poppy tenía más habilidad, venció a su esposo tras pocos minutos del juego, lo tenía sometido en la cama.

-Ríndete, estas perdido, la reina de la guerra de almohadas promete tenerte piedad si lo haces. –

-¿De verdad crees que me ganaste? Es porque solo jugaste con niñas, yo jugaba a esto con Nube. – dijo haciendo un rápido movimiento con sus piernas sometiéndola a ella.

-Eso no se vale, son juegos bruscos de niños. –

-Pues así jugaba a guerra de almohadas. –

Ramón no le quitaba las manos de encima.

-Ramón… suéltame. –

-No quiero. –

-Mi fiesta no tardara en empezar, cumplía 16, recuerdas, dijiste que jamás harías algo conmigo mientras fuera menor de edad. –

-Si, lo dije… pero ¿que mocosa despistada va con un hombre que le dice que quiere que escojan su ropa? ¿Qué estúpida señorita entra en una casa lejos del pueblo donde nadie podría escucharla gritar? Vivía preocupado porque alguien hiciera eso, ¿Crees que paseaba por el bosque con nube solo buscando a mi abuela? Te vigilaba desde lejos, eras un blanco fácil para cualquier pervertido. –

-No será… - decía mientras trataba de zafarse. - ¿que temías que alguien te ganara? ¿Pensabas cosas raras de mí? – pregunto burlona.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ramón se dejó caer sobre ella, recargando su cabeza en sus pechos.

-Si… lo llegue a pensar. – confeso un tanto apenado.

-Bueno, creo que me lo merezco, te acosaba todo el tiempo. –

-No sé si me entiendes, no me imaginaba contigo jugando cartas o comiendo helado, de hecho, esta es una de mis fantasías… traerte con engaños a mi casa, para después… - las manos de Ramón se filtraron bajo su falda, acariciaba sus muslos, tomo sus bragas y cuando parecía que se las quitaría, se detuvo. – Jamás quise lastimarte, por eso mi estúpida fantasía terminaba aquí… ¿Qué habrías hecho? – pregunto preocupado de la respuesta.

-Gracias. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque debió de ser muy duro para ti esperar por mi, me deseabas así desde tanto tiempo atrás, y aun después de novios te hice esperar más… gracias por eso, esperaste a que yo te dijera que estaba lista. –

-Si, eso ya lo sabía, pero que hubiera pasado si yo… -

-Si hubieras hecho esto… estaría aterrada, no sabría cómo salir de aquí, me hubieras tenido como querías y yo estaría muy asustada como para hablar, porque después de todo, era una mocosa tonta. –

-No es verdad. – dijo levantándose y viéndola a la cara. – yo era un idiota, aun lo soy, un maldito estúpido…-

-Cálmate, no dije que lo fuera. –

-Querías que te dijera un secreto malo, pues este es… me daban ganas de… tu sabes. – confeso apenado, Poppy lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué a esa edad y no antes? –

-Porque no tenía novia… - contesto con obviedad. – tenia "necesidad" y tu no me la ponías fácil, comenzaste a usar faldas más cortas. – decía mientras volvía a acariciarla por debajo del faldón. – y esos shorts… me hacías enloquecer, no tenías piedad de mí. –

-Es chistoso… de verdad no sé que hubiera pensado, eras guapo, eso si, pero tu carácter… debía de aprovecharme de ti. –

-Manipuladora. – dijo con fingida indignación.

-Quiero que tengas en claro algo, si no somos novios no puedes ni soñar en tener algo así conmigo. -

Ramón pensó un rato, Poppy tenia el sueño infantil de una romántica declaración de amor, cosa que jamás paso, un beso inmemorable, pero no como el primero que se dieron que fue algo triste.

-Bien, ¿Poppy, quieres ser mi novia? –

-No. – contesto con rapidez.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –

-Así es, tú me rechazaste, ¿recuerdas? Inténtalo si quieres. –

-Pero hace un par de días me dijiste que… -

-Pues fue antes, ahora quiero que me ruegues. –

-¿Yo? ¿Rogarte? Lo siento, eso es algo que no hago. –

-Entonces esa seguirá siendo la respuesta. –

Ramón le rogo una semana a Poppy para que fueran novios, la lleno de chocolates, dulces, bombones y muchas coronas de flores, hasta que finalmente le dijo que si. Fingir que su relación era un secreto, revivir un amor puro sin ningún contacto físico les ayudó mucho a los dos, se sintieron de nuevo seguros el uno con el otro, sería un par de semanas después que llegarían a esa etapa tan esperada tras un tropiezo con unas cuantas copas de vino, finalmente, el matrimonio logro recobrar su relación a como era antes de la llegada de los Petrov, o aún mucho mejor. La sinceridad se volvió un valor apreciado por todos los miembros de la familia y entendieron que ningún miembro en ella era remplazable, todos eran valiosos y queridos.

Fin.

Tengo un anuncio que dar, para empezar el ultimo lemon por parte de "corona de flores" lo publicare la semana que viene, segundo, hay una serie que es también secuencia de la historia, pero saben lo raro que escribo y como practico temas extraños, y esta será escrita en guion de teatro, tercero, voy a entrar en hiatus, razones laborales XD… como sea, como tendré un descanso voy a dibujar de nuevo, ya saben, esta vez tema libre, sea Trolls o versión humana, esten relacionados con el fanfic o no, pero… aquí esta el chiste, solo a los que lo pidan por Wattpad, ya saben, la historia esta con el mismo nombre y los comentarios con la petición deben ser hechos en el capitulo donde publique el anuncio del hiatus, asi que pongan atención si la dinámica les interesa, cuando regrese los publicare. Tengo una sorpresa para la primera petición, en fin. Hasta la próxima semana.


End file.
